Transformation
by Delynn Lie
Summary: Ca y est mon dernier chapitre 34 : La Fin. Suite d'hésitation un peu sadique. Mariage? Lune de miel? Transformation? Comment deviendra Bella? Toute gentille ou sanguinaire? Si elle reste humaine, quel nouveaux monstres vont arriver?
1. Heure moins une

**Chapitre 1**

Heure moins une

_OOoOoOo_

Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer pareille chose. Mon image se reflétait dans le miroir de la salle de bain des Cullen, étrange, effrayante, presque. Inconsciemment, j'avais arrêté de respirer. Ce ne furent que des coups discrets frappés à la porte qui me tirèrent de ma contemplation horrifiée, ainsi que la voix inquiète d'Alice :

- Bella ? Ca va ? Ouvre-moi, s'il te plaît !

J'inspirai un grand coup et me décidais à lui ouvrir. L'expression qui passa sur son visage parfait avait tout de l'extase. Comme toujours, le rouge me monta aux joues et je détournais la tête.

Manque de chance, mes yeux rencontrèrent le miroir et je devins écarlate. On aurait dit une écrevisse emmaillotée dans un linge... blanc.

- Bella, tu es magnifique ! me complimenta ma... future (très ! proche) belle sœur.

Voyant que je m'empourprais encore plus, elle ajouta.

- Ben quoi ? Tu préfères tes vieux jeans ? Pour traverser l'église aux bras d'un vampire, il faudrait un peu plus de classe, tu ne crois pas ?

Je la fusillai du regard.

- Peut être que mes jeans ne te plaisent pas, mais à Edward, si !

- Eh bien, tu n'allais pas te marier en baskets, non plus ! Voyons Bella ! Regarde-toi ! Tu-es-splen-dide !

J'examinai mon reflet d'un œil critique. De force, j'avais enfilé une robe blanche. En fait, c'était MA robe de mariée ! Elle était tout ce qu'Alice affectionnait le plus : vieux style du début du siècle, avec dentelle et décolleté (j'avais tout de même réussit à persuader Alice qu'un décolleté plongeant attirerait les foudres d'Edward).

- Bon, dit Alice. Maintenant, séance maquillage.

Je gémis.

- Alice !

- Quoi encore ?

- Laisse-moi naturelle, pour une fois !

Une grimace horrifiée déforma son joli minois.

- Pas de maquillage ? Ni de coiffure ?

Elle sembla soupeser ma demande et je croisais discrètement mes doigts.

- Non ! fit-elle en secouant la tête. Pas possible. Je veux bien que tu soies naturelle, mais aujourd'hui, non. Hors de question !

Abandonnant, je m'assis sur le rebord de la baignoire.

- Bon, eh bien, vas-y ! Mais dépêche-toi !

Elle me fit un énorme sourire et m'ordonna de fermer les yeux. Je m'exécutais et mobilisais toute ma patience tandis qu'elle se mettait à massacrer ce que j'avais considéré jusqu'ici comme étant… moi.

Elle commença par me poudrer puis s'attaqua aux yeux.

- Tu préfères quoi ? Du bleu ou du rose ?

- Euh…

- Du rose, ce sera très bien ! répondit-elle à ma place.

- Ne forces pas trop sur la dose, suppliai-je.

- Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Tu peux me faire confiance.

Je grommelais un « mouais » peu convaincu. Suivirent, inévitables, le mascara, l'eyeliner puis le rouge à lèvre. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je ne pu m'empêcher de crier.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Jasper en entrant. Ah ! Je vois ! Alice, tu ne devrais pas mettre du rouge aussi foncé à Bella ! On dirait… on dirait qu'elle a du sang sur les lèvres.

Malgré moi, je me raidis.

- Allez ! Arrange lui ça ! Je redescends m'occuper du carrosse !

Prise de doute, je lançai un regard interrogateur à Alice alors qu'elle essuyait le rouge sur mes lèvres pour y répandre un rose plus pâle.

- Rassure-moi, lui demandai-je alors qu'elle s'attaquait désormais à mes cheveux. Quand il a parlé de carrosse, il parlait bien de la voiture décorée ?

Alice se mordit la lèvre. N'y tenant plus, j'explosais :

- Non mais ça va pas ! Ne me dis pas que c'est un carrosse, un vrai ! Avec des chevaux et tout ça ?

- Ben… si, pourquoi ? Ca ne te plaît pas ?

- Non ! Un carrosse ! Et puis quoi encore ?

- Euh…

- Quoi ? m'étranglai-je. Il y a autre chose ?

Alice acquiesça.

- Bella ! S'il te plaît ! Arrête de te plaindre ! Tu es magnifiq…

- Aïe !

Ne pouvant être concentrée à la fois sur mes cheveux et sur ma colère, elle en oubliait de contrôler sa force surhumaine et j'avais l'impression qu'elle m'arrachait le crâne.

- Désolée. Mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains, vraiment ! Tu vas épouser l'homme que tu aimes, qui plus est un riche vampire qui peut t'offrir tout ce que tu désires, et tu vas devenir l'une des nôtres !

- Mais je ne désire _pas_ tout ce que vous m'offrez en ce moment !

- Eh bien, tant pis !

Je m'entêtais dans un silence obstiné, et Alice suivis ma tactique. Elle continua à manipuler mes mèches rebelles pendant quelques minutes et s'écarta pour que je puisse voir le miroir. Je restai bouche bée. Devant moi se tenait une jeune fille magnifique ! J'eus du mal à me rendre compte de ce que je disais ! Moi ? Magnifique ?

Consciente qu'Alice observait ma réaction et voulant m'excuser de ma conduite, je murmurais :

- Franchement, Alice, tu as fais un boulot fantastique !

Alice me sourit timidement.

- C'est vrai ?

Je hochais la tête énergiquement.

- Contente que ça te plaise, me dit-elle. Maintenant, on descend !

Je lui lançai un regard suppliant mais elle resta imperturbable.

- Allez ! Dépêche-toi ! On ne va pas en plus être en retard à l'église !

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je sortis de la salle de bains, suivie par Alice. Nous descendîmes les escaliers et Jasper, pour rigoler, me siffla.

- Très jolie, Bella !

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rougir et, prenant le bras de mon futur beau-frère, je traversais le salon jusqu'à l'entrée. Jasper ouvrit la porte et je grimaçai. Ce serait réellement un carrosse qui m'emmènerait à l'église. Je soupirai.

- Ben quoi ?

- Rien. Allons-y, puisqu'il le faut !


	2. Heure H

**Chapitre 2**

Heure-H

_oOoOoOo_

_Comme je suis en internat, je n'ai pas forcément le temps d'écrire mes chapitres en entiers d'un seul coup. Alors, au lieu de vous épargner le supplice d'attendre 500 ans qu'un nouveau chapitre paraisse, je le continue au fur et à mesure. Donc, si vous ne voyez pas écrit : "chapitre 3 etc...", regardez en bas de page, l'histoire aura déjà sûrement avancé !!!_

Les reviews...

**_EdwardETbella :_** Merci... comme tu vois, ça continue, un peu moins lentement j'espère, mais bon, ce n'est que le début !!!

**_XxjustineblainxX :_** t'en fais pas, ça va péter, lol.

**_Andreivna_ :** quoi, t'aime pô mon carrosse ? En plus, ce que j'ai pas dit c'est qu'il est tiré par des pégases lol !!! non je rigole -- Et pi, c'est vrai que ça aurait été drôle un débordement de faim de Jasper...

**_Maryella_ :** Voilà la suite !

**_Aylala_ :** Bella est et sera toujours Bella... du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle change ;)

**_Theriel_ :** hey hey !!! Alice a toujours été une grande gourmande... Et pour la durée des chapitres, eh bah... je l'ai expliqué quelques lignes plus haut...

**_Lolly-02_ :** Eh bien, de rien pour les reviews sur ta fic!!! J'en profite pour te redire qu'elle est vraiment excellente, et pour celles (et ceux, pourquoi pas) qui n'y seraient pas encore allé, comme la plupart des fics de twilight, elle vaut le détour, croyez moi, foi de Fanfictieuse !!!

**_Phanis_ :** Merci !!! (pour tout : les encouragements, et surtout, la bataille contre le site, lol). T'en fais pas, la suite arrive (avec plus ou moins de retard, sorry !

**_Titenanou_ :** Tu trouve aussi ? Remarque, un cocard, ça fait stayle comme maquillage, non ?

_

* * *

_

oOoOoOo

* * *

Jasper me fit monter à bord du carrosse. Il aida ensuite Alice, puis ferma la porte et s'installa à la place du cochet.

Anxieuse, je regardai défiler Forks sans vraiment la voir. Plus nous nous approchions de l'église, plus je constatai avec effroi que les rues étaient presque vide.

- Alice, murmurai-je, combien de personnes as-tu invitées ?

La magnifique vampire fit semblant de compter sur ses doigts.

- Mm… je ne sais pas trop. Beaucoup, en tout cas.

Mon œil, oui ! Elle ? Ne pas savoir ?

Enfin (ou peut-être devrai-je dire, déjà ?) nous arrivâmes à l'église. Jasper freina les chevaux et vint nous ouvrir la porte et nous fit descendre. Rosalie, mon père et Carlisle nous attendaient.

En me voyant arrivé, mon futur beau-père se retourna, fit un signe à quelqu'un, et le son d'un violon s'éleva. Glacée, je réalisai que la cérémonie venait de débuter.

Mon père me lança un sourire rayonnant auquel je ne put que grimaçer.

- Oh, ma Bella ! Je suis si heureux, murmura-t-il. Tu es si belle…

Je dégluti. Alice profita de mon immobilité pour s'approcher, un voile à la main.

- Ne bouges pas, m'ordonna-t-elle.

Elle déposa le voile sur ma coiffure, et je vis Rosalie, magnifique dans une robe émeraude, la même qu'Alice, s'approcher de moi avec un diadème.

- Vous êtes de vraies folles, soupirai-je.

- Ah non ! riposta Alice. L'idée du carrosse, c'est moi. Le diadème, c'est elle.

Je soupirai à nouveau, et mon père approcha son bras.

- Il est temps d'y aller.

Je lançai un regard paniqué à Alice et Rosalie qui me sourirent avec confiance. Elles nous emboitèrent le pas, puis Jasper, Emett et Carlisle qui passèrent par les nefs secondaires et se postèrent près du chœur.

Dès mes premiers pas, les violons se turent et j'entendi avec ravissement les notes d'un piano : une composition d'Edward !!! Je repportai rapidement mon attention sur mes pieds. Il aurait été trop bête que je trébuche et m'étale... et en même temps, cela m'empêchai de croiser tous les regards que je sentais fixés sur moi.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes près du choeur, Edward me lança, encore plus beau que son sourire en coin, le sourire le plus éclatant que j'eu jamais vu. Transportée, j'en oubliais mes peurs et mes doutes.

Mon père récupéra son bras en m'embrassant sur la joue.

- Je suis fier de toi, murmura-t-il.

Ma gorge se noua à la pensée que bientôt, je ne le reverrai plus.

- Je t'aime, papa.

J'aperçu une larme couler sur sa joue et lui envoyais un dernier baiser avant de monter les marches qui me menèrent à Edward.

Mon fiancé, aussi ému qu'un vampire pouvait l'être, me prit tendrement la main et nous firent face à l'homme d'église. Qui nous salua tour à tour.

- Mes chers amis, nous sommes réunis en ce jour, pour célébrer le mariage de cet homme et de cette femme.

* * *

_Ca y est !!! chapitre fini!!! Mais non, mais non, je ne finirai pas là le mariage !!! Attendez la suite !!! Le chapitre 3 sera plein de surprises, promis !!!_

_En attendant... Reviews :D !!!_


	3. Mauvaises surprises

**CHAPITRE 3**

**Mauvaise surprise**

_oOoOoOo_

_Alors voilà. Beaucoup de monde dit à chaque fois : "oh !!! c'est trop court, tes chapitres !!!" J'espère donc que celui-ci vous plaira, j'y ai passé mes vacances, et donc, beaucoup de nuits blanches !!! Vive les fanfictieuses, vous avez du talent ! (je pense notyament à Maryella, Lolly-02, etc... je ne vous siterais pas toutes, désolée)._

**Maryella :** C'est sûr, l'internat n'est pas bien cool pour écrire. J'écris chez-moi, mais je publie ici ! (mes parents vivent encore au XIXème siècle et n'ont pas internet, ouin !!!)

**Naiky :** voilà la suite ! Peut-être pas aussi mordante, mais bon... Après les festivités, le malheur, tout le monde le sait ! Je sais, c'est sadique, mais bon, vous verrez, Bella n'en a pas fini ! L'amour est plein de rebondissements !!! _hihi..._

* * *

_oOoOoOo_

* * *

Main dans la main avec Edward, les mots du prêtre coulaient sans que je les entende vraiment. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il lança la fameuse phrase : « si quelqu'un s'oppose à ce mariage, qu'il parle ou bien qu'il se taise à jamais », que l'inquiétude me gagna. Charlie m'avait dit être fier, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il se lève. De même que Renée, qui était sagement assise dans le premier rang, et qui me lança un regard rassurant rempli de fierté. Ne restait que Jacob…

Soudain, la main d'Edward se crispa. Je jetait un coup d'œil à son visage toujours impassible, et j'entendis alors un grincement. Lentement, je tournai la tête. La porte de l'église s'était ouverte sur un vieil homme en fauteuil roulant : Billy. Il nous fit un signe d'excuse et, derrière lui, je vis Jacob, tête baissée. Il ferma la porte dans un nouveau grincement et tous deux vinrent s'asseoir tout au fond de l'église.

Mon coeur battait la chamade. Je me forçais à reporter mon attention sur le prêtre qui attendit un signe d'Edward pour continuer.

- Bien, nous allons à présent échanger les vœux. Apportez les alliances !

Alice et Rosalie se levèrent d'un même mouvement. Chacune d'elle portait un petit coussin en soie verte sur lequel, je le savais, reposais nos deux alliances. Si Alice était parvenue à garder ses pensées pour elle, mon fiancé aurait alors la surprise de découvrir son alliance. Quant à moi, je ne savais à quoi m'en tenir.

- Monsieur Cullen…

Le prêtre laissa sa phrase en suspens et Edward se tourna vers moi, lâchant ma main pour prendre mon anneau.

- Isabella Swan, je t'ai rencontré un jour où je pensais ne jamais trouver l'amour. Tu es entrée dans ma vie tel un rayon de soleil, et tu sais combien le soleil peut faire scintiller la vie.

Il fit une petite pause et je souris devant l'allusion. Il était vrai que le soleil sur Edward le faisait scintiller comme un diamant.

- C'est pourquoi, Isabella Swan, je veux passer ma vie auprès de toi. Pour que la vie reste aussi lumineuse que tes yeux, parce que je t'aime.

Il s'empara de ma main et passa délicatement un magnifique anneau doré à mon doigt. Ma gorge se noua et mes joues s'empourprèrent, pour le plus grand plaisir de mon vampire qui me gratifia de son plus beau sourire en coin.

- Mademoiselle Swan…

J'avais moi aussi préparé mes vœux grâce aux bons soins de Alice, mais tout à coup, ils me parurent dérisoires face à cette magnifique déclaration d'amour de mon fiancé.

- Edward, murmuré-je, Edward Cullen, en quelques mots, tu viens de résumer davantage que l'amour que je te porte. Je veux passer ma vie, et l'éternité à tes côtés, et Dieu sait combien il serait merveilleux pour moi d'être ta femme. Tu es bien plus qu'une simple lumière qui serait arrivée dans ma vie, tu _es _ma vie…

Pour la première fois, le visage d'Edward fit transparaître ses émotions. Ses yeux couleur de miel brillèrent d'un éclat nouveau, ses traits se détendirent, et un sourire presque timide éclaira sa bouche parfaite. Je m'emparais à mon tour de son alliance, et la passai, la main tremblante, à son doigt.

- Edward Cullen, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Isabella Swan ici présente ? demanda inutilement le curé.

- Oui, je le veux.

- Isabella Swan, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Edward Cullen ici présent ?

- Oui, je le veux.

Après un instant pendant lequel je sentit une impatience grandissante bouillir en moi, le prêtre sourit et hocha la tête.

- Je vous déclare donc à présent, mari et femme. Monsieur Cullen, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée, Isabella Cullen.

Comme dans mes rêves les plus fous, Edward s'approcha lentement de moi. Il souleva mon voile avec, je le vis, une lenteur très calculée. Il posa ses mains délicatement sur mes hanches, et approcha son visage du mien. Avant que nos lèvres ne se touchent, il murmura un « je t'aime » doux et mélodieux.

Partout dans l'église, les cris de joie éclatèrent. Des applaudissements, des félicitations, des sifflements.

Ce baiser, plus que tout autre, me sembla durer une éternité, et j'aurais voulut qu'il dure toujours. Je répondis avec fougue, entêtée par son haleine sucrée, au goût de miel, et bientôt, le souffle me manqua. Doucement, il m'éloigna de lui, un sourire rayonnant flottant sur ses lèvres, et, contre toute attente, il me prit dans ses bras. Nous traversâmes la nef, à allure humaine pour une fois. Tout au bout, je croisais les yeux noirs emplis de tristesse de Jacob. Me pardonnerait-il un jour ? Edward me déposa directement dans le carrosse dont le cocher avait ouvert la porte et prit place à côté de moi.

Dès que les cheveaux s'ébranlèrent, je me pelottenait contre mon mari. Il caressa mes cheveux sans rien dire, y déposant de temps en temps de tendres baisers.

- Alors, madame Cullen, était-ce si terrible ?

Je soupirais.

- Ce n'est rien, contre ce qui nous attends maintenant… mon mari.

Chose inhabituelle chez moi, je gloussais, arrachant un énième sourire à mon époux. Qui m'embrassa. Recula, contempla mon visage, et m'embrassa à nouveau, encore et encore. Toujours assis, il me porta sur lui, sans cesser ses baisers. Prise d'un élan irrépressible, j'y répondais avec force, trifouillant sa cravate que j'aurais bien voulut faire disparaître !

Il saisit ma main à contre cœur et m'empêcha de continuer.

- Pas maintenant, souffla-t-il à mon oreille en me serrant contre lui.

Sa bouche parcourut mon cou, s'arrêtant dans le creux de ma gorge pour observer ma veine palpiter. Du bout de son nez, il chatouilla ma peau, me faisant frissonner. Puis, sa bouche revint vers la mienne, mais au lieu de m'embrasser, il me fit mijoter. À chaque fois que je tendais mes lèvres, il reculait de quelques centimètres son visage du mien.

Alors que j'attrapais son visage au creux de mes mains pour faire cesser cette attente, le carrosse s'arrêta. Edward me lança un sourire malicieux.

- Trop tard ! chuchota-t-il à mon oreille alors qu'il se levait et me prenait dans ses bras pour me faire descendre.

Nous étions de retour au manoir. Il me déposa à terre, et main dans la main, nous rentrèrent chez nous où les invités ne tarderaient pas à nous rejoindre. Alice était censée les avoir tempérer pour nous laisser le temps d'arriver et être un peu seuls quelques instants.

Sauf que nous ne nous retrouvâmes pas si seuls. Le salon était occupé. Par quatre personnes. Jane, Alec, Aro, ainsi qu'un autre vampire. Les Volturi.

Dès qu'il les vit, Edward se plaça légèrement devant moi. Jane avait les yeux braqués sur mon mari. Aro me regardait avec un visage impassible, et Alec semblait garder un œil sur le quatrième vampire. Qui me fixait. Avec des yeux rouge sombre qui me firent frissonner.

Je compris immédiatement qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle recrue. Les Volturi n'avaient pas pour habitude de boire le sang des humains. Celui-ci semblait se contenir de justesse pour ne pas me sauter dessus. Tout, dans ses muscles gonflés et son visage pâle et dur, révélait une extrême tension et une concentration ardue.

- Tiens tiens, murmura Aro. Ma chère et humaine Bella… que je suis heureux et… surpris de te revoir.

Je déglutis. Edward emprisonna mes mains dans les siennes.

- Aro, la moindre des choses aurait été de nous prévenir de ta visite, fulmina Edward.

Le vampire montra ses paumes au ciel en guise d'innocence.

- Je n'y peu rien, si ta chère sœur n'a plus de prise sur nous.

Je sentis Edward se raidir. Je me demandai alors s'il parvenait à lire les pensées des Volturi. Lorsque nous étions en Italie, il m'avait semblé que son pouvoir marchait sur eux aussi. Mais aux paroles de Aro, je compris qu'il aurait été impossible à Alice de prévoir cette visite. Comment était-ce possible ?

- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Aro, il me semble que notre _contrat_ ne tien plus. Ta chère et tendre _humaine_ est toujours en vie. Ne t'avions nous pas prévenu ?

Edward le défia du regard. Tout à coup, ses mains se crispèrent et je compris qu'il luttait. Jane avait toujours ses yeux verts braqués sur lui, et elle usait de son pouvoir pour lui faire baisser le regard.

- Elle ne devait pas mourir, souffla-t-il douloureusement. Vous aviez dit que je pouvais la transformer…

- Mais elle est _humaine_ ! pesta Jane en me lançant un regard peu amène.

Auquel je répondis de la façon la plus hostile que je pouvais.

- Comment échappez-vous aux pouvoirs d'Alice et d'Edward ? demandai-je pour épargner à mon mari une nouvelle vague de souffrance.

Le regard des quatre vampires se reporta à nouveau sur moi, mais bien que je rougisse, j'essayai de tenir tête et de ne pas flancher.

- Je ne vous ai pas présenté Jorek, répondit Aro. Il est nouveau, dans la famille, mais possède d'excellentes qualités qua nous savons particulièrement apprécier.

- Dans ce cas, comment se fait-il que Jane puisse maîtriser Edward ? m'étonnai-je en grimaçant.

Je ne sus jamais quel regard me lança la vampire. La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment là et Alice pénétra dans la pièce, suivit de Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie. Après un instant de surprise générale, les quatre Cullen se séparèrent en deux groupes. Rosalie et Alice se placèrent à mes côtés, et Jasper et Emmett s'interposèrent entre nous et le Volturi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Rosalie alors que le silence perdurait depuis quelques minutes déjà.

- Rien, Rosa. Les invités ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Nous allons installer Aro et ses amis dans les chambres du haut en attendant que tout le monde soit là, puis nous ferons la fête tous ensemble. Ensuite, nous leur dirons au revoir et la Cérémonie aura lieu.

Je me demandai de quelle nouvelle cérémonie parlait mon mari. Il frotta doucement ses pouces contre les miens, et je remarquai la mine dépitée d'Alice. Dans le même temps, l'expression de Jasper était ahurie. Je devinai que lui non plus ne parvenait pas à utiliser ses fameuses ondes de bien-être.

- Non, dit doucement Aro. Ça ne se passera pas comme ça. Je veux bien participer à votre petite partie, mais il est hors de question que nous nous en allions jsute après. Je veux être sûr que la transformation aura lieu, et pour ça, je resterai ici jusqu'à avoir vu le premier meurtre de ta douce, Edward.

Mon estomac se contracta. Ma transformation, et mon premier meurtre. C'était inévitable. Le doute s'insinua à nouveau en moi. Aro avait touché un point sensible. Serai-je réellement le même monstre que ces jeunes vampires qui avaient tenté de me tuer pour Victoria la dernière fois ?

Edward resserra son emprise sur mes mains. Pour me rassurer ou pour ne pas éclater.

- Bien, capitula-t-il finalement. Jasper, Emmett, amenez les dans la chambre d'ami. Nous reparlerons de tout cela tout à l'heure.

Jane me lança un dernier regard perçant, Alec m'envoya un baiser sarcastique, puis tous suivirent les deux frères à l'étage. Il était temps. À peine eurent-ils disparus dans les escaliers que l'on sonna à la porte.

Edward se constitua immédiatement un visage rayonnant. Inutile d'inquiéter nos invités.

- Alice, dit-il, monte à la salle de bain avec Bella. Quoi qu'il arrive, reste avec elle le temps qu'elle se remette. Empêche les Volturi de l'approcher, surtout Jorek.

Alice hocha lentement la tête. Edward se retourna vers moi, plongea ses yeux graves dans les miens, terrifiés.

- Tout ira bien, je te le promets, ne t'en fais pas.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur mon front, effleura mes lèvres, et déposa mes mains dans celles tendues de sa sœur. Elle emprisonna mes poignets avec force et nous gravîmes l'escalier. Alors seulement, Edward ouvrit la porte. Je ne parvins pas à associer les voix à des visages. La tête me tournait, et je trébuchai sur ma robe en atteignant la porte de la salle de bain. Alice me rattrapa de justesse et ferma la porte derrière nous.


	4. Une fête mouvementée

**CHAPITRE 4**

**Une fête mouvementée**

_oOoOoOo_

_Merci à Zul et Naiky, j'ai corrigé pour Jasper (et Vilylia... et Sosso...qui a suivi le raisonnement de Therriel...bon d'accord, merci tout le monde, et Désolée !!!!!!!)_

_Pour Tora, je t'enverrai un message... pour ça, envoi m'en un en cliquant sur mon pseudo et 'sent message'. On m'a aidée moi aussi, je te ferai suivre le message (rereremerci à Phanis !!!)_

**Irishgirl6501 (new lectrice) :** Merci !!! C'est très gentil à toi !!! Mais tu verras, il y a une cinquantaine de fic qui sont géniales !!!! T'en fais pas, il y aura une suite, même une très longue suite, mais malheureusement, ne les attend pas avant un bout de temps. Comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre 2, je suis en internat, alors je n'écris que lorsque j'ai le temps.

**Paule :** Tu trouve ? Moi aussi, ça me fait plaisir, l'arrivé de ces "charmants" vampires, lol !!! XD

**Emmet-addict : **Et si,, je suis sadique !!! Alors, pour la suite eh bah, sache que j'aime bien laisser mes chapitres terminer sur... le début de l'action, ça vous met en haleine...

**XxjstineblainxX : **Il te plais mon Jorek ??? Dis-moi, tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais laisser Bella tranquille ! Jalouse un jour, jalouse toujours (même si au fond, je l'aime bien la tite puce, lol)

**Theriel :** Nuit de noce ? Est-ce que je connais ? Hmmm... Faut voir...

_oOoOoOo_

- Ça va ? me demanda Alice.

Je secouai la tête, et le regrettait immédiatement. J'avais l'impression qu'un marteau enfonçait des clous dans mon crâne.

- Tu as une mine horrible !

Contre toute attente, la remarque de celle qui avait été ma tortionnaire m'arracha un sourire (elle m'avait tout de même séquestrée dans cette même salle de bain moins de cinq heures plus tôt pendant trois heures et demi !)

- Mais on va arranger ça tout de suite ! enchaîna Alice.

Docile, je me laissai faire. Les mains expertes de ma belle-soeur parcoururent mes cheveux pour remettre mes mèches en place, lissèrent mon voile en arrière, remaquillèrent rapidement mes yeux.

- Voilà !

Je remarquai tout de suite que le ton enjoué de la vampire ne collait pas du tout avec l'expression de ses yeux.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Alice ?

La vampire hésita.

- C'est à cause de Jorek, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir pressenti la venue des Volturi, murmura-t-elle.

- Mais ce n'est pas ta faute ! Edward non plus ne les a pas _entendus_ quand nous sommes arrivés. Et Jasper n'est pas parvenu à utiliser son pouvoir tout à l'heure.

- Je me demande comment c'est possible…

- Quand j'ai posé la question à Aro, il m'a présenté Jorek.

- Tu crois que c'est lui qui annule nos pouvoirs ?

- Ce serait possible ?

- Pourquoi pas. Tu es bien la seule dont Edward ne peut pas déchiffrer les pensées. Il pourrait très bien neutraliser nos pouvoirs.

- Oui, mais ça ne protège pas que lui. Vous ne pouvez atteindre aucun Volturi.

Alice réfléchit un instant.

- À mon avis, ses pouvoirs masquent ceux de tous ceux qui sont en sa présence.

- Pourtant, Jane a pu se servir des siens contre Edward.

- Alors peut-être que c'est lui qui choisi qui peut les utiliser ou non.

Je hochai la tête. C'était une idée. Débattre sur les pouvoirs de Jorek m'avait permis d'oublier une partie de mon stress. Mais l'idée de la transformation s'empara à nouveau de mon esprit. Je secouai la tête avec force, faisant sursauter Alice.

- On descend ? demanda-t-elle.

Je fis la moue mais acquiesçai. En bas, les discussions allaient bon train. Carlisle et Esmée qui étaient arrivés, et cette dernière, aidée de Rosalie, circulait entre les convives avec des plateaux de petits fours. Le salon avait été transformé en véritable salle des fêtes, comme lors de la remise des diplômes, avec des ballons multicolores de partout, et des banderoles "vive les mariés". J'aperçu Charlie qui discutait avec Phil, et Edward en grande discussion avec Renée. J'avais compté arriver discrètement dans le hall et me mêler à tout le monde, ce fut raté !

- Bella ! cria Mike.

Aussitôt, tous les regards convergèrent vers moi. Je déglutis, le rouge aux joues, tandis que la foule laissa échapper un « Ha ! » ravi. Edward prit congé de Renée et se faufila jusqu'à moi avec grâce.

- Ça va mieux ? murmura-t-il à mon oreille alors que nous descendions les marches.

- Oui, répondis-je en serrant sa main avec force.

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et m'enlaça la taille. Quelques flashs fusèrent en nous aveuglant, mais mon mari me guida saine et sauve auprès de ma mère. Je serrai Renée dans mes bras, ou plutôt, elle m'étrangla avec force.

- Ma folle de fille ! soupira-t-elle, te voilà mariée !

J'avais tellement angoissé à l'idée de lui apprendre la nouvelle que j'avais finalement oublié de la prévenir. Finalement, Charlie l'avait appelé pour savoir quel jour elle arriverait. Kidnappée par Alice, je n'avais pas assisté à son arrivée, c'est-à-dire deux jours plus tôt, et l'avais seul"ement entre-aperçu la veille au soir. Cependant, Renée affichait une expression ravie.

- Tu es magnifique, ma chérie. J'avais peur que ce soit trop tôt, mais je sais que tu aime ce garçon.

Tout en disant cela, elle me lança un regard perçant. J'étais son "livre ouvert". Arriverai-je à lui cacher toute ma peine, mes doutes et mon angoisse ? Je lui présentait mon meilleur sourire (à tenté que mes grimaçe puissent s'appeler "sourire"). Renée y répondit en me serrant de nouveau dans ses bras, et je soupirai. Elle m'avait crut.

Pendant près de trois quarts d'heure, Edward et moi rencontrâmes nos convives. Contre toute attente, tout Forks réunit - exceptée la Push- tenait parfaitement dans le grand salon des Cullen, dans "mon" salon. Bien que je soie mariée avec Edward, je n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser que j'étais ici "chez moi" et que je serais bientôt "comme eux". Après quelques instants, Emmett mit de la musique. Plusieurs tango se succédèrent sans que personne ne danse, puis Rosalie se faufila jusqu'à son âme soeur. Emmett abandonna la sono et le couple magnifique se plaça au centre du salon. La magnifique vampire virevoletait, frêle créature dans les bras de l'imposant Emmett. Les invités se placèrent en cercle autour d'eux et observèrent ce ballet enchanté. Puis vinrent Carlisle et Esmée. Ils étaient encore plus beau que leurs enfants. Ils se mouvaient avec grâce, sans un bruit. On aurait dit qu'ils volaient sur le carrelage du salon. Alice exhorta Jasper quelques secondes puis son cavalier consentits et ils suivirent les Cullen sur la piste improvisée.

Je n'arrivai pas à détacher mon regard de pareilles beautés. Moi, simple humaine, était dérisoire à côté d'eux, de mon mari.

- M'accorderaiez-vous cette danse ? susurra Edward à mon oreille.

Je braquai mes yeux dans ceux topaze de mon prince et déglutit.

- Voyons, ne fais pas cette tête !

- Mais je ne sais pas danser !

Edward haussa les épaules. Il prit mes mains dans les siennes et m'entraîna compléter le tableau familiale (le gâcher, même !)

Mes pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. Edward me portait à quelques centimètres du carrelage, mais ma longue robe blanche parvenait à masquer cet exploit. Les invités, eux, n'y voyaient que du feu. Pendant ces quelques pas de "vole", j'avais l'impression de ne plus être. Il y avait Edward, il y avait moi, nous. Lui et moi pour toujours. Lui et moi à jamais. D'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas ce que j'avais gravé sur son alliance ?

La musique cessa, et Edward me reposa doucement au sol.

- Alors ? Etait-ce si terrible ?

Je secouai la tête. Emmett avait repris sa place vers la sono et changé de registre : des musiques plus modernes du vingt et unième siècle. Les premiers jeunes s'emparèrent de la piste. Il y avait Mike et Angela, ainsi que d'autres élèves du Lycée. Dans un coin, Jessica sirotait un verre de coca, les yeux dans le vague.

Edward suivit mon regard.

- Il faudrait que tu lui parle, me dit-il.

- Pourquoi ? A quoi pense-t-elle ?

Mon mari me sourit sans répondre.

- Demande-le lui.

Il m'embrassa furtivement, carressa l'arrête de mon nez avec son doigt marmonéen, et me laissa. J'attrapais un verre de jus de fruit et m'approchai de ma première amie.

- A quoi pense-tu ?

Jessica sursauta. Elle me lança un regard noir puis avala une gorgée de coca. Mal-à-l'aise, j'allais la laisser ruminer mais elle m'attrappa le bras. Plus loin, je croisai les yeux de Edward qui me fit un signe d'apaisement.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit Jessica. JE t'ai recueillie il y a deux ans. JE t'ai parlé de LUI, et, au final, TU l'épouse.

- Où est le problème ?

- Bella ! Tu n'es rien ! Tu n'es qu'une chose !

Le charabia de Jessica m'étonnait. De quoi parlait-elle ?

- Pourquoi IL t'épouse ? Tu es enceinte, c'est ça ? Hein ? Vas-y, dis-moi : tu es enceinte ! Jamais personne ne voudrai de toi ! JE suis beaucoup plus belle ! Quand tu auras accouché, Edward te quittera et il viendra vers moi, tu verras !

Jalousie. Mais à quoi bon ? Comment lui expliquer qu'elle se trompait ?

- Je t'interdis de parler comme cela à ma fille, Jessica !

Charlie s'était approché et roulait des yeux menaçants.

- C'est toi, qui n'est rien ! Fais attention à ce que tu dis ! Si tu menaçe ma fille, tu auras affaire à moi !

Jessica se crispa. Je crut qu'elle répondrait mais elle se tut. Elle lança un regard assassin à mon père, et se leva. Avec des pas raides, elle traversa le salon, sortit du manoir et claqua la porte derrière elle. Les nombreux décibels de la musique couvrirent le bruit de la porte, et seuls les Cullen remarquèrent cette sortie soudaine. Je remarquait alors qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Trois autres vampires - avec leurs yeux topazes, ils ne pouvaient pas être autre chose - posaient successivement leurs yeux sur la porte et sur moi. J'allais rejoindre Edward pour lui en parler mais Charlie me retint.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-il.

Je hochai la tête, cherchant des yeux mon époux.

- Si elle revient dans les parages, tu peux être sûre que je lui règle son compte ! plaisanta Charlie.

Je mis quelques instant à me rendre compte qu'il parlait de Jessica. Je me forçai à sourire.

- Merci, papa.

Il me serra dans ses bras. Je partis à la recherche de Edward.

- Où est Edward ? demandai-je à Emmett.

Le vampire avait un énorme casque sur ses oreilles et même son ouïe fine semblait altérée.

- Quoi ? cria-t-il.

- Bella ?

Soulagée, je me retournai.

- Tu m'as appeler ?

Il écarta ses bras et je m'y logais prestement.

- Oui. JE crois qu'il y a trois V.N.I dans le salon.

- V.N.I ?

- Oui : vampires non identifiés.

Edward me lança un sourire convalescent.

- Ca va, Bella ?

Oups ! Il me prenait pour une folle. Je décidai de revenir à un langage correcte :

- Oui oui ! Mais pour mes vampires ?

Les yeux topaze de mon mari parcoururent rapidement la pièce et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

-Viens, je vais vous présenter.

_Qui sont-ce ??? (bah vi, c'est au pluriel, lol ;)...) Vive les reviews, que j'dis !!!! Non, franchement, qu'en pensez-vous ? C'est trop court ou trop long ?_

_Bon, attendez le 10, voir le 14 mars pour le chap. 5, patience !_


	5. Les VNI

**CHAPITRE 5**

**_Titre_**

_oOoOoOo_

_Retard... Oups! MAis comment faire quand on a la main dans le plâtre ?? Ca m'excuse ??_

_Réponses aux reviews..._

**Paule :** Jalouse ? Pourquoi tant de haine dans ce monde cruel ? Enfin bon, vous verrez bien ;) Et puis, l'hystérie n'a jamais fait de mal à personne !

**Theriel : **Oups... tu l'auras vu, j'ai corrigé, mais honte à moi... Acceptez-vous encore que je publie:s

**Sosso : **Même remarque que pour Theriel. Arg... que vous êtes perspicaces! mais sans vous, écrire ne vaut rien.

**Tora :** Danke, gracias, thanks you, merci quoi ! Ah, et puis, pour l'aide dont tu as besoin, regarde un coup en haut du chapitre 4 (prévient moi si tu t'en sors déjà).

**Vilylia : **Comme je l'ai déjà maintes et maintes fois répété, même si l'action et l'humour sont des atouts, leurs contraires sont certainement encore plus attrayants.

**Naikyy : **Sadique, moi ? Nnnnooonnnn ! Jamais ! Merci beaucoup !

**Arya15** _(fan de Eragon ?)_ Ahhh ! On verra bien qui c'est...

**Zul :** Merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir .

**XxjustineblainxX :** Désolée, les chapitres longs, j'ai du mal à accrocher... disons que en plus, j'ai pas trop le temps à l'internat. MAis promis, après les vacances, vous en trouverez des plus longs !

* * *

_oOoOoOo_

* * *

Main dans la main, Edward et moi fendirent la foule en direction du trio. Du magnifique trio. Je restai bouche bée devant l'époustoufflante beauté qui se dégageait d'eux. Le groupe était composé de deux vampires femelles et d'un vampire mâle. De la taille d'Edward, il avait des cheveux châtains clair, une peau blanche, évidemment, et des yeux topazes. Son corps était puissament musclé, à la façon Emmett, mais je ne doutais pas un instant qu'il possédait une grâce incomparable (à part mon mari, s'entend). La plus petites des deux autres vampires semblait ne pas avoir plus de quinze ans. Je me demandai brièvement ce qui l'avait amené à perdre son humanité aussi jeune avant de m'attarder sur son visage. Elle avait des cheveux noir comme l'ébène, qui tranchaient sur sa peau couleur neige, et son visage en forme de coeur était ravissant. La dernière vampire faisait une tête de plus que moi. Ses jambes étaient trois fois plus longues que celles de Rosalie, son visage intensément plus parfait, et ses cheveux d'un blond vénitien à rtendre paille ceux du manequin des Cullen.

Les trois paires d'yeux topazes se posèrent immédiatement sur moi lorsque nous fûmes à leur hauteur. Je déglutis. Edward enlaça ma taille et leur offrit un sourire rayonnant :

- Bella, je te présente une famille vampire d'Alaska.

Je hochai lentement la tête, trop intimidée pour dire quoique ce fut, tandis que le trio magnifique continuai de m'observer. Enfin, la jeune vampire de quinze ans s'approcha vers moi et me tendit une main opaline :

- Toutes mes félicitations pour ton mariage, Bella Cullen.

Je m'empêchait de sursauter. L'alliance de mon prénom et du nom de mon mari me paraissait étrange, presque inconnue. La voix de la vampire avait coulée comme une eau glacée sur mon visage, me sortant de ma contemplation de ces êtres surnaturels.

- Merci, répondis-je. Je suis heureuse de rencontrer enfin votre clan. Edward m'en a beaucoup parlé.

En même temps que je disais cela, mes yeux se posèrent sur la vampire blonde dont l'identité me sautait aux yeux. Ce magnifique canon avait autrefois eut le bégin pour mon vampire. Que devais-je dire ? La jeune vampire posa son regard sur Edward un instant, haussa un sourcil appréciateur (à mon plus grand malaise), et reporta son attention sur moi.

- Je m'appelle Sylian, et voici Tanya, la "chef" de la famille, et son compagnon Marcus.

En entendant cela, je me decrispais. Tanya n'en aurait plus après Edward si elle avait un compagnon ! Je les saluai rapidement et tournai mon regard vers Edward, à l'affût d'une aide quelconque. Mon mari senti mon malaise et ébouriffa mes cheveux.

- Bella est trop timide, s'esclaffa-t-il. Quand êtes-vous arrivés ?

Les trois vampires échangèrent un regard.

- En fait, Alice nous séquestre depuis hier soir dans la forêt.

- Elle QUOI ?

Tanya leva les mains en signe d'innocence, et lui fit un sourire, l'air de dire : "c'est ta soeur, elle est comme ça !"

- Je vais la... et puis la... et... argh!

Edward fulminait, les poings serrés. Il lança des regards partout dans la salle, plissa les yeux, et s'excusa auprès du trio.

- Je suis désolé pour l'attitude de Alice. Elle n'aurait jamais dû faire cela. Je savais que vous viendriez, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi elle a agit de la sorte. Bon, Bella, je te laisse aux bons soins de Tanya. Je vais m'occuper de ça tout de suite.

J'ouvrais la bouche pour protester, mais mon vampire de mari avait déjà filé. Je soupirai, puis me tournait vers mes invités, avait un sourire crispé. Devant mon attitude, Sylian, dont je ne doutai pas que le caractère soit semblable à celui de Alice (comme si une ne suffisait pas !), explosa de rire.

- Si tu voyais ta tête, Bella ! Voyons, ce n'est rien. La forêt est pleine de mets délicieux.

J'ouvris des yeux ronds.

- Vous n'avez pas laissé de traces, au moins ? Si on découvrait des marques de crocs, les Cullen... je veux dire, _nous_ ne serions plus tranquilles à Forks.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella, dit Tanya avec sa voix de velours, nous n'avons peut être pas le même problème en Alaska, mais nous connaissons les règles, ne t'en fais p...

Tanya s'arrêta soudain de parler. Elle fronça le nez en une grimace comique, les deux autres vampires l'imitants. Je me demandai un instant s'ils se moquaient de moi quand Edward revint près de nous.

- Ne vous en faites pas, dit-il d'un ton amère. Ce ne sont que quelques amis que Bella a invités pour le mariage.

Mon coeur bondit de joie à l'allusion. Jacob ! Jacob était là à l'église ! Et il venait ici ! Je tournai des yeux emplits de joie vers Edward, et perdai immédiatement mon sourire. Edward avait l'air maussade.

- Ne t'en fais pas, murmurai-je, je suis ta femme.

Je collai un baiser claquant sur sa joue et me précipitait parmi la foule. Je slalomait entre les convives jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, cherchant des yeux la haute stature de mon ami. Ce fut cependant Alice que je trouvai.

- Je crois qu'il préfère rester dehors, m'annonça-t-elle à voix basse.

Je la remerciai et quittait le manoir en deux deux. Il était là. Un loup brun aux yeux noirs et... ternes. Qu'étais-je bête ! Il n'allait pas assister à mon mariage avec le sourire. Mon coeur se fendit, partagé entre la joie et l'amour que je ressentais à retrouver mon Jacob, et l'amour qui me liait à Edward, plus fort que mon serment.

Lorsqu'il me vit dans l'entrée, Jacob se redressa d'un bond et me sauta dessus, comme le chien qu'il était à cet instant. Il commença par me lécher le visage et je riais aux éclats. Trop de tension, trop de peurs, trop d'angoisses m'avaient assaillies et repartaient d'un seul coup au milieu des éclats de rires.

- Arrête, Jacob ! murmurai-je soudainement en braquant mes yeux dans ses prunelles noires. Allons dans la forêt. Si un humain te vois, tu es mort !

Le loup garou me comprit et nous courûmes, lui sautant en secouant la queue, moi peinant avec ma longue robe, jusqu'à l'orêt de la forêt.

- Peux-tu te retransformer en Jacob ? demandai-je en tripotant le baluchon qui pendait à son cou et contenait ses vêtements.

Le loup cligna des yeux et s'enfonça un peu plus dans les bois. Je profitais du peu de temps que j'avais avant sa réappartition pour réfléchir. Qu'allais-je lui dire ? Il avait réagit avec joir en me voyant. Pourrais-je jamais le quitter ?

Des bras chauds m'enserrèrent soudain la taille. Jacob était revenu. Je tentais de me tourner vers son visage, graver ses traits peut-être une ultime fois dans ma mémoire, mais ses mains m'en empêchèrent. L'une de ses paumes se colla contre ma joue. L'autre s'appuya sur mon ventre et me serra avec force. J'essayai de bouger, sans plus de succès.

- Jacob ! lâche-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Le loup garou n'esquissa pas un geste pour me libérer. Ses mains se firent plus pressantes, celle qui tenait mon visage s'attarda sur ma poitrine. Bizarrement, le fait d'être enfin mariée à Edward me fit détester cet instant. J'aimais Jacob, j'avais fini par me l'avouer. Mais être séquestrée contre mon gré sans aucun secours était détestable.

- Lâche-moi ! criai-je.

Les lèvres de Jacob accrochèrent mon visage, mes joues, trouvèrent ma bouche. J'essayais toujours de me dégager. Mais il était beaucoup trop fort ! Une idée me traversa soudain l'esprit. La peau de se jeune loup avait beau être dure comme de la pierre, ses lèvres n'en étaient pas moins horriblement douce. Docile en apparence, je me laissais faire, j'abandonnai. Un à un, je détendait mes muscles, pour lui faire comprendre que je l'acceptais. Ma tactique fonctionna. Il força le passage de mes dents et s'empara de ma bouche en sa totalité. J'attendis quelques secondes, puis mordit de touters mes forces. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. La langue, puis les lèvres chaudes quittèrent les miennes, son emprise sur mon corps se desserra. Je profitai de ce moment pour filer en douce. Je courias à toutes jambes, ne pensant plus à ma robe qui trînait dans l'herbe.

- Edward ! Edward !

Je hurlai le nom de mon mari. Peu m'importait d'apeurer les invités, il me fallait à tout prix quitter Jacob et son amour... réciproque. Je fus soudain prise d'un doute. Jacob courait beaucoup plus vite que moi. Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas déjà rattrapée ? J'étais une proie facile, pour lui ! La porte du manoir s'ouvrit soudain. Un visage blanc, des yeux rouges sombres, des cheveux blonds : Jorek. Le vampire fronçait le nez en plissant les yeux. Il me lança un regard distrait et soudain, quitta le porche des Cullen. JE crus qu'il allait se jeter sur moi.Sa rapidité surnaturelle me sidéra encore plus que le combat qui avait opposé Edward à emmett avant l'arrivée des vampires nouveaux-nés. Instinctivement, je me recroquevillait sur moi-même, m'attendant à chaque seconde à un choc inévitable. Au lieu de ça, Jorek me frôla en coup de vent etr se précipita vers la forêt.

Le coeur battant encore, je me retournai lentement vers les arbres.

- Jacob !

Ma voix me sembla étrange. Mais une évidence m'avait poussée à crier avant même que je ne comprenne les intensions du vampire. JE me remettait à crier.

- Jacob ! Jacob !

Le coeur battant la chamade, je retournai sur mes pas et m'apprêtais à m'enfoncer dans la forêt quand deux bras froids me saisirs.

- Bella ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi cris-tu ?

Je jetai un regard desemparé à Edward.

- C'est Jorek ! Il s'est précipité à la poursuite de Jacob !

Edward fronça les sourcils.

- Dépêche-toi ! suppliai-je.

Le visage de mon mari se durcit.

- Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas le laisser mourir ! Et Charlie ? Et Billy ?

Edward plongea son regard grave dans le mien.

- Il savait ce qu'il faisait, murmura-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Je lui avait dit que si un jour, il t'embrassai sans ta permission, je le tuerai. Jorek s'en chargera pour moi.

Interloquée, je plaçai toute ma haine dans mes yeux, dans ma voix :

- Edward, je suis ta femme ! Si tu ne sauve pas mon ami, mon meilleur ami, comment veux-tu que je fasse ?

Mon vampire déglutit. LEs larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

- Bella, je t'aime ! Je... ce n'est pas moi ! Je ne peux rien faire !

- Si ! Edward Cullen, tu vas le sauver, et tout de suite !

- Bella...

- Non, Edward !

Les larmes débordèrent soudainement de mes yeux. Edward me serra contre lui, puis pris mon visage entre ses mains :

- Je t'aime, Bella Cullen. Et comme je t'aime, je vais sauver Jacob. Mais sache une chose : Jorek est un nouveau.

Il posa ses lèvres sur mon front et me laissa au milieu des arbres. Je pris alors seulement conscience de ce que je lui demandai. Jorek était un nouveau, beaucoup plus fort que lui ! Qu'avais-je fait ? Une horrible pensée s'imposa à moi : et si Edward ne revenai pas ? Et si Jorek les tuait tous les deux, lui et Jacob ? Mes larmes redoublèrent. Morte d'inquiétude et de chagrin, je m'affaissai, m'asseillai et pleurai.

Je ne sais combien de temps je restai là à me morfondre. J'avais perdu la notions du temps. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que Edward était en danger, et Jacob avec lui. Mon esprit s'embrumait peu à peu de mes larmes. Mes yeux se fermèrent, et lentement, je sombrai dans un état proche du sommeil.

Mon corps quitta le sol un bref instant. J'entendais des cris, des paroles douces, et encore des cris. Je n'eus pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir qui me portait.

* * *

_Haha !! Qui est cette personne ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Edward ? A Jacob ?? Un petit doute ? Quoi qu'il en soit, moi, ce sera : motus et bouche cousue !! PAtience, je sais, je mets du temps pour écrire et pour poster, mais je n'abandonne pas !!_

_Allez, maintenant, assez parler ! Reviews !!_


	6. la grotte

**Chapitre 6**

_oOoOoOo_

_Oh ! Vous pouvez pas savoir comme ça fait plaisir de reçevoir des reviews. Tous vos encouragements me touchent super méga beaucoup!! Trop contente !! Alors voilà : je sais, je poste très en retard (trois semaines d'attente, vous me direz ! mais il y a eu les vacances, mon entorse et patati et patata, brtef, PARDON !!) Sinon, voici la suite qui continu l'arrêt brutal que je n'avais pu m'empêcher de mettre au chapitre 5. Eh oui !! toujours aussi sadique ! Sauf que cette fois, si Bella souffrait d'amour, vous, vous souffriez d'attente !! Haha, la bonne blague... bon, trêve de bavardage, je réponds juste aux reviews, et ensuite, libre à vous de vous vous faire du mal..._

_Aors, les reviews... _

**XxjustineblainxX : **Bah quoi ? La patience est une grande qualité ! Et puis, reçevoir toutes vos reviews enflamées donne encore plus envie d'écrire ! La torture morale est le prix à payé pour continuer d'apprécier de lire ! Hihi !

**naikyy :** Ah non ! Pas de meutre ! Je n'ai pas un vampire pour me sauver, moi ! Tue Bella si tu veux, et puis S.M aussi pourquoi pas (Ô blasphème que je dis ! non ! mais lorsque Jacob a embrassé Bella pour la première fois, j'ai pleuré, j'ai tapé dans le mur et j'ai hurlé au viol !!)

**Loralys :** Tu as une sacrée imagination, dis-moi !! Malheureusement, tu as raison... non, malheureusement, tu as tort... :p tu verras bien par toi même (et un conseil : si tu n'écris pas de fanfiction, lance-toi, je suis sûre qu'avec ce que tu m'a déroulé dans ta review, tu peux faire un tabac ).

**ptitebella45 :** Et si, je peux arrêter comme ça mon histoire... et c'est pas fini ! Merci, c'est gentil :)

**LO :** bienvenue parmi nous, chère nouvelle lectrice (ou lecteur?? sait-on jamais...)

**Theriel :** rho, l'impatiente ! voilà voilà la suite ;)

**bellaedwardsm.skaii :** ça y est, ça y est...

_oOoOoOo_

Après une minute, une heure, opeut-être une journée, on me déposa sur un sol dur et inégal. J4avais perdu la notion du temps. Mes paupières lourdes d'avoir pleurer refusaient de s'ouvrir. Autour de moi, j'entendais des bruits étranges. Des feuilles semblaient bruisser, des branches craquaient, et parmi tout ça, des pas souples, presques inaudibles. Une vague de terreur me submergea. La ou les personnes qui m'avaient recueillies n'étaient ni vampires, ni humains. Les hommes sont bien trop bruyants pour marcher avec autant de souplesse. Et je me rappelais que mon mari était le plus silencieux des vampires. Mon estomac se noua. Edward ! Edward ! Qu'avais-je fait ? Oh, mon Dieu ! L'avais-je tuer ?

Une nouvelle crise de larmes m'enveloppa. Mais au milieu de mon chagrin pointait de la panique. Je bataillai avec mes yeux pour les ouvrir. Murs ocres et noirs, horizon vert émeraude. J'étais toujours dans la forêt. Une grotte en hauteur, dans la forêt. Seule. La grotte était vide, et il n'y avait aucune trace de passage. J'étais seule, perdue en plein coeur d'une jungle immense où se poursuivait toute une clique de vampires et de loup-garous. Mais, étais-je toujours à Forks ? Je me levai, faisant résonner un marteau piqueur dans mon crâne, et m'approchai de l'entrée. JE fus prise de vertige. La forêt s'étendait à perte de vue. Pas de mon tagne, aucune infrastructure, que du vert sur des kilomètres et des kilomètres qui contrastait avec un ciel couleur d'or. Je me senti plus minuscule, fragile et insignifiante que jamais.

Désemparée, je m'assis au bord de l'entrée et remontai mes genoux contre ma popitrine. Qu'allais-je faire ? Où aller ? Comment faire pour retrouver Forks ?

- Tu reprends enfin connaissance ?

Je sursautai et baissai les yeux vers le sol de la forêt, deux mètres plus bas.

- Jake !

Je me relevai d'un bond et sautai dans ses bras, soulagée de sentir contre moi son corps chaud et intact, oubliant ma fuite quelques minutes, ou heures plus tôt. Dieu merci, il était sain et sauf. Il me serra contre lui en caressant mes cheveux, puis il me força à m'asseoir au bord de la grotte. Les pieds dans le vide, je plantai mes yeux dans les siens.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demandai-je. Où sont Jorek ? Et Edward ?

Un éclair de colère traversa ses prunelles noires.

- Comment peux-tu encore espérer revoir Edward ?

- Quoi ?

- Non, Bella. Il t'avait déjà abandonner une fois. Il a recommencé. Arrête de te faire du mal pour lui. Tu vois bien qu'il n'éprouve rien pour toi. Si il t'aimait, il ne te ferai pas autant de mal ! Il aurait envie de te protéger, de...

- Arrête, Jacob !

- Je sais, ça fait mal, mais il faut que...

- J'ai dit : arrête !

- Bella...

Je me remettai sur mes pieds et lançai avec verve :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte, bon sang ? Qu'est- ce qu'il te passe par la tête ? Comment peux-tu croire une chose pareille ?

Jacob recula d'un pas, interloqué.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il ne t'a pas laissée tomber ?

- Eh bien, si !

- Mais, tu étais toute seule, dans la forêt, tu...

- Je pleurais ? J'étais perdue ?

- Oui ! Comme lorsque...

- C'était différent, cette fois-ci.

Une lueure de déception ternit ses yeux noirs.

- Je pensais que c'était fini, murmura-t-il, des larmes dans la voix.

Contre toute attente, je me révoltai davantage. Que croyait-il, ce loup ? Depuis le début, il savait que Edward et moi étions liés. Que croyait-il ? Edward m'éaimait, et je l'aimais. Nous venions à peine d'échanger nos voeux. Il était d'un égoïsme.

- Je suis désolée que mon bonheur ne soit pas ce que tu espérai, Jacob. MAis tu n'y peux rien, la vie est ainsi.

Ces mots prononcés de ma bouche me semblaient bizarres, inadaptés. J'avais soudain l'impression d'être la méchante, et Jacob le gentil petit garçon. Mais mon angoisse était telle que je passais au dessus de cela.

- Raconte-moi, Jacob. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé.

Je crus d'abord qu'il ne répondrai pas. D'ailleurs, je n'aurai pas pu lui en vouloir. Mais Jacob dut se faire une raison. Il fit une moue triste et s'assit en tailleur en face de moi, en contre bas de la grotte.

- Lorsque tu m'a mordu, je n'ai pas tenté de te rattraper. Au départ, je voulais t'enlever et t'amener ici. Mais j'avais fini par comprendre que c'était fini, que tu ne voulais vraiment plus de moi. J'aurai dû le comprendre lorsque je t'ai vu devant l'autel, mais mon amour pour toi m'a rendu aveugle.

Je me crispai légèrement, le coeur serré.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Je suis allé faire un tour. Tu as fait preuve d'une sacrée intuition. J'étais persuadé que personne ne pourrait plus jamais me faire de mal. Je parle, physiquement. Je n'aurais jamais penser être fragile à ce point. Bref, j'ai couru pendant un moment, pour m'aperçevoir que j'étais de nouveau près du manoir. Je me suis approché en douce de la maison. Les invités dansaient, la réception continuait. C'est là que je t'ai vue étendue dans l'herbe entre les arbres. Je suis venu voir ce qu'il t'arrivait. Tu étais seule, il n'y avait aucune trace de la sangsue, et tu étais dans le même état que la veille où Edward t'avais quitté. J'ai décidé qu'il était temps que tes malheurs cessent et je t'ai amenée ici.

Jacob se tut. Je voyais à ses yeux baissés que je l'avais profondément blessé. La tentation était forte de le prendre dans mes bras pour le consoler comme on console un enfant. Sauf que Jacob n'était plus un enfant, et que moi, j'étais mariée ! J'avais déjà assez pêcher comme cela !

- Et toi, raconte-moi ce qu'il est vraiment arrivé.

Je lui racontai alors la sortie en trombes de Jorek, puis l'arrivée d'Edward et ma requête scuicidaire à mon mari. A la mention de Jorek, il ne broncha pas. J'eus soudain un très mauvais pressentiment.

- Jake, tu es certain de n'avoir croisé aucun vampire ?

Jacob haussa les sourcils.

- Non, pourquoi cette question ?

- Parce que Jorek est un nouveau, et qu'il est à tes trousses.

- Et alors ?

- Jacob, si il te trouve... si ils nous trouve, il va nous anéantir.

- Je croyais que tes vampires ne buvaient pas de sang humain, exposa-t-il sur un ton calme.

- Je t'ai dit que c'était un nouveau.

Jacob haussa les épaules.

- J'ai déjà affronter une horde entière de vampires affâmés. Je ne crois pas qu'un simple vampire comme ce Jorek me pose davantage de problèmes.

Devant mon expression, toujours angoissée, il ajouta :

- Le coin est sympa, tu ne trouve pas ?

Sa remarque m'arracha un sourire. Il passait du coq à l'âne avaec une facilité déconcertante !

- Quoi ? Il n'y a rien de drôle ! tu n'aime vraiment pas ?

Je respirai un grand coup l'odeur de sapin et de conifères qui emplissait l'air.

- C'est calme, murmurai-je.

La phrase me sembla sonner faux. Dans les films, c'est toujours quand tout est calme que survient le drame. D'ailleurs, ne dit-on pas " le calme avant la tempête" ?

Bien qu'aucun nuage n'entâche le ciel, j'entendis le tonnerre gronder. Dans le même temps, JAcob me lança un regard bizarre, un sourcil haussé.

- Tu as faim ? demanda-t-il.

Je secouai la tête. Une boule s'était formée dans mon estomac. Qu'allait-il arrivé à Edward ? Où était Jorek ?

- Menteuse !

- Mais non, je te dis, je n'ai pas faim !

- C'est pour ça que ton ventre proteste en gargouillant ?

Je lui retournai un regard ahuri.

- Mon ventre ? Gargouiller ? Tu délires, Jacob !

Il inclina la tête et haussa les épaules.

- Tant pis pour toi.

Il se mit debout, sauta près de moi puis se rassit.

- Dis, lorsque tu divorceras de cette sangsue, habiteras-tu avec moi ici ?

J'eus un hoquet de surprise. Comment osait-il ? Je vrillai des yeux menaçants dans les siens. Comme pour accentuer ma colère, le tonnerre gronda à nouveau.

- Ahah !

- Quoi ?

- Eh bien, que veux-tu manger ?

- Je...

Aussi vive que l'éclair, une ombre passa devant moi, me projettant en arrière, loin dans la caverne. Mon crâne me lancait douloureusement. Je portai ma main à l'arrière de ma tête, et la retrouvai pleine de sang.

Tout devint noir.

J'entendis un cri, des bruits de luttes.

Je sombrai.


	7. Mort, amour et coeur brisé

**Chapitre 7**

_Mort, amour et coeurs brisés_

_oOoOoOo_

_Coucou tout le monde !! Moi rô contente !! Même après trois semaines d'attente pour ma suite, vous avez continuez de me lire et ça fait rôplaisir !! Alors je dis merci à tous le mende, en plus vos reviews me font marrer, pleurer, avancer, et c'est trop cool hihi _

_Bon, z'arrête de discuter, ze réponds aux reviews et après, - peut-être- ze mets la suite... PATIENCE !_

**Les reviews :**

**Therrriel : **euh bah... l'ambiguïté était choisie, mais si tu comprends rien, excuse moi, j'ai peut-être forcé sur l'implicite... En gros, je résume : Bella se retrouve dans une grotte avec Jacob (c'est donc lui qui la prit dans ses bras dans le chapitre 5). Ils discutent de ce qu'il s'est passé, puis Bella entend des grondement. Jacob croit qu'elle à faim. En fait, à la fin, on découvre que quelqu'un grognait et il se jette sur Bella et Jacob. Ca t'éclaire un peu ? Je sais, ce genre de chapitre ets peut-être un peu barbant mais j'étais obligée de mettre un petit break dans les actions. Sinon, merci pour ta review

**ptitebella45 : **même si les autres ne pourront pas lire ta reviews, c'est pas râve, ze réponds Alors, c'est pas rav pour ta fausse manip, tu as su perséverer et atteindre ton but ultime : me donner un avis sur ma fic (bon OK, ça c'était pas ma réponse, c'était la psy chopate qui se cache en moi, lol :D ), et vi, c'est vrai, j'adore couper quand ça énerve bien les gens ! Merci pour tout !!

**Loralys : **Hey ! Franchement, tes suites ont beaucoup d'idées, mdr !! T'as vu, j'ai commencé ta fic, chapeau **PUB :** Avec ou sans toi Mais, es-tu sûre ? "Ils vécurent heureux pour l'éternité" ? Beurk... quelle fin horrible ! LA mort, le suicide, le malheur, c'est tellement plus romantic ;)

**XxjustineblainxX : **Quelle suite ? T'es pas prévenue ? Je crois que tu as mal lu la fin du chapitre 6 : Bella sombre. Ca veut dire quoi àç ton avis ? Mort ? Vie ? Amour ??

**Aurore : **Moi ? Méchante ? Non ! J'préfère sadique XD !

**Naiky :** Rappelle toi bien :dans mon langage, Delynn Lie est synonyme de Sadique ! Pourquoi faire mourir Jacob ? C'est le meilleur instrument de torture dont je dispose !! Merci bcp ! ... Atta atta : Ze suis pas folle ! Tu m'as trop faire marré ! Zme suis pris une de ces crises de fou rire tu peux pas savoir ! Dis, faut pas s'indigner comme ça ! J'étais pliées en deux quand j'ai lu ta review-réponse, lol ! Et pis, comme ça on est pareille : tu balance le bouquin, je l'attrape au vol, j'arrache les pages parce qu'il m'énerve, tu les rattrapes, on les recolle... Nan, merde, qu'est-ce que je raconte encore... Bref, bonne lecture, ma ptite folle !

* * *

_oOoOoOo_

Quand je rouvrai les yeux, j'observai une vision d'horreur. Jacob, Jorek, Edward. Tous réuni dans la grotte. En train de se battre. Jacob était aux prises avec Jorek. Le jeune vampire était intacte, alors que mon loup garou était couvert de plaies. Les yeux d'Edward étaient révulsés, sombres, pleins de haine, de douleur et... de chagrin ? Lui aussi était blessé. Même très ! Ca main gauche avait disparu ! Il ne restait à la place plus qu'un moignon brillant de peau blanche. Oh non ! Jorek lui avait amputé la main gauche. J'eus envie de vomir, me retint. Qu'avais-je fait ? Je n'eus pas le temps de me lamenter. Edward bondit et aggripa Jorek à la gorge. Le vampire donna un coup de poing à Jacob qui fut projeter contre le mur. Edward tenta de tordre le cou de Jorek. Mais à une main, il ne pouvait rien contre lui. Jorek le fit passer par dessus sa tête et Edward s'écrasa contre Jacob déjà mal en point. Il se releva difficilement et fit face au jeune Volturi.

- Laisse-le tranquille ! tonna-t-il. Laisse nous ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici !

Le vampire se mit à rire. Edward se crispa.

- Quoi ? Tu protège un toutou ? Voyons, ce n'est pas sérieux !

Mon mari lui lança un regard noir sans ciller. M'aimait-il à ce point qu'il risquait sa vie pour sauver celle de mon deuxième prétendant ?

- Edward...

Un éclat de surprise traversa ses yeux topaze. De surprise et de joie. Il me fixa une fraction de seconde et je compris : me voyant inanimée, il m'avait cru morte ! Ah non ! Je ne mourrais pas ! Pas si près du but ! Pas alors que j'étais sa femme et que j'allais bientôt lui appartenir pour l'éternité !

Le visage de Edward s'éclaira. Ses traits se détendirent et il posa un regard plein d'assurance sur son adversaire.

- Qu'attends-tu pour attaquer ?

Jorek n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Il bondit sur Edward à la vitesse de l'éclair. Bella crut que son jeune mari ne réagirait pas. Au dernier instant, il pivota et évita le poing que lui lançait Jorek. Il riposta de la main droite et d'un coup de genou dans les côtes. Jorek lui attrapa les cheveux à une main, bombardant son visage de l'autre. Alors qu'Edward retombait à genou et que Jorek s'apprêtait à l'achever, je vis l'un des éclats auxquels la peau marmonéenne de Edward m'avait habituée, se refléter près de l'entrée. Une main. La main gauche de Edward se traînait par on ne savait quel miracle ! Les yeux équarquiller, je vis comme au ralenti le coude de Jorek descendre lentement jusqu'au cou de Edward, la main de celui-ci se souder à son moignon.

Edward se releva d'un bond et s'empara de la tête du Volturi. Avec une facilité déconcertante, il l'abattit par trois fois sur son genou. Si Jorek n'avait pas été un vampire, le sang aurait giclé de tout côté. Avant que Jorek ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, sa tête avait été arrachée de son buste et Edward continuait son maccabre travail. Je détournai les yeux, sur le point de vomir. C'est alors que je me rappelais Jacob. Je me trainai avec difficulté jusqu'à lui.

- Jake ! Ca va ?

Le loup-garou ne répondit rien. Il avait le torse déchiqueté. J'eus un nouveau hoquet de dégout en voyant mises à nues quelques unes de ses côtes. Je le secouai légèrement, espérant une réaction de sa part, mais il restait inerte.

- Edward ! criai-je.

Mon mari ne répondit pas. Il était complètement absorbé par sa tache et entassait les membres de Jorek pour pouvoir les brûler.

- Jake ! continuai-je, ça va ? Ca va ? Dis-moi que ça va ! Réponds moi, Jake ! Jake ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu dis rien ? Je... je...

Que faire ? Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi ne répondait-il donc pas ? Etait-ce une blague ? Etait-il trop faible, trop amoché pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que remuer ? Des larmes inondèrent mon visage quand la réalité s'imposa à moi. Mais pourquoi ? C'était injuste ! Complètement injuste ! Pas Jacob ! Non ! Pas mon Jacob !

- Nooooon ! gémissai-je.

Je l'avais tué ! J'avais tué mon meilleurs ami ! Mon Jacob ! Celui que j'aimais ! Comment avais-je pu être aussi horrible avec lui ? _J'aurais_ du mourir ! Ce n'était pas à lui... pas à... lui.

Les sanglots me submergèrent. Comme lorsque je m'étais retrouvée seule dans la forêt, je me recroquevillai, me faisait toute petite, un poing dans la bouche pour m'empêcher de crier. Edward s'approcha alors de moi. Il s'assit sur le sol et me prit contre lui. Je me serrai contre son coeur et pleurai.

- Je... je... suis... dé... désolée ! Ed... Edward... je...

- Bella...

Ma gorge se noua. Et je m'aggripai à Edward, enfonçant mes ongles dans sa chair.

- Bella, je... je suis vraiment... je ne voulais pas.

Je levai mon visage pleins de larmes vers lui.

- Ne m'abandonne pas... murmurai-je.

* * *

_Désolée, tout petit chapitre, mais parce que le week-end arrive et je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster la prochaine fois ! Bon, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçues... A bientôt !_


	8. Dilemme

**Chapitre 8**

_oOoOoOo_

_Oh la la !! Vous avez été cent cinquante mille à répondre, lol !! Moi Rrôô contente, mdr _

_Alors voilà, comme d'heb : merci à tous le monde, ça fait trop plaisir d'être lue, et tout ça !! Alors, maintenant, ze réponds aux ptites reviews, et après, Zzzzooouuu !! La suite !_

_Reviews..._

**Ptitebella45 : **Lol, j'avoue qu'un moignon ça ne le ferait pas trop ! Mais je ne sais pas si je l'ai bien retranscrit : sa main accourt vers lui et se re-soude à son bras. C'est ça que tu avais compris ? Sinon, désolée... Et puis... vi, ptêtre bien qu'il est mort, à près tout, ce ptit Jacob hihi !! Un ptit doute ?? So, voilà une petite suite tragique...

**Theriel : **tiens, ça fait bizarre, tu es la seule personne qui semble regretter Jacob. Serais-tu son seul et unique amour ? Non, je lol, c'est pas drôle (Bouh ! moi...)

**Loralys : **Et après on dit que c'est moi la sadique ?? En tout cas, oui tu es méchante. MAis ai-je bien le droit de t'en vouloir ? Surtout quand on sait ce que j'ai fait en lisant un certain passage de la trilogie... (n'est-ce pas naikyy ??)

**XxjustineblainxX : **Gor ? Ok, j'accepte Vlà la suite!!

**Naikyy : **Ca y est, ton voeu est exhaussé ! (Ou peut-être pas...) Après, c'est pas ma faute si le bouquin est pas lisible, c'est ta colle, pas la mienne !! T'as intérêt à être incollable en colle, lol !! Sinon, se sera illisible xD... Bon, j'arrête moi même mes bêtise, so, miss fofolle... merci beaucoup d'avoir apprécier ce chapitre, ça me fait trop zizir !! En plus, a chaque fois que je lis tes reviews, jsuis pliée en deux, tellement j'en peux plus de rigoler, lol (t'as vu, seule les réponses de tes reviews font trente pages, mdr ) Et pis, moi j'ai rien promi du tout, d'abord !! ( smiley boudur ;) Bizz, bonne lecture !!

* * *

_oOoOoOo_

**P.O.V. d'Edward :**

Je serrai Bella contre moi, un poids énorme pesant sur mon coeur gelé. Toute la détresse qui se dégageait de ma femme me faisait horriblement penser à ce qui s'était passé lorsque je l'avais quitée. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, sa détresse semblait irremédiable. J'avais faillit. Je lui avais promis de protéger Jacob, et Jacob était mort. Certes, un autre que moi n'aurait sûrement pas pu s'empêcher d'éclater de joie à cette annonce. MAis bon dieu, je n'étais pas de ceux-la. Au fond, je sentais comme une tristesse, un voile lointain flotter tout autour. Et les dernières pensées de Jacob, celles qu'il m'avait adressées... _"Je l'aime sûrement autant que tu l'aime, sangsue, alors je t'interdis de lui refaire du mal à l'avenir, car même dans la tombe, un loup veille toujours..." _Au fond, nous partagions les mêmes desseins. Nous aimions tous deux Bella, ne voulant chacun que son bonheur, et voulant la protéger à tout instant.

- Ne t'en fais pas, murmurai-je tout bas, plus personne ne te laissera... Je t'aime.

_oOoOoOo_

**P.O.V. de Bella :**

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que Jacob était mort. Neuf jours exactement, et la douleur était toujoiurs là, toujours aussi vive. Je ne savais pas comment Edward faisait. Toujours là, à mes côtés, alors qu'il savait très bien ce que je ressentais pour Jacob. Cette compassion qu'il avait affichée, lors de l'enterrement, et dont, bizarrement, j'avais la certitude qu'elle était le reflet même de son être ; son amour, qu'il me témoignait tous les jours renforcaient le mien, la flamme que j'éprouvais pour lui, au centuple. Certes, j'aimais Jacob, mais Edward était plus, beaucoup plus, et je savais que de toute manière, j'aurais fini par perdre Jacob...

Quand nous étions rentrés au manoir, avec le corps de Jacob, l'émoi avait été total. Je me rappelai encore le chagrin qui avait assaillit Charlie, lui qui prenait ce jeune loup pour son fils adoptif, et mille fois plus la douleur de Billy. Les deux hommes avaient tout de suite été suspicieux envers mon mari. Tous le monde nous assaillaient de questions. Mais le chef Swan avait rapidement prit le relais, et j'avais du lui faire un compte détaillé de ce qui s'était passé, selon le bref récit que m'avait donné Edward.

Pour Forks, j'étais allée me balader avec mon meilleur ami, et nous étions tombés sur un ours. Edward, qui s'inquiétait beaucoup de ne plus me voir, était parti à notre recherche. La tête en sang, je m'étais réfugiée dans un arbre, mais Jacob n'était déjà plus. L'ours s'était simplement "amusé" avec lui avant de nous laisser tranquilles. C'était là qu'Edward était censé être arrivé.

Charlie à tout de suite prévenu les autorités supérieures, mais de toutes manières, personne ne trouvera aucun ours dans le coin. Pour l'heure, après neuf jours de silences, Edward et moi étions face à une famille en colère, même très en colère, qui n'attendait plus qu'un seul faux pas pour nous déchiqueter. Mais les Volturi faisaient tout de même acte de sagesse. Ils avaient beau être trois des meilleurs vampire de la terre, contre les clans des Cullen et de Tania réunis, ils ne parviendraient pas à s'en sortir indemnent.

Aro avait prit position dans un fauteuil du salon, Jane à sa droite, et Alec, debout près de la porte. Les Cullen s'étaient disposés en cercle autour de moi. Le clan de Tania se tenait en alerte, entre Alec et nous, afin qu'aucun coup bas ne puisse m'atteindre. Edward, lui, faisait face aux trois vampires, le regard glacial, le visage dur.

- Etant donnée la mort de l'un des nôtres, je réclame vengeance, tonnait Aro.

Je frissonais. Quelle était cette vengeance à laquelle Aro aspirait tant ?

- De plus, le marché que nous avions passé n'a pas été tenu, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, Edward. Par conséquent, nous demandons vivement...

Il jeta un regard avide vers moi.

- ... la mort de ta nouvelle épouse.

Il n'y eut aucun réaction apparente de mon mari. Il soutenait sans ciller le regard amusé du Volturi.

- Cela ne semble pas t'émouvoir davantage. Je suppose donc que nous pouvons procéder maintenant à _l'opération_.

- Je ne crois pas. Si il y a ici une seule personne qui ait le droit de toucher à Bella, c'est moi.

- Bien, dans ce cas, tu te chargera toi-même de cette délicate affaire.

- Bien entendu. Sa transformation aura lieu d'ici une semaine, jour pour jour, heure pour...

- Te moques tu de nous ? gronda Jane.

Edward tourna lentement ses yeux sur la vampire.

- Naturellement, non.

- Ton insolence commence à nous agacer sérieusement ! D'une, cette humaine ne sera pas transformée, de deux, c'est la mort pure et simple qui l'attend.

- Aro, tu semble avoir oublié un détail quant à l'engagement que j'ai prit par rapport à Bella.

Le vampire haussa un sourcil.

- Et le quel, je te prie ?

- Le temps.

Un éclair agacé traversa le regard de Aro.

- Le temps ?

Edward eut un sourire convalescent.

- Et oui, Aro, le temps !

- Aro ! Ne vois-tu pas que cet idiot se paye ta tête ? Tous ces discours ne servent à rien !

Jane se leva d'un bond. Je me raidis. Elle me lança un regard haineux auquel je répondis de mon mieux, malgré la terreur qui m'assaillait.

- Tu n'es rien, souffla-t-elle à mon égard. Rien, entends-tu ? A peine une chenille sur que l'on peut aisément piétiner. Une petite chose aussi éphémère qu'une chrysallide et le papillon qu'elle contient.

Jane fit un pas dans ma direction. Le rang des Cullen se ressera autour de moi. L'angoisse qui me tenait s'apesa soudaienement. Jamais il ne m'arriverai rien, ceci était une certitude. Cet éclat que je discernait dans les yeux de Alice, ma tortionnaire, ou de Esmée, ma nouvelle mère, même de Rosalie qui avait toujours tenue à mettre le plus de distance entre nous, me fit tout à coup prendre conscience que, contrairement à ce que Jane disait, je n'étais pas si peu de choses. J'aimais les Cullen. Je les aimais plus que ma propre vie. Si il devait m'arriver quoique ce fut, tous se serait battu pour moi? C'est pourquoi je décidai de la chose la plus folle à faire. Sans crier gare, je me baissait et fendait les rangs de ma famille en direction de Aro. Tous firent des yeux étonnés à me voir attérir tout à coup devant eux.

- Bella, Non ! Qu'est-ce que...

- Stop, Edward ! C'est bon, répondis-je. Aro, accepterais-tu un marché ?

Jane avait l'allure d'un serpent vénimeux. Je ne lui jetais pas un seul regard et braqquais mes yeux dans ceux de Aro.

- Comment cela, un marché ? fit celui-ci.

- Eh bien, je te donne ma vie, et tu épargne les Cullen et le clan de Tanya, jusqu'à la fin des temps. Je parle bien sûre de toi, et de tes sbires.

- Bella...

- Es-tu sûre de ce que tu propose, jeune humaine ?

La gorge nouée, je hochais légèrement la tête. Adieu ma vie, adieu l'éternité, adieu Edward... que j'allais vous regrettez...

- Très bien, dans ce ca...

- Non !

Edward avait crié. Il se précipita sur moi et m'enlaça dans un étau protecteur.

- Tu ne toucheras pas à un seul de ses cheveux, Aro !

- Effectivement, Edward. Tu t'en chargera tout seul. JE te laisse juste le choix de la mort : veux-tu la démembrer ? La pousser du haut d'une falaise ? Goûter à son sang merveilleux ?

Mon mari se raidit, m'étouffant presque.

- Aro, intervint Carlisle, je crois que mon fils n'a pas eut le temps d'achever son raisonnement. Il nous a parlé tout à l'heure du temps, te souviens-tu ? Eh bien, je crois avoir compris ce que mon fils entendait par là. Donc, voici ce que je te propose : Jane et toi resterez ici, au manoir, encore une semaine. Pendant ce temps, Alec ira en Alaska accompagner le clan de Tanya et mes deux enfants pour leur lune de miel. A l'issue, tous deux reviendront ici, et Edward procédera à la transformation. Cela te convient-il ?

Aro fit une moue pensive. Je devinai à son regard qu'il n'aimait pas perdre la face comme cela, et qu'il préferait amplement ses propres plans que ceux des autres.

- Jane, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Moi ?

La vampire eut un rire amère.

- Rien de ce que peuvent nous proposer toutes ces larves ne me convient !

- Alec ?

Le vampire inclina la tête.

- S'ils essayent de s'échapper, ne t'en fais pas : je cours plus vite qu'eux.

Aro réfléchit encore quelques instants et répondis :

- Très bien, j'accepte votre marché. Mais, à une condition : que la jeune, Silyan, reste ici avec nous.

_Désolée, fin un peu prématurée, et chapitre peut-être un peu lent, mais j'étais à court de temps !! Bon, dites moi tout de même ce que vous en avez pensez _


	9. Le clan de Tanya

**Chapitre 9**

_oOoOoOo_

_Coucou tout le monde !! Alors, je m'excuse énormément du pitit chapitre 8 que je vous ai forcé à lire !! JE vais tenter un très très grand chapitre. Celui-ci contiendra cependant beaucoup de points de vue différents (OK, j'avoue, je me décale un peu de S. Meyer...)_

_Bon, comme d'hab : je réponds aux reviews, et pis, bonne lecture !!_

Les reviews :

**Ssoossoo : **Eh bien... j'espère que la suite ne te déplaira pas !! MErci pour ta review !!

**Bellaedwardsm.skaii : **T'inkiète, jten veux pas pour les reviews !! Ce qui compte, c'est que tu lise et que ça t'éclate !! Merci tout de même !! Bonne lecture !

**Amira : **Euh... je crois que j'ai pas bien décrit l'un des détails : pendant le combat entre Edward et Jorek, la main de Edward se resoude à son moignon (chapitre 7, dernière ligne du deuxième gros paragraphe). ;) Aller, moins dégoutée j'espère ?

**Melinda : **Merci ! Je te préviens, les rebondissements ne sont pas ce qu'il manque dans la suite que j'ai prévue ;) Quant à la demande de Bella à Aro... Bonne lecture !!

**Arya 15 :** Silyan ? on la rencontre dans le chapitre 5, "Les VNI." C'est une vampire qui a physiquement 14 ans, qui est quasi aussi têtue que Alice, et qui, ayant gardé son âme de jeune fille de quatorze ans, séduit tout ce qui bouge, et embête tous ceux qui l'énervent.

**XxjustineblainxX :** Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je vais tenter d'agrandir mes chapitres (j'ai bien dit : tenter !). Merci pour ta reviews

Naiky : C'est sûre, ta phrase n'est pas très claire (mais j'ai compris !!) non, je rigolais, promis ! Mais ne t'énerve pas comme ça voyons ! Et pis, surtout : Pourquoi tu m'engeule ?? :'( Mas non, je ne t'en veux pas !! Continue d'écrire tes bêtises, ça me permet de faire ma séance d'abdo quotidienne (bah voui, rire, ça fait bosser les abdos !!) Et pis, toi non plus tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux : tu veux que JAcob il meurt, et ensuite tu dis que c'est un peu triste quand même !! Allez, jte laisse trankille. Bonne lecture !

_oOoOoOo_

**P.O.V de Bella :**

- Silyan, je te jure que si tu fais la moindre bêtise avec les Volturi, ce n'est même pas à moi que tu auras à faire, mais à Aro lui même ! prévint Tanya.

La jeune vampire fit une mine sceptique et se tourna vers moi :

- Ce n'est que parce que tu sens bon, que tu es sympa, et que Edward et craquant que j'ai accepté le marché. Alors profite bien de ta lune de miel, Bella, parce que sinon, tu le regretteras amèrement.

Silyan me fit un clin d'oeil. Depuis la... depuis que J... que mon loup n'était... enfin, depuis qu'Il n'était plus là, la jeune vampire était souvent restée avec moi, non pas pour que je pleure sur son épaule mais pour me lancer quelques blagues ou bien relativiser la situation, en quelques sortes. J'avais eu le droit à des : "de toute manière, rien ne pu plus qu'un chien mouillé". J'avouerai que j'avais de quoi lui en vouloir de cette pseudo-insolence, mais cela était dit avec tellment de naturel, et elle ne semblait même pas se rendre compte des propos qu'elle me sortait. Au début, j'avais été un peu refroidie par ce que je prenais pour des attaques àmon insu, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que ce n'était que pour me changer les idées.

- Fais attention à toi, murmurai-je à Silyan en la prenant dans mes bras. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ce sacrifice.

La belle brune me rendit un nouveau clin d'oeil et je m'efforçais de ne pas m'inquiéter. Tout irait bien pour elle. Elle était une charmante vampire adorable, non ?

- Chère Bella, dit Aro en me serrant la main avec impassibilité, j'espère bien te revoir d'ici six jours et demi. Je compterais toutes les heures, et toutes les minutes qui te séparent de ta transformation. Et crois moi, plus rien ne pourra me faire revenir sur cette décision. Dans sept jours, tu seras des nôtres, ou bien morte.

Je me raidis. Edward me saisit la main et adressa un sourire à Aro.

- Il ne nous reste pas, comme tu l'as dit, six jours et demi, mais toute l'eternité.

Il me sourit et Aro laissa place à une Jane contenue.

- Profite bien de tes derniers instants d'humanité. Mais humaine ou non, tu ne pourras échapper à ta mort.

Un goût amer vint emplir ma bouche. J'avais une furieuse envie de mordre, de lui déchiqueter la gorge et de faire d'elle un tapis de poussière. "Ne t'inquiète pas" pensai-je très fort, " humaine, je ne pouvais rien contre toi. Une fois vampire, je peux t'assurer qua ta mort ne tardera pas."

- Merci, répondis-je simplement. Ta franchise me fait un plaisir fou !

Si son corps resta immobile et impassible, un éclair foudroyant traversa ses yeux verts. Je la sentait tendue, bouillonante et n'osant pas éclater. Nous nous détournâmes de la vampire et saluâmes une dernière fois les Cullen. Alice en profita pour m'écraser contre elle avec force, sa façon pour me dire qu'elle m'aimait. Esmée fut beaucoup plus douce, et ma gorge se noua à la pensée de Renée. Ma mère adoptive avait beau être adorable, ma vraie mère me manquerait horriblement dans peu de temps...

Nous montâmes à l'arrière de la voiture de Tanya, suivis de Marcus. Alec s'installa à l'avant tandis que Tanya prenait le volant. Tout à coup, Tanya démarra. Alice conduisait vite. Edward conduisait vite. Mais la super voiture de Tanya, une Ford Mustang noir et jaune, roulait à en rendre flou le paysage.

- Tanya ! Vous n'allez pas un peu vite, là ?

- Vous ? Tu m'as appelée "vous" ? Ca mérite une accélération, Bella !

- Non ! Non ! Surtout pas ! Excusez... Excuse-moi, Tanya ! Euh... tu peux ralentir un peu s'il te plaît ?

La vampire détourna son regard de la route pour me faire une moue boudeuse.

- Tanya ! La route !

Un "Vroum" suivit d'un crisseement de frein. Tanya avait reprit le volant à la dernière minute et évité un camion de deux tonnes de justesse.

- Tu vois ? Je gère, Bella. Tout va bien, ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'on ira à l'hosto !

- Vous, vampires, peut-être pas, mais moi !

- Bon, OK, je ralenti. Comme ça, ça te va ?

Je hochai la tête, bien que la vitesse de Tanya approcha fortement celle à laquelle roulait Edward. Deviendrai-je aussi timbrée, une fois vampire ? Je me promis que non. A défaut d'êtres dangereux pour eux-mêmes, ces vampires l'étaient pour des gens disons un peu moins robustes...

Edward se pencha à mon oreille.

- Au fait, je voulais te dire : bien joué, pour Jane. Je suis fier de toi. Ca a été une vraie tempête dans tête.

Mon mari me vola un baiser et je me serrai contre lui.

- Où allons-nous exactement ? Allons nous rester chez Tanya ?

Edward secoua la tête.

- Non. J'ai une petite surprise pour toi.

- Une surprise ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? m'impatientai-je comme une enfant.

- Une surprise, Bella chérie.

Je croisai les bras dans une attitude boudeuse. Au lieu de s'occuper de moi comme je m'y attendais, Edward détourna la tête et regarda par la fenêtre. Je lui lançai un regard outré et il haussa les épaules.

- Ben quoi ? C'est toi qui boudes, c'est pas moi !

Je me détournai de lui, et cette fois, il m'enlaça et appuya sa tête sur mon épaule.

- J'aimerai que tes attitudes incontrôlables ne disparaissent pas. Tu es d'autant plus belle que tu es en colère.

Je déposai un baiser sonore sur sa joue froide et appréciai le contact de sa main retrouvée contre mon ventre.

- Tu... enfin... quand Jacob est... enfin, dans la grotte, as-tu vraiment crut que j'étais... morte ?

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Edward. Lentement, il hocha la tête.

- J'ai cru que tu étais partie. Que... j'hésitais à... je voulais tuer Jorek. Tuer Jorek pour avoir tuer Jacob et pour tenir ma promesse, mais surtout, tuer Jorek parce qu'il m'avait enlevé mon seul et unique amour, Bella. Je te l'ai déjà dit, et je te le redit : sans toi, l'éternité ne vaut rien, sans toi, mon coeur glacé se brise en millions de cristaux qui me consument lentement. Quand tu n'es plus avec moi, une seule chose ne compte plus : la mort pour te retrouver, cette mort à laquelle j'aspirerai tant pour pouvoir _enfin_ te retrouver, même si je dois quitter Terre, Famille et Vie, car en tous ces mots ne réside qu'un seul être : Toi.

_oOoOoOo_

**P.O.V. de Silyan : **

- Je te préviens tout de suite, jeune vampire, cette semaine ne sera pas de tout repos pour toi, susurra Aro.

Je lui fit un sourire sarcastique. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il ne me connaissait pas. Voilà plus d'un demi-millénaire que je parcourais le monde. Je connaissais comme ma poche le moindre continent, le moindre dialecte de la terre. Je m'étais battu. Peut être parce que j'avais toujours mon âme de gamine de quinze ans, ou alors était-ce parce que je me battais que je ne mûrissais pas... extérieurement. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais découvert un secret. Allez savoir pourquoi, mais du jour en lendemain (d'une bataille mortelle, généralement) je me retrouvai avec des capacités totalement innatetendue. Mais tout ceci, Aro n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

- Je crois qu'un petit séjour auprès de Jane te fera le plus grand bien. Pour ta peine, je te permets (il fit un sourire qui relevait bien le sous-entendu), de la suivre vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, histoire que vous fassiez un peu plus connaissance.

Je gardai mon impassibilité, tout en bouillonnant de joie. Le jeu de Aro était enfantin. Tout à fait taillé pour moi. S'il pensait que Jane me martyriserai, il avait tort. Tanya m'avait dit "pas de bêtise". Comme quoi, les apparences sont très trompeuses. J'étais beaucoup plus âgée qu'elle, mais c'était tout de même elle qui faisait office de chef. Bref, j'étais persuadée que j'allais bien m'amuser.

Je hochai lentement la tête, tentant de prendre un air accablé. Sans un regard pour Aro, je sortis dans le jardin et regardais le ciel gris. Bon sang que j'aimais cette Terre !

- On admire les étoiles ?

Je me retournais. Alice se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, son joli minois encadré de cheveux bruns.

- Ben, si tu appelle les nuages "étoiles" et qu'on considère qu'un jour gris est la "nuit"... oui.

Elle me sourit et s'assit sur les marches.

- Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda-t-elle.

- C'est-à-dire.

- Eh bien, pour Jane. Elle n'est vraiment pas facile, celle-là.

- Oh ! Ca ? Ce n'est pas un problème.

Je méditais quelques secondes. Quels coups allai-je pouvoir lui faire. Un rapide "coup d'oeil" à Alice me permit de faire un bilan de sa personnalité : drôle et serviable aussi bien que petite peste et enquiquineuse, adorable en tout point mais chipie jusqu'au fond de la moelle...

- Ca te dirait d'embêter "Tata Jane" ?

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres de la vampires. Je sentais que cette semaine resterait parmi mes plus beaux-souvenirs.

_oOoOoOo_

**P.O.V de Bella ;**

Le domaine du clan était immense. Au moins dix à douze hectars de forêts enneigées, de lacs gelés et de collines. Le ciel était d'un gris cristallin. Enfin, c'était l'idée que je me faisais des perles contenues dans les huître. C'était comme du cristal, non ? Bref, le temps était parfait pour masquer toute une famille de vampires.

- C'est magnifique, soufflai-je en claquant ma portière.

Edward me prit la main tandis que Tanya, Marcus et Alec sortaient à leur tour de la Ford Mustang.

- N'est-ce pas ? dit Tanya. C'est pour ça que nous habitons là. Je suis tombée sous le charme du paysage.

- Il est vrai que ce sont ces étendues blanches qui m'ont amménées ici, concéda Marcus dans la foulée. Mais je ne serai pas resté si une colombe vampirique ne m'avait pas volé mon âme, et mon coeur...

Marcus enserra Tanya par la taille et une soudaine curiosité m'anima. Volé son âme et son coeur ? La colombe vampirique devait s'agir de Tanya. Etait-il humain lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés ? Voilà une histoire que j'aurais bien plaisir à écouter.

- Bon, dit Tanya. Rentrons à l'intérieur. A mon avis, Bella n'aimerait pas finir sa vie changée en glaçon.

Je remerciais Tanya du regard. La splendeur du paysage m'avait tellement émue que j'en avait oublié mes doigts bleus et gelés. Le manoir qu'occupait le clan de Tanya n'avait rien à envier à celui des Cullen, au contraire ! C'était une grande bâtisse de trois étages de haut. La maison semblait divisée en trois parties, comme trois blocs qu'on aurait collés les uns aux autres pour former la base du manoir. Celui du milieu donnait sûrement sur les salles à vivre : salon, salle à manger, cuisine. A droite, on voyait le garage. Mais à gauche, je ne parvins pas à définir la salle pourtant entourée d'une véranda. Mais il faisait trop froid à l'extérieur, et la salle devait être tellement chauffée, que de la buée maculait les vitres.

Tanya nous ouvrit et nous entrâmes dans le manoir. Rien que le hall d'entrée était immense. Le plafond mesurait bien quatre mètres de haut. Le plâtre peint en rouge, noir et or était en croisées d'ogives, et le lustre en cristal, petit mais très classe, dispensait sur les murs en bois laqué des taches arcs-en-ciel. Aucun tableau n'était accroché, mais ces taches de couleurs étaient de véritables oeuvres d'arts à elles toutes seules.

Edward me prit par la taille et nous passâmes dans le salon. Presque deux fois plus grande que celle des Cullen, la pièce était immense. Une télévision à écran plat gigantesque prenait tout le mur du fond. Les murs étaient tous peints d'une couleur différente, l'un bleu, l'un noir, un autre argenté et un blanc, et conféraient à la pièce une allure glaciale mais pas hostile. Trois grandes fenêtres dispensaient la lumière du jour dans la pièce, en plus d'un lustre bleu et argent d'où pendaient des perles noires. Deux énormes canapés en cuir blanc et noir étaient posés sur un tapis d'un violet profond. Des poufs gris-acier et bleu-perle entouraient une petite table en verre.

Tanya montra les canapés et leur sourit.

- Eh bien, asseyez vous ! Cela fait plus de cinq heures qu'on roule. Vous n'avez pas soifs ?

Intimidée, je tentais un sourire mais ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Finalement, Edward me poussa gentillment et nous nous assîmes sur le canapé blanc.

- Que veux-tu boire, Bella ?

- Euh... de l'eau ? couinai-je.

Tanya fronça le nez et quitta la pièce, nous laissant seuls avec Alec et Marcus. Sans un regard ni une parole pour Alec, Marcus vint s'asseoir sur le canapé noir et se cala sur un coussin. Alec resta debout, droit comme un i. Lorsqu'elle revint dans le salon, Tanya l'ignora superbement et me tendit un verre au liquide.

- Du champagne ? m'exclamai-je. Ah non, Tanya ! Je ne boierais pas de champagne !

- Voyons Bella ! Un peu d'alcool n'a jamais fait de mal à personne !

- Tu peux parler ! A quand remonte ta dernière bière, dis-moi ?

- La mienne, elle date d'une dizaine d'années, et je confirme qu'elle ne m'a pas fait grand mal, plaisanta Marcus.

Sautant sur l'occasion, je me tournai vers Marcus.

- Il y a une dizaine d'années ? Êtes-vous un si jeune vampire que cela ?

Marcus hocha la tête.

- Oui. C'est d'ailleurs ici qu'à eue lieu ma transformation. Mais pas de "vous" avec moi non plus. OK ?

- Pas de souci, mais s'il te plaît, ton histoire m'intéresse, tu pourrais raconter ?

* * *

_Alors ? Est-ce que Silyan vous a plu ? Il était bien son point de vue ? Oui, je sais, il ne se passe pas grand "chose"! Ce n'est pas un manque d'inspiration mais juste une tite pause pour la suite... hihi ! Vous en faites pas, les ennuis ne vont pas tarder à fleurir..._


	10. Le récit de Marcus

**Chapitre 10**

Le récit de Marcus

_Reviews..._

**Soossoo :** n'est-ce pas ?? On voudrait tous la même, je crois... Deux Alice ? Possible, possible... je dirai même plutôt deux petits diables... ;)

**naikky :** Merci ! Un truc que je n'arrêterai jamais de répéter : Moi Sadique. Alors, Machiavélique, Gentille ou les deux, ma Silyan ??

**Lachtitotakudu69 :** Premièrement, moi j'dis : Aller l'OL !! (désolée pour ceux qui ne supporte pas l'Olympoque Lyonnais, masi tout de même !) Septième fois champion de France xD. Deruxièmement, Merci !! Ca fait trop plaisir !!

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

- D'accord. Mais l'histoire risque d'être un peu longue. Tu veux grignotter quelque chose pendant que je te raconte ?

Je haussai les épaules en gardant les yeux fixés sur ceux de Marcus. J'aperçu du coin de l'oeil Tanya se lever puis revenir avec un plateau chargé de bretzels. Dix ans... Seulement après dix ans, le sang ne semblait plus l'attirer, alors que Jasper avait encore parfois du mal à ce contrôler. Qui était ce vampire ?

Comme pour répondre à ma question, le vampire commença :

- Pour commencer, je m'appelle Marcus Talvin. Je suis né ici, en Alaska, il y a près d'une trentaine d'années, je ne sais plus trop exactement, en fait... J'avais une vie des plus normales. Jeune, je vivais avec mes parents. Mon père était un fervent mathématicien, mais mère était PDG d'une grande boîte mondialement connue à cette époque. Gamin, j'ai orienté mes études vers la recherche et particulièrement, l'informatique. J'étais devenu un génie à même pas quinze ans et des poussières. Je n'avais ni frères, ni soeurs, et j'étais sans contestes la fierté de mes parents. Pourtant, ce n'était pas grace à eux.

- Pourquoi cela, demandai-je. Si vous... si tu étais enfant unique, ils auraient dû avoir plus de temps à te consacrer.

- C'est vrai, ils auraient dû.. mais ils étaient tellement accaparés dans leur travail qu'ils remarquaient à peine mon existence. Tout ce qu'ils connaissaient de moi, c'étaient mes bulletins scolaires. A seize ans, je n'ai plus supporté cette négligeance, et j'ai fugué. Au début, je suis allé dans un quartier de Foryuton, une ville du nord est, car je savais qu'un imposant réseau de pirates informatique existait. C'étaient des jeunes, pour la plupart. Des petits génis d'internet, des fugueur, et des drogués. Je me suis rapidement liés à eux. J'étais plus intelligent que certains, moins que d'autres, et je me suis vite fait des amis. Et des ennemis. Tout d'abord, les "Cerveaux" mon accueillit, m'ont piqué mon savoir, et mon lâchés. Manque de bol pour eux, puisque j'ai eu le temps d'apprendre davantage de eux, que eux de moi.

Il me gartifia d'un sourire mystérieux et reprit :

- Ensuite, j'ai été "vénéré" par les "Brainlich", littéralement, "petits cerveaux". Nous avons commencer à nous emparer d'internet, à braquer et détourner les fonds de quelques petites banques. On s'en prenait aussi parfois aux Cerveaux. On leur piquait leur fric, mais on le cachait. C'était juste pour les faire chier. On savait que si on les volait, ils nous tueraient. Ensuite, quand j'ai eu vingt-cinq ans, nous avons monté une attaque contre l'entreprise de ma mère, en tout anonymat. Malheureusement, après cela, les sbires de ma mère nous on poursuivis.

- Qu'avez-vous fait exactement contre ta mère ?

- La plupart des drogués du groupe commençaient à être en manque. Nous avons dévier une soixantaine de milliards de dollars.

- Soixante milliard ! m'écriai-je avec des yeux ronds.

- Bah oui. Soixante milliards. Comme j'avais monté l'opération, je leur en avait laissé juste cinquante.

- Un peu radin quand même, non ?

Marcus me fit un clin d'oeil en montrant l'écran plasma.

- Mmoui, mais ça sert toujours.

- Et les sbires de ta mère, ils vous ont retrouvé ?

- Oui. Un matin de novembre, trois ans plus tard. On vivait dans une vieille usine désaffectée. Ils nous sont tombés dessus sans crier gare. Nous nous sommes éparpillés. Le plus jeune de la bande, il avait quinze ans, a été torturé pour savoir sur quel compte avait été mit l'argent. Plusieurs autres de mes amis on subit le même sort. Moi, j'ai fuit dans le nord. Je me suis caché dans une vieille baraque en attendant de prendre une décision. Que faire ? Prendre l'argent, au risque d'être repérer, ou le laisser jusqu'à ce que le calme revienne ?

Il laissa un moment de suspens, ses yeux perdus dans le vague. Moi, j'étais suspendue à ses lèvres. Edward, qui devait déjà connaître cette histoire, bavardait à vois basse avec Tanya, ma main toujours dans la sienne. Alec, toujours fidèle à sa parole, restait debout vers la porte, raide comme un i.

- Tu as prit l'argent, supposai-je.

- Non, je n'en ai pas eu le temps. LEs sbires de ma mère m'ont retrouvés. Ils m'ont amenés dans un centre spécialisé. Ils m'ont d'abord interrogé. Ils voulaient savoir qui était le cerveau de la bande, et comment nous avions procédé. J'ai résister pendant quelques temps à la torture, puis j'ai balancé un faux nom. Ensuite, j'ai connu un centre spécialisé. Ils ont tenté de me soustraire mes connaissances. Là aussi j'ai résisté. Et finalement, j'ai réussi à m'enfuir. J'ai érré pendant une semaine dans le grand nord, dans le froid et sans manger. Au bout d'une dizaine de jour, je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais l'impression de tourner en rond, que je ne m'en sortirai jamais. Par la suite, je crois que j'ai fini par sombrer. Je ne me rappelle pas grand chose de ce qu'il s'est passé après, à part une intense douleur, comme si mes veines étaient envahies par un liquide chauffé à blanc.

Je frissonai. Voilà donc cette douleur qui allait m'étreindre pour accomplir mon voeux le plus cher...

- Tanya, murmurai-je.

Marcus hocha la tête.

- Oui. Tanya. Tout d'abord, je l'ai haïe. La douleur était telle, même après trois jours, que je préférais mille fois la mort à ce calvaire qui ne voulait pas s'estomper. A cette époque, Silyan était déjà dans son clan, et elle m'a beaucoup aidé à réguler la douleur. Puis, quand je me suis senti un peu mieux et moins faible, je me suis enfui. J'ai...

Marcus ne fini pas sa phrase. J'entendais dans sa voix une souffrance réelle qui me laissait présager ce qu'avaient dû être ses premiers jours d'éternité. Tanya se serra contre lui et prit sa main dans la sienne. J'oubliai un instant le récit pour constater à quel point leur couple était magnifique. Marcus prit une inspiration, inutile pour son statut de vampire, et reprit :

- J'ai poursuivi chacun de mes sbires et je les ai tués. Ensuite, j'ai voulu m'en prendre à ma mère. Elle qui m'avait délaissée et qui avait voulu me faire tuer... elle est morte dans d'affreuses souffrances. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, j'en voulais également à mon père qui n'avait pas été plus tendre qu'elle. Pour finir, ma soif de sang était loin d'être étanchée. J'ai poursuivi chacun des membres des Cerveaux, et des autres qui résidaient dans le quartier des drogués de Foryuton.

Le vampire se crispa à l'aveu de ces meurtres. Tanya prit sa place et raconta :

- Mais ce temps est révolu. Le nombre d'humains qu'il a tué importe peu. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, et personne ne lui en tient rigueur. Car quoi qu'il en soit, il a changé. Je suis partie à sa recherche quand j'ai apprit quelques uns de ses crimes. Pendant sa transformation, dans son sommeil, il murmurait parfois le nom de sa mère. Dès son décès, je me suis mis en chasse, si l'on peut dire. Je l'ai convaincu de revenir, en lui expliquant que le sang humain n'était pas la seule boisson qu'il lui faille. Et aujourd'hui, nous voilà ici, dans ce manoir.

Marcus sourit à Tanya et lui baisa le front.

- Je finis donc mon récit. Une fois tous mes méfaits accomplis, et mon sevrage terminé, j'ai retiré l'argent du compte et nous avons pu nous installer correctement.

_Alors, le récit de MArcus vous a plu ?? Ce chapitre est un peu court, c'est vrai, mais je ne voulais pas le mélanger avec le long chapitre qui suit !! Que je posterai pas avant un petit bout de temps, désolée... (moi méchante, je sais)_

_Bisous à toutes (et tous), bonne chance pour les révisions !! (et oui, bac brevet, concours et diplômes en tout genre ne vont pas tarder à vous tomber dessus ;)...)_


	11. Sylian, Jane et Alice ou Edward et Bella

**Chapitre 11**

Sylian et Alice, ou comment passer un bon moment entre vampes

_oOoOoOo_

_coucou tout le monde ! aölors, avant de vous faire lire ce nouveau chapitre, je m'excuse juste de la lenteur avec laquelle j'ai ecris ce chapitree, mais ce clavier est un clavier allemand donc les touches sont un peu bizaroides donc vous risquez de trouver de nombreuses fautes d'accents etc... De toutes manieres, je reediterais ce chapitre quand je reviendrais, promis !_

_Aller, bisous et bonne lecture a tout le monde !_

_Reviews :_

**naikky :** Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit, naikky ?? Moi sadik, cruel, ce que tu veux, quoi ! Contente que le récit ne t'ai "pas laissé de marbre", lol, merci d'avoir aprécié !!

**TaT :** Merci beaucoup !! contente de t'accueillir !! Et oui, je suis dans la région à lyon même... normalement. Mais comme moi égal aussi traîtresse, je suis en internat à aix (bouches du rhône) mais c'est quand même bien :) Et toi ? Lyonnaise. Si je n'ai rien à la fin de l'année, c'est que moi la seconde se termine le 22 mai (voyage de 1mois en allemagne, lol, quand je reviens, les cours seront finis!) Allé, Bonne lecture à toi !

_oOoOoOo_

* * *

**P.O.V. Alice :**

Bella me manquait. Bella me manquait horriblement. A peine dix heures qu'elle était partie loin, loin, loin, et elle me manquait déjà à en mourir (une seconde fois...) Mais je n'allait pas me laisser abattre ! J'observais Silyan du coin de l'oeil. Ma jeune compagne était, comme toute vampire qui se respecte, époustouflante de beauté. Sa peau était aussi blanche que la mienne. Ses cheveux couleur ébène encadraient son magnifique visage en forme de coeur qui souriait sans arrêt. Une chose pourtant me dérangeait. La malice qu'on lisait dans ses yeux était comparable à la mienne, certes, mais on sentait également comme une aura de sagesse et de savoir émaner d'elle.

Je me reprenai et scrutai le couloir. Personne.

- Vite ! suppliai-je, elle va revenir.

Silyan posa un doigt pâle sur sa bouche avant de reprendre la poignée de la porte. Elle fronça les sourcils et un "clic !" retentit. Elle actionna la poignée sans que je ne sache comment elle avait fait pour la dévérouiller et entra dans la chambre de Jane. Je me rapprochai de la porte pour voir ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle observa la chambre un instant, mémorisant le moindre détail et passa à l'action. Les vampires, surtout les filles, ont toujours pris des douches, bien que cela leur soit inutile. Nous étions folles des douches et des bains qui adoucissaient notre peau et faisaient briller nos cheveux.

J'entrai à mon tour et je fis mon boulot : tourner en rond dans la chambre jusqu'à ce qu'une vision me vienne. Silyan s'attaqua à la trousse de toilette de la Volturi. Elle sentit plusieurs flacons, en choisit trois et en vida un dans l'une des bouteilles que nous avions prises. Puis, elle intervertit les contenus de deux autres : le dentifrice à la place de la crème hydratante à appliquer avant le fond de teint. Le shampooing dans le dentifrice, et de l'eau oxygénée pour décolorer ses magnifiques cheveux bruns. De toutes manières, cette gamine était bien trop odieuse pour mériter d'être belle !

Quand silyan eut fini, elle me fit un clin d'oeil.

- Voilà des centaines d'années que j'attend se moment de rabattre le caquet de cette oie, me confia-t-elle en murmurant. T'as une autre idée pour la faire enrager ?

Je réfléchis. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait faire enrager cette peste ?

- Tu as du film plastique ?

Silyan fis des yeux ronds.

- Quoi ? Ben... attends-moi, je reviens avec du matos.

Je tournai les talons avec la ravissante vision d'une Jane tremblante de colère. Dans notre grande cuisine, Esmée avait eu la très bonne idée d'installer tout un stock de matériel. Je m'emparai du rouleau complet, en plus d'une vieille banane toute noire. Puis, je fis un tour à la salle de bain et en ressortai avec le plus puissant dissolvant dont je disposai. Si Jane était telle que je le pensais, elle était plutôt du genre à ce mettre du vernis entre autres choses.

Je revenais dans la chambre ou Sylian continuait son affaire. La plupart des lattes du lit de la Volturi avaient été retirées et Sylian les empilait pour allé les cacher. Je m'occupai d'abord de tous les vernis de Jane. Le dissolvant que je mettai à l'intérieure empêcherai ses ongles de sécher. Puis, je trafiquai la lampe pour qu'elle ne fonctionne plus. Je tendis alors le film plastique devant la coiffeuse de la garce et plaçait plusieurs morceaux de ma peau de banane devant, histoire que la Volturi finisse dans la toile invisible.

- Bon boulot ! s'exclama Silyan quand nous eûmes fermé la porte.

Nous rigolâmes et nous enfermâmes dans ma chambre. Silyan déposa les lattes du lit de Jane par terre et sauta sur mon lit. Qui s'effondra.

- Merde !

Je l'aidai à se relever et soulevai le matelas : plus trace de mes lattes !

- Prises à notre propre jeu, maugréai-je.

Silyan haussa les épaules.

- Vérifie tes vernis et les murs invisibles, s'esclaffa-t-elle.

Heureusement, la malice de la vampire n'était pas allée jusque là.

- Arggg !!

La personne qui avait crié se trouvait de l'autre côté du couloir. Sylian et moi échangeâmes un regard. Jane était tombée dans notre piège. Nous éclatâmes de rire.

_oOoOoOo_

**P.O.V de Bella :**

Notre chambre d'Hôtel était mlagnifique. A tel point que je souspçonnait Edward d'avoir prit la plus belle des chambres préseidentielles.

- C'est le paradis, murmurai-je.

Edward colla sa bouche contre mon oreille.

- Si tu veux le paradis, Bella, c'est maintenant que tu décide, sinon, ce sera l'enfer par le damne.

Je lui jetai un regard noir, horripilée qu'il ait osé interrompre ma rêverie, par ce genre d'ignomies en plus !

Pour se faire excusé, il me vola un baiser. Ses bras enserraient ma taille, mais mon dos reposait contre sa poitrine. Sans me mettre face à lui, il cribla mon cou de baisers plus tendres les uns que les autres. Ses mains froides remontèrent sous mon T-shirt, caressèrent mon ventre, découvrirent mon nombril, s'y attarda, repartit à la chasse. Quand il atteignit ma poitrine, il hésita une fraction de seconde, une ! Ses mains habilent vinrent détacher mon soutien-gorge. Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça !

- Dis-moi si ça ne va pas, supplia-t-il presque.

Pour tout réponse, j'enlevai mon top, fis tomber mon soutif, et me retournai face à lui. Aucune expression sur son visage, juste un désir ardent qui rayonnait dans ces yeux, mêlé à l'amour profond qu'il me portait. Je détachai les boutons de sa chemise, la fis glisser à terre et me collai contre son torse nu. Edward me souleva de terre avec sa douceur accoutumée et me déposa sur le lit. Il s'assit sur mon ventre et me contempla avec amour. Il prit une de mes mains dans la sienne, plongea ses yeux dans les miens, et joua avec une mèche de mes cheveux. Il la triffouilla pendant plusieurs bonnes minutes, augmentant davantage mon impatience.

- Edward, suppliai-je.

Mon vampire approcha sa bouche de la mienneavec une lenteur mesurée. Lorsque j'approchai mes lèvres, les siennes reculaient bien loin. Il me fit son magnifique sourire en coin et approcha sa main de mes lèvres. Il en fit soigneusement le contour, puis y colla les siennes. Nous échangeâmes un baiser. Long et langoureux. Je ne le laissai s'éloigner qu'à regret. Nous n'échangeâmes aucun mots. Nos regards nous suffisaient. Edward m'embrassa à nouveau. avec encore plus de force, et plus d'amour, tellement que j'en perdis mon souffle. Il délaissa mes lèvres auprofit de lmon visage. Il ne manqua aucun centimètre de peau. Le front, les yeux, les joues... la gorge. Il y frotta le bout de son nez. Mes mains dans ses cheveux, je ne pensai à rien d'autres qu'à lui.

Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches nues, remontèrent jusqu'à mes seins. Ses mains froides les emprisonnèrent, sa bouche les attaqua sauvagement. Il continua son ascension. Tandis que ses mains se baladaient toujours sur ma potrine, sa bouche descendait vers mon ventre et mon nombril. Il ne pesait rien sur moi. et bizarrement, bien que son corps soit pure glace, la sueur perlait à mon front. Edward s'attaqua à mon bouton de pantalon et me jeta un regard interrogatif. Je pris son visage dans mes mains et nous échangeâmes un regard plein de confiance, d'amour, de tendresse. Que j'étais heureuse d'être sa femme, de partager sa vie, et de rester avec lui jusqu'à ce que l'éternité finisse.

Edward retira mon jean en douceur...

_

* * *

_

Censuré ;)

_(Oh ça énerve, hein ?? la naikky, t'as le droit d'envoyer l'ordi à travers la fenêtre !)_


	12. Lune de miel, enfin

**Chapitre 12**

_Lune de miel_

_oOoOoOo_

_Alors, tout d'abord, merci pour les reviews, vous savez bien que ca fait "Hyper beaucoup mega plaisir" !! Ensuite, je vais a nouveaux m'excuser pour les fautes d'accents, etc., mais c'est pas ma faute !! Enfin, petite reonse a la question globale des lectrices : si je vais relever le censure ?? Mais pourauoi donc ? Ca ne vous plait pas comme ca ?? (Je sens poindre des mouvements d'impatience et d'enervement en vous, mesdemoiselles... alors : censure ou pas censure ??_

_Reviews :_

**Ginny374 :** salut ! Qui est robert Pattinson ?? A oui ! C'est Cedric Digory dans Harry Potter ! Euh... bof quand meme je trouve, mais bon... la on va dire que c'est une version amelioree de lui pour jouer Edward, alors ! Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait tres tres tres tres plaisir !Moi aussi je t'aime lol, ptite Ginny !! Bonne lecture !

**naikky : **Coucou la folle ! Alors, tu as envoye ton ordi valser comme tu l'avais fait pour le bouquin lorsque Jacob a embrasse Bella ?? Tu vois, j'etais sûre que tu serais hors de toi, lol :P. Merci pour le point de vue de Alice, mais ne t'inquiete pas : il y avait un expert en farces a côte de moi pendant aue je l'ecrivai, lol Dsl de t'avoir perdue avec tous ces chapitres qui sautent de l'un a l'autre sans prevenir, la prochaine fois je ferais autrement ! En tout cas, merci pour toutes les reviews que tu me mets depuis le debut, et de tous les commentaires que tu fais, ca fait plaisir !! Aller, j'arrête de "parler" et je te laisse decouvrir ce qu'il va advenir deux notre beau gosse machine a fantasmes...

_oOoOoOo_

* * *

**P.O.V. de Bella :**

Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches nues, remontèrent jusqu'à mes seins. Ses mains froides les emprisonnèrent, sa bouche les attaqua sauvagement. Il continua son ascension. Tandis que ses mains se baladaient toujours sur ma potrine, sa bouche descendait vers mon ventre et mon nombril. Il ne pesait rien sur moi. Et bizarrement, bien que son corps soit pure glace, la sueur perlait à mon front. Edward s'attaqua à mon bouton de pantalon et me jeta un regard interrogatif. Je pris son visage dans mes mains et nous échangeâmes un regard plein de confiance, d'amour, de tendresse. Que j'étais heureuse d'être sa femme, de partager sa vie, et de rester avec lui jusqu'à ce que l'éternité finisse.

Edward retira mon jean en douceur...

_oOoOoOo_

**P.O.V. d'Edward :**

... devoilant les jambes de ma bien aimée. Nous attendions ce moment depuis si longtemps, mais aurais-je assez confiance en moi pour aller jusque là ? Aussi proche d'elle que je l'étais à ce moment, ma plus grande peure était de perdre le contrôle de moi-même, de m'ennivrer de son sang, de céder à cette pulsion que je savais si meurtrière... Et elle ? Serait-elle assez forte pour supporter la souffrance du toucher d'un vampire... mêlée à ce plaisir ? Bella me regardait et je voyais dans son regard tout l'amour qu'elle me portait, celui là même qui brûlait à cet instant dans mon coeur glacé.

_oOoOoOo_

**P.O.V. de Bella :**

Edward sembla hésiter une fraction de secondes. Je carressai ses cheveux, touchai sa peau marmoréenne, lui redonnai confiance et courage en lui, lui transmettant tout mon amour. Cette fois-ci était la première pour moi. Peut-être ma dernière, sûrement, même. Du moins en tant qu'humaine... Je ne pouvais laisser passer cette envie. Edward avait enlevé mon dernier vêtement, et s'était déshabillé.Quand il remonta jusqu'à mon visage, son corps glacé collé au mien, je ressenti un immense désir, incontrôlable, beaucoup plus fort que tout ce aue j'avais jamais ressenti.

Edward commenca a bouger au-dessus de moi. Il enchaîna baisers, va-et-viens et caresses. Son toucher me rendait brûlante de fièvre, la fièvre d´amour. Mon dos se couvrit de sueur, mon souffle s'accéléra, mes jambes se crispèrent. Dans un geste incontrôlable, mes mains parcoururent ses cheveux cuivrés, ses épaules musclées.

Edward aussi avait le souffle court. Ses lèvres ne cessaient de carresser les miennes, mon visage et mon cou, de murmuer mon prénom, de me dire qu'il m'aimait. Bientôt, ses mouvements s'accélérèrent, se firent plus violents. D'un geste doux, il fit en sorte que mes jambes s'écartent. Alors, je ne put retenir un cri.

À cet instant ne subsita plus qu'une chose : Nous. Ce serait nous cette nuit, tout comme ce serait nous toute la vie, toute l'éternité, tant que subsiterait en nous une once d'amour inébrenlable...

Mais il me maquait quelque chose. D'une pression de mes jambes enroulées à son torse, il tomba sur le dos, moi sur lui. Cette fois, j'entamais une sorte de danse au-dessus de son ventre. Danse qui dura l'éternité...

_oOoOoOo_

_Désolée, mais je crois que décemment, je ne peuxs pas en écrire plus. C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour vous... après, c'est ce qu'on appel de la pornographie, et je ne pense pas que le site soit habilité à publier ce genre de texte, même si ce ne serait plus de la pronographie mais de la pronotextose... Bon, ce n'est pas pour autant que j'arrête là ma fiction. L'histoire est loin d'être finie : Bella deviendra-t-elle vampire ? Qui est Silyan, au final ? Et puis, si Bella devient vampire : sera-t-elle une meurtrière ? Et si elle reste humaine, les Volturi la tueront-ils ou bien est-ce que notre Cher Edward mourra-t-il en la sauvant ?? Là, je suis sûre que vous vous posez des tonnes de questions... Promis, je publierai la suite deans peu de temps !! J'ai quand même le droit à quelques reviews, même si je suis méchante ??_


	13. Trois démons dans la ville

**Chapitre 13**

_3 démons dans la ville_

_salut tout le monde ! Alors, tout d'abord, merci pour vos encouragements, et patati, et patata, les reviews font toujours très plaisir : Merci !! Maintenant, réponses aux revuiews puis aux questions du dernier chaqpitre ;) bonne lecture !_

_Reviews :_

**naikyy :** en chuchotant : non je suis pas folle !! Et pis, je veux pas ta mort non plus ! Déjà que j'ai peu de lectrices, alors si je zigouille l'une de mes plus grandes critiqueuses... normalement : comme d'habitude, naikyy, merci pour ta review et ton engouement pour ma fiction au succès quelques peu limité. On fait un pacte, ok : si moi je suis sadique, tu es viscieuse. Et vice-versa : si je décrète que tu es "normale" alors il en va de même pour moi ! Ok ? Bon, sinon, contente que ton ordi aille bien. J'avais peur que tes pulsions meurtrières prennent le dessus et que tu cède à l'envie de me "trucider pour ce que j'ai fait..." en attendant, voici la suite. Es-tu sûre que tu trouve Silyan louche ? là je t'embrouille, j'suis méchante pourtant elle a autant l'air d'un ange que notre chère Alice, ou bien que Jane... J'espère que ca va te plaire ;)

**Giny374 :** Sache tout d'abord que je ne t'en veux pas ! Mais en quoi la banalité a-t-elle à voir avec ce que tu n'as pas encore lu ?? Pour tout roman, il faut un incipit qui dure plus ou moins longtemps. Certes, il n'y aura sûrement pas de retour à l'humanité pour Edward : je te rappelle que ses cellules sont mortes depuis longtemps et que si son coeur ne bat plus, ses poumons sont au moins desséchés, et il faudrait alors carrément virer dans le roman fantastique ce qui est moins le cas que la série _Twilight_. Mais ceci est une idéeque tu pourrais peut-être entretenir dans une fic, pourquoi pas ? Sinon, et bien, je te dirais juste que les péripéties sont loin d'être véritablement arrivées, et nul ne sait à l'avance comment finiront nos deux amoureux. Je finis tout de même en te disant merci pour ta review, et d'avoir prit du temps pour lire ma fic ;) A bientôt j'espère !

**Cecile :** merci beaucoup, je suis cintente d'innover ta rubrique review Ne t'en fait pas de ce que l'on peut ressentir en lisant ce genre de truc, lol, je crois que celle ou celui qui dit qu'il ne ressent jamais rien est eunuqze ou a un petit soucis de sexualité ou personnalité, sa va parfois de paire ;) J'ai le droit de te demander de continuer tes reviews ?? Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est toi qui vois, et puis d'abord je n'écris pas pour en recevoir, ca fait juste très plaisirs !! Aller, bonne lecture, merci encore !

**:** oh là là ! Quelle impatiente tu fais lol ! Merci de ta review ! Bonne lecture !!

_oOoOoOo_

**P.O.V de Silyan :**

Le lendemain, quand Sylian avait voulu se pouponner comme à son habitude, elle n'avait pas prit garde aux odeurs inhabituelles qui se dégageaient de ses vernis. Aiu final, elle s'était retrouvée avec trois robes magnifiques tachées de rouge ! Alice et moi jubilions. Cependant, Jane se doutait bien que aquelqu'un était derrière tout ca. Pour nous "punir", elle nous condamna à passer la journée avec elle... à Seattle !

Chose habituelle, le soleil était caché par de gros nuages gris. Ce qui n'empêchait pas les rues d'être bondées de monde. La ville sentait la sueur et l'homme à plein nez, pourtant, cela ne nous dérangeait guère. Nous commencâmes l'après midi comme les "jeunes" vampires civilisées que nous étions. Nous dévalisâmes les boutiques de la ville. Les premieres minutes entre "filles" furent dures à digérer. chacune de nous s'attendait à un coup foireux de la part de l'autre, alice et moi d'un côté, Jane de l'autre. Puis, notre méfiances toujours à jour mais atténuée, nous nous laissâmes entrainer par l'excellente journée qui nous attendait.

Pour le moment, Jane faisait presque figure de bienveillance. En apparence, elle était la plus jeune du groupe, avant moi. Alice faisait presque office de baby sitteuse. Vers quatre heures, nius nous assîmes à la terrasse d'un café et contemplâmes la foule qui groullait dans la rue principale de Seattle.

- Oh ! Je le veux ! s'exclama soudain Jane.

- De quoi ? demanda Alice.

Jane pointa le doigt vers un couple qui s'embrassait sur un banc en sautant presque littéralement sur son siège. La jeune femme avait des cheveux blonds et courts. Le jeune homme était plus grand qu'elle, avec des yeux verts, une peau cuivrée, et une allure athlètique.

- Dommage Jane, le beau gosse est prit ! ricannai-je.

- Qu'elle jeune homme ? s'étonna Jane.

Je lui jetai un coup d'oeil histoire de voir si elle ne se moquait pas de moi.

- Ba, celui sur le banc avec sa copine !

Jane pouffa.

- J'ai quelqu'un d'autre en vue, figure toi. Non, ce que je voulais, c'est le petit chien qu'il y a à leurs pieds.

Un Yorsher, Jane était folle d'un Yorsher. Alice et moi échangeâmes un regard et pouffâmes.

Jane se raidit et nous jeta un regard noir, faisant redoubler notre hilarité.

- Fermer vos gueules ! cria-t-elle.

Impossible d'arrêter. Le visage colérique de la vampire était des plus comiques.

- Arrrggg !!

Alice était sur le sol, les yeux de Jane rivés dans les siens.

- Arrête tout de suite ! m'exclamai-je.

Jane était-elle devenue folle ? Utiliser son pouvoir dans une rue bondée de monde ! Elle était en plus une Volturi ! Elle riva son regard dans le mien et je m'affaissait sous la douleur... pour de faux. Depuis le temps que j'étais sur terre, les pouvoirs comme le sien me passaient par dessus la tete. Mais ca, comme tout le reste, personne ne devait encore le savoir.

- Arrête ! _suppliai_-je.

- La prochaine qui me fait la moindre réflexion ne restera plus longtemps dans ce monde, menaca Jane.

Je sentis sont pouvoir relâcher son infime pression sur moi et me relevai en _chancelant_.

- Pardonne moi, Jane, murmurai-je.

Le visage d'Alice était encore plus blême que d'habitude. Jane releva fièrment la tête et nous toisa de haut. J'échageai un bref regard avec Alicre, faisant passer dans mon esprit des images de vengeance que j'étais certaine d'accomplir. Alice fit de son mieux pour cacher qu'elle se raidissait et recevait une vision. Elle me sourit et s'excusa à son tour.

- Bon, venez, je veux m'acheter une robe pour le bal des volturi de Noel. Alice, tu porteras les sacs. Silyan, tu reste juste a côté de moi, mais je te préviens, si tu bouge le moindre orteil, tu es morte.

Je baissais la tête de facon à ce qu'elle ne voie pas un sourire fendre mon visage. Pauvre Jane, je la plaignais d'avance. La vampire nous mena dans une outique chique et très chère de Seattle. Exactement ce qu'il nous fallait. Jane se précipita vers les robes les plus extravagantes du magasin. elle en coisit une dizaine qu'elle me fit porter jusqu'à la cabine d'essayage. Pendant qu'elle essayait la première, j''imbibait le dos d'une magnifique robe rouge... de colorant rouge que j'avais eu la bione idée d'emporter. Alice, à côté de moi, tentait d'atténuer le rire qui pointait à ses lèvres.

- Alice, murmurai-je, il y a une animalerie dans la rue d'à côté. Tu pense à ce que je pense ?

Nous échangeâmes un regard complice. alice déposa les sacs et sortit en douce du magasin.

- Alors ? me demanda Silyan.

Elle venait de sortir de sa cabine, vêtue d'une robe orange à franfreluches et dentelle. On aurait dit une citroille enguirkandée, ou une meringue à l'orange.

- Super jolie ! m'exclamai-je. Tu es magnifique dedans, Jane.

La jeune vampire sourit aux anges et se contempla dans la glace.

- Mouais, continuai-je, je n'aurais jamais pensé te dire ca un jour, mais tu es très belle,.

Jane tiqua en sentant une pointe d'ironie dans ma voix.

- Tu n'es qu'une peste Silyan, on dirait un melon ! Arrête de mentir.

J'affichait une mine offusquée.

- Mais voyons, Jane, tu es vraiment très belle ! Je ne mens pas ! Tiens, dis-je soudain en lui tendant la robe rouge. Essaye celle-là et tu verras après laquelle était la mieux.

Jane attrapa la robe et s'enferma dans la cabine. Alice se faufila à se moment jusqu'à moi, les bras pleins de boîtes diverses.

- Que nous as-tu trouvé, Alice ?

- Au menu, grenouilles farcies à la souris, ca te va ?

Je hochais la tête avec admiratin et lui prit la pemière boîte des mains.

- Voyons, alice, ce n'est pas une souris, c'est un rat !

- Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir. Les greniouilles farcies, ce n'était que pour l'entrée. En plat de résistance, on a du serpent à la mouche, et en dessert, du rat au pucerons.

Je faillit éclater de rire mais me retenais. Cette Alice me plaisait énormément ! Nous allions vraiment bien nous amuser. Je prit donc l'entrée qu'elle me proposait et l'accrochais avec habileté sur une robe brune, au niveau de la poitrine peu développée de Jane. Je fis ensuite un tour dans le magasin et je revins avec une paire de chaussures, un chapeau et un châle. Le plat, je l'accrochai à ce dernier. Je mis les pucerons dans ses chaussures. Le rat, lui, s'installa confortablement dans un chapeau en feutrine. Jane faillit me faire mourir de peur quand elle sortit de la cabine.

- Celle-ci me va mieux ? demanda Jane en tournant sur elle-même.

- Oh oui ! S'exclama alice. elle fait ressortir tes yeux topaze ! Franchement, elle te va super bien !

Super bien... exceptée la grosse trace rouge qu'elle avait laissé dans le dos de la jeune vampire et qu'elle ne parvenait pas à voir dans la glace.

- Cependant, intervins-je, je crois qu'on a trouvé un super ensemble.

Je lui montrais la robe et ses attributs. Jane écarquilla les yeux et s'empara du tout.

- Alice, murmurai-je, soutiens moi pendant qu'elle se change, s'il te plaît.

Alice fronca les sourcils mais me tint par le bras. J'entrais alors en transe. Mon esprit s'évada de mon corps de jeune vampire de plusieurs siècles à la recherche du corps de Jane. J'entrais dans son système nerveux avant qu'elle ne revêtisse ses vêtement et bloquait la plupart des sensations. Jane enfila la robe sans sentir les petites bête qui grouillaient à l'intérieur. De même avec les chassures, le châle et le chapeau. Mon esprit toujours dans son corps, elle quitta la cabine et se campa devant nous, l'allure fière et la tête haute. Je relâchait alors mon pouvoir.

Jane hurla. Elle hurla à en crever les tympans de quiconque passait par là. alice et moi éclatâmes de rire.

- BANDES DE _"BIP"_ ! cria Jane.

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, nous fûmes prises d'un fou rire. Jane se débattait avec ses affaires pour les ôter. Elle envoya le chapeau valser au loin et il attéri dans les bras d'une des ven´deuses, qui hurla à son tour en voyant le rat mal en point en sortir. Par sa faute, la majeure partie des cheveux de Jane avait été arrachée à jamais. à moitié chauve, Jane n'en pouvais plus de hurler. Elle quitta ses chaussures et écarquilla les yeux quand ceux du serpent se rivèrent dans les siens.

- Ooohhh... nnnooonnnn... gémit Jane. aidez-moi ! à l'aide ! Aidez-moi !

Quelle idiote elle faisait ! Elle ne craignait absolument rien. au pire, elle n'aurait qu'un petit trou dans la peau ! Jane s'agita davantage quand les souris remuèrent sous sa robe. Elle la déchaira à grands mouvements et se retrouva en souvêtements dans le magasin, deux grenouilles et trois souris accrochées à son soutient gorge. Les clientes et les vendeuses s'étaient scindées en trois groupes : celles qui rigolaient à n'en plus pouvoir, celles qui hésitaient à aider la "pauvre Jane", et celles que la plaisanterie n'amusait guère et qui nous jettaient des regards lourds de sous entendus. Les maris, quand à eux, se rincaient l'oeil comme ils pouvaient, malgré le jeune âge apparent de la demoiselle en détresse.

J'entendis alors Alice crier. Jane la tenait par les cheveux et la plaquait au sol par la force de son pouvoir. Mon esprit fusa. Je m'attaquait au système nerveux de la petite peste. alors... comment agissait son pouvoir ? Il puisait dans sa colère pour s'attaquer aux "pauvres créatures sans défenses". Bien bien. Je modifiais légèrement le code de son pouvoir pour qu'il se retourne contre sa maîtresse dès que la colère ou le désir de faire du mal jairaient. Jane hurla, peu habituée à ce genre de souffrance. Si elle ne se calmait pas vite et bien, elle finirait dans d'atroces souffrances. Je jubilai. alice me jeta un regard interrogateur auquel je répondais par un clin d'oeil.

_voili voilou ! Sympa notre petite Sylian, non ??_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, surtout que pour une fois, il est plutôt long !! Je tenterai de poster le prochain d'ici peu ! _

_Bisous à toute, je vous resouhaite bon courage et bonnes révisions pour les épreuves qui vous attendent ! _


	14. Alaska Mortelle

**Chapitre 14**

Alaska Mortelle

_oOoOoOo_

_Voili voilou ! Comme je le disais, rien n'est jamais fini. Bien que les vrais ennuis n'aient pas encore commencés... (la mort de Jacob ? Une broutille comparée á la suite XD)... l'histoire continue. Je remercie comme toujours toutes mes lectrices, qu'elles laissent o non des reviews, je vous souuhaite bonne lecture et amusez-vous bien !!_

_Reviews :_

**lulu :** Merci ! Ca y est, la suite est là... pour le meilleur comme pour le pire... regard énigmatique ;)

**Cécile** : nn, tu n'est pas folle, ca, j'en siuis (presaque) sûre ! Bah, oui, tout le monde à tout de même une part de folie en lui contente de t'avoir fait marrer, lol, et merci de changer tes habitudes pour moi X) (L)

**Naikyy **: Arrête un peu de pas avoir confiance en Silyan, lol ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de pas net, à part qu'elle ne dit pas tout sur elle ? Tu aimerais bien savoir, hein ? Merci de ce que tu as dit, tdu fait que tu me suis et tout ca, ca me fait drôlement Plaisir - t'es super gentille, oui oui ! Préviens moi quand t'auras commencé à écrire ta prochaine fic, ok ? Bisous ! Lis bien

**Bellaedwardsm.skaii :** Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ! Il t'a plu le menu ? Malheureusemennt, ils n'avaient pas mon plat préféré dans le magasin, lol... des araignées XD... aller, bsx et bonne lecture

* * *

_oOoOoOo_

* * *

**P.O.V de Bella :**

Le vent soufflai par bourrasques glaciales. Je m'empresai de fourrer mes mains dans mes poches et me rapprochai de Edward. Son corps, bien qu'aussi glacial que l'air de la forêt ou nous étions, m'apporta le bouclier qu'il me fallait pour résister face à ce que j'aurais bien appeler "la tempête du siècle". Mais, parraissait-il, ce genre de déchaînement du ciel était courant dans ce coin ci de l'Alaska, ne faisait - presque ! - jamais de mal, et finissait très vite. Edward m'enlassa et, en une fraction de minute, je quittai terre.

- Qu-qu-qu-que- f-f-fais-t-tu ? demandai-je en claquant des dents.

Edward tourna ses yeux topazes remplis d'amour vers moi, un sourire au lèvre :

- Tes levres sont violettes, tu grelotte, non, tu tremble totalement... je ne vais pas te laisser mourir de froid ici ! On rentre !

- Non ! criai-je.

Edward me lanca un regard faussement exaspéré.

- Voyons Bella, ne fais pas la forte tête. Notre lune de miel est loin d'être finie, il nous reste encore deux soirées. Tu ne voudrais pas être malade, tout de même...

Le rouge me monta aux joues, comme toujours, pour le plus grand plaisir de mon mari. Effectivement, je ne voulais surtout pas tomber malade. Mais, lorsque nous étions au manoir, je ne me sentais pas à mon aise. alec rôdait toujours dans les parages, à l'affut du moindre signe de fuite. J'avais horriblement peur qu'il écoute à notre porte, le soir, et lorsque Edward m'avait proposé cette balade en amoureux dans la forêt, j'avais exploser de joie à l'idée de m'éloigner de notre "nourrice".

- Je ne veux juste pas rentrer, dis-je. Il n'y a pas une grotte, ou un endroit où on pourrait être tranquilles jusqu'à ce que ca se calme ?

Edward fit la moue en réfléchissant.

- Si, il y a une grotte à quelques pas d'ici. Tu veux vraiment y aller ?

À son regard insistant, je comprenais le fond de sa pensée. La dernière fois que nous nous étions retrouvés dans une grotte, c'était avec Jorek et Ja... mon coeur se serra, J'aspirai une grande bouffée d'air et hochai la tête. Ce n'était pas parce que j'avais perdu mon deuxième amour que je devais me laisser dépérir !

- Oui, répondis-je dans un souffle.

Edward inclina la tête, signe qu'il acceptait ma réponse, et il se mit à courir. Comme ceci, le vent me semblait encore plus violent. Si je ne m'en tirais pas au moins avec une otite, c'était que... non, ce n'était rien. M'en sortir indemne était tout bonnement impossible. En quelques minutes, nous fûmes à l'abri. La grotte était des plus banales, et elle offrait un bon bouclier contre le vent glacial. Cependant, ceci n'empêchait pas le froid de me pénétrer jusqu'aux os.

Edward m'allongea sur le sol, s'assit, et déposa ma tête sur ses genoux. Ses yeux rivés dans les miens, il me caressa les cheveux.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il.

Il approcha son sisage du mien et embrassa tendrement mon front. Qui, maintenant que j'était allongée, je sentais brûler. Edward fronca les sourcils.

- Bella ? Sa ne va pas ? Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Il me semblait tout à coup que ma tête allait exploser. Mon sang battait à mes oreilles, ma gorge était sèche, mes paupières lourdes, je n'arrivais plus ni à voir Edward ni à lui répondre. J'avais l'impression que mes forces s'en allaient peu à peu. Que m'arrivait-il. Mon amour. Pourquoi tout était si noir.

- _Edward..._ murnurai-je dans un souffle.

Je sentis le sol sous moi se dérober, mais ne savais pas si Edward m'avait reprit dans ses bras où si mes sens me trompaient et me laissaient tomber eux aussi.

-_ Je suis là, mon amour, tiens bon..._ souffla Edward à mon oreille.

Je sombrai.

_oOoOoOo_

**P.O.V d'Edward :**

Courir. Courir ou mourir. C'était la seule chose à laquelle je pensais. Ca, et sauver Bella. Car sans Bella, mon monde n'était rien, ma vie n'était rien. Je ne vivais que pour elle. Par pour qu'elle m'aime. Je vivais pour la voire vivre, la voir eheureuse. Le reste m'importait peu. Mon propre bonheur n'avait aucune importance pour moi. Seul comptait ce que mon coeur me dictait. Ce pauvre coeur glacé qui s'était tu si longtemps, pour ne se réveiller "qu'aujourd'hui", après tant d'années de silence.

Mais comment était-ce arrivé ? Le froid. tout simplement le froid. Rien de grave. Un rhume, une otite, ou je ne savais quoi. D'ici demain, voir après demain, elle irait de nouveau mieux. Du moins, c'était ce dont je tentai de me persuader...

Je courais donc. Plus vite que je n'avais jamais couru, plus vite que si ma vie en dépendait -- ce qui était le cas ! Nous avions arpenté la forêt pendant près de trois heures, puis j'avais couru pendant une poignée de minutes pour trouver cette fichue grotte qui m'avais fait perdre un temps précieux, finalement, quant à la survie de Bella. Je refaisais le chemin inverse en un temps record. En deux minutes et trente quatre secondes, je me tenais devant la porte de la maison de Tanya, aussi en forme que si je sortai d'un petit somme réparateur.

_oOoOoO_

**P.O.V inconnu :**

Le Docteur Gentyl buvait tranquillement son café lorsque le téléphone avait sonné. Une voix calme, posée, l'avait fortement insité à rejoindre le Manoir de la famille Delani. Il avait tenté de protesté, mais la voix était sans appel. Même plus, la voix semblait vouloir l'envoûter. L'envie de résister ne l'avait qu'à peine éffleuré. Il avait prit la voiture et le chemin du manoir.

Ce fut la grande Irina qui vint lui ouvrir. La soeur de la maîtresse de maison, Tanya, affichait un visage impassible, ses longs cheveux cascadant dans son dos. Comme sa soeur, et tous les habitants du manoir, elle avait une peau marmonéenne, et de grands yeux topazes. Elle salua le docteur avec une voix douce et le conduisit à l'étage, dans la chambre où reposait la malade. Un petit garcon de treize ans montaient la garde devant la porte. Il avait des cheveux noirs et plutôt cous, des yeux oscillant entre le rouge et l'or, avec une expression sur son visage des plus étranges. à première vue, le docteur Gentyl aurait prit ce gosse pour ce qu'il était : un simple gamin mis à l'écart d'une grave situation. Cependant, le docteur eu un instant de malaise face à son expression dure et fière, à son maintient droit et correcte. Ce gosse... c gosse semblait venir d'une autre époque, et pourtant avait tout des attributs des jeunes d'aujourd'hui. Face à l'impatience d'Irina, le docteur détacha son regard du garcon et rentra dans la chambre.

Cinq personne, en plus de la patiente, se trouvaient dans la pièce. La première réaction du docteur ne se fit pas attendre. Il cria :

- Non mais qu'avez vous dans le crâne ? On ne reste pas à dix mille dans la chambre d'un malade, voyons !

Trois regards, plus celui d'Irina, se posèrent sur lui et le transpércèrent. Seul un jeune homme que le docteur ne connaissait pas, aux cheveux cuivrés, restaient auprès de la malade, lui tenant fermement la main sans même avopir remarqué sa venue. Sous le poids de ce quadruple regard, le docteur Gentyl fit de son mieux pour ne pas perdre contenance. Très pragmatique, il exposa :

- Mais, voyons, quand une personne est malade, d'une, elle a besoin de l'oxygène que vous lui pompez, de deux, vous risquez à votre tour de tomber mlade ! Sortez tous !

Les quatres regards jettèrent un coup d'oeil exaspéré au plafond, jugeant inutile d'apprendre à ce bonhomme qu'un vampire ne consommait pas d'oxygène et qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus tomber malade. Tanya, Katrine, sa seconde soeur, et Irina sortirent néanmoins de la pièce sans protester. Marcus serra l'épaule du jeune homme aux cheveux de bronze et sortit à son tour. Le Docteur examina un instant les deux jeunes gens qui étaient encore là. L'homme, il fallait l'avouer, était très beau. La jeune femme, elle, avait de beau et longs cheveux bruns, mais semblait en tous points aussi banale que les propres filles du docteur. à la bague que chacun des jeunes gens portait au doigt, Gentyl en conclut que c'était un jeune couple et vint auprès de Edward.

- Alors, jeune homme, racontez moi donc ce qu'il a bien pu se passer.

Edward posa un regard impassible sur le docteur. Tanya et Katrina avait affirmée que c'était un homme bien, qui faisait bien son boulot, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de regretter Carlisle avec force. Il lui raconta en douceur la balade en forêt et la chaleur qui émanait du corps de sa bien aimée avant qu'elle ne sombre dans es ténèbres. Le docteur hocha pensivement la tête. Et sortit un stétoscope de son sac de médecine. Il osculta tranquillement Bella, ne remarquant pas les frissons de Edward à chaque fois qu'il touchait à un centimètre de peau de sa nouvelle femme.

Edward fronca les sourcils en voyant la grimace que fit le docteur une fois l'examen de Bella terminé.

- Je devrais vous osculter vous aussi, dit-il à Edward, histoire d'être certain que ca ne se propagera pas davantage et qu'il n'y aura, disons, je suis désolé de dire ce mot, mais au moins, je serais sûr, qu'il n'y aura, hum... qu'une seule victime.

Si le coeur d'Edward avait fonctionner, il aurait manqué un battement. Non, même, il se serait arrêté de battre. Deux réactions s'opérèrent simultanément chez Edward. Il tenta de contenir la première pour garder un minimum de self-controle devant cet humain.

- Non, je vais très bien, je vous assure que ca ne sera pas nécessaire, dit-il dans un murmure.

Le médecin haussa les épaules et commenca à remballer ses affaires.

- Le mieux que nous aurions pu faire, c'est de l'envoyer dans l'hôpital le plus proche, mais...

- Non, coupa Edward d'une voix blanche. Non, à moins que... que... combien de... ?

- De temps ? Je ne puis le dire avec exactitude. Quelques heures, certainement. Mais sûrement pas plus de 24h. Avant demain soir, je suis désolé, mais votre épouse ne sera plus de ce monde...

* * *

_Désolée !! Désolée pour ce chapitre un peu bizarre, et surtout, ce point de vu nul à chier et de ce docteur à la con. Bon, vous l'aurez compris, notre Bella est mal en point. Malheursuesement, je crois qu'elle ne va pas_ _s'en tirer. En fait, ce n'est pas à moi de décider. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus ;)_

_À très bientôt (dans la joie et la bonne humeur, s'il vous plaît)_


	15. Une course perdue d'avance

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 15

Une course perdue d'avance

_Coucou tout le monde ! Alors, le dernier chapitre vous a plu ? XD nn, bien sur que non... Celui là ne devrait normalement pas être plus tendre, :D Bon, je ne vous en dis pas plus, vous verrez bien par vous même ce qu'il va advenir de notre Bella... Désolée, le chapitre est court, mais je vous dit d'avance, ce n'est pas lui qui cöoture ma fanfiction. Ele est loin d'eêtre finie !Nous n'en sommes à peine au tiers !!_

_Reviews :_

**ptitebella45 :** de rien, donc, pour la suite ! lol, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas qu'elle meurt ? Tu préfère la voir souffrir pendant une transformation ? Brr... voyons ! Enfin bon, moi ce que j'en dis, c'est que c'est Edward qui va devoir choisir ce qu'il y auraà faire... sauf si un fait nouveau arrive prématurément... sourire énigmatique habituel

**naikyy :** j'ai confiance en toi pour la fic que t'écris en ce moment, t'en fais pas, tu verras, sa va revenir tout seul et d'un coup. Les petits moments de blanc sa arrive toujours de temps en temps Ah mais attends... si elle meurt de froid, le rouge à ses joues, c'est juste le quelque sang qui lui reste qui essaye de s'enfuir, lol (désolée pour ces mots un peu cru, mais je ne l'aurais jamais assez dit, le sadisme envers le virtuel ne peut faire de mal à personne...) Euh...non, c'est pas moi qui suis malade, c'est Bella, lol. Et gravement, Quant à "Est-ce que Edward va la transformer", je réponds : aucune idée. C'est un mensonge, bien sûr, mais dont les réponses sont multiples... Bon courage pour déméler cette charade, lol, mais je crois que ce sera plus facile en lisant la suite ! Et encore merci pour tou !!

**Theriel :** expéditif ? Bah je te rappel quand même que ce pauvre médecin n'a pas eu le choix. Il a dû quitter son ca´fé. ce ne lui à peut-être pas plu et il s'est vengé en mentant, qui sait... ;) Merci pour ta review !

**Loli1803 :** Merci pour ton compliment qui m'a réchauffé le coeur après la froideur du chapitre 14, lol Donc, pour exhausser un de tes voeux, la suite arrive tout de suite. Pour l'autre, à propos d'Edward, advienne que pourra...

**Lulu :** comme je viens de le répondre à toutes les autres, il y des chances, effectivement, qu'Edward la transforme, comme il y a des chances que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre, ou bien que Bella meurt prématurément, etc... Aller, j'arrête là le suspense...

**Bonne lecture à toutes !!**

* * *

_oOoOoOo_

* * *

**P.O.V d'Edward :**

Dès que la porte d'entrée claqua dans le dos de Gentyl, je pris Bella dans mes bras et dévalai l'escalier, bousculant Alec au passage. Le Volturi jura dans mon dos, mais tout ce qui pouvait y avoir autour de moi n'avait plus le moindre intérêt à mes yeux.

- Tanya ! hurlai-je dans le hall, m'apprêtant à ouvrir la porte.

Mon cri avait retenti avec force et désespoir dans tout le manoir. La magnifique vampire blonde déboula dans le hall, suivie du reste de sa famille.

- Edward ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Que se passe-t-il ?

La gorge nouée, je jetai un regard désemparé sur Bella et soufflai.

- _Tes clés de voiture, s'il te plaît._

Tanya fronca les sourcils.

- Ma voiture ? Mais pourqu...

- DONNE-MOI TES CLES ! hurlai-je.

Tanya se raidit un instant et me dévisagea. Son regard s'arrêta tour à tour sur mon visage déformé par la douleur et le corps de Bella innanimé dans mes bras. Ma colère éclata :

- DONNE-MOI TES...

- STOP ! me coupa Tanya. Edward, où veux-tu aller ?

- Je rentre, murmurai-je.

- Elle est... ?

- Pas encore. Alors bouge-toi !

Tanya échangea un regard avec Marcus qui hocha la tête. J'avais une envie folle de les dépecer. Pourquoi donc ne se dépêchaient-ils pas ??

- Edward, je vous accompagne, dit enfin Tanya.

- NON ! Donne-moi juste les clés !

- Edward ! Un vampire dans ton état, bien qu'indéscriptible, peut être d'un grand danger pour les autres. Si tu perdais le contrôle de la voiture ou que tu percutais un camion, tu n'aurais alors plus aucune chance de la sauver !

_Edward, écoute-moi, s'il te plaît !_ pensa-t-elle avec force.

- OK, mais tu as intérêt à rouler vite ! la prévins-je avec brutalité.

Tanya ne se formalisa pas de mon ton et disparu un instant.

- Bonne chance, dit Marcus en me foutant une claque dans le dos.

- Nous sommes avec toi, dit Irina.

Katrina hocha la tête et je les gratifiais d'un sourire triste et forcé. J'oiuvris la porte mais alec me barra le passage.

- Je viens aussi, dit-il.

Je le dévisageais. En quoi le sort de Bella pouvait-il l'importer ?

- Histoire de m'assurer que vous ne fuyez pas tous les deux.

_Et que tu ne la morde pas au passage..._

Une vive douleur s'insinua dans mon esprit, mais je tins le coup et lancai un regard haineux au volturi.

- Très bien, lachai-je d'une voix froide. Monte à l'avant, je reste derrière avec Bella.

Nous échangeâmes un regard, et j'entendis dans son esprit une phrase qui balaya un instant mon inquiétude.

_Je te préviens, au moindre faux mouvement, je la tue._

_oOoOoOo_

La voiture de Tanya filait à toute allure sur l'autoroute qui reliait l'Alaska à Seattle. Bella, dans mes bras, devenait de plus en plus froide. Nous arriverions à Froks pas avant le levé du jour, et mon angoisse était à son comble. J'espérai de tout coeur que Carlisle parviendrait à la soigner. Rien ne lui était jamais impossible. Il y aurait sûrement un moyen. J'essayais tant bien que mal de m'en persuader. Une des pensées d'Alec me revenait sans cesse en mémoire. "Et que tu ne la morde pas au passage." Que signifait cela ? Nous avions passé un marché avec Aro. après notre lune de miel, je devais transformer Bella. Cette pensée me révulsait complètement. Il en était hors de question. Je ne pourrais pas la transformer. Je m'en sentait tout bonnement incapable. a mort n'était-elle pas meilleure chose que la damnation de l'âme ? Qui plus est, de l'âme la plus pure que possédait le seigneur ? L'âme de Bella ?

Mais si Bella venait à mourir, c'était ma mort que je signais. Mais pour elle, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi. Je serai mort des milliers de fois, s'il l'avait fallut. J'aurais tenter l'impossible, quitte à finir mon existence dans le pire des enfers. Quoi que, l'enfer pour moi était un monde sans Bella, un monde de noirceur, de douleur et de manque. Car, comme nouis en avions déjà parler, elle était mon héroinne. la substance indispensable à ma survie...

Un monde sans Bella, ce n'éait pas un monde. Une vie sans Bella, ne valait pas la peine d'être vécue... J'embrassais ses cheveux avec tendresse.

- _Réveille-toi, mon amour_, suppliai-je dans un souffle, _ne me laisse pas..._

_oOoOoOo_

Dès que nous arrivâmes en vue du manoir, je sortais en trombe de la voiture. Je me précipitais dans la maison et criai le nom de Carlisle avec force, tellement que tout Forks dû m'entendre.

- Edward ? Que se passe-t-il ? Que faites-vous déjà l...

Carlisle s'interrompit quand il vit Bella dans mes bras.

- Montez dans la chambre, vite !

Je volais littéralement dans es escaliers. J'ouvris la porte d'un coup d'épaule et installai Bella sur le lit. Pourvu qu'il soit encore temps.

- Que c'est-il passer? Raconte-moi tout, dit Carlisle en installant sa malette de premiers secours sur le lit.

Je lui racontais notre promenade dans la forêt avec la gorge nouée. Pendant ce temps, mon père prenait le pouls de Bella à mains nues.

- Edward, je...

Le visage de Carlisle se durcit et il me lanca un regard désolé.

- NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!

Mon cri déchirant se répercuta dans toute la maison. Tandis que toute la famille accourait pour voir ce qui n'allait pas, je me précipitait vers Bella et la serrait dans mes bras à corps perdu. _Bella_, Bella, Bella ! BELLA ! Oh mon Dieu, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ! Vous m'aviez déjà damné une fois ! Pourquoi cela ? Pourquoi lui avoir otter la vie ? Pourquoi l'avoir rappeler auprès de vous ! Je vous en pris ! Redonnez lui rien qu'un souffle, un soupir ! Rendez-la moi à tout prix !


	16. Espoir

**CHAPITRE 16**

Espoir

_oOoOoOo_

_Tout d'abord, je suis DÉSOLÉE de la fin du chapitre 15... j'espère que celui-ci saura me faire pardonner..._

_Reviews..._

**Cecile : **Bouleversant, dis-tu ? Oui, je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Malheureusement, tu n'as pas encore rêvé. C'est ce qui est sous entendu à la fin du chapitre 15... j'espère que celui-ci t'éclairera plus. Merci beaucoup pour ta review... oui, le suspense est ma spécialité, en plus du terme "sadique" lol... bonne lecture.

**loli1803 : **c'est vrai, c'est très bien ? :S Merci !! Euh... tranformée ?? Euh... je sais pas... c'est mal parti en tout cas Bon, j'espère que t'auras pas trop attendu pour la suite !! BizzZ

**Inconnue707 : **moi, j'ai rien dit, je n'ai fais que écrire... merci pour ta review voici la suite :P

**Skimklob : **Merci d'avoir apprécié Ton raisonnement n'est pas faux, mais je suis sûre qu'une fic sans Bella pourrait exister. Attention, pourquoi ne serait-ce pas le cas de la mienne ? (je suis méchante, hein ? tout le monde me le dit...) Bon, je te retiens pas plus longtemps, continue à lire d'une traite, lol.

**Ptitebella45 : **de rien, la suite arrivera toujours, ne t'en fais pas. Mais ce n'est pas fini. Après la mort, l'âme continue son chemin, la vie suit son cours. Bonne lecture...

* * *

_oOoOoOo_

* * *

**P.O.V d'Edward :**

**Boum-Boum**...Boum-Boum..._Boum-Boum_...

Une curieuse musique bercait mes oreille, tentant peut-être d'apaiser ce grand vide inextinguible qui embuait tout mon esprit. J'entendais vaguement les pensées de ma famille rassemblée autour de moi, mais le son caractéristique d'un coeur humain en train de battre ne me lachait pas un instant...

- Bella !

Bien qu'il soit quasi impossible de surprendre un vampire, tous mes paires sursautèrent en même temps à mon cri. Pensant entendre en lui un cri d'appel, Esmée vint m'enserrer de ses bras.

_J'ai vu la différence entre avant et et après l'arrivée de Bella, mon fils, me dit-elle en pensée. Et je vois maintenant ce qu'est l'après Bella. Sache que je t'aime et que..._

N'y tenant plus, je coupais ma mère dans le cours de ses pensées réconfortantes, une lueur d'espoir germant au fond de mon coeur glacé.

- Carlisle. Tends l'oreille, et je t'en supplie, dis-moi ce que tu entends !

Mon père me lanca un regard désolé.

- Edward, je ne crois pas que...

- FAIS-LE !

Carlisle échangea un regard avec Esmée et ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer. J'entrais dans son esprit et espionnais ses pensée.

_Je suis désolé, mon fils, mais tout ceci ne rimes à... quoi ?Qu'est-ce que..._

- Edward, mords là, maintenant ou jamias !

Mon coeur sembla à la fois exploser de joie et se fendre de malheur.

- Elle est... vivante ? demanda Alice dans un souffle.

Elle s'était blottie dans les bras de Jasper qui caressait ses cheveux et répandait son pouvoir en elle pour appaiser sa douleur. Carlisle hocha lentement la tête, sans me quitter des yeux. Je remarquais qu'à ce signe, même rosalie avait reprit un brin d'espoir. Mais je ne fis pas un mouvement. Bella ! Je m'étais promis de ne le faire sous aucun prétexte ! Semblant suivre le cours de mes pensées, Carlisle se rapprocha de moi et me mit une main sur l'épaule.

- C'est ce qu'elle voudrait que tu fasse, Edward. Ne la laisse pas tomber maintenant alors que c'est là qu'elle a le plus besoin de toi !

Je déglutis.

- _Bella_, murmurai-je, _pardonne-moi pour ce que je vais faire_...

- Tu ne feras rien du tout ! tonna une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retournai et dévisageai Aro Volturi.

- Non, Edward, ce n'est pas la peine d'insister comme cela. Il est temps pour elle de partir. Écarte-toi d'elle, ou je la tue pour de bon.

Je me raidis et lui lancai un regard aussi noir que les ténèbres. Vite, il fallait faire vite, ou Bella sombrerait à jamais.

- Comment pourrais-tu ne serait-ce lui faire la moindre égratinure avec ton pouvoir aussi minable ? raillai-je.

Aro releva fièrement la tête et fit passer Alec devant lui.

- Mon pouvoir, je le tiens de mes fidèles, Edward Cullen. Alors pousse-toi de là ou Alec se chargera de vous tous.

Je n'avais aucune idée des pouvoirs que pouvait bien possédait cette peste. D'après ce que je savais, il était énormément plus fort que a soeur, et le souvenir de la puissance de Jane me fit frissoner.

- Que comptes-tu lui faire ? demandais-je.

- J'ai appris récement que, lorsqu'un vampire dissout son venin dans le sang d'un humain, les gènes sont immédiatement modifiés et acquièrent leur nouvelles capacités, comme leur nouveau pouvoir. Il s'écoule un laps de temps de trois jours entre les début de la transformation et la fin. Le pouvoir apparaît vingt-quatre heures après l'arrivée du poison dans le sang. Quarante-huit heures après le début de la transformation, le sang "disparaît". De nombreux vampires ont mené des études sur ce sujet, et l'une d'elle a découvert que si l'on vidait tout ce sang juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse comme par magie, d'une on obtenait la focrce et les pouvoirs de ce vampire inachevé, de deux, la victime vous devient totalement soumise.

Je restais totalement coi devant ce discours. C'était tout bonnement impossible ! Comment pourrait-il en être ainsi ? Ce n'était pas...

- Edward, regarde-moi, et lit dans mon esprit. Je ne mens pas.

Hébété, je m'insinuais dns l'esprit du Volturi et en ressortait avec une nouvelle rage dans mes veines.

- Aro ! Je ne te laisserais pas faire ! Bella est à moi ! C'est à moi de la mordre ! Nous avions passé un marché ! Je...

Je tombai à genoux, et portai les mains à ma tête. Une douleur lancinante, mille fois pire que celle que Jane m'avait déjà à plusieurs reprises infligé. Qu'est-ce que... Dans un geste totalement incontrôlé, je me relevai et m'écartais du lit. Du coin de l'oeil, j'apercu Carlisle agir de même, une grimace de douleur sur le visage.

- Très bien, rit Aro. Très bien, très bien. Alec, tu seras récompensé pour cela.

Alec ! C'était donc lui la cause de toute cette souffrance ! Je vis avec horreur Aro avancer calmenet jusqu'à Bella. Les yeux fermés, ses paupières agitées de spasmes, elle n'en était pas moins plus belle que jamais !

- _Bella_... gémis-je les dents serrées par la douleur.

Je me prit a espérer qu'elle meurt sur le champ. tout valait sûrement mieux qu'une éternité de servitude au service de ce monstre !

Le reste se passa comme au ralentit. Aro se pencha vers la gorge de Bella avec une lenteur délibérée. Il me lanca un regard, me fit un clin d'oeil, et...

D'un bond, Silyan sauta sur le dos du Volturi.Dans sa course, elle avait bousculé Alec qui perdit le contrôle de son pouvoir. Les visages d'Alice et d'Esmée, ses nouvelles cibles, se crispèrent de douleur. Le point d'Emmett jaillit et ceuillit le jeune vampire sous le menton. Jasper sauta à son tour et engagea un combat sans mercie aux côtés de Silyan.

- Dépêche-toi ! me cria-t-elle.

Je secouais ma tête pour me sortir de ma torpeur. En quelques pas, je rejoignais le lit où reposais mon seul et unique amour.

- _Je t'aime, Bella,_ murmurai-je. _Pardonne-moi_.

Je plantai mes crocs dans sa chair.


	17. Souffrances

**Chapitre 17**

Souffrances

_oOoOoOo_

_Toutes vos reviews sont trop choues !! Merci beaucoup !!... Bon, alors voilà un chapitre qui en dit long et qui correspond bien à mon étiquette de "sadique" lol. Allez, vous verrez bien par vous même, je ne m'en fais pas pour ca ! Je réponds aux reviews, et pis, place aux "Souffrances" ;)_

_Reviews... _

**Simklob : **Merci !! Normalement, tant que le 20 juin n'est pas passé, je pense que je vais pouvoir poster un jour sur deux, voir tous les jours, ou pourquoi pas parfois deux fois par jour Mais après le 20 juin, malheureusement, c'est la vacances. Donc soit j'aurais fini ma fic avant, soit il risque d'y avoir deux mois d'attente parce que je n'ai pas internet chez moi... :( oui je sais, c'est triste !! Mais bon, je ferais de mon mieux ! BizzZ et bonne lecture !

**Theriel : **tu veux une petite précision pour l'explication de Aro ? En fait, en buvant le sang de quelqu'un qu'on vient d'empoisonner, on lui prend son âme, donc il nous devient soumis, et en même temps, on lui vole le pouvoir (comme lire dans les pensées à distance pour Edward) qui apparaît chez lui. Ca va mieux comme ca ? Désolée que ca n'ait pas été trop clair...

**Irishgirl6501 : **Ton retard ne me dérange pas du tout ! Tu es entièrement pardonnée, surtout que tu m'avais déjà envoyé une review pour le chapitre 3 !! Merci beaucoup ! Sa me fait plaisir que ca t'ai plu En quoi alec aurait-il pu te plaire ? C'est un petit monstre sns cervelle ! Voyons ! Et puis, si tu es sadique, sa ne me pose aucun problème. Demande à Naikyy, elle te dira que jsuis pareille... Un catalogue, dis-tu... mmm... sa me ferai une bonne pub!! Allé, merci pour tout, bizzZ, bonne lecture et à+ ;)

**Loli1803 :** rcontente que sa t'aie plu et que "tu n'aurais pas pensé à imaginer sa", au moins, je t'ai prise par surprise C'est vrai ? T'attends la suite avec impatience ? Bah, elle est déjà écrite, mais un peu d'attente te fera pas de mal ! Je la posterai un jour et demi après ce chapitre là (le 17) Bise et a+

**Ptitebella45 : **Peut-être qu'il t'énerve, mais sans son intervention, peut-être que Edward n'aurait pas osé la morde, qui sait... Merci pour ta review

**Cecile :** çPeur pour la famille Cullen... hum tu as de la suite dans les idées. Effectivement, tu as de quoi avoir peur. tu verras plus tard ce que je veux dire XD

**Bonne lecture, et merci de me soutenir !! Ca fait chaud au coeur !**

* * *

_oOoOoOo_

* * *

**P.O.V de Bella :**

La seule chose que je ressens à présent, c'est la douleur. Une douleur puissante, forte, implaccable. Comme si du plomb bouillonant se répandait dans mes veines, imprégnant toutes les fibres de mon corps. Le sang bat à mes tempes, une lame d'acier semble vouloir traverser mon cerveau, j'ai l'impression que des milliers d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc transpercent la moindre de mes cellules. Je sens avec horreur mes nerfs se dillater, s'étirer, et céder un à un.

Je hurle.

_..._

Je ne suis plus que douleur, un océan déchaîné où les vagues se fracassent de désespoir sur de sombres rochers. Ces sombres rochers sont les dernières pierres de ma conscience, et les vagues, le poison qui m'envahit lentement. Je n'ai plus conscience du temps, plus conscience de ce qui m'entoure, ni de mon corps, ni même de qui je suis.

_..._

Qui suis-je ? Si je l'ai su autrefois, je ne m'en souviens plus...

_..._

Où suis-je ? Dans un monde de douleur où seule la noirceur subsiste.

_..._

Des images tourbillonnent dans ma tête. On dirait des souvenirs. Je ne sais pas s'y s'en est. Une femme. Je me souviens que je l'aimais autrefois. Un homme. Lui aussi, je l'aimais. Mais leur noms m'échappent. Je crois les retrouver au fond de ma mémoire, mais ils s'eclipsent, ils s'enfuient. Tant pis. d'autres images font la ronde dans mon esprit. Des enfants qui s'amusent, des jours d'écoles ennuyants. Mais tout cela ne me dit rien. Je les nomme souvenir, mais ce ne sont que des images égarées dans mon esprit...

Une jeune fille aux cheveux court, couleur corbeau. On dirait un lutin. Elle se nomme... elle se nomme...

Une nouvelle vague de douleur. Comme si les souvenirs qui se rappellent à moi veulent rester cacher. Quand il me semble me rappeler, ils luttent et m'envoient cette souffrance. Je sombre à nouveau dans le noir.

_..._

Une forêt. Une clairière dans une forêt. Il y a deux jeune gens. Un garcon et une fille. Le garcon est torse nu, et sa peau nlanche scintille au soleil. On dirait du diamant. Il a des cheveux cuivres, et un sourire sur les lèvres, de la joie dans les yeux. La jeune fille me rappel un souvenir. Qui est-elle ? Doucement, l'un s'approche de l'autre, et leurs lèvres se touchent.

Alors, je me souviens.

_..._

_- Edward !!_

_._

_oOoOoOo_

_._

**P.O.V d'Edward :**

Le cri de détresse sembla déchirer la nuit.

- Bella !

J'étais descendu moins de cinq minutes pour voir comment allait Alice. Considérant Bella comme sa soeur, tout ce qui venait de se passer l'avait profondément bouleversé et je m'inquiétais beaucoup pour elle. Mais en entendant le cri, je regrettais d'être descendu. Je lancai un regard d'excuse à Alice.

- Merci, dit-elle. Vas-y vite. J'espère qu'elle s'est réveillée. Elle me manque.

- Elle me manque aussi, murmurai-je, la gorge nouée.

Je la serrais dans mes bras et Jasper me lanca une vague de courage. Je remontais les marches quatre à quatre et m'arrêtais sur le seuil de la porte. Qu'allais-je donc découvrir ? Depuis le début de la transformation, durant trois jours, Bella n'avait cessé de crier, de gémir, de se tordre dans tous les sens. Moi, j'étais resté à ses côté tout le long. Mes yeux avaient perdus leur couleur dorée et s'étaient assombris. J'ouvris la porte.

Tout était calme. Les habits de Bella reposaient aux pieds du lit. Je les lui avais enlevé à cause de la sueur qui ruisselait sur son front. Les draps du lit étaient tirés. Le cri n'était qu'une partie de son mal. Elle était toujours endormie. Je m'assis sur le rebord du lit et caressais ses chev...

Je sursautais et arrachais les draps, quitte à ce que le corps nu de Bella se dévoile à mes yeux.

Mais c'était sans importance. Bella n'était plus là.

_._

_oOoOoOo_

_._

**P.O.V de Bella :**

Sang. Le sang frais au légé goût d'alcool, celui des jeunes gens égarés sur les routes après les longues soirées entre amis. Je le sentais de partout. Le vent me portait cette odeur par éfluves, m'ennivrait, me faisait découvrir une nouvelle sensation : la faim. La faim et la soif. La soif de sang. Mon corps était totalement nu. Quelle importance ? Même avec ma peau blanche, j'étais l'ombre des humains. Mes sens en alerte, je humais l'air à la recherche de ma proie, la première.

La piste s'ouvrait devant moi, sur la route de mon destin.

_._

_oOoOoOo_

_._

**P.O.V d'Alice :**

Edward venait de remonter lorsque la vision arriva. Pas de son, pas d'image cette fois, juste des sensations. Les sensations de deux personnes bien distinctes : la proie et le chasseur. Pour la première, douleur brève et puis noir. Pour la seconde, force, confusion et extase.

Je frissonnais en reconnaissant l'aura du chasseur.

- Qu'as-tu vu, Alice ? demanda Jasper en me secouant gentillement.

- Bella...

- Bella ? Qu'est-ce qu...?

Je ne le laissais pas finir sa phrase. D'un bond, je sautais loin de ses bras et rejoignais Edward à l'étage.

- Reste avec el... commencais-je.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard. La fenêtre était grande ouverte. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'Edward, et pire, le lit de Bella était vide.

Je redescendis d'une traite pour prévenir les autres. En me voyant arriver en trombes, tous comprirent qu'il y avait un problème.

- Alice, bon sang, qu'as-tu vu ? me pressa mon mari.

- Bella. Elle s'est réveillée.

En temps normal, cette déclaration les aurait tous fait exploser de joie.

- Où ? demanda Carlisle qui comprenait à mon expression que Bella avait fuit.

- Je ne sais pas exactement. Edward est sur sa piste.

_._

_oOoOoOo_

_._

**P.O.V d'Edward :**

Je courais. Je courais aussi vite que depuis notre mariage, à croire que ca devenait une habitude. Mais une habitude dont je me passerai bien. Sauf que pour le moment, seul courir importait. J'avais enfin retrouvé Sa trace. Et avec elle, les sentiments qu'Elle avait traînés. Elle était assoifée. Complètement assoifée, complètement jeune, et donc immensément dangereuse. Pour les autres, pour elle, et pour moi. Les autres étaient le cadet de mes soucis. Moi ? Je m'en moquais complètement. Mais bien que Aro se soit retranché à Volterra après que nous l'ayons "convaincu" de quitter le pays le plus rapidement possible, accompagné de ses deux sbires, d'autres risquaient de s'en prendre à Elle.

Les loups-garous. C'est contre eux que j'essayais de gagner cette énième course. Car s'ils arrivaient les premiers, ils n'auraient aucune pitié contre Bella. Car ce n'était plus Bella, mais un monstre bien plus puissant.

Un vampire.

* * *

_Ca y est, vous l'aurez compris, nous avons affaire à un nouveau personnage : Bella vampire !! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, vous verrez, elle est un peu bargeot sur les bords #là vous froncez les sourcils et vous demandez si ce n'est pas moi qui suis folle, lol#_

_Bon, à très bientôt (certainement dans un jour et 12 heures En attendant, méditez bien, et reviewez bien aussi !!_

_BizzZZ_


	18. La traque

**Chapitre 18**

_La traque_

_oOoOoOo_

_Je suis super méga désolée pour le chapitre qui suit. Vous verrez, c'est du sadisme à chaque ligne, franchementm désolée, mais j'étais un peu "obligée" d'écrire ca, sinon l'histoire perdait de sa véracité ! Bon, réponses aux reviews, et fin du suspense, promis !_

**Les reviews :**

**Crazy-reading (la lectrice folle) :** Merci beaucoup !! (d'adorer, et de me traiter de sadique, ca me fait toujours plaisir ! Mais pour de vrai, franchement, je rigole pas !... lol ) Allé, je te permets de lire la suite ! Bonne lecture ;)

**Loli1803 : **Mirci !Trop génial, ton jeu de mot avec souffrance, lol ! L'impatience est une bonne qualité que je suis là pour vous inculquer... en ne postant que quand ca me chante hihihi XD ! Allé, bonne lecture à toi, ma ptite loli et encore Merci !

**Naikky : **Pas grave pour ton "retard"! Mais ta intérêt à avoir passé un bon week end, lol, sinon, c'est moi qui te tue, na ! Alors... Tarée ? Moi ? Sa fait combien de fois qu'on m'le dit, déjà ?? Un bon chapitre qui te fais désespérer... t'es sûre que c'est toujours un bon chapitre, alors ? Malheureusement, si tu en a marre de mon sadisme, pas la peine de lire ce chapitre, ni celui d'après, lol. Mais celui d'après après revient dans la norme, à moins que ce soit celui d'après après après ou après après après après ;P Bon j'arrête de te bouffer ton temps, je sais que t'es impatiente de lire la suite XD BizzZZZZZ !!

**Scotty : **Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite ne te déroutera pas trop... je crois qu'en fait elle fait un peu peur sur les bords... BizzZ et à bientôt !!

**Cecile : **esi tu as peur rien que du fait qu'elle se soit enfuie, ce chapitre là risque de te faire carrément flipper ! Bon, je me tais, tu vas vite comprendre de toutes facons. Merci pour tes reviews "inhabituelles" si tu voies ce que je veux dire BizzZ !

**Damnostentation / Elyanne :** Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup !! #ptit oiseau qui saute de joie # Sa me fait trop trop trop plaisir ! J'espère que tu ne seras pas décue par la suite !! Bonne lecture !

_oOoOoOo_

* * *

**P.O.V de Bella :**

Les jeunes rentraient et sortaient par vagues de la discothèque. Downunder. Quel beau nom pour une descente aux enfers... Je m'approchais de l'entrée comme une ombre, me glissant entre les couples avec souplesse. Je passais devant le vigile qui ne sembla pas me voir. Moi, tache blanche dans la nuit, j'étais invisible. Je jubilais.

La music me frappa avec délice. Je m'accordais quelques secondes sur la piste. Un groupe de garcons était accoudé aux bars, lorgnant les belles filles qui dansaient. Ma soif se rappela à moi. Cinq amuses gueules... non, quatre, et je m'amuserai avec le cinquièmes. Toujours en dansant, je m'approchais d'eux. Le premier qui me vit fit signe à ses quatre amis.

- Ta pas froid, ma belle ? demanda l'un d'eux, un grand brun aux yeux gris.

Je lui fit un petit sourire en coin, baissais les yeux sur mon corps nu, et relevai la tête avec assurance.

- Non, j'ai chaud. Ca vous dirait de jouer ?

Ils se concertèrent du regard. Je gardais une allure décontractée, le dos bien droit, mes bras pendant avec nonchalence aux côtés de mon corps parfait. _Allez mes petits,_ pensai-je, _une pauvre âme sans défense ne peut faire de mal à personne, surtout pas à cinq grand gaillards comme vous..._ C'est ce qu'ils conclurent car le grand brun demanda.

- T'as un nom ?

Je me passais la langue sur les lèvres.

- Les noms sont des armes précieuses, fis-je, mystérieuse. Seul le plus vaillant d'entre vous aura le droit de l'entendre, au creux de son oreille. Je vous attends dehors. Un par un, toutes les dix minutes, histoire qu'on s'amuse un peu...

Je leur fis un clin d'oeil et m'éclipsais, aussi discrète que lors de mon arrivée. Ne restait plus qu'à attendre le premier. Je m'adossai sur le mur de la boîte, à l'ombre de trois poubelles pestilentielles - pour les humains. Le premier arriva au bout de trois minutes. Ce n'était pas le grand brun aux yeux gris. Lui était de taille normale, avec des cheveux cuivrés, des yeux topaze sombre. Il avait une peau blanche marmonéenne, et une grace incontestable, mais bien loin d'égaler la mienne.

Je me léchais à nouveau les lèvres. Que la fête commence.

_._

_oOoOoOo_

_._

**P.O.V d'Edward :**

Bella était là. Enfin, je l'avais retrouvée. Mais était-ce trop tard ? Je m'approchais d'elle avec lenteur, de peur qu'elle ne me fuit. Mais elle ne sembla pas me reconnaître. Elle était nue, par ma faute, sa peau blanche immaculée à la vue de tous. Belle, magnifiquement belle. Je constatais avec soulagement que ses yeux n'étaient que sombres, pas rouge comme si elle avait bu.

- Approche, sussurra Bella avec un étrange regard.

Non, elle ne m'avait pas reconnu. Il fallait à tout prix que je l'attrape et la ramène au manoir. Il lui faudrait sûrement plusieurs semaines avant que sa soif soie étanchée par le sang animal, mais j'y arriverai, elle serait à nouveau comme avant. À quelques choses près, c'est-à-dire son humanité perdue.

- Bel...

La porte de secours de la discothèque s'ouvrit. Un grand garcon brun, les yeux gris imbibés d'alcool, stoppa net en me voyant.

- T'es qui, toi ? me héla-t-il.

Je levais un sourcil.

- Son copain.

Bella laissa échapper un gloussement. Le mec cracha.

- Alors t'es cocul, désolé. Car ce soir, elle est à moi.

Mon coeur se serra. Que lui arrivait-il donc ? Pourquoi agissait-elle de la sorte ?

- Non, intérvint Bella.

Un brin d'espoir m'étreignit. Peut-être que...

- Pas tout la soirée, reprit Bella. Juste une dizaine de minutes. Tu veux attendre, mignon ? me proposa-t-elle. Ce sera ton tour après.

L'envie de vomir m'effleura. Mais j'étais un vampire, et je n'avais rien à régurgiter. Que devais-je faire ? Comment nous tirer de ce pas ?

- Je suis impatient, dis-je. Laisse-moi être le premier, tu ne regretteras pas tes dix minutes avec moi.

Je tentais le sourire en coin que Bella appréciait tant étant humaine. Mais Bella vampire eut une réaction innattendue. Ses mâchoires se contractèrent comme si cela lui rappelait des souvenirs. Un éclair sombre traversa ses pupilles. L'humain, dans mon dos, gémis. Je lui accordais un bref regard. Ses yeux étaient devenus vitreux. Ses lèvres bougeaient comme s'il répétait un texte apprit par coeur. Puis, il tourna les atlons et rentra dans la discothèque.

- Tu as voulu jouer, Edward, fit la voix de Bella étrangement déformée. Eh bien, approche.

.

_oOoOoOo_

_._

**P.O.V de Bella :**

Déjà rien qu'en apparence, ce garcon me disait quelque chose. Mais son sourire en coin ne me trompa pas. Qui était-il, déjà ? À oui, Edward... _Edward ?_ Celui qui m'avait mordu ? Mmm, j'avais en tête une très bonne facon de lui montrer ma reconnaissance... mais quelque chose en moi me disait d'y aller doucement ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Ma conscience ? De toute manière, je ne me sentais pas d'humeur à tuer un de mes pairs, juste envie de m'amuser. Mais tout d'abord, il me fallait éloigner l'intru, l'humain complètement bourré. Je m'introduisis dans son esprit et lui fit apprendre une phrase : "La fille est partie, elle a dit qu'elle reviendrait demain". Comme ca, au moins, ses acolytes ne tenteraient pas de venir me trouver ici, et je resterai bien tranquille avec mon "maître". Je ris intérieurement à cette idée. "Maître". Un vampire n'appartenait à personne. Pire, _JE_ n'appartenais à personne.

- Tu as voulu jouer, Edward, dis-je. Eh bien, approche.

Le vampire sembla hésiter, partager entre le réel désir de me prendre dans ses bras et celui de m'attraper. C'étaient les images que je voyais défiler dans son esprit. Comme il ne réagissait toujours pas, je m'approchais de lui.

- Edward, sussurrai-je.

Un immense trouble s'installa dans son esprit. Je me rapprochais davantage, de facon à ce que mon corps gracile le frôle. Même les vampires éprouvaient du désir. La preuve aux images que je voyais défiler dans la tête de celui-ci.

- _Edward..._ murmurai-je à son oreille.

Ses mains se posèrent, hésitantes, sur mes hanches. Je cru me souvenir que quelques jours plus tôt, j'aurais tressaillit, à son toucher, rougit ou je ne sais quelle autre bêtise de la sorte. Mais la Bella timide était morte. Seule subsistait la Bella forte. Je collais mon bassin au sien, passais mes bras autour de son cou, mon souffle effleurant sa bouche parfaite.

- _Bella... je..._

- _Chut, mon Edward_.

Mes lèvres entrèrent à peine en contact avec les siennes que je les éloignais déjà. Edward était complètement perdu. Quel plaisir ! Sa prise sur mes hanches se fit plus forte. Il plongea son regard dans le mien. J'avouais qu'il était tout de même beau garcon. Je comprenais les sentiments qu'avait bien pu avoir _l'autre_. Ses lèvres s'emparèrent des miennes pour un baiser long, chaud et humide. Je me surpris à passer mes mains dans ses cheveux. Mais aucun désir là dedans, juste mes vieilles habitudes. Puis, les mains d'Edward se crispèrent. Tellement qu'elles me firent mal. Je fis semblant de me débattre. J'avais lu dans son esprit ce qu'il comptait me faire, malgré le trouble qu'il ressentait.

- Je vais te ramener, me dit Edward. On va rentrer au manoir, et tu vas guérir, je te le promets.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire. Qu'il était benêt, avec ses promesses et son amour enfantin. D'un mouvement du bassin, je le fis lâcher prise. Il tenta de me rattraper, mais j'étais bien plus forte que lui. Il ne parvint même pas à me frôler. Je courus le long de la ruelle et je m'arrêtais au bout, dans la lumière d'un réverbère.

- Au revoir, mon chéri. N'essaie pas de me rattraper. Oublie-moi vite, ca vaudra mieux pour toi. Refais ta vie, car tu n'es rien pour moi mon pauvre chou. Au plaisir de te revoir !

Je lui fis un clin d'oeil et sautais par dessus un muret. Pour me retrouver face à une seconde vampire. Petite, aux allures de lutin, elle avait des cheveux noirs corbeau qui me disaient vaguement quelque chose.

- Oh ! Salut Alice ! me souvins-je. C'est gentil d'être venue me dire au revoir.

Une détresse sans nom s'étala dans ses yeux.

- Bella ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ca ne se voit pas ? Je renaîs !

- Bella, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Redescend sur terre !

- Mais je suis sur terre, Alice ! Ne vois tu pas que mon petit nuage rose est brisé ?

- Tu as revu Edward ?

- Tu parle du pauvre vampire qui doit se sentir bien roulé ? Bah... oui. Pourquoi cette question ? Tu voulais savoir s'il était libre ? Eh bien, c'est le cas. Amuse-toi bien avec lui ! Je vous souhaite bien du malheur.

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre et m'éloignais d'elle d'un pas rapide. Au coin de la rue, je trouvis un vieux carton de fringues. Jetant un regard à alice, je vis qu'elle avait sauté le mur, snas doute pour rejoindre son nouveau chéri. Je fouillais dans le carton et trouvais une vieille robe noir à paillettes des années 80. Parfait ! Je l'enfilais sans soucis et reppris ma balade nocturne. Je marchais dans les rues de Seattle une bonne demi-heure, et enfin, trouvais ce que je cherchais. Deux amoureux s'embrassant langoureusement. Avec ma discrétion de vampire, je m'approchais d'eux en silence. Éclair aveuglant, ma main s'abattit entre eux sans qu'ils n'aient vu le coup venir. La fille hurla. Je plaquais une main sur sa bouche et brisais la nuque du jeune homme de l'autre. Je le laissais giser au sol pour d'abord m'occuper de la fille.

- Tu as peur, n'est-ce pas ?

J'entrouvrais légèrement les doigts pour lui laisser jsute le temps de gémir. Mais sa réponse me déconcerta.

- B...Bella ? Bella ? C...c'est toi ? Ar.. arrête, je t'en supplie ! Je t'en supplie, laisse-moi ! Je suis dé... dé... solée p... pour tout ce que je...

- Tais-toi !

Quelle n'était pas ma veine ! Tenant toujours ma victime fermement, je l'amenais vers le réverbère le plus proche et étudiais son visage terifié.

- _Jessica Stanley_... murmurai-je.

- Bella ! Que vas-tu me faire ! Je t'en supplie ! Pardonne-moi ! Laisse-moi !

Lui pardonner ? Mais lui pardonner quoi ? Une vague de souvenirs déferla dans mon esprit. Jessica. Cette imbécile égoiste qui m'avait lâchée du jour au lendemain ! Pire, qui avait gâcher le jour de mon mariage ! Quoi que, cela, je pouvais lui pardonner, effectivement. J'éclatais de rire. Il serait tellement drôle de voir sa réaction face à la vengeance et la mort.

- Tu es entièrement pardonnée, mentis-je en relâchant lentement ma prise.

- C...c'est... c'est vrai ? bredouilla-t-elle avec espoir.

Je hochais la tête et écartais les bras.

- Vrai de vrai. Aller, maintenant, file !

- Je...

- FILE !

Jessica me lanca un dernier regard et détala aussi vite qu'elle le put. Je lui laissais treize secondes d'avance, mon nouveau chiffre fétiche, et la rattrapais en un treizième de seconde.

Jessica n'eut pas le temps de hurler.

Mes crocs s'emparèrent de sa nuque et lui otère sa vie, et son sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

_._

_oOoOoOo_

_._

**P.O.V d'Alice :**

- Ed... Edward ?

Dès que Bella était partie, me brisant le coeur, j'avais sauté le muret à la recherche d'Edward. Si moi j'étais bouleversée à l'idée de la perte de Bella, Edward était dans un état lamentable. Tombé à genoux, il contemplait le ciel sans étoiles, la bouche ouverte sur un cri qui se refusait à sortir.

- Edward !

Pas de réponse. Je courus jusqu'à lui et l'enserrais de mes bras. Sans un mot, il déposa sa tête sur mon épaule. S'il avait été vivant, il serait certainement mort de chagrin, ses épaules se seraient secouées de sanglots, et ses yeux seraient restés rougis à jamais. Mais j'avais cette chance, si l'on puis dire, d'avoir un frère immortel. Ou du moins, presque immortel. Je le bercais dans mes bras jusqu'à ce que les premiers éclats de l'aube apparaissent. Quand un rayon de soleil éclata en arc-enciel sur son visage et le mien, Edward parla enfin :

-_ Mon Dieu, pourquoi ?_

- Edward, nous n'y pouvons rien ! Elle n'était pas dans son état normal...

- Je ne suis plus rien pour elle.

- Edward !

- À quoi me servirait-il encore de vivre...

Je le serrais encore plus fort contre moi. Jamais, au grand jamais je ne le laisserais se tuer !

* * *

_Wouf... elle vous a pas fait trop peur, Bella ?? L'histoire n'est toujours pas finie, je vous avoue ne pas vraiment savoir comment elle finira. _

_Bon, s'il vous plaît, donnez-moi vos avis, il m'aidera, alors ne lorgnez pas sur la critique !! Je tiens tout de même à vous rassurer : en moyenne, une transformation dure trois jours, et ses effets durent trois ans... alors ne vous inquiétez pas si vous avez trouvé ce chapitre trop "fort" et "éprouvant", toute l'histoire ne continue pas comme ca !_

_Merci encore de m'avoir lue jusque là ! La suite paraîtra sûrement demain, à très bientôt !! ;)_


	19. Menaces

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 19

Menace

_oOoOoOo_

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors, avant de commencer, j'explique un peu le programme : je comptais ramener le récit à un état un peu plus calme et un peu plus soft, amsi vu que finalement, pas mal d'entre vous ont apprécier mon sadisme (XD), on va détailler un peu plus en détail les quelaues premiers jours/années de nos deux divorcés (vous connaissez beaucoup de mariage ayant coûté la peau du... et qui tombe à l'eau en moins d'une semaine ??)_

_Bon, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira aussi, faites le moi savoir si quelque chose vous dérange ou si sa ne vous plait pas, je prends tous les avis en comptes, alors n'hésitez surtout pas !!_

_Reviews..._

**Samy : **merci beaucoup ! Contente que cette Bella là te plaise Bonne lecture !!

**Praes : **bah une bella qui jette edward, c'est possible, la preuve Bon, a suite tu voulais, la suite tu as lol, BizzZ et a+ ;)

**Scotty : **ba casanova, pour l'instant, il est un peu sur la touche, lol. On verra bien ce qui va lui arriver, au pauvre chou BizzZ

**Crazyreading : **Bien sûr que ca m'a fait plaisir !! Euh... même si la suite à mis un peu de temps à arriver, tu reste sage ?? Bon, je te fais pas patienter plus longtemps, bonne lecture !

**Cécile : **C'est vrai ? tu aime quand même malgré l'attitude de Bella ? J'avais peur que ca décoive du monde... En fait, ca m'a décu moi aussi, mais la fiction ne pouvait pas se dérouler autrement que comme cela. Tu vas voir, celui là est aussi un peu gor, mais franchement beaucoup plus cool que les autres. Un petit break, quoi !! À bientôt !

**Lulu : **Ah bah ! Ton enthousiasme me fait toujours autant plaisir !! Alors voilà, pour faire court : voici la suite !

**Irishgirl6505 : **coucou ! Euh... wouah !! Super grande review, dis donc ! Merci beaucoup Alors, comme toi, je vais répondre selon les chapitres :** chapitre 17 :** eh oui, je suis sadique, je le redis, mais les coupures de chapitre font parties du jeu, lol ! Domage pour le catalogue, mdr, sa maurait bien plu XD Sinon, bah c'était un peu fait pour que tu te pose ces questions, lol, mais Jacob n'est plus de ce monde (Hourra!!) **chapitre 18 :** Oh ! Bah si tu aime les Bella affreuses, tu ne vas pas être décue, lol ! alors, pour la fonction dico, voici : si tu as un copain et qu'il te trompe, eh bah, c'est que t'es cocul, lol. Compris ?? **pour finir :** Ta review m'a fait trop rigoler, lol ! J'en pouvis plus, j'étais pliée en deux, mdr ! Quel enthousiasme ! J'espère que tes autres reviews seront àla hauteur, lol ! BizzZ, bonne lecture, et à + !! **P.S :** c pas rave popur Jacob, si tu as oublié...

**Simklob : **Ouais !!Contente d'avoir trouver encore une nouvelle fan du sadisme !! Malheureusement pour toi, la suite n'est pas trop sadique, un peu plus soft en gros... Bonne lecture !

**Ptitebella : **Arg... je sais plus quoi répondre à vos reviews... j'espére que le choc passera vite et que tu continueras d'apprécier !! Bonne lecture à toi !! BizzZ

**Bmw : **Salut toi ! Merci pour ta review, c'est trop gentil !! J'ai juste une ptite question a te poser : tu as poster ta review en sachant qui avait écrit cette fiction, ou tu as oublié qui je suis ?? (juste par rapport à mon nom d'auteur, j'entends!) BizzZ, voici la suite ! Bonne lecture !!

**loli1803 : **Merci pour ta review qui a fait chavirer mon coeur, lol ! Contente que t'ai apprécié. Mon imagination ? Euh bah... je sais pas trop. Si tu comnnais pierre Botterro, lis les bonus qui a a la fin du troisième tome de la Quête d'EWilan, tu comprendras, lol ! Bisous ! A très bientôt (ta vu comme je poste vite ? Pour une fois ! Mais la, j'ai un petit bugg pour le chapitre 19 et 20... on va voir...) Bisous !!

**Naikyy : **Je savais que Bella paraîtrait très bizarre, désolée du changement que ca a fait !! Tu apprécie toujours ? ... merci d'être toujours là ! BizzZ

**Bonne lecture, tout le monde !**

* * *

_oOoOoOo_

* * *

**P.O.V. de Bella :**

Quelqu'un siffla sur mon chemin. Je souris. Je me baladais tranquillement dans Seattle, et j'aurais été étonée de ne recevoir aucun commentaire, vu la tenue que j'avais adoptée. T-shirt noir au décolleté plongeant, shorty rouge très très court assortie à la couleur de mes yeux, collants noirs en quadrillé, et chaussures à talon rouge qui me faisaient une silhouette de top-model. Mes cheuveux étaient lâchés dans mon dos, ondulant au grès du vent infime qui soufflait. Sans me retourner, je continuai mon chemin et atteignis l'une des bouches de métro. Devant, un jeune de seize ou dix-sept ans distribuait les journaux du soir. Curieuse, je lui en pris un et allais m'asseoir en attendant le métro.

Je faillis éclater de rire en lisant les gros titres : _Le tueur en série de Seattle_. Il faudrait que j'appelle le rédacteur en chef pour lui signifier que je n'appréciai pas qu'on me prenne pour un garcon ! Je parcourus rapidement l'article, des larmes de joie dans les yeux.

"_Depuis maintenant six mois, notre chère ville de Seattle compte plus de 67 morts et le doube de disparus. C'est à croire si nous ne sommes pas poursuivis par une malédiction ! De plus, toutes les victimes rescencées étaient criblées de griffures, et de morsures ! Les mêmes morsures qu'associaent nos ancêtres à ce bon vieux Dracula. Plus modernement, pourrait-il s'agire d'une nouvelle race de chauves-souris tueuses ? Ou bien de tout autres choses ? On a également signalé ces temps derniers la présence d'ours géants dans les environs de la ville. Ces deux affaires auraient-elles un lien entre elles ? La police mène l'enquête avec une lenteur exaspérente. Mais pourrait-on leur en vouloir, quand on sait qu'aucun indice n'existe ? Une analyse canine n'a rien donnée, de plus que l'étude des entailles faites aux cadavres. Enfin, pour conclure cet article, nous tenons à vous donner un dernier avertissement. 72 des cadavres ont été retrouvés à proximité des discothèques et boîtes de nuit. Nous vous conseillons donc de faire attention à vos verres, et surtout, ne sortez jamais seuls..."_

Je gloussais. Mais que croyaient-ils donc ? J'étais plus que parfaitement capable de m'occuper du cas de six personnes en même temps ! (sans me vanter, c'est ce qu'il s'était déjà réellement passé - d'ailleurs, les journaux avaient mis ca sur le compte d'un scuicide collectif...) Quoi qu'il en soit, je savais que je n'aurais jamais de mal à boire à ma soif ! Pour ce qui étais des disparitions, ca, ce n'était pas moi. C'était la faute de Victoria et de ses sbires. Ca aussi, il faudrait que je le dise à la rédactrice !

- Pourrais-je savoir ce qui te fais sourire comme sa ? emanda une voix.

Je sursautais, chose plutôt rare pour un vampire. Pourtant, mon odorat n'aurait pas dû faillir. Étant humaine, j'aurais blêmis jusqu'à en devenir transparente. Étant vampire, je me contentais d'afficher un visage impassible et de faire passer toute ma haine dans mon regard.

- Tu as changée, Bella Swan, et pas en bien !

Sam Uley me regarda comme un père en train de sermoner gentillement son enfant. Il était vêtu d'un jean large et d'un T-shirt blanc sans manches qui laissait voir ses bisceps musclés. Je lui jettais un regard noir, peu contente de m'être fait avoir comme cela.

- Salut Sam ? Tu es seul ?

- Devrais-je avoir peur ?

- Je ne sais pas moi. Nous sommes amis ?

- Je crois que ca ne risque plus. C'est pour ca que je ne voulais pas que Jacob te fréquente. Je savais que tu finirais comme eux.

Je crachais au nom de Jacob. Comment avais-je pu éprouver le moindre sentiment pour un cabot ?

- Qui ca, eux ? Je suis unique, Sam. Les _Cullen_ sont des faibles. D'ailleurs, je ne tarderais sûrement pas à aller le leur redire. En attendant, trêve de bavardage. Que me veux-tu ?

Sam ne se formalisa pas de mes propos et me ragrda droit dans les yeux.

- Comme tu le sais, Bella, il existe un accord entre les Cullen et nous qui...

- Ne me mêle pas aux affaires de ces traîtres !

- Bon, OK, je repprends. Il existe un pacte qui fait que chaque vampire de la région n'a en aucun cas le droit de mordre un être humain...

- Donc j'espère que tu auras réglé son compte à monsieur Edward...

- Évidemment, non. Être transformée était ton désir, et il n'a apparement pas eu le choix. Nous avons passé un nouvel accord avec les Cullen, qui fait que nous ne les avons pas poursuivis. Mais ce n'est pas d'eux que je voulais te parler, mais de toi.

Je tentais de refouler ma colère. Un accord ? Quel accord ? Sam et sa bande auraient dû les anéantir depuis longtemps pour que l'un des Cullen ait touché à du sang humain...

- De moi ? dis-je sarcastique, bah voyons... aller ! Arrête de tourner autour du pot et dis-moi donc ce qui t'amène.

- Tout comme nous avons passé un accord avec Carlisle Cullen, nous tenons à en passé un nouveau avec toi.

Je crachais à nouveau à ses pieds.

- Tu sais ce que tu peux en faire, de ton accord, j'imagine ?

Un éclair passa dans les yeux de Sam Uley. Il prit une inspiration pour calmer ses muscles contractés et poursuivis :

- Nous te laissons une semaine pour quitter Seattle ou pour devenir "végétarienne". Si dans une semaine, tu ne t'es aps calmée... je crois que l'allusion est claire, non ?

- Très claire, Sam. Mais complètement inutile.

- J'espère scincèrement qu'elle servira, et que tu laisseras Bella, la vraie, reprendre le dessus. Parce que ce n'est pas bien compliqué de comprendre ton jeu, sangsue. Les nouvelles capacités qui coulent en toi te sont montées à la tête, faisant disparaître toute ton humanité. Je te dis donc à la semaine prochaine, en espérant que tu te seras calmée.

Il tourna les talons sans rien ajouter. J'attendis qu'il eut disparut dans les escaliers de la station avant de me lever. Je chiffonais mon journal rageusement puis croisais les bras en attendant mon métro. Qu'avaient-ils donc tous à croire que je n'avais pas conscience de mes actions ? Je savais parfaitement que j'avais tué plus d'une cinquantaine d'hommes avec plaisir pour étanché ma soif, et que Edward comme Jacob n'avaient été que des passades dans ma vie humaine. Mais maintenant que j'étais vampire, ma "vie" prenait un autre tournant. C'est d'ailleurs en pensant à cela que je sortais finalement de la station de métro alors que mon métro arrivait.

Ma "vie" avait prit un nouveau tournant... Pour commencé, je n'était plus humaine, j'étais vampire. Mais certains liens m'atachaient encore à ce que j'avais été avant. J'avais brisé la première en quittant ce foutu vampire de mari. Un mariage d'une semaine ! Que c'était charmant ! Mais restaient toujours mes géniteurs, mes "parents", comme on dit. J'avais "fuis" sans motif valables, et n'avais pas cherché à savoir ce que devenaient Charlie et Renée. Il faudrait peut-être que je me renseigne, d'ailleurs. Ca, et rendre visite aux Cullen. J'y était déjà retournée trois semaines après ma transformation. Edward avait fait une de ces têtes ! L'espoir futile que j'avais lu dans ses yeux m'avait fait frémir... de dégoût ! Alors que j'étais simplement venue lui rendre visite tard dans la nuit pour lui faire une "surprise", lui avait cru que je revenais tout simplement à lui. Mais jamais ! Cette part de moi était finie. Je ris au souvenir de ce que je lui ai fait cette nuit là. J'avais joué avec lui, ses sentiments, ses pulsions, comme le soir de ma "renaissance", et lui s'était fait avoir comme un bleu. J'avais passé une magnifique soirée, faisant germer au fond de lui d'autres innombrables doutes. Loin d'être brisée, son espérance était plus forte, et je m'étais promis de ne pas tarder à aller "l'achever" une bonne fois pour toute. Mais d'abord, il me fallait m'abreucver, puis rendre visite à Charlie. Lui dire en fait que tout était fini, que je le haissais, et que je partais définitivement, sans regrets, aucuns...

Une fois tout cela terminé, je terroriserais la plus grosse discothèque de Seattle et attendrais la venue des Quilleutes. Ce serait la cerise sur le gâteau, le clou du spectacle, mon dessert, en quelques sortes.

Oui, une très bonne semaine m'attendais.

_Brrr ! J'espère que ce chapitre était suffisament long et qu'il vous a mit en haleine dur la suite qui paraîtra d'ici samedi ou dimanche ! Pas trop peur de Bella ? J'espère aussi que le menu de la suite vous a plu _

_En attendant, je souhaite bonne fin des cours à tous les élèves de secondes ! Bah vi, c'est demain, soyez heureux :D_

_BizzZ... et à très très bientôt ! (promis !)_


	20. Lutte intérieure

**CHAPITRE 20**

_Lutte intérieure_

_oOoOoOo_

_Coucou tout le monde !! Alors, d´solée pour le commentaire que j'avais mis au chapitre 19, c'est vrai, ce n'était pas très gorre, mais c'est ce qui était prévu au départ avant que je change subitement d'idée, désolée... alors, je ne vous en dit pas trop sur la suite, juste que parfois la descente aux enfers est nécessaire pour pouvoir remonter, mais qu'elle peut aussi faire chuter de plus haut, et donc faire plus mal... Je vous remercie jsute tous et toutes pour vos reviews qui me font toujours super plaisir !! Bonne lecture à vous ;)_

_Reviews..._

**Scotty : **T'inquiète pas, je continue, et tu vas pouvoir voir la suite et me mettre d'autres coms !! Je sais qu'elle est étrange, désolée, mais c'est nécessaire. Compliqué à expliqué, enfin bref, tu verras ca dans 5 chapitres (ou 7) Promis !! Allé, bonne lecture !! BizzZ

**Naikyy : **Merci ! Ne t'en fais pas, je vais tenté d'écrire vite et bien. Comme pour Scotty, je ne peux pas trop dire grand chose. Sa me fait bizarre à moi aussi d'avoir fait une Bella comme ca, sauf si c'est pas vraiment Bella, au fond, comme lui a dit Sam... #regard mystérieux# Bonne lecture !

**Cécile : **Désolée du mésentendu sur Bella, scuse moi :S Que va devenir notre Bella ?? J'ai ma petite idée la dessus, mais... chut !! ;) Merci pour ta review

**Samy : **Ne t'en fais pas, il y aura même sûrement DEUX chapitre avant le bac de lundi !! D'ailleurs, bonne chance à toi, j'espère que ca se passera bien ! (T'As intérêt à plus bossé et arrêter de lire les fanfictions, même si ca me fend le coeur, mais si tu rate ton bac à cause de moi, y'aura plus dsuite, na !) Merci beaucoup ! Je te laisse lire tranquille.

**Loli1803 : **Bella redevenir gentille... c'est pas moi qui décide XD mais bon, sa peu être une idée, pourquoi pas... à moins qu'elle finisse par se faire tuer par Edward ! (non, je blague, quoi que, vous imaginez tout de même ??) Allé, jsuis folle désolée, bonne lecture !

**Simklob :** Wouah... tu rigole vraiment avec cette Bella... comme quoi... Pour ton interprétation de la suite, je n'ai rien à dire... peut-être aque oui, peut-être que non, qui sait... bizzZ et bonne lecture !

**Irishgirl6501 : **Oh ! C'est quoi cette magnifique review ? J'ai eu comme un choc en voyant la longueur, lol... alors attends, je lis et je réponds...Oh merde !! Jviens dmétouffer, lol ! Sam et Bella associés, oh merde !! Mais t'es génialissimement folle, toi lol Attends, jcontinue dlire... non, je connaissais pas ce bouquin, et merde, j'ai oublié drajouter quelque chose dans le chapitre 19 : les enlèvements, c'est Victoria et ses nouveaux nés vampires. **Bella, ca fait QUE trois mois, lol dsl... **jmets en gras pour ce qui lisent pour que je le répète pas...) Bon, en tout cas, je connais ma prochaine lecture, merci ! Et oui, jsuis en vacance, mais depuis trois semaines lol XD jsuis en allemagne !! Effectivement, toi aussi ta intérêt de réviser, le bac c'est lundi Samy ma dit ! Donc pareil ! Si tu foire, jarrête d'écrire ptdr Merci beaucouop pour stincroyable review, lol. Voici la suite qui devrait te plaire encore ! BizzZ et à très bientôt (encore promis lol)

_oOoOoOo_

* * *

**P.O.V de Charlie :**

- Bon sang ! C'est quoi cette antenne qui ne fonctionne pas pendant le match le plus important de la saison !

La télévision s'était soudain mise à brouiller. Regarder un match de foot en points gris noirs et blancs n'était pas trop mon fort ! Je grognais et me sortais du canapé avec difficulté. Je m'approchais de la télé et vérifiais que la prise était correctement branchée. Bon, le problème veanit donc du toit. Je sortis et vérifiais d'Abord le temps. Pas de trop gros nuages en vue, donc pas d'orage pour la soirée. Mais pas de vent. Comment l'antenne était-elle... ?

"_Passe de Santir à Stanred qui tire et qui... BBUUUTTT !"_

- Merde !

Je crourus jusqu'au salon en espérant pouvoir voir le ralentit. Mais je stoppais net. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce. Quelqu'un que je n'espérais plus revoir un jour.

- Bella...

Ma Bella ? Ma Bella était revenue ! Je n'y croyais pas mes yeux. Je la détaillais attentivement, histoire d'être sûr que je ne rêvais pas. Premièrement, la facon dont elle était habillée m'interloqua : un t-shirt noir très décolleté, et un mini short et des chaussures à talons rouges. Mais oui, c'était bien elle. Les mêmes yeux, les mêmes cheveux, le même visage, avec seulement peut-être une peau un peu plus blanche et des traits un peu plus fins.

- Bonjour Charlie.

Je tressaillis. C'était toujours la voix de Bella, certes, mais en changé. Plus coulante, plus cristalline, mais aussi plus dure.

- Bella ? Qu'est-ce que... Je suis si content !

J'amorcais un mouvement pour la prendre dans mes bras, mais elle recula d'un pas et me lanca un regard bizarre. Un regard de dégoût, comme si j'étais une chose horrible, un insecte qu'elle aurait voulu écraser d'une pichnette. Bella sembla se recroqueviller, prête à bondir. Une angoisse sourde monta en moi. Soudain, tout mon être fut sur ses gardes, implorant la fuite. Mais je ne bougeais pas.

- Bella ?

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Alors, pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi je suis parties sans prévenir ? Ou pourquoi je suis revenue ?

- Voyons, Bella, les deux !

La petite voix dans ma tête était de plus en plus forte, comme si un danger imminent était sur le point d'éclater. Mais je ne pouvais pas croire cela. PAs venant de Bella, en tout cas. Elle était ma famille ! Tout ce que j'avais, ma seule famille !

- Ok, dit Bella. Je suis partie parce que je n'aime pas Edward...

Je recus comme un choc à cette révélation. Était-ce vraiment ma Bella qui se trouvait devant moi ? Elle qui s'était battue corps et âmes pour pouvoir épouser celui qu'elle m'avait juré aimer ?

- Et je suis revenue, pour te dire adieu.

- C'est un peu tard, non ? trouvais-je la force de railler alors que mon coeur se fenadait en deux une fois de plus.

Bella me regarda sans expression précise sur son visage que je trouvais parfait. Trop parfait. Ce n'était pas Bella, du moins, ce n'était pas... ce n'était plus ma Bella !

- Qu'es-tu devenue ?

- Quelqu'un très fier de ce qu'il est ! Mais Charlie, je suis simplement venue pour te dire adieu, sans regrets. La vie à Forks avec toi était... d'un ennui... je te conseil de te trouver rapidement une nounou. Tu es incapable de vivre seul. Tu n'es bon à rien ! Je ne sais même pas comment tu as pu devenir chef...

_"Trouver une nounou...bon à rien..." _aucune colère ne m'envahit. Seuls ces mots blessants me transpercèrent comme des lames chauffées à blanc. Le souffle me manqua. C'était tout bonnement impossible, je rêvais... Jamais Bella n'aurait...

- Bien sûr que si, Bella aurait ! murmura celle qui avait étße ma fille. Bon, Charlie, ce n'est pas que je manque de temps, mais j'ai d'autres gens autrement plus importants que _toi_ à voir, alors, tu m'excuseras...

Bella me frôla en voulant passer par la porte, et je sentais un parfunm étrange flotter autour d'elle. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de sortir, et que mon coeur s'effritait de plus en plus, une dernière question me vint à l'esprit :

- Tu as vu Renée ?

Bella gloussa.

- Non, tu es le premier. Renée, j'irai la voir plus tard. Tu es le premier dont le malheur m'importait. Désolée Charlie... ajouta-t-elle au dernier moment avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

Bella claqua la porte derrière elle, me laissant dans un état de choc tel que j'avais encore du mal à assimiler la réalité de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Puis, une sorte de brume sembla flotter dans mon esprit. Je m'installait devant la télévision et visionnait la fin du match le plus important de la saison. Vers onze heures minuit, je quittais la télé pour aller me coucher.

Mon réveil conna à six heures trente le lendemain. Je sentais mon corps en pleine forme, mais j'avais l'impression qu'un brouillard m'entourait. Pour une fois, le soleil brillait dans le ciel. Je me demandais ce qui pouvait bien me tenir en léthargie. Mon équipe fétiche avait gagné son match de la veille, j'allais retrouver Billy ce soir pour discuter de ce grand événements. J'eus un pincement au coeur en pensant à ma fille. Elle était partie depuis trois mois, et depuis plus de nouvelles... Que devenait-elle ?

_._

_oOoOoOo_

_._

**P.O.V de Bella :**

Mon poing vint se ficher dans le mur de ma salle de bain, ébranlant toute a pièce. Lorsque je le retirais, je constatais qu'un trou de cinq centimètres ornait maintenant mon mur neuf. Je jurais.

Mais qu'est-ce qui _lui_ avait prit ? Pourquoi était-_elle_ soudain réapparut avec sa compassion humaine et son amour ? Cette partie de moi était censée être morte depuis trois mois... pourquoi avait-_elle_ ressurgit, comme ca, tout d'un coup, alors que je jubilais du mal que j'avais fait au shérif ! Elle aurait pu se tenir tranquille un peu ! Mais non, il avait fallut qu'_elle_ apparaisse une fraction de seconde et utilise mon pouvoir pour _lui_ brouiller la mémoire !

Je haiissais cette Bella là, cette autre mois toute rose toute blanche, toute gentille qui n'aurait jamais fait de mal à une mouche ! La colère était toujours en mois, me collant à la peau. J'étais envahie de sentiments contradictoires, j'avais l'impression que quelque chose tentait de sortir de mon crâne, de prendre possession de mon corps. Je fermais les yeux, et respirais un air qui me servait totalement à rien, autre vestige de mon humanité, mais pas si inutile que ca. Ma colère se calma un peu, remplacée par une sensation que j'appréciais beaucoup plus : la soif. Très bien, de toute manière, il fallait que je me change les idées.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'oeil à mon reflet dans le mirroir, arrangeais rapidement le tombé de mon t-shirt, me repassais un coup de fond de teint, et je sortais de mon appartement. Il était déjà près de minuit trente, mais à Seattle, j'avais un bon pourcentage de chances de trouver ce que je cherchais. Je repensais à la nuit où j'avais attraper l'autre fille. Comment elle s'appelait déjà ? À oui, Jessica Stanley. Elle avait un sang pas trop mauvais, mais celui de son copain était nettement mieux ! Lui, par contre, je n'avais absolument aucun souvenir de son identité. De toute manière, peu m'importait. J'ignorai le nom de mes victimes. De toutes manières, qu'aurait-ce pu m'apporter ?

J'entrais facilement dans ma discothèque préférée, et me mêlais aux danseurs. Je me laissais aller une dizaine de minutes, et me mouvais au rythme d'un morceau pop que, heureusement, _l'autre_ n'appréciai pas, preuve tout de même qu'elle n'était pas moi, juste un parasite dont il fallait que je me débarrasse.

Au bout de trois ou quatre danses, alors qu'un slow commencait, un garcon s'approcha de moi. J'apercu dans son dos un groupe de jeunes qui le regardait en souriant, sans doute une bande de pote à lui.

- Hey ! Salut ! J'm'appelle Dylan !

- Salut !

Je ne lui donnais pas mon nom. Je n'aimais pas le donner. Ca me faisqait trop penser à elle. Dylan fut un peu déboussolé de cette réponse sèche mais je lui fit un sourire engageant qui lui donna le courage de continuer à parler :

- Euh... mes potes là bas... euh... on a fait un pari et... euh...

- Tu dois m'embrasser. C'est ca ? fis-je sur le ton de la conversation.

Dylan blêmit jusqu'à obtenir une peau de vampire. Je ris en le détaillant. Plutôt beau garcon, il avait de beaux cheveux blonds bouclés et des yeux bleux topazes. M'amuser un peu ne me ferait que du bien. Et puis, pas besoin de sonder son esprit pour savoir que c'était un gentil garcon, et de toute manière, j'avais matière à me défende.

Je me rapprochais lentement de lui et murmurai à son oreille :

- Tu veux danser ?

Pour toute réponse, Dyan enserra ma taille et je me collais davantage à lui.

- Tu as une copine ? demandai-je.

Un peu surpris, Dylan fit non de la tête. Il m'expliqua que sa dernière "tropuvaille" avait préféré un brun plus baraqué.

- Et... quand dois-tu rentrer chez papa maman ?

- Je n'ai pas d'heure. Je peux rester toute la nuit avec toi... si tu veux ?

- Quelle question ? Bien sûr que je veux ! Sinon, je n'aurais pas dansé avec toi !

Décidément, je ne me lasserais jamais des soirées en discothèques ! Je m'amusais à chaque fois comme une dingue ! Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi _l'autre_ n'avait jamais aimé ca. Danser n'était pourtant pas bien compliqué !

- Au fait, tu es venue toute seule ? demanda Dylan.

- Non. Mon copain m'a largué tout à l'heure, quand on est arrivés.

- Ah, ok, désolée.

- Pas de quoi.

- Raison de plus pour rester avec toi alors, vu le meurtrier qui court.

Loin de me raidir, je me détendis davantage. Ce garcon était tout à fait charmant. dommage que ma faim soit si pressante. Rester trop longtemps avec Charlie avait été un effort difficile.

- J'ai chaud, dis-je soudain. Ca te dirais de sortir un coup ?

Dylan acquiesca et nous fendîmes la foule jusqu'à la sortie.

- Hé ! Dylan ! Tu fais quoi ! Et le pari !

Je me retournais et lancai un regard dérangeant au groupe de garcons.

- C'est vrai, dis-je. J'avais oublié.

Je tournais ma tête vers Dylan dont le visage se fendit d'un sourire. Il posa sa main sur ma joue et se pencha lentement vers moi.

- Non !

_Oh Bella ! Je te hais ! _Dylan arrêta sa bouche à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres et fronca les sourcils en une question muette. Je fermais les yeux un instant et me recueillait au fond de moi même à la recherche de mon pouvoir. Je le palpais et m'en emparais, le répandant sur mon compagnon et son groupe d'amis.

Sa main toujours posée sur ma joue, il se pencha lentement vers moi. Nos bouches s'aggripèrent l'une à l'autre pour un long baiser imbibé d'alcool et d'odeur de chewing gum à la menthe. Le groupe applaudit et Dylan me sourit.

- À demain les mecs !

- Quoi ? Tu pars ? demanda l'un des garcon ressemblant étrangement à Dylan, sûrement son frère.

- Bah ouais ! Pourquoi pas ?

Son frère haussa les épaules embrassa sa copine qu'il tenait par la taille. Mon pouvoir toujours en main, je modifiais les souvenirs de tous pour qu'ils oublient mon visage, de même que les souvenirs des jeunes qui dansaient autour de nous.

Cependant, utiliser mon pouvoir en si grande quantité le ventre vide m'avait épuisé. Je dépêchait Dylan pour sortir et, une fois à l'air libre, l'entraînait dans une ruelle sombre.

- Tu n'as pas peur ? me demanda-t-il.

JJe lui souris avec "confiance". Il me plaqua contre le mur et colla sa bouche à la mienne. Ses mains parcoururent ma taille. L'une monta plus haut en direction de ma poitrine tandis que l'autre descendais et caressai ma cuisse. Quand sa bouche quitta la mienne pour s'attaquer à mon coup, la soif devint plus ardente. Je résistais et le laissais revenir vers ma bouche. Alors, c'est moi qui quittais ses lèvres pour plonger tranquillement vers sa gorge.

Mes dents s'y enfoncèrent comme dans du beurre. Avant même que Dylan ait pu crier, mon poison se diffusa dans son sang anesthésiant net toute sa volonté. Le garcon s'affaissa. Je le retins sans efforts et m'écartais de son coup pour le regarder dans les yeux. Un regard terrifié, suppliant et douloureux. L'idée de le prendre pour compgnon m'effleura un instant, mais je la refoulais. Ma liberté passais par la solitude, sans quoi je me retrouverais pieds et poings liés.

- Tss tss, murmurai-je, comme c'est dommage. Mourir sans honneur, être obligé de m'implorer. Que la vie est injuste, tu ne trouve pas ? Si jeune et déjà condamné. Mais...

Je le lâchais subitement et me prenait la tête à deux mains. Dylan tomba au sol comme un pantin, son sang s'écoulant lentement hors de son corps.

- Bella, dit-je les dents serrées.

J'avais à nouveau la sensation qu'elle voulait s'extraire de ma tête. Je sentais sa terreur éclater en moi comme un ouragan. Son horreur m'atteignit comme un fouet. Je tombait sur le sol, pantelante, le corps parcouru de frissons. Comportement exceptionnel pour un vampire ! Un marteau semblait vouloir réduire mon esprit en bouillie. Ma soif s'accentua à tel point que mes entrailles se tordirent.

Dans un réflexe instinctif, je collais ma bouche à la gorge de Dylan, là où je l'avais déjà mordu, et aspirais une grande gorgée de sang. Le goût métallique se diffusa dans ma bouche, brouillant mes pensées d'une sensation grisante. La seconde gorgée me plut davantage. Sang corsé, épicé, banal, certes, mais qui me fit un bien fou. Et surtout, ui chassa _l'autre _de ma tête.

Je m'abreuvais pendant plus d'une heure et abandonnais le cadavre aux poubelles.

Encore un ! Sam allait gueuler... Pour ma plus grande joie !

* * *

_Tadda !! Qu'en pensez vous ? Vous avez bien tout suivis ? J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu ! Moi, il me semble un peu moins gorre (du point de vue de la discothèque) Mais peut être toujours un peu plus choquant (la je parle pour Chralie) !_

_Je posterais la suite demain ou après demain ! En attendant, méditez bien sur la question, et n'hésiter pas à me commentez tout ca : avis bon ou mauvais, tout est à prendre !_

_Merci de votre lecture assidue ! Bonne chance pour le bac (bah oui c'est lundi ) BizzZZZ et à bientôt ;)_


	21. La vision d'Alice

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 21

La vision d'Alice

_oOoOoOo_

_Hi everybody ! Merci pour vos reviews aui sont toutes arrivées super vite !! Alors, chapitre un peu ambigü, désolée, mais ainsi va la vie... j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ! Je réponds aux reviews, puis bonne lecture à vous !!_

_Reviews... _

**Loli1803 : **Merci !! Hey, tu risque de gueuler parce que ce chapitre, il est écrit depuis hier ! Si je postais trop vite, j'aurais pas le temps de recevoir des reviews, lol, alors que c'est tout de même ca qui me donne mon inspiration !! Allé, bonne lecture, en espérant, comme toujours, que la suite te plaira autant que le rest e :D

**Naikyy : **Si elle va revenir... aucune idée Si le combat intérieur te plaît tant que ca, je vais continuer encore un peu, lol (ce sera ta faute ! hihi !) Bonne lecture !

**Scotty : **Bella vs Bella, c'est exactement ca Contente que ce combat te plaise autant ! Merci pour ta review, bizzZ et bonne lecture !

**Cecile :** Wouah ! 20 minutes après la publication ! Mais t'es fortiche toi C'est vrai qu'elle te manque ? T'en fais pas, tout peu arriver, tu verras... Ce chapitre est peut-être un peu plus révélateur quand au statut de Bella. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_oOoOoOo_

* * *

**P.O.V de Bella :**

Par chance, l'autre ne se manifesta plus du reste de la semaine, comme si le fait de boire du sang humain la chassait hors de moi. Pour l'empêcher de revenir de si tôt, je m'abreuvais plus que jamais, trois fois par jour. Avec un peu de chance, je l'espérais, je serais bientôt tellement gorgée de sang humain qu'_elle _serait bannie définitivement !

Aux 67 morts que mentionnait le journal s'ajoutaient maintenant 13 victimes supplémentaires. Si le cabot, Sam, tenait sa promesse, il viendrait d'ici trois jours pour me "démanteler" ou plutôt pour se faire ridiculiser !

En attendant, j'avais un dernier compte à régler dans les environs. Je restais deux heures durant devant mon armoire à choisir une tenue correcte pour la "super soirée" qui s'annoncait. Finalement, je revêtis un pantalon blanc et un top rouge à paillettes. J'étudiais mon reflet d'un regard critique dans le miroir et arrangeais mes cheveux, fin prête.

**P.O.V de Alice :**

Jasper et moi étions avachis sur le canapé, les yeux rivés sur la télévision qui repassait pour la énième fois un vieux film de la dernière décénnie, et ni Jasper ni moi n'étions réellement absorbés par l'histoirE ennuyante d'une gymnaste de quatorze ans.

La télévision était devenue pour nous une habitude, un train de vie coutumier que nous avions adopté récemment.

En fait, depuis la fuite de Bella, toute la famille avait basculé.

Esmée souffrait d'avoir perdu l'une des ses "enfants". Elle avait toujours considéré Bella comme une fille, et sa disparition était pour elle comme une nouvelle fausse couche. Carlisle n'était pas en meilleure forme. Il s'en voulait d'avoir forcé Edward à mordre Bella. Il se disait qu'il y aurait sûrement eu une autre solution, qu'il aurait pu la sauver _sans la perdre_ ! La transformatin n'était sûrement pas la seule option qui s'était offerte à eux !

Même Rosalie semblait extrêmement touchée par cette perte. Elle et Emmett s'en allait souvent ensemble dans les bois tôt le matin pour ne revenir que le soir très tard. J'avais également surpris Rosalie à plusieurs reprises en train d'astiquer le diadème offert à Bella pour son mariage.

Moi, je restais là, devant la télé, prostrée et desespérée. Profondément désespérée, parce que Bella "m'échappait". Je ne cessais de propulser mon pouvoir dans le temps, mais rien à faire. Son futur me filait entre les doigts. Pourtant, je savais qu'elle n'était pas morte. Au plus profond de moi, je le savais !

Je savais aussi, que par delà les kilomètres, Tanya, ses soeurs, Marcus et Sylian portaient aussi ce deuil dans leur coeur, bien que Sylian soit plus confiante en l'avenir. Mais ce qui nous brisait tous, n'était tant pas la fuite de Bella que le malheur de Edward.

Mon frère était totalement détruit, anánti même, par la perte de son âme soeur. Son coeur avait été brisé, broyé, piétiné. Il souffrait le martyre à chaque seconde. Esmée le surveillait de près. Il avait déjà tenté une fois de rejoindre Volterra pour mettre un therme à sa "vie". Nous ne l'en avions empêché que de justesse. Depuis, il avait arrêté de se nourrir. Quand il venait à la chasse, avec nous, Emmett toujours à ses côtés pour le retenir "si jamais", il laissait les grizzlis et les lynx lui foncer dessus. Il ne réagissait pas et laissait les bêtes s'abîmer sur son corps de marbre blanc.

De ce fait, il n'avait plus rien bu depuis plus de deux mois et son demandait comment il faisait pour résister. Ses prunelles étaient devenues noires comme la nuit, comme l'abîme sombre où il était. De plus, il avait perdu sa force légendaire, sa rapidité, et son énergie. Il était moins résistant qu'avant. Il restait cloîtré les trois quarts du temps dans sa chambre à méditer dans le noir, ou bien dans le salon à jouer du piano. Ses toutes dernières mélodies étaient toutes plus dramatiques les unes que les autres, et à chaque fois que j'en entendais une, j'avais envie de crier le desespoir qui se répandait en moi.

Je jetais un coup d'oeil à Jasper. Son regard était sombre, ses prunelles aussi avaient noircies. Il avait faim.

- Tu devrais partir en "camping" avec Emmett, lui conseillais-je, ca te ferais du bien !

- Et toi ? Tu n'as pas faim ?

Je secouais la tête.

- M'man, Rosa et moi y sommes allées avant hier. Nous attendrons sûrement une semaine avant d'y retourner.

- OK, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, qui me changerais sûrement les idées !

Il me fit un clin d'oeil et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à son jeu de mot.

- Viens par là, gros nounours ! dis-je en le tirant vers moi.

Jasper s'offusqua.

- Gros nounours ? Je ne... Alice ?

Je ne l'entendais plus, submergée par une sensation que je croyais ne plus jamais pouvoir ressentir. Une vision, mais pas de n'importe qui. Enfin ! J'avais une vision d_'elle_ !

_"Tout est sombre autour d'elle. Sombre, excepté deux trous de lumière ovales, comme des yeux, loin devant elle. Elle flotte. Elle flotte dans un liquide visqueux et rouge à l'odeur de rouille. Sa tête est lourde, lourde, sur le point d'exploser. Elle nage. La lumière. Elle doit atteindre la lumière ! Elle bataille avec tout le sang qui l'entoure, qui la repousse vers l'obscurité. Mais enfin, elle atteint la lumière, s'accroche à l'un des ovales et ouvre les yeux sur le monde. En face d'elle, un miroir. Dans le miroir, son reflet. Pâle, gracieux, elle frissonne. Car ce n'est pas vraiment elle qui se reflète dans le miroir... Elle observe les deux yeux du reflet. Rouges, comme le sang dans lequel ses jambes battent pour sa survie. Mais un point noir attire son regard dans l'une des iris. Ce point noir, c'est elle. La vraie elle, qui regarde par les yeux de l'autre, de celle qui possède à présent son corps. Le visage de cette autre se tord de douleur. Un coup de poing dans le miroir qui se craquèle et reflète à présent des dizaines de son corps possédé. Tout à coup, le sang se fait vagues immenses. Il la happe, elle, la vraie, dans les profondeurs obscures. Elle se noie, perd conscience, mais une seule pensée subsiste. La mort dans ce monde étrange n'est rien, car quand le sang se calmera, elle reprendra conscience et tout recommencera..."_

Je pris soudain conscience que Jasper me secouait comme un prunier. Je lui fis un geste de la main pour lui signifier mon "retour parmi les vivants". Jasper fronca les sourcils et prit mes mains entre les siennes. Je jetais un coup d'oeil autour de nous, surprise. Esmée, Carlisle, Rosalie et Emmett nous avaient rejoins. Seul Edward manquait à l'appel, comme toujours.

- Alice ? Ca va ? me demanda Esmée, inquiète, en me serrant dans ses bras.

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, ce n'était qu'une vision.

- Ce n'était qu'une vision, répéta Jasper incrédule.

- Bah oui, pourquoi ?

Jasper se fit violence pour ne pas éclater.

- Depuis quand tes visions durent-elles plus de un quart d'heure ?

- Un quart d'heure ! m'étranglais-je.

- Bah ouais. Je t'ai d'abord laissé tranquille cinq minutes, puis je me suis inquiété. En plus, tu bougeais dans tous les sens, comme si tu voulais sortir d'une toile d'araignée ou d'un piège. J'ai tenté de te calmer, et comme tu ne revenais pas, j'ais appeler les autres !

Je clignais des paupières, déboussolée. Esmée ressera son étreinte autour de moi.

- Alice, qu'as-tu vu ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je... je ne suis pas sûre. Mais je crois bien que c'était Bella...

- Bella ? Tu as vu Bella ! s'exclama Rosalie avec espoir.

Je hochais la tête sans certitude exacte.

- Je crois, oui. Mais c'était une vision un peu bizarre. Je ne sais pas si c'était le passé, le présent, ou le future. C'est un peu dure à expliquer. C'est la première fois que ca m'arrive.

- Mais qu'as-tu vu ? s'impatienta Emmett.

- Pas vu, senti. Bella semblait prisonnière. Prisonnière dans son propre corps. Et elle luttait. Je crois que la Bella vampire à deux facettes. Une facette qui, abreuvée de sang, est comme la Bella qui nous a fuit, et une seconde facette, celle de la Bella que nous avons toujours connue, mais qui est noyée par la force de la vampire.

Rosalie et Esmée échangèrent un regard d'espoir.

- Tu crois qu'on pourrait la récupérer, alors ? demanda Carlisle.

Je haussais les épaules.

- Aucune idée.

- Ca vaut toujours mieux qu'une mauvaise idée, cingla une voix.

Nous nous retournâmes comme un seul homme. Bella, ou plutôt, la vampire était là devant nous, une lueur mauvaise brillant dans ses yeux rouges.

- Bella ! Qu'est-ce que... commencai-je.

- Ce n'est pas Bella, Alice, intervint Edward.

Il se tenait debout, aux pieds des escaliers, plus pâle que jamais. Ses yeux noirs étaient braqués sur la vampire.

- Qui veux-tu que se soit d'autre ? rétorqua Bella-vampire.

Edward ne répondit pas et ne lâcha pas les pupilles rouges de celle qui avait été l'amour de sa vie.

- OK, regarde moi droit dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu es la vraie Bella, que tu me hais, et que tu hais cette famille.

Je frissonnais en voyant le sourire se former sur le visage de la vampire. Aucun membre de la famille n'émmetait le moindre son, tous restaient immobiles en attendant la suite, comme lors d'un duel. Bella s'approcha lentement de mon frère, sans le quitter des yeux.

- C'est moi, dit-elle, Bella Swan.

Elle lui souffla au visage et je vis les muscles d'Edward se contracter. À l'évidence, son haleine puait le sang humain. J'eus peur un instant que Edward perde le contrôle de lui-même et cède à la soif qui l'habitait. Mais mon frère sut résister, et ne céda pas à la tentation. Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire. Un sourire, pâle, triste, mais c'était le premier sourire que je voyais poindre sur son visage depuis une éternité, me semblait-il.

- Qu'as-tu à rire bêtement, s'agaca Bella.

Le sourire de Edward s'élargit.

- Rien, juste que maintenant, je peux t'oublier tranquille. Je sais que tu ne reviendras plus, que tu ne m'aime plus. Tu peux t'en aller. Nous ne te ferons rien.

Un éclair de colère traversa les pupilles de Bella, que Edward soutint sans ciller.

- Très bien. Mais sache que tes tourments ne sont pas finis. Je trouverais toujours un moyen de te faire payer.

- Parce que tu regrette ?

- Qu'aurais-je à regretter ?

- Ton humanité !

Bella cracha sur le sol nickel chrome de la maison.

- Non, la seule chose que je te repproche, c'est d'avoir profité de mes faiblesses d'humaines !

Je froncais les sourcils. Que racontait-elle ? Edward n'en menait pas plus large que moi, mais cela ne semblait pas l'inquiéter.

- Au revoir, Bella, dit-il.

Bella approcha son visage davantage de celui de mon frère. Du bout de l'ongle, elle lui caressa la joue... Edward tressaillit. Ue marque rose barrait sa pommette gauche. Bella lui avait arraché la peau T La vampire se retourna et jeta un regard circulaire sur la pièce.

- Salut Alice ! dit-elle en me faisant un signe.

Je me raidis. Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond. À croire que Bella vampire était tarée. Le sang humain pouvait-il rendre fou ? C'est alors que j'apercu un point noir dans sa prunelle droite. Bella ! La vraie Bella ! Mais je me tus, sûre d'une chose : cette folie n'était autre que la conséquence du combat intérieur qu'elles se menaient.

- Au revoir, dis-je d'une voix blanche.

Bella vampire haussa les épaules et sortit de la pièce sans demander son reste.

Vraiment étrange. Que lui apportait cette visite nocturne ? Et si Bella, la vraie, était derrière tout ca ? Car en vue du comportement de la vampire, on comprenait aisément qu'elle non plus ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle faisait.

Hmmm, intéressant. Il fallait que j'en parle à Carlisle au plus vite...

* * *

_Chapitre un peu ambigü, désolée, j'espère que vous avez quand même un peu compris !!_

_N'hésitez pas à reviewer, commed'habitude, je posterais la suite très vite ! À bientôt !!_


	22. Les Quileutes

**Chapitre 22**

Les Quileutes

_oOoOoOo_

_Hey ! Désolée pour l'ambiguité du chapitre précédent, mais je n'ai fait que retransmettre la follie de notre Bella. Désolée aussi pour ce chapitre un peu court, mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même !!_

_Les reviews :_

**Loli1803 : **Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle redeviendrait Bella, lol ! (sadik, sadik, hmmm, jm ! ;) ) En tous les cas, c'est pas dit non plus que Edward va s'en sortir, ni qu'ils vont revenir ensemble ! Tu as vu, elle l'aime plus ! (c'est pas moi qui l'ai dit, c'est elle !!) Enfin bon, je crois qu'à la fin de celui là, je vais faire un vote...

**Cecile : **Désolée, je savais que ce chapitre ne serait pas facile. En fait, j'essayais de refléter par l'ambiance ce qui pouvait bien être l'état mental de Bella, J'ai peur que les trois prochains chapitres soient un peu du même style, mais je vais tout de même tenté d'expliquer sa un peu plus et un peu mieux, promis !! Encore désolée, et merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review !! Bonne lecture !

_oOoOoOo_

* * *

**P.O.V de Bella :**

La ruelle sombre était calme. Personne n'aurait pu soupconner qu'un corps écorché vif gisait tout au fond, entre un mur crasseux et une poubelle bien remplie. De toutes manières, peu m'importait. D'un, la police ne trouverait aucune trace de mon passage, de deux, je quitterais sans doute la ville dans un jour ou deux. Aujourd'hui était donc programmé pour être ma dernière chasse à Seattle. Étant donné que celui qui gisait là bas, dans un coin sombre, était ma quatrième victime de la soirée, je décidais d'arrêter et de rentrer me mettre au calme.

Je me mettais donc à courir. À courir si vite que même la meilleure voiture de formule 1, ou la plus puissante des fusées spatiales aurait été incapable de me rattraper. Mais soudain, je stoppais net. Une odeur de chien mouillé flottait dans l'air. Je relevais la tête et inspirais par le nez, comme l'aurait fais un chasseur, ce que j'étais. Sauf que là, le chasseur se faisait traquer. Pour son plus grand plaisir, d'ailleurs. Car maintenant que je les sentais, la donne était changée. Je redevenais le chasseurs, et eux, mes proies.

J'avancais encore un peu dans la ville, de facon à trouver une grande place pour avoir l'avantage. Enfin, je trouvais un parc verdoyant, le parcbelltown.

Debout, raide comme un piquet, j'attendis.

La nuit s'étendait autour de moi, pâle et profonde. J'entendais les bruits nocturnes, les hiboux en tran de chasser, et les oiseaux de nuit battifoler. Le vent soufflait tout doucement dans les branches des arbres, charriant les odeurs de la ville, des milliers d'humains qui dormaient tranquillement dans leur maison, ces humains même que les Quilleutes tentaient de protéger. L'odeur des chiots, d'ailleurs, ne m'avait pas quitter. Je me demandais un instant si ce n'était pas un piège, comme celui que nous avions tendu à Victoria et ses "petits". Victoria. Je ris. J'étais sûre que si elle était toujours vivante, nous aurions fait de très bonnes amies.

Les feuilles d'un buisson bougèrent imperceptiblement sur ma droite. L'air sembla se réchauffer de quelques degrès, les 40° habituels des Quileutes. Ca y était, ils étaient là.

Je pliais les genoux, écartais les bras en position d'attaque. L'air sembla onduler autour de moi. Sans un bruit, des ombres sortirent d'entre les arbres et les buissons. Ils étaient cinq. Cinq loups puant qui s'apprêtaient à mourir. Je devinais aisément Sam parmis eux, le plus grand, et ses quatre accoolytes, Paul, Jared, Embry et Quil. Tous s'arrêtèrent en me voyant immobile, les attendant. Je savais qu'ils communiquaient par la pensée. J'interceptais deux ou trois mots échangés, mais de toutes manières, leurs intentions étaient claires. Mourir ou tuer. Je plissais les yeux et fixait Sam avec attention. Un, deux...

Sam chargea le premier. Ses muscles se contractèrent et il bondit à une vitesse hallucinante. Je réagis tout aussi vite. Alors qu'il allait attérir, Je sautais en arrière, tête en bas. En plein vol, je tendis les bras pour attraper son énorme tête. Le loup rugit. Je retombais sur mes pieds avec souplesse, le tenant toujours tandis qu'il se débattait pour échapper à ma prise. Alors, je frappais. Trois fois. Un coup de genou dans la mâchoire, un coup de coude sur le crâne et un coup de poing qu'il l'envoya valser contre un arbre. Le frêle végétal frémit sous l'impact. Sam glissa le long du tronc pour ne plus se relever.

Je n'eus pas le temps de me remettre en position de combat que deux autres loups attaquaient en même temps, les deux à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, et moi au milieu. Très bien, il la jouait à l'inégal, j'allais jouer à ma manière. Pendant une fraction de seconde, le temps sembla s'arrêter. Les deux loups restèrent comme suspendus en plein vol. Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion. Juste le temps qu'il me fallait pour corrompre leurs esprits. J'inspirais un grand coup, pour que leur odeur nauséabonde emplisse mon esprit. Puis, je m'introduisis dans leur tête et en modifiais les principes. Enfin, je revenais à moi.

Il y eut un grand "baoum !" Les deux loups se cognèrent en plein vol. Je m'écartais rapidement et admirais le spectacle. Des coups de pattes volaient dans tous les sens. Les deux Quileutes restant regardaient ce combat, ahuris. Deux frèrent qui se battaient pour moi, quel honneur ! Je me tournais vers les deux autres et entendis leur conversation. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, attaquer en solo ou duo ne changerait rien au résultat !

Le premier ne tentais pas de bondir sur moi, il détala. Je riais aux éclats. Ca, ce n'était pas un loup ! C'était un pochtron, un froussard qui ne méritait même pas de mourir de ma mai...

Je fus projettée à terre. Le cinquième Quileute avait profité de mon hilarité pour prendre l'avantage. Ma colère éclata.

- Sale cabot !

Je tentais de bouger mais c'est qu'il pesait son poids, le petit ! Pour la première fois depuis trois mois, je sentais la douleur physique irradier dans tout mon corps. Le bâtard avait planté ses griffes dans mon dos ! La douleur mêlée à la rage décuplèrent mes forces. Je parvins à me mettre à quatre pattes, mon assaillant toujours sur moi en train de lacérer mes chairs. Dans un cris de souffrrance, je me contorsionnais et parvins à me dégager de son emprise en sautant.

Je fus happée au vol par le loup qui avait détaler. J'avais été bête de penser qu'il fuyait ! Je me retrouvais à nouveau collée au sol, mais cette fois avec deux loups pour me tenir tranquille. Sûrs que cette fois ils m'auraient, leurs esprits étaient tout à moi ! Ils avaient oublié mon, _mes_ pouvoirs ! Eh bien, tant pis pour eux !

Le temps se stoppa à nouveau. Mais cette fois, je n'utilisais pas mon esprit. Un pressentiment me dictait autre chose. J'avais déjà utiliser le pouvoir du temps, et je savais que je ne disposais que de quelques secondes. J'attrapais les deux chiots par la peau du cou et tournais leurs deux têtes poilues vers moi. Le temps repris son cours, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Je les tenais d'une poigne de fer, mais cette fois, je ne les lâcherais pas.

Je prenais tout de même mon temps pour jeter un regard sur les deux qui se battaient. Leurs chairs étaient rouges et à vif. Ils n'en avaient plus pour très longtemps. Sam, lui, gisait toujours au sol, mais dans sa forme humaine. Il était inconscient. Je braquais mon regard dans les yeux du chiot que je tenais dans ma main droite. Le regard haineux que je lui lancais le fit frémir. Une digue céda dans mon esprit, répandant un nouveau pouvoir en moi. Soudain, ses membres se raidirent, son regard devint vitreux, puis bleu. Ses poils se hérissèrent, durent comme du fer. La vie le quitta lentement alors qu'il devenait glacial. Je relâchais mon emprise sur sa nuque. Il tomba sur le sol, aussi raide que la statue de glace qu'il était devenu.

Quend je me tournais vers le second, il gémit, se débattit plus fort. Ses muscles se conractèrent sous le froid qui le prenait. Ses yeux bleuirent à leur tour. Ses poils...

Un bras puissant passa autour de mon cou, me faisant perdre le contrôle de mon pouvoir. Je jurais.

- Je t'aurais prévenu, Isabella Swan. Mais tu ne m'a pas écouté. Pire, tu as agravé ton cas. Alors, tant pis pour toi !

J'inspirais un grand coup. Mais cette fois, le temps ne s'arrêta pas. Un éclair de douleur traversa mon cervau. Bella était de retour. Je hurlais, prise au piège.

- Tu me le paieras ! parvins-je à crier.

Sam ressera sa prise autour de moi.

- Non, tu me remercieras, dit-il. D'autant plus que j'ai du pactiser avec le diable pour ne pas te tuer.

Je fus frappée de stupeur. Il n'allait pas me tuer ? Malgré la mort de quatre des siens ? J'eus un second choce en voyant Paul et Jared se relever, pas indemnent mais en vie. Mon pouvoir c'était stoppé juste à temps, les empêchant de s'entre tuer. De même pour Quil qui se releva en me jetant un regard noir. Embry, par contre, lui, était bel et bien mort.

- Pourquoi ne pas me tuer ? demandai-je scincèrement intriguée.

- Je te l'ai dit, j'ai pactisé avec le Diable. Et puis, Jacob ne l'aurait pas souhaiter.

La douleur dans mon crâne se fit plus forte. Moi, Bella la vampire, je n'aspirais soudain plus qu'à une chose : redevenir humaine et tomber dans les pommes pour que la souffrance cesse...

* * *

_Tadda ! Un peu d'action pour une fois, j'espère que c vous a fait plaisir ! Alors ?? Vous en pensez quoi ? Vous avez une tite idée sur l'identité du Diable ? Aller, je donne des pistes : la police, tapez A, Les Cullen, tapez B, les Volturi, tapez C, les Denalis, tapez D, d'autres vampires, tapez E, et d'autres personnes, tapez F _

_Bon, comme je l'avais dit au dessus, je vais faire encore un autre vote : ceux/celles qui sont pour garder la Bella Vampire, tapez 1 ! Pour la bella d'avant, sa fait 2, pour la mort de Bella, sa fait 3, pour la mort d'Edward c'est 4, pour que Edward vive C'Est 5, pour qu'il vive heureux sans Bella c'est 6, pour qu'il soit à nouveau avec Bella c'est 7, pour que Bella le tue c'est 8, et proposez moi d'autres idées si vous en avez ! Mais juste, sachez que je ne fais pas de chantage, je connais déjà la suite, mais c'est pour voir à combien de gens sa pourra plaire... Alors n'hésitez pas !_

_Ah, et aussi, critiquez bien comme il faut, votre avis m'est très cher !!_

_Pour finir, bah, la suite paraîtra bientôt, comme toujours en ce moment, et puis, bonne révisions aux futurs bacheliers, bon bac, bonnes vacances pour les autres, bon brevet aussi, etc... Je vous souhaite plein plein de réussite ! Bisous à tous !!_


	23. Prisonnière

**CHAPITRE 23**

_Prisonnière_

_oOoOoOo_

_Ah... je vois que la plupart d'entre vous on préférez le chapitre précédent. Je suis contente, et désolée pour celui d'avant. Celui-ci est un peu plus sombre (n'égale pas gore !) C'est juste que Bella va se retrouver dans le noir... dans un lieu inconnu... avec des gens que je ne nommerais pas... XD Bonne lecture !_

_Reviews..._

**Ptitebella45 : **2/5/7 tu dis ? Mmm, poouah ! Pourquoi t'es si gentille ? Tu l'aime pas ma Bella méchante ?? Mais bon, t'as le droit, moi, je la déteste carrément ! (bon ok, comme c'est ma Bella, je vais pas la renier complètement, mais quand même !) Merci pour ta tite review qui me fait plaisir ! Bonne lecture, miss et à bientôt !

**Naikyy : **Quoi ? Taffer tout le week end ? Mais pourquoi ? T'as le bac toi aussi ?? Jusqu'à 1h30 ?? Mais t'es tarrée ma pauvre mdr Non, c'est pô drôle, dsl ! C'est vrai, t'as tout compris ?? OUAIS !! Les Volturi... ça voudrait dire qu'elle va avoir des gros ennuis, non ?? BizzZ (au fait, merci pour si seulement, depuis le temps que je l'attendais ! :P) Bonne lecture !

**Cécile : **Merci Ce qui c'est passé ?? Alors, j'explique : elle jubilait tellement à l'idée de les avoir tués qu'elle ne faisait plus gaffe. Alors Sam est intervenu (bah oui, il était pô mort, juste assomé) en fait, tu peux arriver à trois conclusions : 1, Sam est un Quileute, donc il a tout de même la force d'enrayer les pouvoirs de Bella. 2, Elle est tellement surprise qu'elle laisse un peu le dessus à l'autre Bella, donc elle perd momentanément son pouvoir. 3, euh bah... je sais plus ce que je voulais mettre en trois... sorry XD. Alors, voyons pour le vote : Cullen et Volturi ? Mmm, un choix ABC c'est unique, lol, il faut choisir. Pour le choix 123, là c'est déjà plus possible, mdr très optimiste ton choix, je vois... on verra bien J'espère que ce chapitre là aussi te plaira mieux que le 21, bizzZ bonne lecture !

**Samy : **Merci pour ta review ! Eh bah, en fait, le pouvoir de Bella est assez particulier. Elle peut capter les pensées des autres, mais pas les lire comme Edward. Elle peut influencer la mémoires, et pour ce faire, stop le temps une fraction de seconde. En fait, c'est juste une illusion. Comme elle bloc les pensées de tout le monde à ce moment là, personne ne bouge plus, ne pense plus, et pourtant, le temps continue son cour ! Je le réexpliquerai dans un chapitre suivant, tu verras ! Bisous ! Et bonnes révisions, je croiserais les doigts lundis ! (c'est quoi ? philo ou autre chose ?)

**Loli1803 : **Merci ! Ah, je vois, j'aime bien ton idée lol, un mélange des deux, mais ça voudrait dire quelle doit boire humain et animaux en même temps, un peu compliqué. Non, on va faire plus radicale : lune des deux doit "mourir" ! Pour le vote "B", bah... je sais plus c'était quoi, lol, non je rigole. Mais bon, c'est pas moi qui décide, là, c'est Sam ! Bon, ok, j'arrête de parler, je sais que je t'énerve et que t'as trop envie de lire la suite (non non, je te promets, mes chevilles ne sont pas entrain d'enfler j'espère que tu connais l'expression, sinon dis moi et je t'explique) non bien entendu je rigole, mais je sais que je t'énerve quand même mdr, dsl, bizzZZZ

**La-Chipie : **Hey ! Contente de t'accueillir parmi nous, mdr ! Euh bah, oui, j'aime bien la mort en ce moment, je sais pas pourquoi... Et toi ?? Waouh, t'adore ça ?? C'est vrai?? Merci :D OK, je vais faire un très gros effort pour les fautes d'orthographe et de syntaxe (sauf pour les reviews lol) Promis !! Alors, toi aussi t'es pour les Volturi ?? Comme pour Naikyy, je demande : tu veux vraiment que Bella elle souffre avec Aro on dirait, hein ? Bon, eh bien, moi, au plaisir de te re-répondre, mdr, merci encore ! BizzZZZZ Bonne lecture (sans fautes )

* * *

_oOoOoOo_

* * *

**P.O.V de Bella :**

Sam me traîna dans tout Seattle jusqu'à l'endroit où ils avaient garé leur camionnette. Pendant tout le trajet, je n'avais même pas tenté de hurler au secours. D'une part, je trouvais que c'était une sacrée ironie de me retrouver piégée comme cela, et appeler les humains à l'aide me révulsait, bien qu'ils auraient tout de même pu contribuer à mon sauvetage. Mais dans un second temps, j'avais l'esprit bien trop ailleurs pour prononcer un seul mot. Qui était ce _diable_dont me parlait Sam ? Dangereux ou pas ? Allais-je souffrir ? Je ris, un goût amère ce répandant dans ma bouche. Mais qu'étais-je devenue ? Incapable de se maintenir en vie toute seule ! J'avais été transformée pour changer mes faiblesses en force, ma maladresse en habileté, mes mouvements grotesques en grâce. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour me faire attraper par une bande de chiots puants !

Sam galèra quelques minutes pour me faire entrer à l'arrière. Il ne tenait absolument pas à ce que je fuis, et me tenais avec une telle force que je doutais de pouvoir m'échapper si j'essayais réellement. Car les paroles du Quileute m'avaient intriguées. Il ne me tenait pas rancune de mes actions. Je me souvins de ce qu'il avait dit une semaine plus tôt. Les Cullen eux-mêmes n'avaient pas été poursuivis pour ma transformation. Pourquoi ? Quelle excuses leurs avaient-ils donc sortie ?

Jared et Paul déposèrent avec tendresse le corps de Embry dans le coffre. Puis, il prirent place dans la voiture pendant que Quil prenait le volant. Nous roulâmes pendant plus de trois heures et demi d'affilée.

La nuit était trop noire pour que je distingue l'endroit ou nous nous rendions, mais j'avais fait des estimations. Si nous nous éloignons autant de Seattle, ce qui était le cas, c'était que nous ne prendrions pas l'avion et donc nous ne nous rendions pas en Italie voir les Volturi. Cependant, ils pouvaient très bien nous attendre à Forks ou dans les environs, donc ils n'étaient pas à exclure. Ensuite, si Quil n'échangeait pas sa place de conducteur avant une demi heure, c'était que nous n'allions pas en Alaska,. De toutes manières, d'où pouvaient-ils connaître le clan Denali ? L'idée de la police, elle, ne tenait absolument pas la route. Ne restaient plus que trois options possibles : soit nous rentrions à la Push, soit nous allions voir les Cullen, soit des personnes inconnus. Je me rappelai aussi que les Volturi pouvaient nous attendre n'importe où.

Finalement, les pneus de la voiture crissèrent quand elle s'engagea sur une route de graviers et stoppa. Quil attendit quelques minutes et arrêta le moteur. Sam et les autres échangèrent un regard puis nous sortîmes de la voiture. Nous nous trouvions au bord d'un chemin bordé de verdure qui s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité. Et deux silhouette nous attendaient un peu plus loin. L'une était grande et assez large d'épaules, l'autre plus petite et plus fine, comme ces petits elfes que l'on voit au cinéma. Ma curiosité s'attisa. Qui étaient-ils ? Pourquoi se cachaient-ils ? J'envoyais mon pouvoir mental mais sans succès. Que m'arrivait-il donc ? Pourquoi ce blocage ?

Sam me coupa dans mes réflexions en avancant jusqu'à eux. La grande silhouette approcha elle aussi.

- On a eu du mal à la chopper, dit Sam. Elle a tué Embry.

La silhouette inclina la tête dans ce que je compris être un signe d'excuse. Mais elle ne prononça pas un mot.

- Occupez-vous d'elle. Je ne veux pas avoir perdu un frère pour rien !

La silhouette inclina la tête et m'attrapa d'une poigne de fer. Je tentais de me débattre. Si j'avais une chance de leur échapper, c'était maintenant ou jamais ! Mais la silhouette, un vampire mâle, à n'en pas douter, était trop fort contre moi. La seconde silhouette avança lentement, un tissus noir dans les mains. Derrière moi, j'entendis la camionnette des Quileutes retentir puis s'éloigner. La fine silhouette s'arrêta devant moi, son visage toujours dans l'ombre. Son odeur familière me sauta au nez. De même que celle de celui qui me tenait. Mais bizarrement, mes souvenirs étaient brouillés. Je les connaissais. Ça, j'en était sûre. Mais de où.

Soudain, tout devint noir, sans pour autant que je perde conscience. Juste que la petite vampire (que pouvait-ce être d'autre ?) avait noué le tissu noir autour de mes yeux.

- Qui êtes-vous ! criai-je, où m'emmenez-vous ?

Pas de réponse. Mes pieds quittèrent soudain le sol tandis que le vampire qui me tenait volait au-dessus du sol. En fait, je savais qu'il ne volait pas. C'était juste qu'il me portait dans ses bras pour m'obliger à avancer. en fait, vu qu'il me tenait, je n'était forcée de rien, je n'avais pas le choix, et c'était tout ! J'enrageais. C'était bête, trop bête ! Qui étaient-ils ? Où m'emmenaient-ils ? Qu'allaient-ils me faire ? Je tentais à nouveau de propager mon pouvoir. Mais pourquoi ne fonctionnait-il donc pas alors que j'en avais besoin ?

Sans que je m'y soit attendue, mes fesses entrèrent en contact avec le sol dur. Je me relevais d'un bond, mais trop tard. Une porte claqua. J'arrachais le bandeau de mes yeux. La porte devant moi était close, et j'étais seule. Dans le noir qu'aucun humain n'aurait pu percer. Mais je n'étais plus humaine. Je parcourus des yeux la pièce où j'étais enfermée. Pas de fenêtre, pas de lumière, juste cette porte close et six murs de béton. Impénétrable, innéchapable. J'étais prise au piège, prisonnière.

Je m'assis en tailleur au milieu de la pièce, toute petite pièce de deux mètre par deux mètres, et remontais mes genoux contre ma poitrine. Je n'avais plus la notion du temps. Aucun raie de lumière ne perçait des jointures de la porte, preuve de son "étanchéité". De toutes façons, un vampire n'avait pas besoin d'air, c'était ce que mes torsionnaires avaient dû se dire. Noir, que du noir autour de moi. Je projetai mon pouvoir, encore et toujours, mais rien. Pire que de ne rien rencontrer, je ne dépassais pas les limites de mon esprit.

Je ne sais combien de temps je restais assise comem cala. Des heures, des jours peut-être. Mais pas plus, sinon, la faim m'aurait assaillie. Je me concentrais sur ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête. Pas trace de _l'autre_. Comme je l'avais pressenti, j'étais suffisamment gorgée de sang pour l'avoir tenue éloignée, et pour ne pas avoir faim.

Au bout d'une éternité, j'entendis un cliquetis. Je me levais avec souplesse en silence, et vins me placer près de la porte. Si elle s'ouvrait, je pourrais sûrement prendre celui ou celle qui était derrière par surprise et m'enfuir. Mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Une odeur de viande se répandit dans la pièce, en même temps qu'un pâle rayon de lumière. Puis, le cliquetis reprit, et tout redevins silencieux.

Je baissais les yeux au sol et ne pus m'empêcher de rire. La patte immense d'un animal poilu gisait sur un plateau. Un grizzli, sans doutes. Je me baissais et le reniflais avec attention. Pas de poison. Mais l'intention était claire. Me nourrir de viande animale pour que _l'autre_ prenne le dessus. Mais comment savaient-ils ? Comment pouvaient-ils savoir la lutte qui m'opposait à _elle_? Je n'avais aucune idée de la réponse. Mais une chose était sûre. Ce serait moi qui gagnerais. J'étais plus forte, et je ne laisserais personne m'enlever ce que j'étais devenue. Je dénigrais ce repas écoeurant et retournais à ma place, au centre de la pièce. Patience. Il fallait que je soies patiente, et tout rentrerais dans l'ordre.

.

_oOoOoOo_

_._

**P.O.V de Edward :**

Nous rentrâmes de la chasse après quatre jours. À peine la voiture s'arrêta que j'ouvris la portière à la volée et fonçais au manoir. Ma chambre, ma chambre et de la musique, c'était tout ce à quoi j'aspirais. Je retrouvais ma chambre vide, désespérément vide. Je me jetais sur le lit et attrapais la télécommande de ma chaîne hi-fi. Les notes amplifiées d'un piano résonnèrent dans la pièce, faisant vibrer les murs de douleur. Une composition de ma main, comme d'habitude. Longue, triste, déchirante, comme mon esprit.

Bella.

Bella ? Où es-tu mon amour ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait ca ? Ce n'était que vengeance, n'est-ce pas ? Tu te venge de tout le mal que je t'ai fait en te quittant la dernière fois. Mais pourtant, tu devrais savoir que je t'aime, que je t'aime plus que tout ! M'as-tu réelement oublié ? Tes yeux ne t'ont pas trahis, pourtant, quand tu me l'as dit. Tu ne m'aime plus. Je devrais me faire une raison ! Je...

Quelqu'un frappa discrètement à ma porte, mais mon ouïe de vampire était suffisamment fine pour que je l'entende par de là la musique. Je grognais.

- Edward ? demanda une voix timide en ouvrant la porte.

- Alice ? Qu'y a-t-il en encore ?

Les yeux de ma soeur s'assombrirent.

- Désolé, dis-je.

Pourquoi étais-je si cassant avec elle ? Elle, la seule qui pouvait sûrement comprendre mon état, la seule qui aimait sûrement Bella autant que moi, comme une soeur.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

Elle fit un pas dans ma chambre et se ravisa, me lançant un regard interrogateur.

- Viens, c'est bon.

Je m'assis en tailleur et baissais le son de la chaîne hi-fi. Alice vint me rejoindre et s'assit à côté de moi. Après un instant d'hésitation, elle se blottit contre moi.

- Elle te manque, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ris jaune. après trois mois, toujours cette question inutile.

- Tu connais déjà la réponse, je crois, non ?

Je serrais les poings et les dents pour m'empêcher de hurler. Il ne se passait pas une seconde sans que son image hante mon esprit.

- Pardonne moi, Edward. Comment s'est passée la chasse ?

- Comme toujours.

Oui, comme toujours. Laisser les bêtes m'attaquer, faire le mort. Comme toujours, et à jamais. Pour l'éternité.

- Tu devrais boire, Edward. Ce n'est pas une bonne chose !

Je me raidis sans répondre. Nous avions déjà abordé ce sujet des milliers de fois. Pourquoi ne me laissait-elle pas en paix ?

- Calme toi, Edward, s'il te plaît, calme toi ! Je voudrais... je voudrais te parler.

- Me parler ? N'est-ce pas ce que tu fais depuis tout à l'heure ?

- Oh Edward ! Arrête un peu, je t'en prie ! Tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir de _sa_perte ! Esmée n'est plus la même, Carlisle ne sourit plus, Rosa ne quitte plus _son_diadème une seule seconde. Même Emmett et Jasper ne rigolent plus ! Et moi...

- Et toi tu déprime à n'en plus pouvoir. Je sais. Tu crois que je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte ? Je sais tout ca ! C'est pour ca que je voulais rejoindre l'Italie ! Pour ne pls avoir à vous infliger tout ca !

- Mais tu ne nous inflige rien du tout ! Nous t'aimons, et c'est pour ca que nous partageons cette souffrance avec toi ! Mais ce n'était pas de ca que je voulais te parler.

- De quoi alors ?

- Eh bien, de ce qu'il s'est passé avant que vous ne partiez pour la chasse.

- Si tu parle de la venue de Bella, il n'y a rien à dire.

- Je parle de _juste avant_la venue de Bella.

- Juste avant sa venue ?

Je jetais un regard interrogateur à Alice qui soutint mon regard sans ciller, une flamme étrange au fond des yeux.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- J'aui eu une vision. La première depuis des mois. Une vision de Bella.

- Ah, ca ? Mais elle ne te sert plus à rien maintenant qu'elle s'est réalisée.

- Eh bien justement, non.

- Comment ca, non ?

Alice prit une grande bouffée inutile d'air et se lanca :

- Cette vision ce passe tous les jours.

- Cette... quoi ?

- Bah, je crois que ce que j'ai vu, Bella le vit au jour le jour.

- Qu'entends-tu par là ?

- Je crois que ce sera plus facile si tu vois la vision de toi même.

- Tu sais bien que mon pouvoir a perdu de sa force ! Comment pourrais-je... ?

- Certes, concéda Alice en me coupant la parole. Mais si je _t'invite_ à venir lire mon esprit, il y a des chances que tu puisse y voir quelque chose.

- Je...

- Non, Edward. Il faut absolument que tu voies ca ! Et puis, ca ne coûte rien d'essayer, si ?

Je hochais la tête et contemplait le visage de ma soeur. Je crois bien que c'était la première fois que je la voyais si sérieuse et si sûre d'elle.

- OK, je veux bien essayer.

* * *

_Hihi ! un nouveau chapitre se termine. J'espère qu'il aura su vous éclairer un peu !_

_Je n'en dis pas plus et je commence l'écriture du chapitre 24. Il devrait être tout aussi long, dites moi si ca vous combien !_

_Encore bonnes vacances et bons exams pour tout le monde !!_

_À demain à moins que ce ne soit ce soir !!_

_BizzZZ_


	24. Désespoir

**Chapitre 24**

Désespoir

_oOoOoOo_

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Ce sont elles qui donnent la force et l'envie d'écrire alors ne vous en privez pas Bon, ce chapitre est lent et sans beaucoup d'action (voir pas du tout) mais j'espère, comme toujours, qu'il vous plaira ! BizzZ à tout le monde et bonne lecture !_

_Reviews... _

**Loli1803 :** toi, la joie que tu me donne par ta review est aussi sans limite, ca me fait trop trop plaisir !! À très très vite en espérant que ca te plaira toujours autant BizzZZZ

**Bellaedwardsm.skaii : **Ca y est ca y est, voili voilou... Bonne lecture

**Dahkae : **Merci, c'est gentil de me rendre la pareille, tu me fais très plaisir !! La suite pour la suite, dis-tu ? C'est un chantage méchant pour tes autres lectrices, lol ! Disons, que tu poste, et je poste tout de usite après, ok ?? Allé, merci beaucoup, préviens moi dès que ta suite paraît, ok ? Bisous !

**Ptitebella45 : **SNe t'en fais pas, ce malheur des Cullen ne va pas tarder à finir., il faudra juste attendre quelques quatre cinq chapitres Emmett et alice ? J'y avais pensé à un instant, c'est vrai, mais finalement j'ai choisi quelqu'un d'autre... À très vite, BizzZZ et encore Merci !

**Scotty : **Morte de rire ! Ton impatience me fait plaisir Alors je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps, mais ne lis pas trop vite quand même ! (C'est possible de faire une overdose de lecture ??) BizzZZ

**Samy :** Oh, j'espère pour toi que tu aime la philo, bonne chance ! Qui te dis que ce ne sont ni les Cullen ni les Volturi ? Ce n'est pas que leurs pensées sot impénétrables, juste qu´e le pouvoir de Bella semble ne plus fonctionner sur n'importe qui Pour les volturi, bah, si c'est eux. c'est qu'elle les intéresse, si c'est pas eux, c'est qu'ils sont en Italie et qu'ils ne sont pas encore au courant mais que ca ne saurait tarder ! Le soucis de si Bella reste comme ca, c'est que l'histoire perd son cours. En gros, Edward finirait par se tuer, et Bella, par se faire tuer par Jasper par exemple, et il n'y aurait plus d'amour ni rien... faut voir, remarque. Cependant, un mix est sûrement possible, on verra. C'est normale de poster vite, même si parfois j'aime bien faire la sadique. Mais là, je suis pressée par le temps parce que à partir de vendredi 20 à 6H30, je ne pourrais probablement plus poster... jusqu'à septembre !! Alors je me dépêche de finir, sinon vous aurez à attendre deux mois entier, lol ! BizzZ, bon courage, et bonne lecture (n'hésite pas à me dire comment ton bac s'est passé !)

_

* * *

_

oOoOoOo

* * *

**P.O.V de Edward :**

- Ok, dis-je, je veux bien essayer.

Je regardais alice droit dans les yeux et posais deux doigts sur chacune de ses tempes.

- Bien Alice, ferme les yeux et remémore toi ta vision avec le plus de précision possible, tu veux bien ?

Alice obéit et je contemplais un instant son visage aux traits tendus par la fatigue. Des cernes auréolaient ses yeux et je me sentis coupable. coupable de devoir leur infliger tout ca. À mon tour, je fermais les yeux et laissais mon esprit dériver jusqu'aux pensées de ma jeune soeur.

Je fus comme happé dans le néant, un trou noir mouvementé. Je me rendis alors compte que c'était ca, la vision de Alice. Des sentiments m'assaillirent. Peur, désespoir, malheur, et une petite note d'amour tout au fond de ca. Un roulis silencieux se mouvait dans le noir. Des vagues. Des vagues de sang rouge qui allaient et venaient au gré de la marrée. Puis, une forme se détacha de l'obscurité. Cette forme, c'était Bella. Bella qui nageait vers une lumière que je n'avais pas remarqué. Soudain, l'image se brouilla, remplacée par une obscurité moins dense. Deux silhouettes encapuchonnées avancaient dans le noir. Une petite et une grande. Elles s'arrêtèrent au bord d'un chemin de gravier, alors que les phares d'une camionnette éclairaient le...

_Oh, say, can you see, by the dawn's early light,__  
What so proudly we hail'd at the twilight's last gleaming?  
Whose broad stripes and bright stars, thro' the perilous fight,  
O'er the ramparts we watch'd, were so gallantly streaming?_

_Блестящая молния бомб, взрывающихся в воздухе__  
Докажите нас ночью этот стандарт настолько дорогой!  
Этот наш звездный флаг плавает снова,  
Эмблема свободы, свободы._

- Alice !

L'hymne national traduit en russe ! La colère grandit en moi. Ma prise sur ses tempes se fit plus dure.

- Alice ! Arrête ca tout de suite ! criais-je. Que me cache-tu ?

Ma soeur plaqua ses mains sur les miennes pour tenter de les sécoller de son crâne.

- A...rrê...te ! fit-elle entre ses dents.

Je pris alors seulement conscience que je ne contrôlais plus ma force et que j'étais en train de comprimer sa tête entre mes mains. Je relâchais immédiatement la pression.

- Je suis désolé. Alice, je ne voulais pas...

elle se massa les tempes en me lancant un regard noir.

- Ce n'est rien, dit-elle distraitement.

Je me remémorais ce que j'avais vu dans son esprit, les deux silhouettes noires et la camionnette.

- Mais alice, pourquoi avoir fait ca ? Que me cache-tu ?

- Edward ! Ce ne p... Rien !

- Arrête de mentir, Alice ! Je te connais et je sais ce que j'ai vu !

alice se mordit la lèvre, comme Bella avait l'habitude de le faire. Je tentais d'entrer dans son esprit, mais c'était trop tard. Mon pouvoir m'échappait à nouveau. Le seul moyen de le retrouver était de boire, mais je me refusais à ca. Ca voudrait dire accepter de vivre sans _elle_.

- Je t'en supplie, alice, dis-moi ce que c'était !

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et m'étudia d'un regard critique, s'attardant un instant sur mes eux noir comme le néant dans lequel était tombé mon coeur.

- Je ne te dirais rien sur ca, mais.. Non Edward ! Cesse donc de m'interrompre et écoute moi, c'est important !Je voulais te faire part de quelque chose que j'ai remarqué concernant Bella.

Je me raidis et affichais un visage impassible qui exaspéra Alice au plus haut point.

- Je crois que la Bella que nous avons connu ces derniers mois n'étais pas... notre... Bella.

Je ris d'un rire sans joie.

- Pour sûr, alice. C'est un vampire ! Bella est un vampire ! Tout comme nous !

- Ce que j'entends par là, Edward, c'est que _notre_ Bella est coincée à l'intérieur de son propre corps.

- Alice, il serait temps que tu grandisse, tu ne croiews pas ?

Elle me fusilla du regard, mais je n'éprouvait aucun remord.

- Arrête un peu avec tes histoires à dormir debout ! Ceci ne tient pas la route ! Tu délire.

- Edward ! Ce n'est en rien impossible ! Écoute au plus profond de ton coeur !

- Je n'ai plus de coeur !

- Eh bien, écoute au plus profond de tn être, je suis sûre que tu es capable de comprendre !

Je ne répondis rien à ca. Quel était mon souhait le plus cher ? Mourir, mourir pour ne plus penser à rien. Oui, mais à part ca ? À quoi aspirais-je le plus ? Retrouver Bella, la serrer dans mes bras, sentir son corps contre le mien, la garder pour toujours à mes côtés. Oui, mais justement. C'était ce que mon coeur voulait. Ce n'était pas la réalité juste mon désir le plus cher.

- Alice, ce que je souhaite et la réalité sont à mille lieues l'un de l'autre ! Ca n'a rien à faire dans cette histoire !

- Et si un jour Bella revenait ? Si un jour la vraie Bella revenait ? Que ferais-tu.

- Alice, c'est...

- Que ferais-tu.

- Je lui dirais que tout est fini. Je ne pourrais plus jamais la croire. Pas après ce qu'elle m'a fait... Maintenant, laisse-moi, Alice, il faut que je pense à un nouveau morceau de piano.

Je vis un éclair de déception traverser ses yeux. Alice se leva sans un mot et s'approcha de la porte. Avant de l'ouvrir, elle me lanca un dernier regard.

- J'espère que tu ne resteras pas aveugle tout le reste de l'éternité, dit-elle, et que tu sauras faire les bons choix au bon moment. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, mon frère, je serais toujours la pour toi et pour te guider sur la bonne voix.

Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit, me laissant seul, désespérement seul avec mon chagrin. Je m'effondrais sur le lit et montais le volume de ma chaîne hi-fi à fond.

**P.O.V de Bella :**

Résister. Il fallait... que je... résiste. Ne pas céder à la tentation. Ne surtout pas toucher à cette viande sanguinolente qui n'attendait que moi. Ne surtout pas y toucher, ou alors, ce serait signer ma fin. Et ma faim, pensais-je sinistrement.

Depuis combien de temps étais-je enfermée là ? Je n'aurais su le dire. L'un de mes torsionnaires n'était revenu qu'une fois pour voir si j'avais touché à mon "repas", et il faisait noir. J'en avais donc conclut que ca faisait au moins deux soirs que j'étais captive. Peut-être plus, sûrement pas moins. J'avais tenté d'entrer dans son esprit. Une fois encore, j'avais échoué.

Un nouvel éclair de douleur traversa mon cerveau. résister. Il fallait résister. Je me pris la tête entre mes mains, resserais mes genoux contre mon corps. Résister, ne pas abandonner. Je n'abandonnerais pas !

...

Les jours passent avec lenteur, à moins que ce ne soient les secondes, les minutes ou les heures. Ou pourquoi pas, les semaines et les mois. Je suis prisonnière entre qutre, non que dis-je, six murs de bétons, avec pour seule repère une porte dont seule la trappe s'ouvre pour venir me nourir. Nourriture à laquelle je ne jette qu'un rapide regard de dégoût, qui se mue en envie avant que je ne détourne ma tête.

Résister, ne pas flancher.

Je sens que je faiblis, qu'elle prend le dessus.

Un éclair de douleur me traverse. Le voici, mon pain quotidient. La douleur. Ele est omniprésente, à mes côtés à tous instants, ne me lâche pas d'une semelle.

J'ai envie de hurler. Mais qui m'entendrait ? Je suis seule, desespérément seule dans cette prison grise et sombre.

_

* * *

_

Hey hey ! DSL, chapitre un peu court, j'avoue... le 25ème arrive bientôt

Re-bons bac et exams en tout genre !

Encore bonnes vacances, profitez bein

BizzZ à tous et à bientôt (entre ce soir et demain soir, promis ! On dirait que je passe ma vie à faire des promesses et à écrire )


	25. Réveil

**CHAPITRE 25**

_Réveil_

_oOoOoOo_

_Salut tout le monde !Alors, là, il est 23h13 et j'ai enfin fini mon chapitre ! Vous voyez, j'avais promis d'en poster un dernier ce soir, et je tiens mes promesses ;) jsuis crevée, lol. Bonne lecture (là, c'est la fin. PasLA FIN, mais la fin de quelque chose... vous en faites pas, après ca continue !!) Allez, bisous et à demain !_

_Reviews..._

**manu-sama :** Merci de tes compliments !Et désolée pour les chaps :( BizzZ et bonne lecture !!

**Ptitebella45 : **Merci ! voili voilou la suite, tite Bella ! Amuse toi bien

**Naikyy : **Bien sûr que j'ai recu tes reviews et que j'y ai répondu ! Je peu pas te faire ca tout de même ! Tu pars à Miami ! Oh merde, je te hais je te hais T'es trop chanceuse, dis-moi 1 C'est botmal que t'aies taffé, alors !! Ar... je t'envie je t'envie !! (je fais exprès de pas répondre à la question sur c'est qui ces gens qui ont enlevé Bella, lol. J'espère que t'enrage pas trop mdr... dure dure de balancer son ordi par la fenêtre ! Et oui, je suis tarée ! Comme d'hab, quoi ! Et oui, pour Edward je suis sérieuse, mais c'est parce qu'il pense impossible que Bella redevienne "normale". Pour lui, elle restera toujours vampire et elle ne l'aime plus, alors si elle disait le contraire, c'est qu'elle joue à nouveau avec lui (comme dans le chapitre 21 et une semaine après la tranformation c'est dit mais pas écrit !) Pour l'hymne national, bah, Stephenie Meyer nous en parle souvent et je voulais voir ce que ca donait, donc j'ai traduit, lol 1 Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Cécile : **Contente de l'honneur que tu me fais de me laisser des reviews, lol au moins je suis unique !! Bon ok, je divague... merci beaucoup en tout cas, ca boost pour écrire à chaque fois de recevoir des reviews BizzZ et encore merci ! Ah, et pour les expli, c'est normal ! C'est moi qui est foiré mon chapitre, donc c'est tout à fait normal que je t'explique mes bêtises lol ! Ah, et j'avais pas vu ! Encore deux reviews, wouah ! Tu me fais vraiment honneur mdr ! Reremerci, je fais mon possible pour poster le plus vite, on verra bien ce que ca donnera !!

**Loli1803 : **Tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, à part enjoy the next chapter Kiss !

* * *

_oOoOoOo_

* * *

**P.O.V de Bella :**

La trappe s'ouvrit pour la sixième fois depuis ma captivité. Plus de six jours que je n'avais rien bu. Les carcasses sanguinolentes étaient toujours entreposées vers la porte. Je n'avais pas osé y toucher, redoutant le moment où _l'autre_ prendrait le dessus, mais je _la_ sentais plus forte chaque jour. _Son_ retour était inévitable, et je le savais. Mais pourtant, je tenais bon. Malgré les migraines de plus en plus fortes, je tenais bon. Ne pas toucher au sang, ne pas céder, toujours tenir bon, quoiqu'il arrive.

...

Une nouvelle lame d'acier me traverse le crâne. Ca y est, c'est la fin, je le sens. La douleur me terrasse, je m'allonge sur le sol froid pour essayer d'enrayer la souffrance. Je rampe jusqu'à la porte. Peut-être qu'en buvant, tout finira plus vite, ou alors, _elle _s'en ira là aussi ! Oui, sûrement. C'est le sang qui _la_ fait fuir. Pas seulement le sang humain, le sang rouge et chaud des êtres vivants, de tous les êtres vivants. J'attrape la dernière carcasse que l'on m'a apporter.

Je la renifle, je la soupèse, toujours pleine de doutes.

Après une dernière hésitation, je me lance. Mes crocs perforent la chair comme s'il s'était agit de beurre. J'aspire ma première gorgée métallique depuis me semble-t-il des siècles.

Un ultime rayon de souffrance me transpèrce, et tout est fini. J'ai perdu cette manche, peut-être même la guerre. Mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de tout tenter pour revenir.

Lentement, je perds conscience. Avant que le noir ne m'emporte totalement, j'ai le temps de rire jaune.

Quelle ironie du sort ! Une vampire prisonnière, plus, une vampire qui sombre, qui s'évanouie, même, je suis vraiment damnée.

Quelle ironie...

...

...

La seule chose que je ressens à présent, c'est la douleur. J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène, mais je ne sais plus quand. C'est une douleur puissante, forte, implaccable. Une lame d'acier semble vouloir traverser mon cerveau, j'ai l'impression que des milliers d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc transpercent la moindre de mes cellules. Je sens avec horreur mes nerfs se dillater, s'étirer, et céder un à un.

Je ne suis plus que douleur. Je n'ai plus conscience du temps, plus conscience de ce qui m'entoure, ni de mon corps, ni même de qui je suis.

Qui suis-je ? Quelques images traversent ma mémoire. Des images effrayantes. Moi. Oui, mais en suis-je bien sûre ? Toute cette grace... ca ne me ressemble pas. soudain, une tache de couleur apparaît aux côtés de mon reflet. Du sang, du sang qui gicle et qui...

Je hurle.

...

Je me réveillai en sursaut dans une pièce sombre, temblant de tous mes mebres. Où étais-je ? La pièce était sombre, mais j'y voyais comme e plein jour. Quatre murs, pas de fenêtres, juste une porte que je devinais fermée à clé. Quelques chose de mou dans ma main attira mon attention. Je déglutis en voyant tous les membres ensanglantés éparpillés dans la pièce autour de moi, et surtout, celui que je tenais dans ma main. au bord de la nausée, je le jetais à travers la pièce et tentais d'essuyer ma main contre mon jean... mini short rouge ?

- Qu'est-ce que... ?

Je cherchais dans mon esprit ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Mais rien à faire. C'était le trou noir dans mon esprit. Je ne me souvenais que d'une chose, non, deux choses. C'étaient ma lune de miel avec Edward, et les dents d'Edward sur...

Je palpai mon cou avec angoisse. Rien, aucune trace de morsure ou de quoi que se soit d'autre. Mais une question bloquait ma gorge. Étais-je encore humaine ? Et Edward, où était-il ? Je criais faiblement son nom. Mais personne répondis. Les alentours étaient toujours aussi calmes et silencieux.

C'est alors que la porte... non, une trappe dans la porte s'ouvrit. Quelqu'un fit glisser un nouveau membre sanguinolent dans la pièce. Je hoquetais de surprise et d'effroi.

- À... à l'aide ! Hey ho ! Revenez ! Ne me laissez pas ! S'il vous plaît !

Je me plaquais contre la porte et tentais d'écouter ce qu'il se passait dehors. Mais aucun bruit, aucun son ne me parvenait. Je me trouvais désespérément seule. Ces pensées m'arrachèrent une grimace, comme si ces mots m'étaient devenus habituels. Soudain, la porte sous ma joue se déroba, et je tombais à la renverse.

- B...Bella ? C'est bien toi ? me demanda une voix connue.

Je levais précipitement la tête.

- Ca..Carlisle ?

Le magnifique vampire ne répondit pas et me fixa comme s'il avait affaire à un fantôme. N'y tenant plus, je sautais sur mes pieds et me jetais dans ses bras.

.

_oOoOoOo_

_._

**P.O.V de Carlisle :**

Bella me sauta dans les bras, me sortant de ma léthargie. Je passais mes bras autour d'elle et analysais la situtation rapidement. À première vue, il s'agissait bien de Bella, de notre Bella. Mais après la tranfomation, elle avait été d'une fourberie sans égale. Ce pouvait-il qu'il s'agisse d'un nouveau tour poiur s'enf...

- Papa ! cria Alice dans mon dos.

Bella se détacha subiotement de moi et ses yeux se posèrent sur Alice. Elles se tenaient à trois mètres l'une de l'autre, se détaillant de la tête aux pieds. Uen lueur de joie brilla dans les yeux de Bella, et je n'eus plus de doutes.

- Bella ? demanda Alice sans y croire.

Pour toute réponse, Bella traversa les quelques mètres qui les séparaient à vitesse vampirique et lui sauta au cou. Alice tomba à la renverse sous l'impact et explosa de rire.

- Bella ! Bella ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit toi !

Bella se redressa avec sérieux et lanca un regard interrogateur à Alice.

- Pourquoi cela ?

Alice fronca les sourcils.

- Tu n'as aucun souvenir ?

- Je me souviens de notre séjopur en Alaska et de... il m'a mordu ?

Je me sentis d'intervenir.

- Bella, je crois qu'il y a beaucoup de chose que nous avons à t'expliquer. Tu as été... absente... pendant plusieurs mois.

Une expression étrange s'afficha sur son visage. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour prononcer le nom qu'Alice et moi attendions.

- Edward...

* * *

_Tada !! #roulements de tambours# Mais attention, ce n'est pas fini, loin de là ! Il reste environs sept ou huit chapitres, lol_

_Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ?? J'accepte toutes les critiques, vous le savez... _

_Désolée pour ceux qui aimaient bien _l'autre_, elle va me manquez..._

_Bises et à bientôt !! Et bonne grasse mat pour ceux ki bosses pas demain_

_Et bon bac de philo pour les autres ! Vous me raconterez hein ??_


	26. Retrouvailles particuliaires

**Chapitre 26**

Retrouvailles... particulières

_oOoOoOo_

_Chapitre assez dure à écrire, j'espère qu'il saura bien retranscrire les émotions des personnages... Sinon, eh bien, bonne chance pour l'épreuve de bac de demain, je vous souhaite bien du courage !_

_Okay, okay, j'arrête de parler et je vous laisse la suite, lol. Juste les reviews, et je vous laisse tranquilles. Bisous et bonne lecture !_

_Reviews... _

**Loli1803 :**Rôôôô !! Tu me fais toujours autant plaisir avec tes reviews, toi !! Elle m'a vraiment envoyée sur un petit nuage !! Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup !! BizzzZ, et Bonne Lecture !!

**Margot : **Hey ma ptite Margot ! Contente que mon chapitre 1 t'ai plu !! Vivement le 4 juillet, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, lol. Bisous ! Et bon Brevet à toi !! Merde ;)

**Sophie : **Pour la énième fois jeune fille, Sadique est mon deuxième prénom ! Ma seconde nature, quoi !! Mais t'en fais pas, ne crie pas ! La suite viens tout de suite tout de suite '! Lis pas trop vite lol... Oh ! Merci beaucoup ! Tu me fais trop plaisir ! Non non, t'inquiète, je vais pas arrêter d'écrire maintenant que je suis lancée, lol. Bisous !! Et à très vite ;)

**Samy :**Contente pour ton bac de philo ! J'espère que tu me diras ta note !! Peut-on désirer sans souffrir... je sais pas toi, mais ca me fait penser à Edward et Bella Quant à comment Casanova va réagir, je crois qu'on a déjà un élément de réponse dans le chapitre 24 Pour Bella, bah... elleest toujours vampire donc normalement y a pas de doutes à avoir ! Juste qu'il est possible qu'elle doive réapprendre à les utiliser et qu'elle tue deux ou trois personnes sans lle vouloir avec son pouvoir qui permet de glacer les gens lol (Moi sadique??) Je vais tenté de mettre plus de scène de combat alors, si ca t'as plu Dommage que je parte tout l'été ?? Mmmm, je öe vois pas trop de cet oeil là, lol. De toutes façons, je ferais mon possible pour poster, mais je ne promets rien ! J'irais sûrment squatter chez des potes pour vous faire plaisir bizzZ et amuse toi bien avec ce chapitre (qui n'est pas très marrant pour le commun des mortels, mais sait-on jamais...) À très bientôt !

* * *

_oOoOoOo_

* * *

**P.O.V de Alice :**

- Edward...

- Il va bien Bella, ne t'en fais pas... enfin, je veux juste dire qu'il est encore vivant.

Bella me lança un regard interrogateur que je tentais d'ignorer. Elle verrait bien de quoi il en retournait par elle-même.

- Venez, dis Carlisle, rentrons à l'intérieur.

Bella amorça un pas vers le manoir mais Carlisle lui agrippa la main.

- Non, retournons dans la cabane.

Bella braqua un regard étrange sur la dite cabane. Regard que je comprenais. Enfermée ici dans le noir, il était normale qu'elle ait du mal à y retourner. Mais je comprenais le raisonnement de Carlisle. Si Edward la voyait à nouveau, ça le tuerait, et peut-être pas qu'au sens figuré ! Je m'emparais de la main de mon amie, de ma soeur, et l'encourageais gentiment.

- Ne t'en fais pas Bella, tu ne risque plus rien. Il faut me croire ! Nous allons tout t'expliquer, ne t'inquiète pas.

Bella hocha la tête sans grande conviction mais me suivit à l'intérieur. Pour prouver notre bonne foi, Carlisle laissa la porte entrouverte et proposa même à Bella de s'asseoir juste à côté de la sortie. Proposition qu'elle accepta. Nous nous assîmes tous les trois en tailleur sur le sol, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Puis, Carlisle prit la parole.

- Que s'est-il passé dans cette pièce ?

Les yeux de Bella se plissèrent s'appréhension.

- Je... je ne sais pas, je...

- Je veux dire, repris Carlisle, que te rappelle-tu avoir vécu dans cette pièce ?

Bella inspira un grand coup, réflexe inutile reflétant bien son humanité perdue.

- La douleur, souffla-t-elle. La douleur, et le noir.

- Pendant combien de temps ?

- Je ne sais pas, deux ou trois heures.

J'échangeais un regard avec Carlisle.

- Bella, dis-je d'un ton calme, cela fait quatre semaines que tu es enfermée là-dedans.

Les yeux de ma soeur devinrent ronds de surprise.

- Quoi ? Quatre... _semaines_ !

Je fis un sourire en forme de grimace et murmurai un "oui" désolé.

- Mais... mais... je ne me souviens de rien !

Elle tourna la tête tour à tour vers Carlisle et vers moi.

- Je... racontez moi tout, s'il vous plaît. Je veux comprendre ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé !

La voix de Bella était suppliante, emplie de peur, d'angoisse, et de tristesse. J'échangeais un nouveau regard avec mon père. Que faire ? Nous lui avions promis de lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé, mais tout, n'était-ce pas plus que ce qu'elle pourrait supporter ? Toutes ces victimes, tous ces innocents dont elle avait causer la mort ?

- Bella, commença Carlisle d'une voix douce et tendre, je ne sais pas avec exactitude tout ce qui a bien pu arriver depuis quatre mois, mais...

- Je croyais que je n'étais restée ici _que_ quatre semaines !

Carlisle et moi grimaçâmes.

- Bella, dis-je, c'est une très longue histoire ! Nous allons t'expliquer ! Calme-to...

Bella ne me laissa pas le temps de terminer ma phrase et sauta sur ses pieds.

- Où vas-tu ? s'inquiéta Carlisle.

Bella ouvrit la porte et courut à vitesse vampirique jusqu'au manoir.

- Bella !

.

_oOoOoOo_

_._

**P.O.V de Edward :**

Souffrance ! Quel beau mot ! Quel beau nom pour une mélodie qui reflétait si bien la réalité ! Je fermais les yeux, mes doigts courants toujours aussi agilement sur le piano du salon. Mes doigts... mon esprit ! Mon coeur ! Non, c'était mon âme même qui criait sa douleur au monde par l'intermédiaire d'instruments bien primitifs. Je me laissais pénétrer par la douleur qui courait le long de mon échine pour venir s'échouer sur les touches blanches et noires. Ma plus belle composition, pensais-je. La plus belle et la plus triste.

La porte du salon s'ouvrit et se referma avec violence. Mais il en fallait plus pour me sortir de l'état de transe dans lequel j'étais plongé. Mes doigts... mon âme ! continua son oeuvre avec douceur et violence à la fois, avec tout le désespoir qui subsistait en moi.

_._

_oOoOoOo_

_._

**P.O.V de Bella :**

Là. Il était là. Mon ange, mon amour, mon âme soeur. Le seul que j'aimais et pour qui mon coeur battait. Ma raison de vivre. Il était là, assis devant le grand piano noir à queue, me tournant le dos. Mais même de dos, sa beauté me frappa de plein fouet. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avais-je pas contempler, mon bel ange. Quatre mois. QUATRE MOIS ! Quatre mois sans avoir pu contempler son visage. Quatre mois sans avoir pu me noyer dans ses yeux, me serrer contre lui, sentir son parfum. Et lui ouvrir mon coeur.

Mais mon coeur saignait. Il saignait de cet éloignement forcé dont je ne connaissais pas les causes, et il souffrait de tout autre chose. Je tendis l'oreille et me laissais tomber sur le tapis du salon. Cette mélodie, ces notes de musiques si habilement associées... c'étaient elles qui faisaient saigner mon coeur de la sorte. Elle et le désarroi qu'elles portaient, toute la tristesse et la souffrance qu'elles renfermaient.

Mais pourquoi, ô pourquoi, mon amour jouait-il de la sorte. Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il bien pu arriver ?

Je me laissais bercer, torturer aurait été plus juste, par ce morceau qui me transperçait le coeur et l'âme avec plus d'efficacité qu'une lame. Une ronde de malheur. Je fermais les yeux et me laisser pénétrer plus fort par les vibrations de la mélodie. Encore quelques trilles, quelques arpèges, puis, plus rien. Je ne me relevais pas pour autant. Mes yeux restèrent fermés, et j'attendis.

.

_oOoOoOo_

_._

**P.O.V de Edward :**

J'avais arrêté de bouger depuis quelques minutes déjà, mais je ne bougeais pas, toujours pas. Je restais immobile, les yeux dans le vague. Immobile ? Pétrifié, même. Pétrifier, et l'estomac noué. Cette odeur... cette odeur qui assaillait mon nez... jamais je n'aurais pu l'oublier. Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, qui était pourtant la mienne depuis quatre mois, je n'aurais jamais pu l'oublier.

Mon esprit était comme mis sur pause. Lentement, je pivotais sans bruit. Puis retrouvais me pétrifiais à nouveau. Elle était là, assise sur le tapis clair de _mon_salon. Mais que faisait-elle ? Elle était prostrée, pâle et immobile, belle comme l'aurore. Je restais bouche bée devant elle comme devant une apparition divine. Ma torpeur dura encore quelques secondes, puis ma colère éclata. Une colère froide, profonde, et sans appel. Que faisait-elle là ? Pourquoi était-elle revenue ? Pourquoi me poursuivre, encore et toujours ? Qu'est-ce que cela lui apportait ?

- Je croyais que tu avais compris le message, dis-je d'une voix blanche.

Bella releva lentement la tête et braqua deux yeux noirs orangés sur moi. Leur couleur m'intrigua. Je m'attendais à trouver du rouge, une marrée de sang. Mais la couleur de ses pupilles évoquaient davantage un mélange de vampire assoifé et de "végétarien". Mais ce qui me marqua le plus, ce fut l'expression de son visage. Un océan de douleur et de joie mêlée, d'amour et d'angoisse.

- Je... Edward ? Qu'est-ce que... ?

- TAIS-TOI !

Bella sursauta et se releva d'un bond. Une frayeur sans nom tira les traits de son visage que j'avais... que _j'aimais_ tant !

- J'ai fini par comprendre ton jeu, continuais-je. Ca a déjà marché deux fois. La troisième, je t'ai repoussé. Alors que viens-tu faire ici ?

- Je... Edward ! De quoi parle-tu ? Je... qu'est-ce que... je ne me souviens...pas... balbutia Bella.

Un instant, le doute s'insinua en moi. Pouvait-elle réellement dire vrai ? Mais ma conversation avec Alice me revint en mémoire. Entre ce que je voulais croire, ce que j'espérais le plus au monde, et la réalité, le fossé était énorme !

- Arrête un peu ta comédie ! Je sais bien que tu me hais ! Et ne t'en fais pas ! Tu ne représente plus rien pour moi ! Tu peux partir retrouver tes petits jouets humains ! Tues autant que tu le veux, ca m'est bien égal à présent.

La douleur se peignit plus largement sur _son_ visage. La douleur, ou le masque qu'elle avait du apprendre par coeur. Mais son silence m'étonnait. Lors de nos dernières rencontres, sa répartie était sans failles. À moins que ce ne soit cela, le piège. Obtenir ma confiance et me faire souffrir davantage.

- Edward !

S'était la voix d'Alice. Maintenant que mes pouvoirs me quittaient petit à petit, je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver.

- Alice ? Quoi encore ? m'énervais-je.

- Edward, c'est Bella !

Je ris jaune.

- Tiens donc ? Je n'avais pas remarqué !

- Edward ! Laisse un peu tomber ton animosité ! C'est Bella, la vraie ! Regarde un peu ses yeux, voyons !

Troublé, je tentais de n'en laisser rien paraître.

- Alice, que tu es dupe des fois ! Te laisser berner aussi facilement par un monstre comme elle !

Si l'expression de Alice resta de marbre, le visage de Bella se décomposa. Je plantais mes yeux dans ceux de mon ex-épouse.

- Pars ! tonnais-je. Pars ! Et ne reviens plus jamais. tu m'as assez eu comme cela. Je jure devant Dieu que si il m'arrivais à nouveau de...

- Carlisle ! Papa ! Aide-moi à le raisonner ! s'affola Alice.

- ... de croiser ton chemin, continuais-je sans ciller, mon regard toujours rivé sur Bella, tu comprendras ce que le mot souffrance signifie, et tu regretteras d'avoir osé ne serait-ce que poser le regard sur moi.

* * *

_Alors ? Ca réponds à vos dernières questions ?? J'espère que ca vous a plu, sinon, n'hésitez pas ! Je suis la seule à blâmer..._

_Bises ! Bonne chance pour vos exams, re-bonnes vacances ! Et à demain (ou alors très tard ce soir du genre 23h30 ou minuit) sinon, demain dans l'aprÈs midi ou la soirée ! Voilà !!_


	27. Fuir sans jamais se retourner

**CHAPITRE 27**

_Fuir... sans jamais se retourner_

_oOoOoOo_

_Suite du chapitre 26, en quelques sortes (je sais je sais vous me direz, mais tout ce suit dans mon histoire !) Mais là ce se voit plus, et c'Est encore plus sadique, DSL (âmes sensibles, s'abstenir !!) Ne versez pas trop de larmes s'il vous plaît !! Bisous et à demain !!_

_Reviews..._

**x0-alicecullen-x0** **:** Merci ! Faut pas être pressée dans la vie, mam'selle !! Et désolée pour toi, mais le titre est un peu révélateur sur la suite, non ?? Allé, je te laisse (je suis en train de lire ta fic que j'avais po vu avant, dsl !) BizzZ et bonne lecture ! (je t'enverrai pleins de reviews, tu vas voir !!)

**Manu-sama :** Courir... cela me semble une très bonne idée !! Attendre jusqu'À minuit n'aura pas été nécessaire Il est 23h10 et je vais poster dans 10 minutes '! Tu vois que je suis gentilles !!

**simklob : **T'en fais pas, tu peux poster quand tu veux ca ne me dérange pas (TANT QUE TU POSTE !! euh non, je ne m'appel pas Edward, dsl, j'ai confondu avec le chapitre 27 0:-D angel ) Merci pour ta tite review !! Bonne lecture !!

**LoOla-Blue :** Mais non faut pas pleurer !! Tu trouve vraiment qu'il y a trop de sadisme ?? Mais je sais pas comment faire pour arrêter et je sais pas ce que ca donnerait, je crois qu'il y aurait moins d'action et de piquant, nan ?? Merci pour ta review ! BizzZ et bonne lecture !!

**Loli1803 : **T'inquiète t'inquiète ! Comme promis voilà la suite ! (À moins de minuit hihi !!) Il t'a pas plu mon Edward ?? OK, c'est normal, c'est vrai qu'il fait peur et qu'il est vraiment trop méchant là... mais bon... Ah ! Jme disais ussi que c'était impossible que quelqu'un m'en veuille à mort ! Du coup, ba, jpeux rester sadique alors !! Mais non mais non, voilà la suite t'en fais pas tu vas pouvoir lire puis dormir Bonne chance pour demain !! Bsx !! Bonne lecture !

_

* * *

_

oOoOoOo

* * *

**P.O.V de Bella :**

Non. Je ne pouvais pas y croire. C'était impossible, tout bonnement impossible, IMPOSSIBLE ! Edward me faisait une farce ! Ca devait être ca oui, il me faisait une blague ! Ce n'était rien de plus que ca ! Mais tandis qu'il parlait, monologuait, presque, la force de ses phrases me frappa, me réduisant au silence, et la vérité, la réalité des choses s'imposa à moi, implaccable, dévastatrice, destructrice. Impitoyable.

Edward me haissait. Edward me haissait pour une raison qui m'échappait, mais il me haissait, et la haine mêlée à la douleur que je lisais dans ses yeux noirs me fit plus de mal que le poison qui, je m'en souvenais bien à présent, avait coulé dans mes veines quelques quatre mois plus tôt.

- Pars ! me dit-il. Pars ! Et ne reviens plus jamais. Tu m'as assez eu comme cela. Je jure devant Dieu que si il m'arrivait à nouveau de croiser ton chemin, tu comprendras ce que le mot souffrance signifie, et tu regretteras d'avoir osé ne serait-ce que poser le regard sur moi.

Je sentis mes jambes se dérober sous moi. Non ! Non, non, non !

_- Edward..._

Je ne terminais pas ma phrase, la gorge nouée par le chagrin. J'avais l'impression que l'on arrachait mon coeur à mains nues et le broyait dans un mixer.

- PARS JE TE DIS !

Edward... Edward... pensais-je fort, le corps tremblant comme une feuille.

- DÉGAGE ! hurla-t-il, excédé.

Au prix d'un incroyable effort, je détournais les yeux de son visage, vaincue. J'avais tout perdu. Tout perdu, tout !

- Je... commencai-je.

Edward avanca jusqu'à moi, une lueur menacante de le regard. D'un mouvement vif, sa main fusa et ses doigts s'emparèrent de ma gorge, me soulevant à cinquante centimètres du sol comme si je ne pesais rien. Il me serrait tellement fort que j'avais l'impression qu'après mon coeur, ma tête aussi allait être arrachée.

- _Pars maintenant,_ souffla-t-il les dents serrées, _et ne reviens jamais, tu m'entends ?_ JAMAIS !

Nos yeux entrèrenet en contact une ultime fois. Je tentais de faire passer tout l'amour que je lui portais dans ce regard, mais Edward resta de marbre, au summum de sa fureur. Puis, l'étau de ses doigts se dessera et je m'affalais par terre comme un pantin dont on aurait coupé les ficelles. Edward ne fit plus attention à moi. Il me tourna le dos et partit d'un pas rageur rejoindre les escaliers où il disparu rapidement.

- B...Bella ? fit timidement Alice.

Je ne répondais pas.

- Bella, dit Carlisle, ne t'en fais pas, nous allons le raisonner, nous allons... qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je m'étais levée et m'apprcochais lentement de la porte.

- Bella ? Où vas-tu ? demanda Alice effrayée.

Je ne répondis pas et ouvrit la porte du manoir.

- Bella ? Réponds-moi ! S'il te plaît ! Ne pars pas ! Ne pars pas !

Je sentis les regards des deux Cullen peser sur moi tandis que je m'éloignais à pas lent de ce que j'avais toujours rêver de considérer comme ma maison. Carlisle et Alice ne disaient plus rien. Je savais que j'étais en train de briser le coeur de mon alice que j'aimais tant.

Quand j'eus dépassé le virage, je m'arrêtais quatre secondes, pour quatre pensées. Quatre souvenirs en fait. Dans le premier, je distinguais la magnifique clairière de notre tout premier baiser. Dans le deuxième, sa première demande en mariage me coupa inutilement le souffle. Dans le troisième, notre baiser à l'église me tordis les entrailles. Le dernier, enfin, celui de notre lune de miel, me fit tomber à genoux et je retins un cri de douleur de justesse. Comment pouvait-il croire ca ? Comment pouvait-il croire à cela ? Après tout ce que nous avions vécu ? Malgré tout mon amour, il m'avait renier.

C'était fini. Désespérément et irremédiablement fini.

...

Je cours.

Je cours depuis toujours, il me semble.

Je cours pour fuir.

Pour oublier.

Pour ne plus penser à cela.

Mais la douleur est trop forte.

Alors je continue de courir.

J'accélère et ne m'arrête jamais. Même lorsque j'aurais rencontrer la mer, je ne m'arrêterais pas. Je me noirais, je mourrirais, j'oublierais. J'oublierais tout. Enfin, depuis le temps que j'attendais cela !

Il y a comme un énorme trou noir dans mon esprit. Non, ce n'est pas _comme_ une énorme trou noir, _c'est_ une énorme trou noir, sombre et profonds, dans lequel d'autres souvenirs se sont enfuis. J'aimerais y mettre le reste de ma vie, mais cela ne se fait pas comme ca.

Je cours.

Toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin.

Enfin, je l'apercois. J'ai traverser tout le continent pour la trouver. Toujours sans m'arrêter, en accélérant même, je me rapproche dangereusement. Mais pour le pire et pour l'horreur, je suis un vampire. Magnifique, dangereuse, indestrucible. Soudain, le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds. J'aimerais tellement que tout finisse, que là s'arrête ma vie !

Après la course, la chute.

Je tombe.

Je tombe sur des mètres et des mètres pour une chute qui aurait dû être mortelle. Si j'ai eu peur il y a deux ans, cette peur m'a quitter aujourd'hui. En même temps, ce n'est pas la même falaise. Celle-ci est beaucoup plus haute, et elle ne finit pas sur la mer. Enfin si, en quelques sortes. Mais avant le contact de l'eau, des points noirs qui se rapproche à toute vitesse.

Crocs majestueux du Pacifique Océan, les rochers ne sont là que pour moi. Ils me tendent les bras et m'attendent.

_- J'arrive._

Un murmure, un souffle.

* * *

_Voilà. Non, ce n'est toujours pas fini ! Et non, elle ne va pas mourir ! Enfin, en quelques sortes c'est déjà fait parce que de un, c'est un vampire, de deux, vu que son coeur est kaput, bah, on peu po vivre sans coeur, si ??_

_J'espère que celui là aura été posté assez vite et vous aura plu !_

_BizzZ et à de´main ! Promis !!_


	28. Les premiers jours d'une vie

**Chapitre 28**

Les premiers jours d'une vie

_oOoOoOo_

_Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait pleurer !! Alors, j'ai décidé de faire un petit break avec ce chapitre ! Mais ce n'est qu'UN et PETIT break ! Ne vous en faites pas, l'histoire ne va pas rester lente comme ca tout le temps !! Alors, je réponds aux reviews, et je vous laisse lire tranquillement ! Voilà ! Bisous !!_

_Reviews :_

**x0-alicecullen-x0 :** Pour une happy ou bad end, la seule chose que je peux te dire, c'est que quelle que soit la fin, Bella sera heureuse. Ca en dit beaucoup et peu en même temps, je sais, désolée !! Merci pour ta tite review gentille comme tout !! J'ai enfin commencé ta fic, et je t'ai laissé une review moi aussi !! Bises et bonne lecture a toi

**loli1803 : **Plus tôt ! Ah oui, j'ai vu lol, 6h30 du matin !! Lol, j'avoue, moi aussi j'étais réveillée Merci beaucoup d'avoir fait cet effort, et àparement t'étais pas si crevée puisque ta review est super et trop gentille !! C'est vrai que ca te plaît autant que ca ?? Désolée, pour le sadisme, mais c'est un moyen comme un autre de vous permettre d'accrocher au moins un petit peu à l'histoire !! Pour le raisonnement, je ne dis pas qu'il n'y en aura pas, mais il risque d'arriver un peu tard XD BizzZ et Bonne lecture !!

**Amy :** d'accord d'accord, la voici la suite !! Et ce n'était pas une fin en soit, juste un break lol, en attendant, bah cette suite justement !! Bonne lecture, merci pour ta review ! BizzZ

**Irishgirl6501 :** Ne t'en fais pas, je ne peux absolument pas t'en vouloir pour ton absence de review ! Le bac est n exam super important, et je m'en voudrais si tu le ratais à cause de moi lol !! Je suis indulgente, mais tu as intérêt à l'avoir, ce foutu bac, lol, sinon, je t'en voudrais à mort, mdr !! En tout cas, merci de m'avoir prévenu, c'est super gentil ! Cependant, ne m'en veux pas toi non plus, si tu ne poste des reviews qu'après le 20 juin, bah, je ne pourrais peut être pas y répondre avant longtemps (c'est à dire plusieurs semaines, voir même deux mois !! Ce n'est pas de mon bon vouloir, ce serait tout simplement que je n'ai pas le choix !) Voilà tu sais tout et je suis désolée ! Bisous !! Et très bon courage !! Je te dis Merde ! Bisous et au plus vite possible ;)

**Scotty :** Merci !! Mais euh... pour Jacob... assieds toi s'il te plaît, je crois que ca va te faire unc hoc... Jacob est mort, Scotty !! Non non ne pleure pas, c'est pas grave de toutes manières il était pas fait pour Bella ! Non mais ne pleure pas je te dis ! ;) Bon ok j'arrête mon monologue, désolée Bonne lecture, je ne réponds pas à tes questions, lol, je fais exprès ! BizzZZZ

**lulu :** Mais non ! Pleure pas ! S'il te plaît ne pleure pas !! Je suis désolée !! Je voulais pas te faire pleurer, je te jure !! Oh mince... En tout cas, merci pour ta review, elle est magnifiquement bien écrit... on dirait du Pierre Bottero, lol (C'est un compliment !!) Ne t'en fais pas, je ne m'arrêterais pas (sauf quand malheureusement, je n'aurais po le choix...) :( Je te fais de gros bisous ! Encore Merci !! Bonne lecture, sans larmes cette fois s'il te plaît ! :S

**Theriel :** Mais non ! Toi non plus je ne voulais pas que tu pleures !! Oh là là Oh là là !! Je voulais vraiment, mais alors, vraiment pas que tu, que VOUS pleuriez !! Je suis vraiment désolée... oui, mon histoire va bien finir... en un sens... à moins que ce ne soit complètement... chut, je me tais... bonne lecture !! Et arrête de pleurer, s'il te plaît ! D'accord ?

**Samy :** Ton entrain me fait plaisir, lol ! J'espère que tes voeux se réaliseront et que cette suite te plaira ! Bisous !!

**ptitebella45 :** j'espère que le choc est passé, lol. Bonne lecture !

**Nada :** Trop plaisir ! Contente que ca te plaise !! Pour la happy end, je te réponds comme à alice cullen : quelle que sera la fin, Bella sera heureuse... énigmatique La suite arrive tout de suite ! Bisous et merci encore pour ta review.

**Simklob :** euh... je sais que tu m'as pas encore mis de review, alors je voulais te dire . j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir "crier" je rigolais réelement ! Loin de moi l'idée de te vexer ou de t'exaspérer ! Voilà, c'est dit... désolée :( je suis vraiment bête des fois...

* * *

_oOoOoOo_

* * *

**P.O.V de Bella :**

Je ne sais combien de temps je sautais du haut de cette falaise, ni combien de nuits et de jours se succédèrent pendant ce temps là. Dès que je m'écrasais sur les rochers, mes membres s'éparpillaient pour s'échouer sur une plage où je reprenais forme. Alors, j'escaladais la falaise et je sautais de nouveau.

Bizarrement, chaque saut semblait faire s'envoler la douleur de mon coeur déchiré, et chaque impact avec les pics qui m'attendaient en bas me redonnaient un peu de sérénité et de force.

Je me tenais au bord de cette falaise pour une énième fois. Des jours, des semaines peut-être même étaient passées. Le soir approchait à sa fin. L'aurore déchirait la nuit noire de ses doigts roses et blancs, amenant le matin sur la terre. Cette fois-ci, je ne sauterais pas. Je me sentais prête, enfin. Prête pour affronter le monde, mais surtout, prête à supporter une douleur, qui je savais, ne disparaîtrait jamais de mon coeur.

Une chose était sûre dans mon esprit. Jamais, plus jamais, je ne toucherais au sang d'un humain. C'était une promesse que je m'étais faites pendant que mon corps dérivait sur les vagues écumeuses, et une promesse que je tiendrais coûte que coûte.

Ma falaise était située à la frontière entre le New Brunnswick au Canada et les États Unis d'Amérique, au bord du Pacifique. Pas de civilisatin ici. Juste la sauvagerie de l'Océan et le calme au delà des terres désertées.

Pour rejoindre Volterra, il me fallait passer par New York. Mais avant de côtoyer des milliers d'humains, il me fallait me nourrir. Je tournais donc le dos à la falaise, et m'enfoncais à vitesse vampirique à l'intérieur des terres à la recherche d'un encas. En cette période de l'année, transistion entre l'été et l'hiver, la neige ne recouvrait pas encore le pays. Ce qui était un avantage. Ce serait plus facile pour pouvoir me nourir.

La piste que je tenais était fraîche. Avec mon nouveau flair implaccable, trouver ma première proie vivante avait été un jeu d'enfant. L'ours, un grizzli en fait, avait flâné moins de trois heures de cela le long du ruisseau au bord du ruisseau que je longeais en ce moment même, avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt profonde, ce que je fis moi aussi.

Cette forêt-ci me semblait beaucoup plus dense que celle du domaine des Cullen ou des Denali. Plus dense, et plus bruyante. Tous les bruits de la vie me parvenaient avec une nettetée époustouflante. Ou peut-être que les forêts que je connaissais avaient toujours été ainsi, mais mon corps d'humaine avait été trop aveugle et trop sourd pour pouvoir le remarquer.

Humaine. Je ne me souvenais toujours pas de ce qu'il s'était passé entre cette époque de ma vie et mon réveil, il y avait de cela plusieurs jours. Et à vrai dire, la facon dont _il_ m'avait traité ne me disait rien qui vaille quant au comportement qui avait dû être le mien pendant ces quelques mois.

Je me déplacai avec toute la discrétion et la souplesse qui était la mienne dans entre les troncs noueux des arbres et les racines trompeuses qui m'aurais sans doute fais trébuché un nombre incalculable de fois jadis. Tout le temps que dura ma traque, mes pensées semblèrent oublier mon plus grand malheur, focalisée sur ma proie. Aucune feuille ne frémissait sur mon passage ; j'étais aussi invisible, insonore et inodore que l'air. C'est alors que je stoppais net. Mon short rouge ! Il attirerait sans aucun doute l'attentention de l'animal qui me glisserai entre les doigts ! Je n'avais qu'une solution : restée nue.

Après trois quart d'heures d'une traque impeccable, j'appercu enfin ma proie. C'était un gros nounours de plus de deux mètres de haut et au pelage noir et lustré. Une sorte de peur sourde m'assaillit tout à coup. C'était la première fois, pour moi, que je chassais. Y arriverais-je ? Serais-je assez forte pour le tuer sans ennuis, rien qu'avec la nouvelle force qui était la mienne, snas pouvoir, sans rien ? Cette pensée me fit prendre conscience d'autre chose : avais-je, comme Alice, Jasper, et _lui_, un pouvoir ? Mais le moment n'était pas propoce à la question. Je reportais mon attention sur ma proie.

Le grizzlis avancait d'un pas lourd sur le tapis de feuilles de pins. Je me déplacais en souplesse entre les arbres et m'approchais de lui, ombre silencieuse et mortelle. J'attendis de n'être qu'à un ou de mètres de lui, puis je sautais. Rapide, vive comme l'éclair, vive comme la mort. Le grizzli n'opposa aucune résistance. Mes crocs blancs se plantèrent dans sa chair, faisant voler une gerbe de sang.

Je m'abreuvais pendant le reste de la matinée, puis passais les quelques heures de la mi-journée à enterrer le corps de l'animal. Quand tout fus fais, je partais à la recherche de mon mini short rouge et le rénfilais. Enfin prête à affronter le monde des humains, je quittais la forêt en courant et passais par mon et par vaux jusqu'à me trouver à une dizaine de kilomètres de la ville américaine la plus proche de la frontière. Mieux valait faire du stop pour rejoindre Robbinston, sinon les gens se poseraient des questions sur la facon dont une fille comme moi avait bien pu traverser à pieds autant de kilomètres depuis Uper Mills, la ville dont j'étais censée venir.

Je m'arrêtais donc au bord d'une route poussièreuse et attendis qu'une voiture veuilles bien passer. Mais malheureusement pour moi, la route poussièreuse, comme je l'avais appeler, avait de quoi. Aucune voiture ne semblait l'avoir emprunter depuis plusieurs décénnies. J'allais me remettre lentement en route lorsque enfin, miracle, un bruit de moteur attira mon attention derrière moi. Je me retournais et fis face à un camion énorme. Avec ma super vue, je distinguais par la vitre le regard gourmand du chauffeur qui détaillait mes formes dessous mon t-shirt que j'avouais être très décolleté et mon mini-short rouge qui attirait immancablement l'attention.

Le camion s'arrêta dans un crissement de pneus et la porte s'ouvrit.

- Salut toi ! Qu'est ce que tu fais toute seule, sur une route déserte comme ca ? demanda le chauffeur.

- Je fais du stop, m'sieur ! Vous voulez bien me prendre ?

Une part de moi apréandait d'être conduite par cet homme qui se léchait les babines. Mais il fallait me rendre à l'évidence : je n'étais plus humaine. Je n'avais donc aucune raison d'avoir peur. alors autant profiter de ma nouvelle force pour m'épargner de m'épuiser complètement.

- Tu vas où ?

- Robbinston.

Le chauffeur afficha un sourire goguenard.

- Ca tombe bien, c'est justement sur ma route ! Allé ! Viens monte à côté de moi !

Je ne me fis pas prier et refoulais mon angoisse dans un coin de mon crâne. rien ne pouvait m'arriver, j'étais en sécurité avec moi-même.

* * *

_Voilà ! Alors, chapitre pas très vif, mais j'ai décidé d'un -tout petit- break après le traumatisme des chapitres précédents. J'espère que l'écriture vous a tout de même plu. Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est que celui là de chapitre qui va être un peu lent, le prochain va bouger un peu plus. Et pourquoi pas un peu de bagarre, puisque vous semblez avoir apprécié le chapitre 22..._

_Merci encore de m'avoir lu !! Re re re bonnes vacances et bons exams !!_

_Bisous à tous et toutes !! À très vite (avant minuit, comme hier, et pourquoi pas une heure du mat. Mais certainement pas plus tard que 1h30 )_


	29. Lutins Blancs en colère

**CHAPITRE 29**

Lutins blancs en colère

_oOoOoOo_

_Ok, ce titre est un peu bizarre ! J'explique : Alice est un lutin, et Bella à la peau blanche... je cvous laisse deviner ce que ca signifie... Bonne lecture et merci énormément pour toutes vos reviews qui font fondre mon coeur !!_

_Reviews..._

**Cécile :** hey !! alors, je te réponds à ta review du chapitre 25 : et oui, c'étaient les Cullen Moi aussi ca me fais plaisir de t'écrire, lol, merci pour ta review ! Bisous !chapitre 26 : oh ! Merci de ton compliment, et bonnes chances pour les maths ! Si ta besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas, mdr !! Bisous, bonne lecture puis bonne nuit !! Et rereremercie ! (j'en suis à ta review du chapitre 27, lol !) C'est vrai qu'un llivre serait une bonne idée ! Tu me fais vraiment trop trop trop plaisir ! JE te redit mercie d'avoir changé tes habitudes de review pour moi, ca me touche énormément, tu entends ? É-NOR-MÉ-MENT !! Bonne lecture ! J'espère qu'il sera pas trop tard pour toi quand tu liras ce chapitre !! BizzZZZ

**loli1803 :** Merci beaucoup ! Je vais me rattraper avec celui là ! (J'espère !!) Sa y est la suite est là, assez vite j'espère BizzZ et bonne lecture !!

**simklob : **Un peu lente de cerveau ? Alors que tu as compris pour volterra ? Non, je crois pas Je ne réponds pas à la question sur Edward parce que ce chapitre est la réponse, lol Et la fin de ta review me fais littéralemt péér de rire ! Tu es jalouse alors qu'elle saute d'un falaise de 50 mètres (je sais, c'était pas précisé, lol) et qu'elle tombe sur des rochers, cse fait arracher les membres etc... ?? Tu es... tout à fait normal !! Merci encore une fois pour ta super review !! Gros bisous et bonne lecture !!

**Ptitebella45 :** effectivement, chasser nue sa fait un peu femme des cavernes, lol ! Euh, non, ce n'est pas son pouvoir. Dns le récit des Quileutes de hésitation, S.Meyer écrit que un vampire démembré est encore "vivant". Il faut le carboniser pour qu'il "meurt". Alors j'en ai conclut qu'ils se remmembraient tous et tout seul. Je l'avais déjà démontrer juste avant la mort de Jacob, quand Edward perd sa main puis qu'elle le "retrouve". Voilà ! Bonne lecture ! J'espère que ca te plaira ! BizzZ

**LoOla-Blue :** Alice est trop exténuée pour tenter de la suivre. Je sais, c'est bête, mais c'est comme ca ! Je redis encore une fois : bien que je ne te donne pas le nom de la fin (happy ou bad) je te dis juste que Bella sera "heureuse"... je te laisse t'embrouiller avec ca, et puis bonne lecture ! Merci encore pour ta review ! BizzZZ

**Manu-sama :** c'est le but de ma fic, figure toi ! Vous faire perdre la tête est ma plus grande joie Merci pour ta review ! Bonne lecture !!

**Theriel :** c'est un plaisir pour moi d'écrire pour vous tous, alors contente que ca te plaise, même si le fait que tu pleure me fait de la peine ! Tu veix po arrêter ?? S'il te palit ! Merci pour tout ! Bonne lecture à toi, j'espère que ca te rendra un peu d'espoir... même si au fond il n'y a pas trop de quoi...

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

**P.O.V de Alice :**

**(suite du chapitre 27)**

Incroyable. Ceci était tou bonnement incroyable ! Complètement, totalement impossible à croire ! La silhouette de Bella s'éloignait de plus en plus de nous. Elle allait atteindre le virage et alors, elle disparaîtrait à nos yeux, encore, mais cette fois pour toujours, j'en avais bien peur.

- Bella ? Réponds-moi ! S'il te plaît ! Ne pars pas ! Ne pars pas !

Bella ne se retourna pas. Mon coeur se serra. C'était fini. Elle était partie. Je ne la reverrai plus, plus jamais... Carlisle passa un bras autour de mes épaules et je me blottis contre lui. Aucun de nous ne dit rien. Je savais que Carlisle souffrait. Il souffrait d'avoir échouer, comme je souffrais de l'avoir perdue moi aussi. Mais ce n'était pas tant notre faute que celle de Edward. C'était lui, qui était bouché, qui l'avait fait fuir.

Sans crier gare, je me débarrassais du bras de Carlisle, lui arrachant un grognement, et courais jusqu'aux escaliers.

- Où vas-tu ?

- J'ai un petit compte à régler, dis-je d'une voix blanche.

Puis, je m'engouffrais dans la cage d'escalier. Au premier étage, la chaîne hi-fi de Edward battait son plein, comme toujours. Je frappais à la porte. Mon frère ne répondit pas. Je frappais à nouveau. Edward augementa le volume du son, ce qui m'énerva davantage. Alors, sans son accrod, je tournais la poignée de la porte.

- Sors de là, Alice.

Il était allongé sur son lit, en train de lire un magazine people. Je fis mine de ne pas avoir entendu et me campais au bout de son lit, les poings sur les hanches.

- Il faut qu'on parle, dis-je.

Edward ne réagit pas.

- Très bien, je vais faire comme si tu me regardais en face et que tu écoutais les reproches que j'ai à te faire.

Edward soupira, posa son magazine sur sa table de nuit, et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit. Il braqua ses yeux noirs, si loin des magnifiques yeux topaze qu'il avait jadis, dans les miens.

- Très bien, dit-il d'un ton calme, le visage fermé.

- Je...je...

Pourquoi perdais-je contenance comme cela ? Il tentait de me destabiliser ! Il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'écouter mes propos et il se jouait de moi. L'image d'un Bella abattue s'imposa à moi, faisant ressurgir toute ma colère.

- Tu n'es qu'un crétin finit ! Un idiot ! Indigne de faire partie de notre famille ! Indigne d'être un Cullen et de vivre sous notre toît ! Pourquoi as-tu fais ca ? Pourquoi ?

- Je...

- TAIS-TOI ! Je te hais ! Je te hais pour ce que tu es devenu ! Pourquoi l'avoir jeter comme ca ? Edward ! Elle t'aime ! Elle...

Edward se releva d'un bond et me fit face. Une expression de rage contenue et de chagrin profond s'afficha sur son visage tandis que ses yeux lancaient des éclairs.

- Tais-toi, Alice ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parle ! Tu crois qu'elle m'aime ? Eh bien, tu as tort ! Tu as faux, faux, faux, et archifaux ! elle me hais ! Elle me déteste Alice ! Elle...

Edward se tut. Non pas parce que je l'avais interrompu, mais parce que la douleur dans son coeur était trop forte. Son masque impassible se craquela, révélant au jour les sentiments violents qui l'habitaient.

- Edward, repris-je d'une voix plus douce, je sais de quoi je parle. Te rappelle tu de ma vision ? Je te disais que Bella était rpisonnière. Prisonnière d'elle même ! Et elle a pu se libérer !

- Ce n'était qu'une vision, Alice !

- Oui, peut-être, pourtant, elle reflétait à merveilles la réalité des choses. De plus, nous avons agit afin de vérifier mon hypothèse et...

- Nous ? Aui ca, nous ?

- Carlisle, Emmett et moi.

- Carlisle Emmett et... mais vous avez fait quoi, au juste ?

- Nous avons passé un pacte avec les Quileutes pour que...

- Quoi ? Avec cette bande de...

- Pour qu'ils nous apportent Bella quand ils l'auraient capturée.

Edward me jeta un regard furibond. Pourquoi se bornait-il ainsi ? Comme il ne disait rien, je continuais :

- Ils nous l'ont ammenée il y a un mois.

- Un mois ? Mais où était-elle, pendant un mois ?

- Dans la cabane.

Edward se rassit subitement sur le lit.

- Nous l'avons nourri, dis-je. Nous lui avons donné du sang animal pour tenter d'érradiquer la part de monstre qui avait grandie en elle.

- Pauvre imbécile, murmura Edward.

Je serrais les poings, ma colère menacant d'exploser à nouveau.

- Si tu crois que je ne t'ai pas entendu, c'est raté ! Quoi qu'il en soit, elle s'est réveillée tout à l'heure.

- Un vampire ne dors pas.

- Je n'ai pas dit qu'elle dormait, mais qu'elle s'était réveillée.

- Où est la différence ?

- Elle est parvenue à se libérer de l'autre Bella. C'est ca que j'appelle s'être réveillé, et elle ne se rappelait plus rien

- Alice, je n'arrive pas à te croire. Je ne peux pas te croire ! Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ?

- Avant qu'elle ne vienne te chercher, nous lui avons parlé. Elle ne se souvenait plus de rien. De rien, à part de votre lune de miel, et de la douleur de la transformation. Après, c'était le trou noir.

Edward se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Comment pourrais-je croire ca ? Elle est devenue tellement fourbe... et si tout ceci n'était qu'une ruse pour s'échapper, Alice ? Il m'est impossible de te croire. Pouratant, c'est mon voeu le plus cher ! Mais je suis désolé, j'en suis tout bonnement incapable.

La douleur que je lus dans ses yeux me transperca le coeur. Elle était trop forte pour laisser l'espoir s'insinuer en lui. Se renfermer. C'était sa méthode à lui pour échapper à un trop plein de souffrance qui aurait tôt fait de le faire exploser.

Je compris que je ne pourrais plus rien pour faire changer le cours des choses. Du moins, plus rien aujourd'hui. Je m'assis au bord du lit à côté de lui et lui passait un bras autour des épaules. Il pausa sa tête contre moi et je le serrais avec amour.

- Merci, dit-il.

.

_oOoOoOo_

_._

**P.O.V Omniscient :**

Bella avait été acculée contre un mur crasseux dans un des coins sombres de Robbinston. Intérieurement, elle avait peur. Elle avait pas peur, mais pas au point d'être terrifiée. Le chauffeur qui l'avait prit à bord de son camion se teniat devant elle, les pans de sa chemises tirés sur son ventre volumineux. Ses yeux porcins étaient plissés, sa langue se promenait sur ses lèvres. Langue que Bella avait bien envie de lui couper. Mais elle n'avait pas "d'arme" avec elle. Juste ses dents. Ses dents féroces et redoutables. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, elle ne les utiliserait pas. Tout plutôt que de sentir à nouveau le sang humain dans sa bouche !

De toutes manières, elle avait un autre paln en tête. Elle avait eu toute l'après midi pour le pauffiner. Par elle ne savait quel miracle, lorsqu'elle était assise à la gauche du chauffeur, ses oreilles avaient bourdonnées. en se concentrant un peu, elle avait pu "entendre" les pensées de ce gros porc, mais au fond, elle savait déjà avant ce qu'il pensait d'elle. Mais les images qu'elle avait vu défiler dans son esprit la révulsaient. Cet homme avait la désagréable envie de viol. Qu'importe. D'une, Bella ne comptait pas se laisser faire, et de deux, elle saurait se défendre en bonne et due forme !

Le chauffeur, Bob, lui avait-il dit qu'il s'appelait, avanca encore d'un pas.

- Je te préviens, dit Bella, si tu t'apprcohe davantage, tu pourras dire adieu à ce monde !

Bob rigola. Un rire gras et sans joie. Avec une lourdeur qui devait lui être habituelle, il s'approcha encore et posa ses mains sur les seins de Bella. Qui afficha une expression paniquée. Le chauffeur se délecta de sa "terreur" et voulut plaquer sa bouche sur les lèvres roses de la superbe créature qu'il avait devant lui. Mais Bob aurait dû penser davantage avant d'agir, se dire que ce genre de beauté ne voyageait pas seule sans raison. Un coup de boule l'empêcha encore moins de penser. Ca tête tournait affreusement quand un coup de genoux le cueillit dans le bas ventre, l'obligeant à se plier en deux. Enfin, il perdit connaissance quand un coup de coude s'abatit sur son crâne.

Bella reopoussa sa carcasse inanimée avec dégoût.

- Je t'aurais prévenue, dit-elle, son sourire retrouvé.

Elle s'éloigna de la ruelle sombre en sifflotant.

* * *

_Ja ! Chapitre 29 fini ! J'écris le chapitre 30 très vite ! Si vous vous sentez d'attendre jusqu'à 1h, vous pourrez peut-être le lire ! En attendant, dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de celui ci ! _

_Merci pour toutes vos petites reviews qui m'encouragent comme jamais !_

_Bisous ! Et à très vite !!_


	30. Portland

**CHAPITRE 30**

Portland

_oOoOoOo_

_Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire : Merci !! Merci à vous tous/toiutes d'être toujours là ! C'est vous qui donnez l'inspiration nécessaire qui permet d'écrire tout cela ! Alors même si c'est moi qui l'écris, c'est vous qui guidez mes doigts sur le clavier de l'ordi (et les fautes, bah, c'est mon inconscient je crois ) _

_Je réponds à vos petites reviews au cas par cas, puis, la suite est là !!_

_Reviews..._

**manu-sama :** et pourquoi pas un journal people ? les vampires même Edward on le droit de matter les belles filles, non ? Nan, en fait, il le lisait pas, si ? C'est normal de répondre à tes reviews puisque tu t'es forcé à m'en envoyer une !! Merci beaucoup, d'ailleurs ! Bonne lecture, bisous !

**Theriel :** c'était la gentille Bella, vu qu'elle la pas mordu ! Merci d'avoir arrêter de pleurer ! Moi aussi, j'ai pas mal déprimé pour tentation... le début ma fait pleurer, le milieu aussi, et la fin encore plus ! :'( Et non, loin de moi l'idée de t'envoyer en dépression, t'en fais pas En fait, je crois que la plupart des gens qui écrivent des fanfictions, du moins sur twilight, son faites pour s'entendre. Âge entre 14 et 20, livres préférés : heroic fantasy, et surout, le fait qu'on aime twilight ! Si je "suis sur la mêmevoie que toi", c'est que t'es en premiere S et que tu as ton bac de francais dans pas longtemps, non ? Si c'est le cas, bonne chance ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et tu vois, le chapitre suivant est pour ce soir lol 1 BizzZ et bonne lecture ! Bonne chance pour ta fic !

**fanouilledu77 :** C'est vrai ? tu veux bien attendre ? Oh merci ! Alors je me dépêche de le finir et je le poste (bon, tu l'auras vu vu que tu lis la rép à ta review, lol, que je suis bête des fois !) Et merci pour ce que tu as dit !! J'ai le coeur en miette ! Mais des miettes très très bien, lol ! Bisous, et bonne lecture à toi ! À bientôt !!

**Lulu :** Ok, je comprends, alors quand tu vas lire ca, tes exams seront déjà passé ! Et j'espère au'ils se seront BIEN passé ! Allé, raconte moi tout !! Je te souhaite bien du courage ! C'est gentil de m'avoir encore laissé une review au lieu de réviser J'espère qeu ce chapitre te plaira. Et opui, tu as entièremnt raison pour Volterra. Mais bon, moi, j'ai rien dit... Mais bon, promis, je ne te ferais pas pleurer avant trois ou quatre chapitre ! (si c'est deux, tu m'en voudras ??) Merci beaucoup ! Bisous !

**Ptitebella45 :** de rien Merci de ta review ! Bonne lecture, bisous !!

**Simklob :** Hey ! Et oui... je me disais aussi qu'une falaise, une vraie, ca te dirais pas trop Et oui, tu es arrivée à l'heure pour le chapitre 29 1 Pour celui-ci, ne t'en fais pas, que les reviews viennent à deux heures ou à midi, je ne pourrais certainement pas y répondre avant seize heures Je t'avais dit que tu n'étais pas si lente !! PourEdward, je me tais toujours. Je laisse le suspense total sur la suite des événements... Déolée !! Aller, bonne lecture, merci en core, BizzZ !

**loli1803 :** Merci beaucoup, miss loli ! Et moi, je T'adore, lol T'es vraiment trop gentille !! Alors merci à toi !! Bonne lecture ! Donne m'en des nouvelles ;) BizzZ

**Sasa :** non, malheureusement, elle ne l'a pas tué ! N'oublions pas que pour l'heure, elle est un peu redevenue comme la Bella d'avant, et que le mixe entre la gentille et la "méchante" va mettre plusieurs mois à se faire... Merci de ta review, c'est très gentil de ta part ! J'espère que tu n'auras pas attendu trop longtemps BizzZ et bonne lecture.

**Cecile :** Merci pour ta tite review !! Effectivement, à l'heure ou je te réponds, moi aussi je tombe de fatigue. Mais j'ai promis de publier ce chapitre avant 1h, donc je tiendrais ma promesse ! Tu le liras demain (en fait, maintenant vu que tu lis ce que je viens d'écrire ) Oh lala, c'est dure de comprendre le temps, mdr. Enfin bon, voilà, je dis des conneries parce que je suis crevée... Merci encore ! Bonne lecture ! Bisous ! (et si c'est normal que je te fasse un éloge, lis l'intro qu'il y a sous le titre ! ) Bye !

_

* * *

_

_oOoOoOo_

_

* * *

_

**P.O.V de Bella :**

J'avais un problème, et pas des moindres. Je me trouvais dans une petite ville au bord de l'océan, habillée conmme ces filles qui faisaient le trottoir, et je devais trouver un moyen de me rendre à New-York ou à l'aéroport le plus proche, et le tout, sans argent. J'était fauchée. Avec mes capacités de vampires, j'aurais certaienemt pu me procurer cet argent qui me manquait, mais voler me répugnait.

Je décidai donc d'agir de la même facon dont des gens normaux, face à une telle situation, auraient agit. Mais pas à Robbinton. Si je croisais à nouveau mon cher Bob, je risquais des ennuis. Pas des ennuis physique ni mentaux, mais dans mes rapports avec la population. comment réagiraient tous ces gens s'ils apprenaient qu'une fille comme moi était parvenue à bout, sans une égratinure, d'un gros balourd comme Bob ?

Je partis donc le lendemain de mon arrivée, par le seul moyen qui était gratuit et sans risques pour moi : la course. Je parcourus 200 km en moins de trois heures, et m'arrêtais, exténuée, à la lisière d'une toute petite forêt. Mais la faim me torturait, et je ne pouvais plus avancer. Je m'enfoncais donc dans le bois pendant plus d'une heure à la recherche d'une quelconque proie pour me revigorer. Finalement, je jetais mon dévolu sur un bande de trois sangliers gris.

J'atteignis Portlandun peu avant midi. La ville, plus grande que Robbinton mais beaucoup plus petite que Boston, pulluliat d'humains affairés. Je me mêlait à la foule sans trop passée inapercue. Tel était le lot de tout un chacun. Mais le supporter n'était rien, comparé au réel frdeau qui pesait sur mes épaules.

Je repérais rapidement dans la ville les endroits clés et populaires. Le métier de serveuse me tentait pas mal. Étant humaine, j'étais une vraie catastrophe ambuöante. alors pourquoi ne pas profiter de ma vampirique habileté pour m'amuser une semaine ou deux à Mc Do, le temps pour moi de me refaire une garde robe correcte, d'autant plus qu'à force d'entrer en contact avec les rochers du Pacifique, mon joli T-shirt rouge était percé à des endroits peu pudiques. Ensuite, je pensais aller chercher un job du côté des quartiers chics, dans un autre restaurant, par exemple, ou la paye serait deux fois plus élevée. D'Après mes calculs, d'ici trois semaines un mois j'aurais accumulé assez d'argent pour rejoindre Volterra. C'était idiot, pensai-je. Devenir "riche" pour pouvoir mourir. Mais le ridicul ne me faisait pas peur. Il était le prix à payer pour soigner mon coeur blessé.

Je me mis donc en quête d'un Mc Do ou d'un Starbuck, et pourquoi pas d'un BurgerKing. Mais de toutes manières, la recherches n'était pas bien diffivile, vu qu'on en trouvait à peu près deux par paté de maison.

Le premier dans lequel j'entrais était plein à craqué, et je renoncais rapidement. Tout ce sang humain condensé dans un petite pièce menacait de me faire perdre le controle de moi même. La pluspart des autres fast food étaient dans le même état que le premier, ou alors appartenaient à un patron mal luné qui navait pas la moindre confiance en mon sourire charmeur.

Finalement, le patron du dernier Quick de la ville tomba sous l'influence de mon sourire en coin (et de mon décolleté, devinai-je sans effort) et m'embaucha sur le champ. Le lendemain, j'entammais ma première journée de travail. Nous étions dix à bosser dans ce Quick. Quatre à la caisse, trois en "cuisine", le patron presque toujours enfermé dans son bro, bien que depuis mon arrivée il avait prit l'habitude de rôder en cuisine, et deux autres personnes avec qui nous faisions un roulement.

J'avais pris l'habitude de travailler la nuit. N'ayant pas besoin de sommeil, cela arrangeait les autres (qui ne connaissaient pas la raison de ce dévouement et avec qui je n'entretenais que très peu de contacts) et me permettait d'aller chasser tous les matins avant l'aube. Ensuite, je m'autorisais des journées shopping. tous les fringues que je m'achetais, je les stockais dans la forêt. Vu que j'avais déjà du mal à mettre des sous de côté pour mon billet d'avion, je me voyais mal louer un appart pour un seul mois à Portland.

Ma seule et unique semaine de travail à Quick passa à une allure folle. La dernière raison pour laquelle j'avais adopté un travail de nuit, c'était que moins de gens venaient se gaver de pommes frites et de hamburger entre minuit et trois heures du matin. Pourtant, il était arrivé à plusieurs reprises que la salle soit bondée et que je ne me sente pas très bien. Quand mon dernier jour fut venu, le patron, Henri, resta jusqu'à quatre heures dans la boutique, pendant que je me tapais le nettoyage.

D'ailleurs, Henri m'avait tellement aidé à ne rien faire, qu'il en était tombé de fatigue. Je le portais avec facilité dans mes bras et le déposais sur une table récurée.

- Au revoir, murmurai-je, toute joyeuse.

J'aurais peut être mieux fait de me taire. Henri s'était réveillé en sursaut et lancait des regards de partout autour de lui.

- Comment je suis arrivé là ?

- Tu étais crevé et tu t'es vautré sur la table, lui rapelais-je. Un mensonge, bien entendu.

Il secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées.

- OK. Tu fais quoi là ?

Je me tenais près de la porte et m'apprêtais à partir.

- Eh bien, c'était mon dernier soir, tu te souviens ?

Un éclair de lucidié traversa ses prunelles grises.

- Oh ! Tu pars ?

Je le détaillais un instant. Grand, pas très musclé, il avait une silhouette fine et un visage triangulaire qui me faisait penser à ces elfes que l'on voit dans les films. Sauf que ses oreilles à lui semblaientavoir tenté de se décoller de son crâne. Il avait des cheveux bruns, ordinaire,s et des yeux gris craintifs. Il n'était pas repoussant, mais même s'il avait été un mannequin, ma réaction aurait été la même. Mon coeur était déjà prit. Brisé, certes, mais déjà prit.

- Oui, dis-je. Merci Henri, c'a été un plaisir de bosser avec toi !

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, je passais la porte et disparaissais dans la nuit, comme une ombre happée par le noir.

Le lendemain je me présentais à huit heures moins cinq minutes devant un restaurant guindé de la ville. Pour la peine, j'avais vêtu une chemisette de satin crème et une jupe brune. Pour accompagner le tout, j'avais mis des chaussures à talon couleur taupe. J'avais eu un peu de mal à couorir jusqu'à Portland ainsi habillée, mais finalement, j'étais arrivée mieux qu'à l'heure, en avance. Chose que le patron, d'ailleurs, aprécia amplement.

- Je suis Sir Ernest, se présenta-t-il en me tendant une main noueuse que je serrais.

- Isabella Cu... Swan. mais vous pouvez m'appeler Bella, répondis-je.

Sir Ernest hocha la tête et me fis entrer aux cuisines.

- Avez-vous déjà excercé le métier de serveuse ? demanda-t-il.

Je répondis par la négative.

- Non, mais je suis très agile et j'apprends très vite ! affirmai-je.

Sir Ernest leva un sourcil.

- Vraiment ?

Deux minutes plus tard, je me retrouvais avec cinq plateaux remplis à gérer. Les tenirs tous les cinq dans mes bras m'apparut comme un jeu d'enfant. Sir Ernest dû être satisfait car il ne me demanda rien de plus et m'offrit un tablier tout de suite après.

Je restais trois semaines, comme prévu, à jouer les serveuses. J'étais extrêmement bien payée, et j'étais parvenue à mettre trois mille dollars de côté en un temps reccord. Tout le long de mon séjour à Portland, je veillais à rester à bonne distance des humains, je parlais bien entendus de mes collègues de travail. Je ne tenais absolument pas à me lier avec eux. De toutes manières, plus rien ne comptais.

Dans trois jours, je serais morte.

Dans trois jours, je serais libre.

* * *

_Voilà !! Désolée, car dans celui là non plus il n'y a pas beaucoup d'intéressant... mais j'espère que vous êtes tout de même curieux de savoir sur quoi va porter le chapitre 31... Haha ! Mystère !_

_Donnez moi tout de même vos impression sur ce chapitre que j'ai quand même mis deux heures à écrire !_

_Merci de m'avoir supporter toute la soirée._

_bonne nuit ! (je tombe de sommeil. Je crois que je vais aller... me... couch...Rrrrooonnnn!! Oups, dsl, je dors !)_


	31. Voyage

**CHAPITRE 31**

Voyage

_oOoOoOo_

_Me revoilou !! Alors, je demande encore pardon pour les deux chapitres précédents qui ont du vous paraitre d'une lenteur attroce... Celui ci est à 45 pour cent mieux, du moins je l'espère ! Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à crier votre indignation ! à tout de suite !! Ah ! Et Merci énormément à toutes !! (et tous ! ) J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai plus de 200 reviews !! Je suis trop contente !! Merci ! Merci ! Merci !!_

_Reviews..._

**Sasa :** Merci ! Oui, je mets la suite très très vite, en espérant qu'elle sera mieux !! bonne lecture !!

**loli1803 :** désolée, loli, je voulais pas te forcer à veiller !! Je vais ttenté de me rattraper sur celui là... tu m'en veux pas ??

**Theriel :** effectivement, on suit le même parcours Je te souhaite donc bonne chance pour l'année prochaine, tu me tiendras au courant !! Et euh... bah... pourquoi quelqu'un devrait l'arrêter ? Si c'est son choix ??... je te laisse lire... bizzZ

**Alessia :** hey ! Contente de t'accueillir sur ma fic !! Merci beauvoup pour toutes les reviews que tu m'a laissées !

**Amy :** bah oui, Edward ill lit les magazines people il te plaît davantage comme ca ?? J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre !! Bonne lecture ! Merci pour ta gentillesse ! BizzZ

**simklob :** et oui, 16h, du moins, j'essaie d'avoir fini à temps !! Une question : de quoi serais-tu capable par amour ?? Et oui, qui a dit que Edward était intelligent ?? Merci à tioi !! Bonne lecture ! Si t'es en retard, je poste pas le chapitre suivant, lol, non je rigole, je suis méchante, désolée ! BizzZ

**Dahkae :** ou la la, quelle imagination !! C'est normale que ta fic commencent bien, alors au fait, j'attends ta suite, lol ! Mais l'idée des centaures, c'est un peu poussé, non ?? Merci beaucoup ! Bonne lecture ! BizzZ

**Loralys :** merci beaucoup la miss ! Pour Alice, bah, ce serait logique qu'elle le voit, lol, mais maintenant, faut savoir ce que Edward comptera faire !! Non non, pas la peine de me demander, je ne te dirais pas ! Allé, bonne lecture, merci encore ! BizzZ

_oOoOoOo_

**P.O.V de Bella :**

L'aéroport de Portland était assez grand, mais malheureusement pour moi, il n'y avait aucun vol en direction de l'Italie ce jour là. J'avais tout de même réussi, par je ne savais quel miracle, à me trouver un avion en partance pour New-York où là au moins, j'étais sûre de trouver un vol pour Rome. Tout le trajet au-dessus du Pacifique fut un supplice. J'avais privilégié le vol de nuit, ainsi tous les pssagers dormaient paisiblement pendant que je tentais l'impossible pour me retenir de leur sauter dessus. Car que se passerait-il si je perdais le contrôle ? Mais je m'étais fait une promesse, et les jointures de mes doigts, blanche à force d'être crispées sur mes accoudoires, étaient la preuve de l'effort que je faisais pour ne pas défaillir.

Ce fut donc avec soulagement - quelle drôle d'idée avant de mourir ! - que je débarquais dans l'immense aéroport de Rome. Je cherchais des yeux un endroit où me renseigner sur la route à prendre pour rejoindre Volterra car j'étais totalement perdue en Italie. La dernière fois, cc'avait été alice qui conduisaient, et mon angoissse était telle qu'elle m'avait empêcher d'apprécier le paysage, et surtout, de mémoriser la route que nous avions prise !

- Bon journo, sono capace di aiutar La ? demanda une hôtesse en habits bleus, en Italien !

- Je... euh... sorry ?

L'hôtesse sembla noter mentalement mon problème de langue et reprit :

- Pardonnez-moi. Je reprends: puis-je vous aider ?

- Ah ! Euh... oui... avez-vous des plans ou je ne sais quoi d'autres ? J'aurais besoin de me rendre à Volterra.

- Oui, bien entendus, attendez...

En quelques minutes, elle m'expliqua le chemin à prendre, eme fournis une carte satellite détaillée de la région, et m'indiqua où me procurer une voiture de location. Je m'y rendais et fus surprise de constater que la seule voiture qui me plaisait était une porche gris métalisée. Comment mes habitudes si simplistes avaient-elles pu changer de manière aussi radicale ?

C'est donc au volant de cette splendide fusée à roues que je traversais villes et champs en direction du Nord de l'Italie, jusqu'au lieu de mon scuicide. au bout de 200 km, j'atteignis enfin la ville. Comme lordsque j'y était venue avec Alice deux ans et de mi plus tôt, les rues étaient bondées d'automobiles et de piétons. Nous étions en plein mois de décembre, mais dans cette partie du monde, le temps semblait suivre ses propres règles. Malgré les 12°C qu'affichait le tableau de bord de ma voiture et qui témoignait de l'approche de l'hiver, un soleil flamboyant éclairait la ville depuis son trône couleur turquoise.

Enfermée dans mon autom, je dus prendre mon mal en patience le temps que le courant de la circulation me guide jusqu'au centre ville. Là, je m'engageais dans un parking souterrain bondé. Finalement, je me garais sur une place réservée aux handicapésà côté de la sortie principale, en pensant que si l'on venait me réclamer une quelconque carte pour prouver mon handicap, je pourrais toujours leur faire mettre une main sur mon coeur froid et inerte.

- Bon, murmurai-je pour moi-même, comment je fais, maintenant ?

Je me disais aussi que mon plan comportait une faille, et de taille ! Comment retrouver la demeure des Volturi ? Après quelquees instants de réflexion, je pris la décision de rejoindre la place où Ed... il... avait tenté de...

Même dans mon esprit, je ne parvenais pas à achever ma pensée. Il me fallait être forte, ne pas penser à cela maontenant. Je m'autoriserais cette faiblesse lorsque la mort sonnera son heure. C'est en sortant du parking souterrain que je me rendais compte de la deuxième faille de mon plan. Je ne portais qu'un simple chemisier blanc à manches courtes et un jean. Comment faire pour traîner dans les rues de la ville snas que ma peau de cristalle n'éveille l'attention des passants ?

Je restais avec soin dans l'ombre du garage en tentant de toruver une solution. Comme pour répondre à mon problème, j'apercu quatre jeunes hommes de style gothique qui avancaient dans la rue. Le teint pâle, vêtus d'un grand manteau noir, je sentis leur regard sous leurs lunnettes de soleil se poser sur moi un instant.

Mon premier instinct me poussait à en assomer un pour le dépouiller de son manteau. Mais la voix de la raison retentit dans mon esprit. D'une, ils étaient quatre, donc pouvaient riposter si je m'en prenais à l'un d'eux, et je ne me sentais pas le coeur à me battre contre eux tous. Et de deux, je savais par quel moyen je pouvais attirer les Volturi jusqu'à moi.

Avant qu'ils ne dépassent l'emplacement du garage, j'avancais d'un pas dans la lumière.

Les quatre jeunes s'immobilisèrent en même temps, leurs long manteau volant autour d'eux. Le soleil s'était mis à chatouiller ma peau, où ses rayons ricochaient pour exploser en myriades d'arcs-en-ciel luminescents.

Leur réactiopn me surpris au plus haut point. Ils se déployèrent avec rapidité et grace autour de moi et m'encerclèrent. Je compris alors la troisième faille de mon plan.

Ils étaient des vampires.

Pourquoi avais-je soudain peur ? Moi qui désirais la mort plus que tout - à part le retour d'Ed.. de...enfin... - pourquoi étais-je terrifiée face à ces quatre vampires magnifiques ?

Je les détaillais avec angoisse, au bord de la défaillance mentale. Le vampire devant moi était grand. Très grand, même ! Au meoins un mètre quatre-vingt-treize, pariais-je. Celui de ma droite n'avait rien à envier à la stature du premier. Un tout petit peu mon grand, on devinait sans problème les muscles puissants qu'il cachait sous son manteau noir. Celui à ma droite avait sortit une matraque de sa ceinture, et la laissait reposer sur son épaule à la manière d'un joueur de base-ball. Celui derrière moi, enfin, était le plus petit de tous, même plus petit que moi ! Il avait les épaules et la mâchoire carrée typiques des rugbymen.

Le grand vampire retira ses lunettes dévoilant des yeux rouge comme le sang.

- Non si muova dove Lei morì, dit-il d'un ton menacant.

Je froncais les sourcils. Bien que je ne comprennes pas ses paroles, le message que portaient ses yeux était clair ! Si je tentais le moindre geste, s'en était dfini de moi ! aussi, ne bougeais-je pas d'un millimètre. Mais n'était-ce pas ce que je voulais ? En finir ?

- Bien, reprit le grand vampire en anglais cette fois-ci. Mettons nous à l'ombre, que tu nous raconte un peu ce que tu comptais faire habillée comme cela.

Les quatre vampires avancèrent en même temps, m'obligeant à les suivre. Mon cerveau tournait à toute vitesse. Que faire ? Comment me sortir de se pétrin ? D'abord, il me fallait écouter ce qu'ils comptaient me dire.

- Je cherchais les Volturi, dis-je.

- Et bien, malheureusement pour toi, tu en as rouvé, répondis le vampire. Pour quelle raison voulais-tu nous trouver ?

- Cela ne regarde que moi !

Le vampire fit la moue.

- Je croyais que tu voulais nous...

Il n'achèva pas sa phrase. Ayant enfin prit une décision, je lui avait balnacé un coup de pieds au niveau de ses bijoux de famille. Le Volturi cria. Les trois autres vampires se précipitèrent en même temps sur moi, mais je sautais en hauteur et ils se percutèrent dans un bruit mou.

J'attéris à dix pas de là, ne sachant toujours pas trop que faire. Si je voulais mourir, il me fallait attiser leur colère. J'attendis un instant, le temps qu'ils reprennent leurs esprits et braquent un regard mauvais sur moi.

Alors, je courus.

* * *

_Voilà ! Il est 15h40, je suis en avance, lol ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Désolée de couper en plein dans l'action, mais pour une fois ce n'est pas à cause de mon sadisme habituel (bon si un peu j'avoue) Mais parce que je dois y aller ! alors je préfère vous laisser de quoi lire en attendant la suite !_

_Je posterai le prochain soit tard ce soir, soit demain !_

_BizzZ, racontez moi vos exams comment ca se passe !_

_À très vite ;)_


	32. Volterra course poursuite

**CHAPITRE 32**

Volterra course poursuite

_oOoOoOo_

_Ceci n'est pas encore l'avant dernier chapitere, mais il en prend la couleur... Promettez moi de ne verser aucune larme, ou je m'en voudrais énormément ! Je réponds à tous vos encouragements, et je vos laisse découvrir ce petit chapitre. Encore merci !_

_Reviews..._

**Dahkae :** Ok, j'avoue que les centaures ca pourrait être une bomnne idée... pourquoi ne les mettrais-tu pas dans ta fic ?? Promis, si un jour je parodie, je les mettrais !! Oui, les vampires sont des pierres... pour les humains !! Quand ils se cognent entre eux, et bah, c'est comme si deux humains se rentraient dedans ! (je parle de se cogner, bien entendu !) Et oui, j'avoue, tu as posté plus rapide que moi... mais t'en as posté combien hier ?? Plus ou moins de trois ?? Bon, Ok, mes deux derniers étaient nuls parce que j'étais crevée, mais quand même !! Et... pourquoi il y a un point d'interro après "écriture" ? Ca veut dire que tu pourrais être assoiffée d'autre chose ?? Glups... s'il te plaît ! Me mange pô ! Jsuis pas bonne à la digestion, ptdr ! En tout cas, tu m'as bien fais marré ! Merci d'être là !! Voilà, je poste ! Et toi ?? Bonne lecture ! BizzZ

**Amy :** Si elle était tarée dans le chapitre 30, que vas-tu penser de celui-là ! Non, tu ne t'es pas laissée aller, exprimer sa colère est tout à fait normal quand on a affaire à la plus têtue des fanfictieuse, et la plus sadique aussi (bon, ok, là j'ai les chevilles qui enflent, je suis sûre qu'il existe beaucoup plus sadique que moi, lol !) Bon... je te laisse méditer quelques minutes... puis bonne lecture ! J'espère que tu ne seras pas décue et que toi, tu ne deviendras pas folle du comportement de notre ptite Bella... BizzZ et encore merci pour tes reviews !

**Loli1803 :** Merci !! T'en fais pour pour l'action, en voici en voilà ! Et c'est reparti, hihi ! Je posterais dès que je le pourrais, ne t'en fais pas ! Et je crois que demain, je vais finir ma fic. Ce sera prématuré, je sais dsl, mais si je ne poste pas pendant deux mois, j'ai peur - très peur ! - que vous m'oubiez, alors je vais l'écourter... Enfin sauf si on me jure fidélité, lol, mais ce serait normal que vous ne vouliez pas ! Et non, je ne me rappelle pas que tu aies été méchante dans ta review de ce matin, mais de toutes manières, cette review là te pardonne de tout !! Merci encore, beaucoup, beacoup, beaucoup ! Bonne lecture ! BizzZ

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

**P.O.V de Bella :**

J'attéris à dix pas de là, ne sachant toujours pas trop que faire. Si je voulais mourir, il me fallait attiser leur colère. J'attendis un instant, le temps qu'ils reprennent leurs esprits et braquent un regard mauvais sur moi.

Alors, je courus.

Mais pas à vitesse vampirique. Le soleil ne me lâchait pas d'une semaine, et je voulais que le volterriens me voient bien. Les premiers passants que je croisaient me regardaient avec des yeux ronds. À cause de ma fuite ou de ma peau de cristalle ? Sûrement des deux, pensais-je. Le seul problème, quand on fuit comme moi, sur un coup de tête, c'est qu'on ne sait pas où l'on va. À plusieurs reprises, je me retrouvais piégée dans un cul de sac. Pour que mes poursuivants ne me perdent pas de vue, j'attendais qu'ils me retrouivent et sautais les murets. À un moment, je me retrouvais entre trois immeubles. Pas de muret cette fois ! Je fus obligée d'escalader. La sensation d'être une spiderman... spidergirl plutôt, parvint à me faire sourire, mais mes pensées tournaient plein pot, à la recherche d'une solution plus adéquat à mon problème.

À mon problème multiple en fait. J'aimais Edward. Je l'aimais plus que tout au monde ! Je l'aimais tellement que je lui avais offert mon âme... bien que ma transformation ait eue lieu avec précipitation. Mais je ne l'en aimais pas moins ! Bien au contraire ! Mais Edward m'avait rejeté. C'était fini, définitivement fini. Je ne le reverrais plus jamias ; plus jamais nos regards se croiseraient, plus jamias je ne pourrais plonger mes yeux dans ses pupille dorées. C'est pour ca que je voulais mourir. Il était ma vie, mon souffle de vie, et sans lui, tout s'écrulait autour de moi.

Je m'étais efforcée de ne plus penser à ma doudleur. Sauter de ma falaise m'avait aidé sur cette voie. Je m'était interdit cette faiblesse de laisser mes émotions me submerger. Mais alors que je courais pour ma vie, à la fois pour la perdre et pour la sauver, mes barrières cédaient, laissaient place à un torrent de souffrance. Lorsque j'arrivais sur le toît de cet immeuble, mes jambes refusèrent d'aller plus loin. Je m'écroulais sur le toit plat, l'esprit vide de toute peur. Seul mon amour pour Edward brillait en moi comme un mini soleil, mais en trois fois plus puissant.

Contre tout attente, le petit vampire rugbyman fut le premier à me rejoindre. Il avait perdu ses lunettes pendant la course, et une lueur des plus mauvaises dansait dans ses yeux rouge. Assise en tailleur, je ne bougeais pas, la tête baissée. Les trois autres vampires arrivèrent à quelques secondes d'intervalles. Du coin de l'oeil, je voyais les yeux du plus grand des vampires. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. Apparement, il n'avait pas apprécié la facon dont je lui avais obéit et comptait bien me faire passer un sal quart d'heure ! Ce contre quoi je n'émettais aucune objection.

- Specie di scrofa sporca! Lei pagherà per quello che Lei ci creò! Credè maneggiarlo da solo? Ma sa che uno non si rompe così facilmente di Volturi!

Je ne compris rien à son manège, et de toutes manières, n'en voyais pas l'intérêt. S'il avait voulu que je comprenne, il aurait dit en anglais les insultes qu'il venait de me lancer - car le ton avec lequel il avait craché tout ca ne permettait aucun mal entendu ! Dans un même mouvement, les quatre vampires m'encerclèrent, mais en restant plus attentifs au moindre de mes mouvements. Comme je ne réagissais pas, ils crurent à une ruse et stoppèrent net.

- Bandes de rats ! Je suis seule, sans défense, et à bout de force ! Mais vous crevez de peur !

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder leurs vases.

Le rugbyman me fonca dessus sans pitié. Il sauta et s'empara de mes bras qu'il tordit dans mon dos avec force. Je grimacais et tentais de me débattre. Le grand rigola devant mes mouvements desespérés, et je me félicitais d'avoir perdu ma sale many humaine de ne pas savoir mentir ! Pas une once de peur en moi, juste mes sentiments refoulés qui arrivaient par vagues douloureuses au bord de ma conscience.

Le grand vampire s'assura que je ne pouvais pas l'attaquer et s'approcha de moi, un rictus sur les lèvres.

- Tu vas regretter ce que tu m'as fait ! beugla-t-il, levant sa main pour me frapper.

Je lui crachais au visage. Et criai. Il m'avait gifflé avec une telle force que j'avais l'impression que ma tête s'était momentanément décollée de mon cou.

- Tu n'es qu'un...

Il me giffla à nouveau, empêchant le reste de ma phrase de franchirent mes lèvres.

- Tu...

- Ta gueule !

Il me giffla à nouveau, puis n'attendit pas que je rouvre la bouche pour me battre. À la fin, j'étais persuadée que je tomberais dans les pommes.

- Pour qui tu te prends, hein ? Tu n'es rien, ici ! Volterra est a nous ! Si tu promets de ne plus faire dhistoires, je te laisse la vie sauve et je te conduis au Patriarche. Mais je t'avoue que l'envie de te tuer sur le champ menace de prendre le dessus.

- Tu connais déjà la réponse ! Volterra est à toi, pour l'instant ! Mais je ne cesserais de me battre pour qu'elle me revienne !

Quel mensonge ! Cependant, je savais que le vampire le croirait. La colère brilla dans ses yeux encore plus fort. Avec une expression de pure sauvagerie sur son visage, il leva ses deux mains et me giffla à nouveau avant de s'emparer de ma tête à deux mains.

Je croisais son regard, et je sus que c'était la fin.

_Edward, je t'aime, je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé, et comme je n'aimerais plus jamais. Pardonne moi pour ce que j'ai bien pu faire dans le passé, pardonne-moi d'avoir forcé mon destin, mais ma vie sans toi n'est rien. Si je meurs, c'est par amour pour toi, j'espère que tu y survivras, tu dois y survivre. Tu mérite de vivre libre et heureux, je veux te voir heureux, tu m'entends !_

Le vampire tira d'un coup sec sur ma tête.

_._

_oOoOoOo_

_._

**P.O.V de Esmée :**

Un cri déchirant retentit dans le manoir, si fort que je me surprise à frissonner.

- Edward...

Carlisle et moi échangeâmes un regard, puis nous précipitâmes jusqu'à sa chambre où alice se trouvait déjà, Edward dans ses bras. L'un comme l'autre affichait une expression qui me noua l'estomac. Quelque chose était arrivé. Quelque chose de grave. Je m'avancai dans la chambre et entourait mes enfants de mes bras. Quoi qu'il soit arrivé, j'étais là avec eux.

...

- Alice, qu'as-tu vu ? demandai-je à ma fille quand nous quittâmes la chambre car Carlisle voulait parler à Edward en tête à tête.

- Je...

Alice se mordit la lèvre et ses épaules se voutèrent. Je la pris à nouveau dans mes bras et la bercait avec amour.

-Ma chérie raconte-moi ! Quelle était ta vision ?

- Si seulement j'avais eu une vision ! souffla-t-elle.

- Que s'est-il passé. alors ?

- Je... Edward m'a dit que... la voix de Bella à résonné dans sa tête. Ne me demande pas comment, je n'en sais rien. Mais Bella lui a dit... elle lui a dit... je savais qu'elle irait voir les Volturi ! Je le savais et je lui avais dit ! Mais il n'a pas voulut m'écouter ! Et maintenant, elle est... elle est...

La voix d'alice s'éteignit dans la douleur. Mon coeur se serra tandis que nous nous étreignons avec amour et desespoir. Tellement que je ne savais plkus qui portait l'autre. Bella... morte ? Morte pour de vrai ? Je n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Et pourtant ! Mon esprit sembla se murer dans un brouillard opaque. Je serrais Alice plus fort contre mon coeur. Mon coeur qui saignait comme jamais il n'avait saigner. J'avais à nouveau perdu une fille, mais cette fois, c'était un euphémisme. Car elle ne reviendrait plus...

* * *

_Je suis désolée de couper là encore mon chapitre, mais je dois y aller à nouveau ! J'epère qu'il vous aura plu et que vous allez bien !!_

_Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je vais rentrer. Si vous vous sentez de tenir jusqu'à minuit, bah je tenterais de poster à cette heure là !_

_Merci de tout votre soutient ! À ce soir !_


	33. Adieux

**CHAPITRE 33**

Adieux

_oOoOoOo_

_Comment dire... euh... Merci ? Non, c'est minable... Euh... je vous adore ? Naannn !! Attendez, chiote, jme lance ! JE VOUS AIME TROP TROP TROP ! VOUS ÊTES TROP GENTIL ! C'EST PAS POSSIBLE D'ÊTRE GENTIL COMME CA !! J'AI FAILLIT PLEURER EN LISANT TOUTES VOS REVIEWS !! OH LALA; JE VOUS AIME TROP !!_

_Quelle n'a pas ét´t ma surprise ! Je m'absente trois et heures, et hop ! QUE vois-je ? 32 Reviews ! Oui oui, 32 reviews ! J'ai cru que je rêvais, que j'allais tomber de ma chaise !! Et en plus elles étaient toutes trop super méga gentilles !! OH la la !! MERCI MERCI MERCI !!_

_Pour vous remercier, je me dépêche d'écrire celui-là ! JE me donne 2h, trois au max, mais il paraitra ce soir, c'est Promis !!_

_Reviews..._

**Theriel :** je ne sais pas moi... si on t'arrache la tête, tu pense toujours ?? Ce n'est pas comme ca que ton âme s'envole ?? Je suis désolée de te répondre ca, mais... voilà, je n'y peux rien. Merci de ta, de tes ! super gentilles reviews qui me font trop plaisir !! Bonne lecture ! Et à très bientôt !! Bisous !

**Crazy reading :** tu as de la suite dans les idées, mais n'était-ce pas marqué : le vampire tira d'un coup sec sur sa tête ?? De rien pour cette fiction qui me tient à coeur, d'ailleurs ! J'aime écrire et vous fire partager tout ca, c'Est un réel plaisir ! D'autant plus quand quelqu'un comme toi me dis quelque chose de si gentil... Je te souhaite une agráble lecture, et à très vite ! BizzZ

**Ellora :** ok, j'espère que je usis dans les temps ! Merci pour ta review !! Bonne lecture ! Bisous !!

**Lulu :** mais non, je ne t'ai pas oublié pour la review !! C'est juste que j'ai posté avant de la recevoir ! Alors je n'ai pas pu y répondre ! Je suis méchante et sadique, mais quand même pas à ce point là ! Oh non ! Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer !! Pourquoi ?? Arrête ! Arrête !! Edward... bah pour l'instant, on dirait qu'il se morfond, non ?? Oh la la ! Ta review est vraiment extra !! Je suis trop triste ! Et trop contente en même temps !! Tu es vraiment super gentille !! Alors, je suis tout de même contente d'arriver à te faire pleurer !! Non mais pas tro, promis ! Et toi, arrête quand même de pleurer stp stp stp !! Bisous !! Très bonne lecture à toi !!

**loli1803 :** Oh non non non ! Ne pleure pas ma ptite Loli !!Mais je suis désolée, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin... et normalement, celle-ci se terminera demain à 1h30 du mat (je parle de la nuit du 19/20 juin...) Et non 1 Arrête ta review n'est pas stupide ! Elle est adorable !! . Merci beaucoup de ton souient ! Et non, ta famille comprendra que c'est une imbécile de fanfictieuse qui te fais pleurer comme ca... après ils voudront me tuer... mais c'est pas grave ! Tant que tu arrête de pleurer ! Merci de dire que tu ne m'oublieras pas ! De toutes facons, j'espère bien que ce site restera "vivant " encore longtemps ! Comme ca, je me souviendrais de toi et de vous toutes toutes ma vie !! Encore merci ! Bonne lecture, sans larmes !Bisous !

**x0-alicecullen-x0 :** merci beaucoup beacoup beaucoup !! Tu me fais vraiment trop plaisir ! Et je suis suis triste de t'avoir endue triste ! Franchement, désolée !! Merci beaucoup de me lire comme ca, je suis vraiment touchée !! J'espère que tu auras réponse à tes questions dans ce chapitre... bonne lecture ! Et encore merci ! BizzZ

**Twilight-Love :** Oh merci !! Je suis contente que je sois la première à qui tu pooste une review, et si gentille en plus !! Tu me fais vraiment trop trop plaisir, tu peux pas savoir !! Donc voilà, pour toi, je poste ce chapitre... dédicacé à une nouvelle revieweuse, en quelques sortes !! Encore merci ! Bonne lecture ! BiizzZ

**ptitebella45 :** de rien pour ce chapitre, j'ai eu un malin plaisir à l'écrire !! Pauvre Bella... et Edward dans tout ca ?? Merci pour ta tite review, et de m'en mettre à chaque chapitre, je suis trop contente !! Bonne lecture, bizzZ !

**Manu-sama :** merci !! Oui, j'ai pris le p.o.v de Esmée parce que elle est douce comme tout et que je voulais mettre une pointe de tendresse après le "drame" de ce chapitre... Contente que tu ais su apprécier !! Merci de ta review, de tes reviews, en faite ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas... Bonne lecture ! BizzZ

**Samy :** une tête de vampire... ce recoller ? Je ne sais pas, j'ai jamias essayé... et non, tu ne dis pas des conneries, tu écris une review qui me fait plaisir !! Merci ! Et désolée de tout cette violence !! Bonne leccture ! BizzZ

**Dahkae :** oh lala ! Ta review m'a trop fait marrer ! On dirait le portrait craché de Alice, lol ! Ok, j'attends donc ton deuxième chapitre avec impatience !! MErci de ta review ! À tout de suite, sur ta fic ;) Bonne lecture ! BizzZ

**Sasa :** ok, je retiens la lecon : de pas abuser du suspense Contente d'avoir trouvé une sadique compréhensive ! Merci de ta review ! J'espère que ton impatience est calmée maintenant que ce chapitre est posté !! Bonne lecture... savoureuse ! Merci encore ! à très vite ! BizzZ

**Alessia :** Oki oki, je me dépêche de l'écrire ! Tiens le coup, c'est arrivé ! Bisous !

**TaT :** Oh ! Désolée pour ton bac !! Désolée de te décevoir, mais J'ADORE ton énumérqation de syninyme ! C'est trop gentil de penser tout ca de moi ! C'est un honneur ! Oh ! Merci pour la suite de ta review T'envoyer Edward par coli... hum... tu veux qu'elle partie ? J'ai déjà réservé la tête ! Bah oui, partage !! Et oui, je vais être gentille parce que je veux bien tes adj valorisants, lol ! Tu vois que tu révise un peu le bac en même temps Merci encore de ta review ! Oui, à très bientôt ! Bonne lecture ! Bisous !!

**Amy :** c'est vrai t'as une fête ? À moins que c'Ait été la parodie de moi... ? Non ? Marcie de ta review, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise autant et te fasse sauter de partout !! J'espère que tu te régaleras de ce chapitre !! Bonne lecture ! Et oui, à demain ! Bisous !!

**Cécile :** Oui, tu es l'une de mes muses, lol Pour ton prof de math, si tu veux, je peux lui jeter un sort pour qu'il arrête de te donner des devoirs ! Ca te va ?? Moi aussi j'ai pas encvie de quitter ma fic... j'aimerais la continuer à l'infini !! Mais je n'ai pas trop le choix ! En plus il y a les vacances qui arrivent, alors... Merci de tes reviews qui me font vchaud au coeur, comme toujours !! Bonne lecture, en espérant que ca te plaira !! BizzZ

**Naikyy :** Ah ! Je commencais à désespérer de te revoir un jour, toi !! Contente d'avoir recu des reviews de mon autre muse !! Bella est de retour, ouais... pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, tu l'auras vu !! Oh mais tu me fais vraiment trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop (bon ok j'arrête) PLAISIR !! Tu es vraiment géniale !! Je suis vraiment contente que tu ais accroché comme ca !! Et contente de t'avoir retrouvé !! C'Est rien si tu n'as pas trouvé tes mots, le fait que tu m'es envoyé une review avec tous ces mots si gentils m'a fait fondre comme neige au soleil ! Et merci de la comparaison avec Bella, mais je te rappelle que toi aussi, tu es folle hihi !! Bonne lecture ma ptite naikky, à très très bientôt !!

**Simklob :** Oh non, mais ne déprime pas !! Non non non !! Ne déprime po s'il te plait !! Malheureusement, tu as très bien lu le chapitre précédent, non ? Donc je n'ai rien à ajouter, je suis désolée !! Merci de ta review, et j'attendrais ta prochaine à 19 heures tapantes demain !! Bonne lecture !! Bisous !!

**Loralys :** Désolée, pas de nouvelle pour toi, juste un passage un peu flou que tu interprétera à ta manière... #énigmatique # Oh non !! Pas de larme !! STP !! Voilà ! J'espère qu'il sera moins de minuit quand tu me liras, mais c'est pas gagné, je dois dire... il est 11h30, et j'ai pas encore écris grand chose de l'histoire ! (bah non, avec toutes vos reviews ) Bonne lecture ! Merci de ta review ! Bisous !!

_

* * *

_

oOoOoOo

* * *

**P.O.V de Silyan :**

- Merde !

J'étais en retard, comme toujours. Moi et ma foutue manie d'être en retard ! Je me maudissais ! Depuis le temps, j'aurais au moins pu apprendre à être à l'heure, non ? Je me mis à courir. Par où était-ce déjà ? à oui, c'est vrai, par là !

Je pris la route de droite et continuais ma course folle à travers une ville que j'avais déjà maintes fois arpentée. Enfin, je trouvais l'immeuble que je cherchais. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas trop tard ! Je gravis les marches à toute allure et me retrouvais sur le toit !

- Yes ! murmuai-je.

J'étais arrivée à temps. Ils étaient encore là tous les cinq, même si l'un d'eux ne tarderait pas à contrarier mes plans. Je me concentrais un quart de seconde pour convoquer l'un de mes nombreux pouvoirs volés. Le temps s'arrêta. Pas pour de faux comme quand Bella vampire le faisait, mais s'arrêta réelement, comme lorsque Piper, dans ma série américain préférée, j'ai nommée "Charmed", utilisait son pouvoir. Je fis un mouvement de la main, et la victime, encerclée par les quatre autres, battit des paupières, hébétée.

- Tu peux te lever ? demandai-je.

La victime sursauta.

- Sylian ? Qu'est-ce que... ?

- Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, la coupai-je. _Il_ ne va pas tarder à arriver, et si il te voit ici, tu peux être sûre que ce sera la fin.

- Et si c'était ce que je voulais.

- Non, c'est ce que tu voulais, certes, mais pas ce que tu voulais _par dessus_ tout ! Alors, tu te bouge ?

L'ex-victime jeta un regard à son torsionnaire.

- Ouais !

Elle se leva sans le quitter des yeux, puis un sourire carnassier éclaira son visage quand elle balanca son pied. Qui ricocha sur son nez, le ratatinant complètement.

- On y va ? demanda-t-elle, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

_._

_oOoOoOo_

_._

**P.O.V de Edward :**

Vide. Mon coeur était vide. Mon esprit était vide. Ma vie, était vide. tout comme mon corps. Je n'étais plus qu'une coquille vide. Vide, à part la souffrance et le remords...

Morte... elle était... morte. Je...

COMMENT AVAIS-JE PU ÊTRE AUSSI AVEUGLE ??

Alice m'avait prévenue, pourtant ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?! Mais maintenant, tout était clair dans ma tête... enfin, si on pouvait dire de l'l'idée qui trottait dans ma tête pleine de brume qu'elle était claire ! Je me remémorais ma conversation avec Carlisle. Il avait été compréhensif, comme le père qu'il était. Ne me restait plus maintenant qu'à dire adieu aux autres. Je ne savais pas comment Esmée réagirait, mais je redoutais cette réaction plus que tout. Alice aussi m'inquiétais. Elle était ma soeur la plus chère.

Je descendis au salon où tout le monde m'attendais. tous affichaient une tête d'enterrement. D'Abord, la mort de Bella, et mainetnant, mon projet...

- Edward, ne pars pas ! supplia Esmée dès qu'elle me vit.

Je tentais d'éviter son regard, mais elle s'approcha de moi et souleva mon menton.

- Mon fils, je comprends ce que tu ressens, je comprends la douleur que tu peux ressentir, mais tu es mon fils, et je t'aime plus que tout ! Je t'en prie ! Je ne m'oposerais pas à ton choix, mais réfléchi bien avant !

- Je suis désolé maman, mais j'ai déjà choisi depuis longtemps, Et je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision.

Esmée baissa la tête, vaincue. Je la serrais dans mes bras avec tout l'amour qu'il me restait.

- Je t'aime, dit-elle en m'embrassant.

La gorge nouée, je ne pu répondre à cela. Jasper se leva et s'approcha à son tour.

- Ta bonne humeur me manquait, dit-il, et les longues discussions que nous avions sur _elle_ aussi. Mais ton humeur massacrante me manquera encore plus...

Nous nous étreignîmes.

- Je suis heureux que tu ais jadis accepté de suivre Alice pour devenir mon frère.

Jasper hocha la tête et quitta la pièce sans un mot.

- Edward... je voulais te demander pardon, dis Rosalie en me prenant au dépourvu.

- Pardon ? Mais de quoi ?

- Pardon de _l'_avoir jalouisée, et d'avoir douté de l'amour que vous vous portiez.

Sans rien ajouter, elle se jeta dans mes bras et me serra de toutes ses forces.

- Je t'aime mon frère.

- Je t'aime aussi, Rosa.

Elle me fit un pâle sourire auquel je ne pus pas répondre. Elle serra une dernière fois ma main et reprit le diadème de Bella qu'elle avait prit l'habitude de ne plus quitter une seconde. Emmett ne me décocha pas un seul mot. Je crus que j'allais étouffer dans son étreinte si aimante. J'étais heureux, en un sens, de savoir l'amour que ma famille me portait. Dommage que ce soit lors de nos au revoirs...

La dernière personne qu'il me restait à voir était Alice. Mais alice ne semblait pas d'humeur à parler. Elle était restée assise sur le porche tout le long, les yeux perdus dans le vague. J'adressais un signe à mes frères, ma soeur et ma mère et quittais le salon pour rejoindre ma petite soeur. Je m'assis à côté d'elle et attendis qu'elle dénit tout ce qu'Elle avait sur le coeur.

- Je suis tellement désolée, Edward ! dit-elle enfin.

- Tu n'y pouvais rien, c'est moi qui ai agit comme un idiot. Tu es la personne que j'aime le plus au monde dans cette famille, et je n'ai même pas été capable de te croire.

- Oui, mais j'aurais du insister ! J'aurais du tout faire en sorte pour que tu ouvre les yeux. Et maintenant, parce que j'ai échoué, tu vas... tu vas...

Je passais un bras autour de ses épaules et tentais de la calmer.

- Alice, cv'est ce que je veux. Rien ne pourras me faire revenir sur ma décision. Et se n'est pas en se morfondant sur le passé que nous pourrons avancer !

- Et pourtant, c'est exactement ce que tu fais ! Tu pense à tout ce que Bella et toi avez vécu ensemble, et tu fonce tête baissée sans penser à l'avenir !

- Je sais, Alice, mais c'est diffé...

- Non ! Ce n'est pas différent ! Edward ! Je ne veux pas que tu partes ! Je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre !

Je dégluti une salive inexistante.

- Alice... je t'aime moi aussi, et je suis désolé pour tout ! Promets moi de ne pas dépérir par ma faute ! Promets moi de continuer de sourire malgré tout, et de penser à moi avec amour et non avec tristesse.

- Edward ! Comment peux-tu me demander ca alors que c'est ma faute si...

- Non, ce n'est pas ta faute ! Promets moi, Alice, s'il te plait, promets le moi !

Alice secoua la tête.

- Je suis désolée, Edward, je ne peux pas...

Elle se leva et s'enfuit dans la forêt.

- Je suis désolé, mon fils, dit Carlisle.

Je ne répondis pas et m'approchais de la voiture où il m'attendait.

- Tu n'as rien oublier ? tu es toujours sûr de toi ? On y va ?

Je pris mon courage mêlé à mon amour à deux mains.

- Oui.

_Ca y est, je dois le dire, c'est vraiment bientôt la fin... je ne sais pas si c'était l'avant dernier chapitre, mais c'est très possible que c'a l'ait été ! Tout cela pour vous dire que je suis triste de devoir bientôt vous quitter..._

_J'esoère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, dites moi ce que vous en pensez..._

_Merci d'avoir toujours été là !_

_Bisous, et à demain, pour la dernière fois..._


	34. La Fin

**CHAPITRE 34**

La fin

_oOoOoOo_

_Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire... à part peut-être merci ? Merci ! Merci de m'avoir suivi depuis tout ce temps, d'avoir continué de me lire malgré mon sadisme et tous mes énormes défauts... Ce fut un réel plaisir pour moi de partager cette fic avec vous... je ne sais pas si j'en referrais une autre... mais je vous tiendrais au courant !!_

_Merci, merci, merci..._

_Je crois que je vais pleurer..._

_Reviews..._

**Dahkae : **hey... comment va ton crâne ? Parce que pour m'avoir envoyé une review comme ca, c'est forcément que tu es tombé sur la tête, lol... alors, aprés les centaures, les bébés démons... arf ! J''adore ton imagination !! Pour une suite sur l'entrée enfer paradis, il faut d'Abord voir comment finie ma fic Je te laisse donc lire mon dernier chapitre ;) Voici la fin ! MErci pour tout !! Bisous !!

**Loralys :** désolée de t'avoir fait verser des larmes, ce n'était pas vraiment le but ! :( et oui, comme tu vois, la fin est là, et j'espère qu'elle te plaira !! MErci pour ton soutien, à une prochaine, certainement Bisous !!

**Love-love-me :** Merci, mais je ne suis pas encore sûre d'en faire une autre... l'idée de celle là, je l'ai eu dès que j'ai eu fini de lire hésitation, et je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais écrire d'autre... enfin bref, j'ai deux mois pour y penser Et au fait... qu'est-ce que tu foutais debout à 4h du mat ?? T'Es trop tarrée, lol Merci pour tout !! À bientôt !! Et bonnes vacances, et bonne lecture !

**Loli1803 :** j'ai jamais dit que Bella n'était pas morte ! Silyan dit . la victime ! Ca peut être n'importe qui, mdr ! Je suis désolée, tes snifs me font vraiment de la peine, mais moi aussi, snif, je ne veux pas, snif, que se soit la snif, fin !! Merci pour tout, ma petite Loli, j'ai été très très très contente de t'avoir comme revieweuse, tu es géniale !! Profite bien de tes vacances !! En attendant, bonne lecture !

**manu-sama :** Ce qu'il compte faire ? Bah... à ton avis ?? toi aussi tu as été fan de charmed à une époque ?? Mais qui te dis que c'était Bella, au sourire carnassier ?? Je te laisse tranquil. Merci pour toutes rtes reviews super gentilles et pleines d'intérêt !! Bonne lecture ! Bisous !!

**Sasa : **Merci !! tu es trop gentille !! Voilà, je cède à ton caprice, la suite... la FIN est là... Contente de t'avoir eu comme revieweuse... à bientôt !

**TaT :** Alors ca pour une courte review... c'est une longue review, lol ! Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer!! Je te demande pardon !! Oh ! Merci !! Tu es adorable !! Je suis aussi désolée, moi non plus je ne veux pas partir, mais je n'y peux rien !! C'est la faute à mes parents, ca lol !! Pour une autre fic... donnemoi peut être une bonne idée qui tient la route, et j'érirais selon tes dires !! à oui, j'ai une idée, tu me fais un scénario, et moi je le mets en scène, ca te va ?? Merci pour tout ! Gros bisous ! Bonnes vacances et bonne lecture !!

**Samy :** C'est clair que j'aimerais continuer !! Cette fin est un peu prématurée ! Peut être que je ferais une fic de ma fic, c'est à dire que je reprendrais à partir de l'un des chapitres pour écrire ce qui était prévu à l'origine, qui sait ? Mais ce n'est qu'un projet !! Merci de ton soutien, Bonne lecture, bonne fin d'année ! à bientôt !!

**Lulu :** Contente que tu ai su tenir tes larmes !! Trop de gens tristes dans ce monde !! Ta petite déclaration d' "amour" est trop belle !! Si toi tu nas pas pleurer, moi je vais le faire !! Moi aussi je t'aime fort ! Il est vrai que merci n'est qu'un petit mot, mais malheureusement la langue francaise n'en a pas d'Äautre, alors il me convient amplement ! Et moi, je te remercie de tes reviews trop touchantes et surtout de celel là qui va faire couler mes larmes dans pas longtemps, je le sens ! Je te fais de super méga énormes bisous !! Prends soin de toi aussi, tu as intérêt ! Profite bien de tes vacances ! Bonne lecture ! Et rererereremercimercimercimercimerci ! JTD X3

**Amy :** alors, je t'ai dit "la parodie de moi" parce que moi aussi j'avais une fête, et comme j'avais pas tout à fait compris ta review, j'ai eu peur que tu m'en veuille de raccourcir mes chapitres pour aller à une fête !! Ne desespère pas ! Même si il meurt, lui aussi sera heureux... comme Bella... parce qu'ils s'aiment... enfin bref, merci de toutes les reviews que tu m'as laissées jusque là ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !! à très bientôt, profite bien des vacances !! Bisous !!

**Alessia :** Je suis désolée, mais même si je réécrivais une fic, elle ne paraîtrait pas avant le mois de septembre !! Je n'ai pas le choix ! Je ne sais pas si je mettrais un chapitre après celui là... oui, pour les remerciements, ou peut-être un épilogue... ca dépendra de vous et de ce que vous voulez... Merci vraiment beaucoup de tes reviews, tu me fais très plaisir en me réclamant encore d'écrire ! Merci pour tout !! Bisous !! Et ne desespère pas trop, praes, naikyy, theriel et dahkae (désolée pour celles que j'ai pas cité, mais je le fais de tête et j'ai pas tous les noms en mémoire) elles sont en pleines fictions qui sont toutes plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Bonne lecture !

**Crazy-reading :** merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre aussi te plaira, d'autant plus que je vais tout de suite préciser pourquoi... Merci pour tout ! Gros bisous !!

**x0-alicecullen-x0 :** Oui, ils vont se remttre ensemble... peut-être... dans une autre fic, sûrement... Merci de ta review, elles me font toujours plaisir, bien que celle-ci soit très triste !! JE te fais de gros bisous et te souhaite une bonne continuation pour ta propre fic. Merci d'être là ! Bonne lecture !

**Lucie :** Hey ! Wahou ! Lire tout ca en deux jours ! Eh bé !! Merci beaucoup !! Sylian ? Bah... c'est un secret ! Peut-être que si je fais une nouvelle fic, d'ailleurs, je la reprendrais pour l'expliquer un peu plus !! En attendant, mystère ! MErci de ta review trop chou !! Bisous ! Bonne lecture !

**tueuse-en-serie-joke :** désolée que ca ne t'ai pas plus... au moins, tu auras été franche. C'est vrai que j'ai eu un peu de mal à cerner Jessica et Jacob... mais ce qui est écrit est écrit ! Et encore, je n'ai jamais prétendue être S.Meyer ! Ce n'est qu'une fanfiction !

_._

_Alors, je voulais juste vous dire que j'étais à 15h07 sur mon ordi sans rien avoir écrit. Impossible de trouver le courage et les mots pour écrire ce dernier chapitre. Pour une raison qui m'échappe, j'étais complètemet bloquée. Je savais ce que je voulais écrire, mais je ne savais pas comment l'écrire ! C'est pour ca qu'il n'est publié qu'à 23hoo ! Désolée !_

_Je ne sais vraiement pas que penser de ce dernier chapitre... Il a été super dur à écrire, et j'ai très peur qu'il ne vous plaise pas ! Si c'est le cas, faites le moi savoir et sachez que je suis vraiment désolée ! _

_Dites moi aussi si vous voulez une sorte d'épilogue ou si vous préferez rester sur ce chapitre là._

_Je mettrais peut-être des remerciements ce soir, ou alors à la rentrée ou à un moment pendant les vacances._

_Je ne suis pas sûre d'écrire une nouvelle fiction. Je vous conseil tout de même, si vous tenez à une nouvelle fictions, et à vos remerciements, de m'ajouter dans les alerts fictions, ou un truc comme ca, pour ne pas avoir a regarder tous les jours si il y a du nouveau ou pas._

_Pour finir, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Ne me tuez pas, s'il vous plaît !_

_Merci pour tout !_

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

**P.O.V de Edward :**

Le vol en avion sembla durer une eternité. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, retranché dans mon jardin cauchemardesque secret. Une seule pensée passait en boucle dans ma tête, m'obsédait. Bella étit morte, et les restes déjà mal en point de mon coeur avec elle.

tout était de ma faute, entièrement de ma faute. J'avais été trop égoiste, trop soucieux de ma propre douleur pour ne pas voir la douleur briller dans ses yeux avant qu'elle ne fuie. Cette douleur que je ne cessais de ressentir.

L'avion se posa À Rome aux environs de midi. Je sortis de l'aéroport d'une démarche mécanique, laissant mes pieds me guider tandis que mes pensées se perdaient. J'étais trop erreinté pour conduire une quelconque voiture, et je hélais un taxi pour me conduire jusqu'à Volterra.

Nous y arrivâmes vers deux heures de l'après-midi et nous retrouvâmes coincés dans l'un des fameux bouchons qui obstruaient la cité. N'y tenant plus d'être enfermé, j'ouvris la portière et remerciais le chauffeur, lui laissant un pour boire de quelques billets.

Le soleil était haut et il n'y avait pas de nuages à l'horizon. Rien ne viendrait empêcher ce que je venais accomplir. Cette fois-ci, pas de Alice ni de Bella pour me secourir.

Je errais dans les rues un bon moment jusqu'à atteindre la grande place de la ville. Elle était bondée de monde. J'aurais au moins le mérite de mourir connu de tous.

Je me mêlais à la foule et rejoignais approximativement le centre de la place, là où tout le monde me verrait.

J'invoquais alors le visage, si doux et beau visage de Bella à mon esprit. En fait, avant même que je ne l'appel, il avait fusé dans mon esprit et s'était imposé à moi. Je fermais les yeux.

_Bella, _pensais-je,_ comment te dire tout ce que j'ai sur le coeur ? Tu es une femme merveilleuse. La simple pensée de ta mort, me terrifiait de ton vivant. Maintenant que tu n'es plus, ton souvenir me hante et me tourmente. C'est avec un amour infini et sans failles, sans regrets, que je dis adieu à ce monde, pour pouvoir revenir au près de toi, bien que je ne le mérite pas._

D'une main leste, les yeux toujours fermés, je déboutonnais ma chemise noire et dévoilais ma peau blanche au dernier soleil de ma vie.

_._

_oOoOoOo_

_._

**P.O.V de Silyan :**

- Cours ! criai-je, dépêche toi !

Je m'arrêtais et lui tendis la main pour qu'elle la prenne dès qu'elle me rattraperai. Nous repartîmes de plus belle. En retard, nous étions en retard, comme toujours.

- Silyan ! Mais où va-t-on ! s'énerva-t-elle.

- Pas le temps de t'expliquer. Grouille-toi, ma belle ! C'est tout ce qui compte pour l'instant !

Elle souffla avec exaspération, mais je ne m'en formalisais pas. Plus tard, elle me remercierait.

Nous slalomâmes à toute allure entre les touristes qui se pressaient dans les rues de Volterra. Vite. Il fallait faire vite ! Nous tournâmes à droite, puis à gauche, puis encore à droite. Loin devant nous, la place de la ville, noire de monde, nous apparue. Dès que je la vis, je sus que quelque chose d'anormal se produisait. Des cris nous parvenaient depuis la place, et des rayons de lumières multicolores se reflétaient sur la facade de l'église. trop tard. C'était trop tard. Nous nous arrêtâmes subitement de courir.

Les yeux de Bella s'agrandirent d'effroi.

- Sylian, dis-moi que...

- Je suis désolée, Bella.

_._

_oOoOoOo_

_._

**P.O.V de Bella :**

_Je suis désolée. Je suis désolée. Je suis désolée._

Les mots de Silyan bourdonnaient dans mon esprit à la manière d'une abeille.

- _Edward,_ murmurai-je.

Non, ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas possible ! C'était...

- EDWARD !

Je repris ma course folle et desespérée le long de la rue. Edward. Oh non ! Mon Dieu dites-moi que non !

Je fendis la foule sans prendre gare aux cris et aux insultes qui perlaient sur mon chemin. Edward ! Où était-il ? Une angoisse sourde me saisit.

Enfin, je le vis.

Lui, l'ange qui avait veillé sur mes jours et mes nuits. Lui, l'ange qui refaisait battre mon coeur glacé. Il était là, sa peau scintillant de mille feux. La splendeur de son visage et de son corps m'éblouit. Jamais il n'avait été aussi beau qu'à cet instant ! Il était agenouillé au sol, les yeux fermés, la mâchoire crispée. C'est alors que je vis ce qui m'avait échappé et auraid dû me sauter aux yeux. À mi-cehmin entre Edward et moi se tenait un vampire comme ceux qui avaient tenté de me tuer, un Volturi. Ma force, déjà phénoménale, fut décuplée par la rage. Je bondis. Si vite que le Volturi ne vit même pas la mort lui tomber dessus. Ma main fusa, tout aussi vite et mortelle. Un éclair de surprise traversa les yeux rouges de la tête qui se mit à rouler sur le sol. Je ne lui accordais pas un regard et m'agenouillais face à Edward.

- _Edward, je suis là,_ murmurai-je.

Mon vampire ouvrit soudain grand les yeux. Des yeux remplies de souffrance.

- _Bella_, souffla-t-il.

Je mis une main sur sa joue, et hochai la tête, le coeur serré. Je l'avais retrouvé ! Il était là, devant moi ! Oh dieu ! Que je vous aimes ! Ma fervente croyance me semblait bizarre, mais j'avais tellement eu peur de le perdre qu'il me fallait à tout prix dire merci.

Un sourire pâle se peignit sur son visage parfait.

- _Je suis désolé_, dit-il dans un souffle. _Désolé pour tout..._

Sa voix vacilla, en même temps que son corps.

- _Edward ?_ Edward !

Il porta la main à son coeur, et je hoquetais.

- Qu'est-ce que...

Un pieu ! Oh non !

- Je croyais qu'un vampire ne pouvait être tué par les armes ! m'exclamai-je, totalement paniquée.

- _Bella, je... je t'aime tellement, si tu savais ! Et comme je regrette ! Je..._

Les yeux se perdirent dans ce que je devinais un océan de souffrance. Ma raison me quitta comme une pierre qui coule.

- Non ! Edward ! Non ! Reviens ! suppliai-je.

- _Embrasse-moi..._

- Edward ! Attends ! Silyan est ici ! Je suis sûre qu'elle trouvera un moyen pour t'aider ! Elle...

- _Bella, nous ne pourrons rien contre la colère des Volturi ! Tu ne les vois pas, mais j'entends leurs pensées. Ils approchent, plus cruels que jamais ! Je t'en supplie ! Embrasse-moi ! Pour la dernière fois ! Et après, sauve toi !_

_- _Non ! Non ! Edward, non !

- _Bella..._

- Non, Edward ! Je refuse ! Je refuse de te laisser ! Je ne te laisserais pas ! Pas tout seul ! PAs si loin de moi ! J'ai besoin de toi ! J'ai besoin de ton amour !

Les cris autour de nous redoublèrent subitement. Edward me lanca un regard suppliant que je ne pus soutenir. La foule se scinda en deux, formant comme une haie d'honneur aux trois vampires furieux qui arrivèrent.

- Bella ! Écarte-toi ! ordonna une voix que je connaissais, la voix d'Alec.

Je le défiais du regard, me rapprochant davantage de Edward dans le but de l'épargner.

- _Bella,_ souffla mon ange.

Je collais doucement un doigt sur sa bouche et lancais un regard plein d'éclairs au minable vampire qui nous menacait.

- Très bien, dit Alec d'une voix blanche. Tu l'auras voulu. Je dirais à Aro que tu t'es débattue et que nous avons été obligés de te tuer.

_- Bella... pars !_

- Adieu, Bella. J'espère que l'enfer te serra agréable.

LEs bras des trois vampires devinrent flous un bref instant. six éclats blancs fusèrent.

La souffrance physique m'envahit avec une force inouie. J'avais l'impression que les impacts des quatre dagues en argent fichées dans mon coeur et ma poitrine déchiraient mes chairs et les brûlaient. Et moi qui croyait que l'argent ne tuait que dans les films...

Ma vue se brouilla. La souffrance me terrassait sans que je ne puisse rien contre elle. Seule la présence d'Edward contre moi permit à mes pensées de ne pas trop s'égarer.

- _Bella..._

Au prix d'un effort surhumain, je tournais la tête vers Edward, me noyais dans ses yeux sombres et douloureux, oubliant tout ce qu'il y avait autour de moi. Quelque chose céda dans mon esprit. Un torrent de pensées déferla dans ma tête.

La vie était si injuste ! Pourquoi cela ? Pourquoi la mort, maintenant aue nous nous étions retrouvés ?

_# Bella !_ fit la voix de Edward dans ma tête, _Bella ! je t'entends ! J'entends tes pensées !_

Je lui souris avec amour. Telle était donc la dernière barrière qui nous séaprait. Presque qu rlenti, je penchais la tête vers celle de mon aimé. Nos lèvres se touchèrent, s'apprivoisèrent, se scéllèrent. Plus jamais nous ne serions séaprés, c'était fini !

Edward usa ses dernières forces pour m'étreindre. Je lui rendais son étreiente avec toute ma force, l'embrassai avec plus de passion que jamais. Un baiser de désepoir, d'adieu, d'amour et de promesse.

Nous étions liés, deux âmes pures, deux âmes soeurs, qui ne faisaient plus qu'une.

Nous étions liés, unis dans la mort et dans l'éternité.

Pour toujours.

Et à jamais...


	35. Remerciements

**Remerciements**

_Alors ça fait un bail que je ne suis pas venue sur le site;_

Toutes vos petites (et méga grandes) reviews m'ont fait trop trop trop plaisir et je suis vraiment désolée que ma fiction soit enfin belle et bien finie. Je préfère que l'épilogue se développe dans vos têtes et vous fasse rêver utôt que d'en mettre un moi-même. Pour vous aider, vous pouver penser à Silyan sauvant nos héros, l'arrivée des cullens ou je ne sais quoi encore... je vous fais confiance !!

Alors, je remercie :

titenanou qui fut ma première reieweuse !! ainsi que Theriel, Edwardetbella, XxjustineblainxX, Phanis, lol-02, Aylala, Mariella, Naiky bien sur, bellaedwardsm;skaii, Loralys, arya15, lulu (inconnue707), cécile ui a changé ses habitudes pour m'envoyer des reviews, ginny74, Soossoo, Irishgirl65, simklob, loli1803, ptitebella45, cécile, crazyreading, scotty, damnostentation, samy, bmw, praes, la chippie, manu-sama, Dahkae, amy, x0-alicecullen-x0, LoOla-Blue, Sophie, ma petite Margot, Nada, alessia, sasa, Astrid Potter-Malfoy, TaT, Twilight-Love, Ellora, Luciie, Love-love me, nania, Angelchinese, alexe !!

**!! MERCI POUR TOUT !!**

_Réponses "précises" aux dernières reviews :_

**Anaïs :** un simple mot qui m'a fait chaud au coeur, merci !

**Irishgirl65 :** Merci beaucoup pour tous tes encouragements, pour ce qui est d'écrire une autre fic, je donnerai une réponse à la fin...

**Alexe :** Merci merci merci !! T'es trop trop gentille !! Je suis contente que tout ça t'ai plu merci beaucoup de ta review

**Sasa :** moi aussi je suis toute triste :'( Merci beaucoup !

**Dahkae** : Je suis vraiment Désolée !! D'avoir utilisé ton titre. Je n'en avais pas la moiundre idée et franchement, excuse moi !! Tu me pardonne ? Merci beaucoup d'avoir tout lu et tout reviewé !

**Simklob** : MErci !! Pour ce qui est d'une autre fic, je réponds à la fin... Encore merci pour tout, tu es trop gentille bsx

**Cécile** : merci ! J'accepte avec plaisir que tu me reviews à nouveau, mais je ne suis pas encore sûre d'écrire à nouvbeau, du moins sur Twilight... Bisous et oui, à une prochaine !!

**La Chippie** : Merci énormément, tu es adorable ! Contente qu'on soit sur la même longueur d'onde poiur le sadisme :P Gros bisous !!

**Alessia** : Hais moi si tu le veux, mais merci tout de même ;) gros bisous !

**Manu-sama** : Je ne sais pas quoi répondre... juste te dire merci de m'avoir lu !!

**Nada** : Merci beaucoup ! T'en fais pas, je te le dirais si il y en a une prochaine !!

**Amy** : merci de ta bonté généreuse, petite capricieuse Désolée de t'avoir fait péter un plomb xD

**Theriel** : ne t'en fais pas, si tu veux vreaiment les voir vivre, dis-toi que Sylian intervient Je n'avais pas le coeur à les faire mourir vraiment, mais je ne voulais pas non plus faire une happy end avec : ils vécurent heureux et n'eurent jamais de bébé vampire ! Merci pour tout !

**Loralys** : Merci pour tous tes "bavardages", mdr, c'est très gentil à toi !! Gros bisous !

**Crazy reading** : Merci beaucoup ! Ne t'en faisd pas, je continue à écrire,a mais sûrmement pas sur Twilight, enfin bon, j'expliquerais après ! Merci, merci merci !!

**love-love-me :** Vive le Québec !! Copntente d'être une "renomée internationale", mdr Merci pour tout !

**Damnostentation** : eh oui, c'est fini (depuis trois mois maintenant, je sais) ... Au fait, j'espère que tes exams se sont bien passés ! Au moins, j'aurais servi à quelque chose (du moins, j'espère ?) Merci pour tout !! Gros Bisous

**Inconnue 707 :** C'est trop gentil de l'avoir relue et de m'avoir envoyé cette LLLLLOOOOONNNGGGUUUEEEE review, mdr, tu es géniale !! Merci pour tout ! Gros Bisous et j'ai eu les larmes en yeux en lisant t'as première review ou tu as signé lulu, snif :'(

**Naikky** : Merci beaucoup ma ptite folle de naikky ! Ah toi de voir, fais comme il te plaira pour la fin (morts, pas morts ?) Je voulais te dire que à chaque fois, tes reviews m'oint toujours fais marré et je les attendais toujours avec imaptience !! Merci vraiment pour tout ! Bisous

**Loli1803 **: Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup !! Tu es trop gentille, tu m'as trop fait plaisir !! Tu es une super revieweuse et je t'adore !! Bisous !!

**Nania** : mùais non, fallait pas pleurer !! Merci ;)

**Ptite bella** : Merci ! Tu as toujours envoyé une review à tous mes chapitres, je ne peux que te féliciter de ta "loyauté" lol c'est vraiment trop gentile ! Encore merci, gros bisous !!

* * *

_Alors... Merci, merci, merci !!_

_Je ne réécrirais pas de fic sur twilight, parce que Breaking dawn est trop génial et que je ne veux pas entacher davantage la fin de Stephenie Meyer. C'est un génie et je l'en plus que félicite : je l'adore ! (elle, sa fic et sa fin !!) Normalement, pour celles qui ne l'ont pas encore lue, j'en ai pas dit assez pour vous dire si ça fini bien ou pas (je suis sadique donc j'aime bien les fins tristes, oui, mais à quel point ? hihi !)_

_Je ne sais pas non plus si j'écrirai une autre fic. Les autres livres sont tellement nuls par rapports à Twilight (à part Les Bottero, etc.) que, bah, il n'y a aucun autre livre sur lequel j'ai envi d'écrire, donc_ **peut-être que je vous mettrai quelques passages** _que j'ai écrit toute seule comme une grande et j'espère que vous me direz ce que vous en pensez sérieusement, sans mentir, histoire que je ne me fasse pas d'illusions !!_

_**Encore merci à vous toutes, ça m'a fait plaisir xd'écrire pour vous l'année dernière !!**_

_**A bientôt, j'espère !** **Bisous !!**_


	36. Prologue !

**Pour la capricieuse petite Karo :**

_Toi qui me targue depuis trois semaine d'avoir un épilogue, et toutes celles qui m'en suppliaient égalemùent, on va tenter d'exécuter vos odres, mais je ne promets rien du résultat !_

_Je suis désolée de revenir sur une fic que j'étaisd censée avoir finie ; j'espère que cet épilogue ne vous déroutera pas trop ! Si vous êtes vraiment satisfaites de la fin de ma fic, ne lisez pas ce qui suit !!_

_oOoOoOo_

**Karo :** Pff la chieuse ! C'est quand ton annif ! Que je puisse me venger ? (prévengence pour mon futur anniversaire, et pour le fait que tu m'as tapé sur le système avec Transformation !) Mais non, JTD !! Kiss ma belle, à tte !

**Amy :** Re re re re merci Amy !

_oOoOoOo_

* * *

**P.O.V de Sylian :**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. J'étais cachée dans les rideaux du salon de ce bon vieux Aro, écoutant avec délectation la magnifique raclée que ce prenait Alec.

- Tu n'es qu'un crétin imbécile ! Un sal petit monstre incorrigible ! Je t'avais interdis de la tuer !

- Elle n'a pas voulu s'écarter, Aro ! Que veux-tu que...

- Tais-toi ! Quand je donne un ordre, c'est pour qu'on l'exécute !

Aro se caressa pensivement le menton avec une lueur cruelle dans le regard.

- J'ai une idée, cher Alec. Tu as osé tuer ma protégée... d'après toi, quel châtiment mérite-tu ?

Le vampire serra les dents. J'entendis dans son esprit toute la concentration dont il était capable.

- Ne joue pas à cela avec moi, maugréa Aro. Tu sais bien que Renata est trop forte pour toi ! Son bouclier me protège contre tous, même toi !

Il se retourna et scruta la foule de guardes vampires qui se tenait dans un coin sombre de la pièce.

- Caïus, je te laisse l'honneur de tuer la petite Jane devant nous.

Bizarrement, je n'entendis pas dans l'esprit d'Alec la moindre contradiction. Je frissonais. Ce gamin avait pour sa soeur une indifférence qui me glaçait. Jane, qui était à l'autre bout de la pièce, écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- Non ! Aro ! Pourquoi moi ?!

- Tu as fait ton temps, mon amie. Voilà tout !

Caïus sorti des rangs de la garde et avança vers la vampire. Elle n'esquissa pas un seul geste de fuite. Dans son esprit retentissait encore la sentence. La soumission me répugnait. Accepter comme cela la mort sans protester !

Les cris de Jane fusèrent dans la pièce tandis que Caïus la démembrait sans que Alec n'éprouve le moindre remords. Je me demandai avec curiosité ce qu'il adviendrait du "garçon".

En réponse à ma question, Aro posa de nouveau son regard sur Alec.

- Démétrius, n'avais-tu pas de comptes à régler avec ce traitre ?

Un rictus fendit le visage du vampire. La sentence était tombée, et Alec ne pourrait pas s'échapper. J'avais vu ce que je voulais voir. Si les Cullen se faisaient discrets, plus jamais ils n'auraient les Volturi sur le dos.

Discrètement, je sortis de la pièce, puis du bâtiment.

Je me promenais dans les rues de Volterra en sifflotant. Pas un seul passant ne semblait plus être hoirrifié ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Comment auraient-ils pu avoir peur si ils n'avaient pas le moindre souvenir de ce qui s'était passé sur la place ?

Mon portable vibra dans ma poche. Je décrochai.

_- Allô ? Sylian ?_ demanda une voix cristalline.

- Qu'y a-t-il, chère Bella ?

_- Edward semble aller mieux. J'ai pris des billets d'avion, tu compte rentrer avec nous ?_

- Bien entendu, que je rentre !

_-Ok, je prends un billet pour toi aussi, alors ! A tout de suite !_

Elle raccrocha. Je souris aux anges. J'avais su opérer un coup de maître ! Bien que Edward ait réellement reçu la première dague dans la poitrine, Le reste n'avait été qu'illusion. La foule, grace à ma "toile", n'avait rien vu ni entendu. Edward, Bella et Alec n'avaient fait que croire que la foule criait et se bousculait autour d'eux. Alec et ses sbires n'avaient pas vu que j'avais dévier la trajectoire de leurs autres dagues cependant que Bella avait eu la sensation de mourir. C'était le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour réconcillier nos tourteraux. Ce croyant au bord de la mort, ils s'étaient tout pardonner et s'aimaient dorénavant plus que jamais. Edward, bien entendu, aurait quelques séquelles : une diminution de sa force et il ne supporterait plus beaucoup le soleil. Mais c'était, du moins je le pensais, un maigre sacrifice pour garder sa bien eimée près de soi pour l'éternité.

_._

_oOoOoOo_

_._

**P.O.V de Bella :**

Je n'en revenais toujours pas. Quel culot ! Comment sylian avait-elle osé nous mettre en danger comme cela ? Edward était passé à un cheveux de la mort définitive, et moi, jamais je n'avais autant eu l'impression de souffrir de ma vie ! De plus, les pouvoirs de Sylian me déroutaient. Comment avait-elle pu cumuler plusieurs particularités à la fois ? Sur la place, alors que la guarde traînait "nos corps", Sylian était venue sur la place en silence et m'avait tout expliquer en enlevant l'illusion. D'un seul coup, j'avais eu l'impression que mon corps s'était envolé.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je la saisit.

- _Je suis désolé._

J'embrassais la main d'Edward en douceur.

- Tu devrais resté couché, conseillai-je. Tu n'es plus aussi costaud qu'avant !

Un voile passa devant ses yeux.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- J'ai connu des jours meilleurs.

Il fit courir sa main le long de ma clavicule jusqu'à ma joue.

- Quand je pense avoir faillit te perdre, Bella...

Je posa un doigt devant sa bouche, plongeait mes yeux dans ses prunelles et pus y lire toute la souffrance qu'il ressentait, le remord et le chagrin.

- Edward ! Je t'aime ! Arrête de te trourmenter ! C'est moi qui t'ai fait du mal, pas toi !

- C'est faux ! Je t'ai rejettée, abandonnée...

Sa mâchoire se crispa aux souvenirs qui lui revenaient en mémoire.

- _Je t'aime, _soufflai-je, _je ne te blesserai plus jamais._

_- Je ne t'abandonnerai plus..._

J'approchai mon visage du sien et souris.

- Nous nous sommes crus ensemble pour l'éternité, au devant de mourir. Mais les mots signifiaient bien plus, tu le sais. Nous seommes ensemble pour l'éternité, dans la mort comme maintenant. Pour toujours.

Un pâle sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

- Je vous aime, Bella Cullen.

Je gloussai. Depuis quand n'avais-je pas entendu mon nouveau nom ?

Avec un petit rire, je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il enserra ma taille et me colla à son torse dur. J'écartais mes lèvres avant qu'il ne puisse les emprisonner.

- Je t'aime aussi, soufflai-je.

Et là, nos lèvres se scellèrent, unissant nos deux âmes pour une énième fois. Mais quand on a l'éternité devant soi, une fois de plus, une fois de rien, ne signifient rien.

Seule la force et l'amour qu'on se porte comptent réellement, et ce, pour toujours...

* * *

_Bon, cette fois, c'est la bonne ! Karo, je ne reviendrais plus sur cette fanfiction rien que pour tes bons pots de confiture ! Achevé, terminé !! Fini !!_

_Merci à toutes, Franchement, ce fut un plaisir !_

_Eternellement votre,_

_Delynn Lie_


	37. Note

**Hey !** Comment vont mes revieweuses ??? Merci encore merci pour toutes vos reviews et votre soutient.

Je voulais juste dire deux trois truc pas forcément en rapport avec Transformation :

Pour tous les fan de Ewilan, j'ai écrit un OS sur parce que je n'ai pas vu où en écrire sur . J'ai également remis mes fanfictions pour Twilight sur ce site-là, avec une grosse modif concernant Transformation : comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'ai du finir cette dernière en catastrophe avant l'été dernier, donc si vous souhaitez lire la deuxième version, c'est sur le même site que pour Ewilan !

Voilà, c'est tout !

A bientôt j'espère !

_Delynn Lie ;)_


End file.
